When Two Worlds Collide
by Otaku Prince
Summary: Two cultures in two different worlds from two different realms… one has control over magic, while the other has mastery over science… now the question is, what will happen if the two realms meet. Find out in this story, a Familiar of Zero Fanfiction story, magic vs. science! A lot of OCs plus a time difference, and don't forget to review.
1. Chapter 1

Two cultures in two different worlds from two different realms… one has control over magic, while the other has mastery over science… now the question is, what will happen if the two realms meet. Find out in this story, a Familiar of Zero Fanfiction story, magic vs. science! A lot of OCs plus a time difference, and don't forget to review.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

* * *

><p>"If aliens ever visit us, I think the outcome would be much as when Christopher Columbus first landed in America, which didn't turn out very well for the American Indians."<p>

Stephen Hawking

* * *

><p>Part 1: Prologue<p>

Once upon a time, before man ever released he can do anything, before life ever evolved into the plane of existence, before the first nuclear reaction of a star, and even before the big bang, there was… nothingness. All that was there is a large hyperspace, so large it is deemed infinite in size. It was empty, but is it?

The law of physics that governs this place was far too different than the humans are familiar. But it is not literally empty. Separated in trillion upon trillions of light years in distance, small clumps of super condensed and super small particle, smaller than an atom, smaller than a quark, and even smaller than the smallest sub-atomic particle were floating aimlessly in the hyperspace. Despite their sizes, vast quantities of forces surrounds these particles are keeping themselves away from each other, until it happen. No one really knows how these particles were created, but one thing is clear, these particles were the seeds to the creation of a universe, a realm as what the ancients said.

Nine particles began to interact with each other. They bumped each other. They pushed and they pull each other. Soon, these nine particles finally reach their limit. After that, the birth of the nine realms happened. This is the start of a new era. This is the start of a new beginning.

Soon, years passed by, thousands – then millions and finally billions of years later, nine worlds began to sprout out of those particles. Many have different cultures, different rules, and different ways of living. Some indulge the power of magic while others strive to learn about science and improve their technology. Now the stage is set for the next chapter of history to unfold.

* * *

><p>Part 2: Kadena Air Base, Japan (Present Time: year 2010) 0700H<p>

China has never been this aggressive in its history. US just deployed its AEGIS system to Japan, and missile defenses installed in Okinawa. Now, in response to Chinese aggressions in the Daioyu/Senkaku Islands, Japan along with the US is performing military exercise near the disputed islands.

"Damn Chinese, they're never giving us a break isn't it! I really hate those Chinese scums." A muscular man wearing a navy uniform said. He was Master Sergeant James McWalden. He was born in California and now he was one of those men in charge of the missile defense.

"Yeah, yeah… and now we are working here again… I want to see some action. I want to go in the Middle East – Iraq, Syria… who cares as long as there is action… not on this Japanese Island doing nothing." Another American soldier said. This time, he is Master Sergeant John Giles. He was born in Texas. He is a hyperactive aviator and has brilliant skills when handling an aircraft, and yet he doesn't have any battle experience yet.

"Shut up kid… and what will you do in the Middle East, crash a multimillion dollar plane?" another man said. This time, the man that came in to the room was Chief Master Sergeant Alberto Gonzales. He was born in California and has served the airforce for a long time. He was a veteran from desert storm and in the last stages of the war in the Baltic.

"Attention!" the veteran aviator made a loud noise.

"Sir!" the aviators inside the room stood up.

"OK! Listen up everyone, less than thirty minutes from now, the military joint exercise by the US and Japan will start, and I expect everyone to do his or her best. I expect that this squadron will be on top performance today or else…" the chief master sergeant take a quick look at his airmen. "Do I get myself clear!"

"Aye Sir!" and everyone answered.

"And before I leave, I have to inform you that a solar eclipse is going to take place today and is expected to last for more than 7 minutes. Don't let the eclipse hamper your progress. Do I get myself clear?" the chief sergeant loudly said to his comrades.

"Yes Sir!" and everyone answered.

* * *

><p>Part 3: Kadena Airforce Base – 1300H<p>

The exercise has begun. Japanese ships have begun moving through an island outside the disputed islands between China and Japan. A few hundred miles away, squadrons of US and Japanese planes are warming themselves up in the tarmac.

Moments later, a few airplanes began moving from the hangers. This one is the aircrafts piloted by MSgt Giles and MSgt McWalden. Soon, they began flying through the sky performing their missions, missions that are conducted in a military exercise. In this exercise, the Japanese and the Americans were trying to simulate a missile strike and hitting it or destroying it in mid-air.

Everything was according to the plan. The Japanese are successfully shooting down missiles while planes are also have good rates of success in evading dummy missiles. Everything was going fine, even though the eclipse is ongoing. And then while everyone was busy doing their 'business as usual', no one noticed that the eclipse was now nearing to its peak.

While the eclipse above them was taking place, a ship at sea fired a ship to surface missile. This kind of missile was the high-altitude one, capable of reaching heights of about 7000 meters. "Gazer, this is Chaser, missile target has been detected, type: Ship to Surface – Medium Range, moving in to intercept, over." MSgt Giles said.

"Chaser, this is Gazer, Roger that… moving to assist you, out!" MSgt McWalden said.

Soon MSgt Giles' F-15C began closing to its target. At first the missile was about 20 miles from the plane. But because of its amazing speed of about 1000 mph, the plane just swallow the twenty mile distance in mere seconds. Now the plane as made a flyby on the missile, which is weirdly heading to the direction of the sun.

"Target lock… Fire…" MSgt Giles yelled inside his cockpit. Soon, one AA missile escaped from its plane and chased down the missile. But suddenly…

"Where in the world did that missile go!" said MSgt Giles. Still he pursues the trajectory taken by the missile. Without even thinking for a second, MSgt McWalden followed him to his course, directly to the solar eclipse.

In an instant, Giles, noticed something is wrong. At first, all he knows is that is confirming his hit, but now something very peculiar happened to him. He is in something like a tunnel, a green tunnel, moments later, he saw some white light and then…

BOOM!

The AA missile manages to hit the missile. But something is out of order and this is question running inside Giles – 'what the… why was I in the blast zone. I should have hit the missile a few hundred meters away from me. This shouldn't be happening…" Soon, Giles thoughts were disturbed when a red alarm fired up in his controls, one of the turbofan engines of the F-15C was badly damaged. "Damn, command, this is Chaser, I have engine failure, repeat I have…"

When the smoke cleared up, he was shocked. He was so shocked that he was interrupted in his radio communication with command. "Hello… Chaser do you copy over!" command said to MSgt Giles.

"Command, this is Giles… you will never believe what I am seeing right now!" MSgt Giles calmly said his report to his commander. Less than a minute ago, he was flying in an ocean, now he was flying in the middle of nowhere… and this nowhere happened to have a castle like structure with some old fashioned houses along it. He was now flying at low altitude.

Soon, another plane came in from the green orb like portal in the sky… it was MSgt McWalden's F-15C. "Chaser, this is Gazer, where the heck are we?" MSgt McWalden asked the other plane. I'm not sure, but I think we are somewhere in Europe or something like that." Giles said to his companion. "Command, can you pinpoint my location through RADAR. I don't know about architecture or any of it… but I do know one thing, Chinese, Japanese nor Koreans build structures or castle like this… These are European designs and it is old fashioned. Over!"

"Chaser, this is command, I don't see you in RADAR, get your asses out of there and go back to base. We need to fix that engine of yours." The man on the radio said.

"Yes, command, we are going back to base, soon, If we manage to get out of here and I think I have an idea." Giles soon made a U-turn to get back to that green colored orb. Then before he realized it, he noticed there are two moons, and he knows Earth only has one moon. Adding to his confusion, something is flying head-on to his direction, it seems to be hostile, and one thing is clear… they were not planes, because planes do not flap there wings. Watching this, a big drop of sweat was seen from Giles' goggles.

"Command, this is Chaser, permission to engaged incoming hostile over." Giles said loudly on the radio, with his grip on the controls on his M61 Vulcan.

"Roger that, you are given access to intercept those incoming targets over," a man on the radio has answered him.

"Yeah, finally some action, are you ready Gazer?" MSgt Giles asked MSgt McWalden.

"I dunno about that but I can only say I should kill some birds here before I die here!" McWalden activated his afterburner and launched one AIM-120. Then, the boogie exploded a fall down to the ground.

"Hey, I am here you know!" at a speed of 1000 miles per hour, Giles immediately pressed the button, firing out a few dozen rounds of ammo to the flying boogies.

"Ok, let's back home, because I have a bad feeling about this." McWalden immediately flied towards the green orb in the sky. Seeing that McWalden's plane is heading close to the eclipse, he immediately followed him too. Then he entered inside the wormhole like thing.

And almost like magic, Giles and McWalden's plane is back on the sky above the sea. Then almost at the same time, the two pilots looked back at the green orb in the sky. The orb was disintegrating and later it disappeared. After that, the solar eclipse finally is now on its closing phase.

"Command, can you confirm my present location?" Giles asked.

"You are now 30 miles away from Kadena Airforce Base. Get back to base, that is an order," the man on the radio said loudly and in a monotone voice.

"Say it again, command. What is my present location, over?" Giles asked again.

"You are now 30 miles and closing in to Kadena airforce. I say again, you are 30 miles and closing in to Kadena airforce base." The man on the radio said.

"I see, and I can see Kadena Airforce Base now, landing in." Soon, Giles and his co-squadron made an emergency landing. He knows he was flying a few hundred miles away from base, but it doesn't matter anymore, for he knows his ordeal is now over. In the end, the planes manage to land safely. After landing the plane, airbase personnel hurried in to the site and immediately took care of the aircraft. Soon the two pilots emerged out of the hanger. They were MSgt Giles and MSgt McWalden.

"MSgt Giles, I think we have encountered something never before seen." MSgt McWalden said.

"MSgt McWalden, what we discovered out there, whatever it is, it is very awesome. But one question, did the solar eclipse caused it?" Giles began to scratch his head. Soon he turned his eyes on to the sky, looked at the sun, and moon which is still visible in the sky.

And his question was meet with silence.

* * *

><p>Part 4: In the other world<p>

It was a sunny day in a certain kingdom in a certain continent in a very different realm. What is this realm, no one really knows except that it is a world different from the other. But what is weird in this world is that someone from the other world is living in here. His name is Hiraga Saito, or should I call him Duke Saito de Ornelles de Hiraga. And where is he, he is in middle of the capital of the Kingdom of Tristain. Along with him is his wife and his master, the crowned princess and one of the four now two void mages in the world, her highness Loiuse de la Valliere de Hiraga.

But the two of them were not alone in watching the solar eclipse and the spectacle unfolding before their eyes. The whole of Tristain along with delegates from Germania, Romalia, Galia, Albion and the elves where watching the event. Why is it that a lot people were in there? One answers, because it is the first anniversary of their victory against the great black dragon.

It's been two years and 3 months since Saito last came in to these place. However, there is one thing that anyone must remember; Halkeginian time and Earth time were very different. One Halkeginian hour is equal to six Earth hours. In other words, one year in Halkeginia is equal to six years in Earth. In other words, its been fourteen and a half years since Saito was summoned by Loiuse, in Earth time.

Now back to the scene, a great spectacle – and horror – had just unfolded before there very eyes. Two steel dragons just wiped out a squadron of ten dragons with ease. It even left Saito to asked a question for himself, '_What the hell are those two planes from my world doing here?'_

And then aside from the man from another world, his wife, Loiuse, look at his husband face, the man who once faced an army of 70000 alone and take down a great dragon together with her, who was equally terrified. And then the queen of Tristain approached close to Saito.

"Tell me Saito, what just happened out there?" the queen asked.

Hearing the question of the queen who has some traces of worries in her tone, "Your highness, those planes are from my world. From what I have seen, those planes were not from my country since it doesn't have the sun emblem of my country. Rather those planes come from a more powerful country than my own. Using the blue-star emblem and its appearance as a point of references, I can say it is an F-15 from the United States of America."

The queen barely followed up and understood what the boy said, but one thing is clear for her, something utterly bad is happening here. Then the queen looks at the delegates of the other countries' reaction.

"Queen Henrietta of Tristain," the emperor of Germania called her, "Tell us what you know about the steel dragon that just attacked one of the best dragon squadrons of Galia and destroyed them in mere minutes, as if they are made of paper."

"Your highness, I have no idea what to say, but one thing is clear for me, we are no matched against those dragons and…" the queen was suddenly interrupted. It was Saito.

"What is it that you are going to say to me, Duke Hiraga?" the Emperor of Germania asked.

"Those steel dragons… I know them. They are planes from the United States! Those planes were known in our world as F-15s, planes that are much better compared to what I used during the great dragon. Don't worry too much about them, those people were peace loving and is the police state of our world, using their power to integrate peace into our world." Saito said.

"Are you sure they are not a threat. And if so, if we were to talked to them, will they be at peace with us or will the use our weakness as an opportunity to strike us?" the elves asked the boy.

"I cannot say much about that. But as far as I can concern, there were many weak countries in our world, but these people didn't attack or enslave them." And then the entire collection of the most powerful people in these world remained silent.

* * *

><p>Between the Lines:<p>

1900H

Back to the human world – near the Senkaku Region to be precise, US and Japan were not the only nations that were observing the ongoing drama unfolding in the skies a few hundred miles away from Kadena Airbase. Another nation, watching everything and had happen to record everything that happened in there, China watches the scene with prying eyes.

While the exercise was happening, in China, all available radio interceptors, and RADAR were spying on the Americans. Under the command of Chinese high command, the army base in Zhejiang province, near the city of Ningbo, a large long-ranged RADAR as well as the radio interceptors were all tuned in to the exercise development. Leading this facility was Senior Colonel Zhe Juang.

"Sire, we have detected a new RADAR anomaly, 213 nautical miles from our position." The officer in charge of RADAR detection reported to his commander in Chinese. Soon, the Chinese commander approached to his officer.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Here sir, we have the Japanese ships," the commander nodded "and here with the Americans," he nodded again. "And a little bit to the left, we have a squadron of what seems to F-16s or F-15s," now the attention of the commander began to fade away.

"And what am I supposed to see?" the commander asked with little interest.

"In few moments from now, those planes will disappear. Here are the radio transmissions via emergency frequency and military frequency," the officer gave a small recorder to his commander. And then a time of almost seven minutes or more pass. At first the general was skeptical about the radio transmission but then his reaction changed when the transmission script, which were translated in Chinese, corresponds with the RADAR data.

"Officer, I think we have something in here." The general soon picked up a USB, plug it to the computer and downloaded all the other data that was gathered. "I'll make a report about it," he added.

And soon the general leave the RADAR control room, and resigned himself somewhere in the base.

1800 H – Vladivostok

While the Japanese and the Americans were having an exercise, another superpower was stalking on the progress between the US – Japan military exercise. They were the Russians. As soon as the Russians learned about the military exercise near the Senkaku Region, the FSB (Federal Security Service), the SRV (Sluzhba Vneshney Razvedki or Foreign Intelligence Service) and the Russian Navy made a cooperative espionage mission, using nuclear submarines as vessels to observe the drills and exercises conducted by two nations.

Somewhere stalking around inside the Chinese maritime border, a Russian submarine K-335 Gepard, an Akula – III class attack submarine, was sailing at periscopic depth. It is also the only submarine in the Russian Navy which has an experimental submarine RADAR system, a technology still in its infancy.

"I wonder what the Americans are doing?" asked by Capt. Karovy Sivylovsky. He is an experienced submarine mariner since the time of the cold war. Now his skills are now put to a test, because his submarine is sitting on an area a tens of nautical miles away from the exercise area.

"Are we going to deploy Pogiyy?" the Russian naval officer asked. Llvidia is the codename for the RADAR system.

"Deploy Podiyy and fire 2 pings of the SONAR." The captain asked.

"Yes, Captain," the officer responded.

After that the Podiyy was launched into the surface. Attached to a cable wire fitted with wirings inside of it, the RADAR Podiyy floated in the sea like some sort of garbage, which is common in this sea area.

Soon, RADAR data began entering to the sub. When the switch was turned on, a whole lot of targets appeared. There were a lot of commercial vessels as well as military vessels in the area. Even planes were also detected. All was perfectly fine and normal. And then something came into the RADAR. It was two planes flying just 3 to 5 miles away from them, chasing down a missile that was fired from a ship.

"Sire, American F15s coming close to our position. Orders sire?" the officer asked.

"Just do nothing! That's an order. We are only here to observe, not to declare war." The Captain said.

"Affirmative, stand by," all crew inside the submarine feel the pressure that was the fear of the American shooting the down.

"Don't worry comrades, I bet those planes have never detected us yet," the captain said with confidence. Three to five minutes passed and still there was little activity between the two vessels. But soon, when the eclipse was at its peak, something very different happened. And the captain manage to get a sight of it, which is also recorded by a computer.

"Oh my god!" the captain was shocked. He then moved out of the periscope, rubbed his eyes and looked again on the periscope. "Man, try to locate the planes that we once saw in the radar." The captain of the ship said.

Soon, all personnel in the radar begin scanning for any traces of the plane. And they found nothing.

"Did you find anything?" asked the captain.

"None so far sir!" the officers answered.

"Great, now try to tapped in to all the communication channels in the area; emergency, military, commercial, civilian – I don't care." The captain said in a loud voice. Soon, all radio personnel began scanning to all radio frequencies. Soon, two radio frequencies became apparent. It has a strong signal too.

"Sir, we have two channels online, accessing in to the channel." One of the radio personnel said.

"Ok, and hurry up. Also translate them to Russian, ASAP!" the captain yelled.

Soon, the radio operator began tapping in to the radio frequency. As soon as the radio began uttering English words, the Russian operator, who has some experience in English to Russia translation, began translating the English phrases in the radio into Russian. Almost eight minutes later, the plane was back to Kadena Airbase, leaving them in the middle of the ocean with some 100+ nautical miles from Okinawa.

"Commander, what was that?" an officer asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling that American ships will flock into this area. Comrade, get the Podiyy back, and dive in to 300 meters, were going back to Vladivostok." The captain immediately returned to his seat and observed as his men began preparing for diving maneuver.

-End of Chapter-

Ok folks her ends my first Fanfiction story about the Familiar of Zero. Well, this is my own-made sequel of the main story. And don't forget one major information about this Fanfiction, one year in Halkeginia is 2 months in the human world while one year in the human is six years in Halkeginia. Remember that!

Another thing is, why F-15C when the US can use F-22 or F-17s, just to scare or boost to the Chinese in the exercise. The answer is, only F-15Cs are available for use by Air Wing 18 based in Kadena Airbase, which is located in town of Kadena in Okinawa. Then about the 'Podiyy' system of the Russians, well, I just made it up, so don't worry, Russians doesn't have those kind of equipment onboard in the K-335, which is an Akula III nuclear attack submarine. Also about the Chinese, all those bases, and names are all made up.

If any 'personal and true' names were somehow happened to be mentioned in those stories, this is just pure coincidence. All characters, events and issues in this story, except the Japanese – Chinese dispute in small island chain in the East China Sea, are fictional and have no bases of truth.

Finally, there is ArchimedesAckermann. I thank him for providing me the foundations and the ideas of my new story, my fourth story so far. I give him credits for this story, thank you man.

And last but not the least, I am sorry for the bad grammar. It irritates me all the time. Hope you understand.

Thank you for reading **When Two Worlds Collide**...


	2. Chapter 2

Two cultures in two different worlds from two different realms… one has control over magic, while the other has mastery over science… now the question is, what will happen if the two realms meet. Find out in this story, a Familiar of Zero Fanfiction story, magic vs. science! A lot of OCs plus a time difference, and don't forget to review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Reports<p>

* * *

><p>"Everything we hear is an opinion, not a fact. Everything we see is a perspective, not the truth."<p>

Marcus Aurelius

* * *

><p>Part 1: - Kadena Airforce Base<p>

The next day, probably about 3 in the afternoon, the two officers were under investigation and temporarily grounded. The completely military exercise continued but now the two pilots were sitting side-by-side inside an investigation room. It was cold in there. They were alone inside the room. Then a man in black suit entered the room. Along with him is a plate of doughnuts, three cups of coffee and a small laptop monitor.

It was an intense moment for those two officers. This man was wearing shades. They can see the facial reactions of the man. Soon, the man sat on a chair in front of them. It was then later followed by an awkward silence. No one make a single move. Then, finally, the man in black started moving by putting his hands on his pocket and then grabs something out of it. It was a badge.

"MSgt Giles and MSgt McWalden, I am Agent Samuel. I am from the CIA. I am here to concern some things about your encounter yesterday." The man asked them.

"Encounter, you mean yesterday… wait a minute, why is the CIA involved into this?" Giles questioned the man. The agent picked up his laptop and played a certain scene. It was the footage from Giles' F-15 footage. He then began skipping all the other details and then paused at a certain scene. It was before they enter the green orb in the sky.

"According to NASA, the time the green orb appeared in that place perfectly coincides with the time when the solar eclipse. Tell me more about what happened?" the agent grabs a cup of coffee and takes a sip out of it.

"NASA, the CIA what is this, some kind of national conspiracy." Giles yelled out.

"Just answer my question, soldier, what happened!" the agent spoke to the pilot with an ominous and deep monotone voice. Giles was left with no option but to face his superior.

"Fine, geez don't look at me like that. To tell you honestly sire, I have no idea what happened that day. At first I was just performing my task, which is to intercept a low-altitude anti-ship missile. And then when I fired my payload into the plane, it was something like I never experienced before, almost in an instant I was sent into somewhere. Another thing, I found myself near the middle of the explosion of my payload and the missile, which should have never happened since I am sure that my payload should have hit the missile in a 500-meter distance." Giles said. After listening to Giles' testimony, the agent checked a box.

"I see so that is why you have an engine malfunction in your left engine. How about MSgt. McWalden, what do you have to say about how did manage to reached that place." The agent asked.

"You see Sire… I was just following MSgt. Giles' plane as close distance, as per directed in our manuals regarding about number 5 formation in pairs. Before I knew it, I was in a completely different place, a world with two moon, one with a somehow pink color and the other with a white color." After listening to McWalden's statement, the agent began writing some sort of remarks on a piece of paper.

"A world with two moons, how peculiar… what else did you see in this world of yours, MSgt. Giles?" the agent asked.

"I saw a… Oh yes, there was a city below us, something like a medieval Europe architecture. Then there was also, yeah a castle. It was a large castle on top of a hill. At first I assume I fell into a Bermuda triangle like place and thought I was teleported to Europe or something, then I saw these two moon, which sealed the deal." Giles made a large gulp. Big sweat began to form in his forehead.

"I see. So a medieval city with a castle in the middle of it, so then, what else did you see there, master sergeant?" the agent asked.

"I don't if I saw was true, but I think I saw some fireworks. Oh yes, I think I stumble upon something like a festival or some sorts of festivities. When I began flying down to a low-altitude, I saw something like people celebrating something… I don't know. And then when I was trying to fly back in this green orb in the sky, I saw ten or more boogies coming in to my position with a speed of like less than 150 kph. I'm not sure what I saw but I don't think they were planes, because planes doesn't flap there wings like birds do. They are more like giant reptiles, more like… dragons, I think?" the agent took down all the information he received in a piece of paper.

"So that's all I need to know. People, I have one order for the two of you, do not ever speak about this to anyone, not even to your families or to your commanders. This conservation did not happen. Did you get me?" The agent said.

After that, the two men stood up and made a salute. "Yes, Sir!" they said.

"In the name of the secretary of defense and the President of America, this information is now a high-class classified information. In other words, its top secret information, and if you leak any information about this issue to anyone, you will be convicted with treason, did you get me!" the agent said.

"Yes, Sir!" the two pilots said in unison.

"Now one last thing, packed up your belonging soldier, from now on, you are now part of the air force under the umbrella of the CIA." The man picked up his laptop and several item he brought into the room along with. He then faces the door and walked slowly, "another thing, prepare yourselves people, were going to D.C." After that, the agent left the room, leaving the two pilots alone inside the room.

"Dude, I think we just found ourselves in a middle of something. What kind of discovery did we uncover yesterday anyway?" Giles asked.

"I don't know but I think we stumbled upon something that is quite big, something that is big enough to catch the attention of the CIA and the government. I think we had just found a very concrete evidence about aliens!" McWalden said.

"So, aliens… well then, this is a quite an exciting thing we have here. So what are we doing here, let's get out of this island." Giles immediately walked close to the door and looked to his friend. "Come on, move your ass there, MSgt. McWalden."

After that McWalden's deep train of thoughts was soon interrupted by his comrade. Realizing that he was at the door, he just straightened himself up and followed him.

* * *

><p>Part 2: Shanghai – two days after the incident<p>

Shanghai, the commercial center of China. Housing a population of almost 18 million people, this megacity is arguably one of the largest or maybe the largest city of the world. But for the Chinese military, Shanghai is not just a city of glamour and prosperity. Unknown to the rest of the world, under its glamorous streetlights and breathtaking skyline, a large military complex buried hundreds of meters deep underground. This is the hub of all military and naval operations in the northern part of the East China Sea and the opening of the Yellow Sea.

Travelling a distance of almost two hundred kilometers, Brigadier Zhe Juang of the Ningbo Military and Naval Reserve Base in Zhejiang province finally reached Shanghai. Without wasting another second or so, the Senior Colonel or the Brigadier made his report to the Major General of the region, Major General Tao Zhou.

"Senior Colonel Zhe Juang reporting!" the colonel handed the general a brief case full of papers.

"Colonel, you know that you left your base in this very important military exercise between the Japanese and the Chinese. You should know that this could be bad for you, so what is this papers all about." The general asked.

"Sire, what I have here are sensitive information that might be of high importance to the CCP and to China." The colonel said.

"Sensitive information, I see… well then I read this set of documents first and tell you later on what should we do, now go back to your post, we need a capable man in that facility." The general said.

"Yes, General." The colonel then made a bow and soon leaves the general's office, as soon as he gave the briefcase to him.

"_Sensitive information huh, I see. I will look in these documents later on."_ Said the general before he take a nap inside his office.

* * *

><p>Part 3 – Vilyuchinsk Submarine Naval Base, 1 week after the incident<p>

Winter is fast approaching in the Russian town of Vilyuchinsk. Located in the Avacha Bay in Kamchatka Peninsula, this closed town was far from society. Temperatures are starting to drop in this naval base, but business in this base is as usual, dealing with submarines, the mighty Russian nuclear submarines. One of them, K-335 has just arrived from its espionage mission in the Far East. Along with it are the precious data recorded from the American activities together with the Japanese.

"Captain what do you have for me." The man asked the captain. He was Vice Admiral Alexei Valpozy. This man is in charge of all the submarine movement in the Pacific. Under him are 10 attack submarines and 4 ballistic submarines including the Akula III K-335.

"Sir, this is what I have obtained in the first day of the military exercise." The man handled his a whole bunch of papers complete with pictures, sound recordings and transmission scripts.

"First day only, what about the second and the other days," the vice admiral asked him.

"I wished you read first the data we have gathered. Vice Admiral Valpozy, what we found in the islands is something that would be of great value to the motherland. Also, I as the captain of the submarine, don't want to risk any kinds of encounter with the Americans because I don't want to make some kind of international incident." The captain expressed his excuse to the Vice Admiral.

"International incident, why would such thing happen anyway, the Akula III is one of the stealthiest submarines we have in the navy." The Vice Admiral asked the captain while scanning the documents for information.

"Because after what happened to the event that was written in my report, American ships began to flock in to the area, and we are in periscopic depth, which is dangerous for my ship and my crew, if we are detected by radar." The Captain explained his state during that event. The Vice Admiral began to scratch his head while reading the documents until he stumble something, a word that can catch any attention of anyone in the military.

"Two F-15s disappeared out of nowhere? Are you telling me that the US have manage to build some invisible stealth fighter?" the Vice Admiral asked.

"No Sire, try to read more about my summary, and you will understand what I am trying to say here." The Captain began to pass some pictures showing the RADAR readings during that time as well as the video of the event captured by the periscope, the communications intercepted by the submarine, and the transmission script, which is translated into Russian.

After a few hours of talking and discussing about the recent finding, the Captain and the Vice Admiral are finally done with the reading part and are now at the analyzing part of the event, "It doesn't make any sense at all. Why would two F-15s disappeared out of nowhere and then a few minutes later, it reappeared somewhere again, and is this flapping planes and two moons. What are they doing in Europe anyway and how did they get there? It just doesn't make sense at all!" the Vice Admiral said.

"That is why I am here, Vice Admiral… In my opinion, I think we have stumbled upon something, something important for the motherland." The captain of K-335 said.

"If it's true, then we have to report this to the Ministry of Defense, and if possible, directly to the Kremlin," said the vice admiral of the Pacific Submarine Fleet.

"So when will we submit this report then?" the captain asked.

"Today, we shall order a private military flight to Moscow," the vice admiral stated.

* * *

><p>Part 4 – on the other world<p>

A week has already passed since the encounter between the aliens (which is the humans) and the Halkeginian dragon squad (which resulted in total defeat) in Earth. However, in Halkeginia, 28 hours have only passed. The city was still trying to recover itself from the pure horror the two 'steel dragons' have displayed in the skies of Tristain. Everyone in the city was literally dumbfounded and speechless, and to the families of the riders of the dragon squad, only a few of them were recognizable and three of them were deemed missing (in which those those three were hit by AIM 120 missiles). All ten riders (which are also the best of the dragon squad in all of Germania) along with their dragons were dead.

The festivity was turned into anarchy. Everyone knows how good those dragon riders are, since they are very popular in both the military and the masses. It takes an entire battalion, in Halkeginia, to take them out – but it only take two 'steel dragons' and in less than two to three minutes to wipe them out. This is a big humiliation for Germania, a tragedy for the rest of the known world, and a disaster waiting to happen.

Soon, the masses began to move in to the palace. The peaceful and happy bystanders and observers are turned into an angry mob in less than a day (a testament to how fast human perception change). In less than an hour, a large protest began to take shape, with only one objective. All they want is to ask for explanation and to answer their questions. Fortunately, there is one man who has the both the authority, the power and the knowledge to stand up and answer their questions. It was Duke Saito de Hiraga des Ornieres.

After knowing the current situation outside the palace gates, the boy immediately sprang himself into action. His wife, the Crown Princess of Tristain, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière de Hiraga, who was always keeping and minding about his husbands actions all the time since the 'steel dragon' attacked the dragons. From that time on, she always followed him wherever he goes.

"Louise, I have something to tell you." Saito asked his wife with a deep voice.

"What is it, Saito?" Louise looks at the concerned face of his husband.

"Louise, did you notice about the time difference when we went on Earth, when you and me take a visit into our house." Saito said.

"Yes, and as I remember, when we asked your neighbors about what happened to your family, they said that you sister went to some place… I think that was Amedisa, Amerifa… ah America! And also, your neighbors claimed that both your parents died already when we went there. They also said that before that, there youngest boy… which is you… disappeared without a trace for seven years. I'm sorry about it, Saito." Louise, after enumerating all about what happened to Saito's family, lowered her head.

After that, Saito immediately hugged her wife. Little tears began to appear on the man's eye. "Don't worry about it, Louise, what's done is done. Its all in the past." Saito moved back a little away from Louise. "Louise, I feel bothered… I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about what happened yesterday. The time in our world runs six times faster than here. Tristain, the most advanced nation in all of Halkeginia, is hundreds, maybe thousands of years late compared to my world. In other words…" Saito was suddenly interrupted. It was Louise. Louise slowly grabbed Saito's hand and placed it to her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it my love, we will find a way." Louise confidently smiled to her husband. Saito soon responded to Louise with a smile. "Anyway, Louise will you come with me, I have something to do with the people asking for questions outside."

"Of course, my love!" Louise stood up in her toes, pulled the boy down, and kissed him in the lips.

Soon the couple walked to the palace gates holding hands.

* * *

><p>Part 5 – The Gates of the Castle – Tristain<p>

A riot was starting to escalate to limits that would go simply considered out of hand for any police force in this world. Thousands of spectators were turned into an angry mob in blink of an eye. All of them has only one demand, and that is answers and explanations.

Suddenly, and unexpectedly, above the gates, two humanoid silhouettes appeared out of nowhere. First the crowd fell into silence, wondering who might be standing there. Moments later, they saw two familiar figures, it was there hero and the heroine of that mighty battle between the dragon. It was Saito and her wife Louise.

"Don't be afraid, everyone. The thing that happened yesterday was just a once of a lifetime event. We don't really know why two F-15s appeared that day, but one thing is clear for me, it was all but a misunderstanding between the two races. I assure you, everyone, everything well be alright." Saito bravely moved forward and raised his fist into the air.

"How can you say that our great and mighty hero, when ten of our dragon riders were wiped out in less than 5 minutes. How can you say that!" one of the man in the crowd yelled at Saito.

"This is sad to say but my world has killed the soldiers of this world, and that is why…" Saito walked to the very end of the castle wall, with the tip of his toes on the edge of the wall. "As a part of the society of my world, I am deeply sorry to what happen. I hope all of you will accept my sincere apologies."

"Saito!" Louise looked at his husband. He was standing on the edge of the wall, and one false move will send him falling down into the Earth. She then moved forward and followed Saito's daring move.

"As wife of Duke Saito de Hiraga des Orneires, I am deeply sorry to what happened yesterday, I hope you will all understand." Louise yelled in front of the crowd.

"We know the two of you has nothing to do with what happened yesterday, the only thing we what to know is what happened yesterday. Nothing more," another man in the crowd yelled towards them.

"I think its time for everyone to know. There are two ways to go to my world. One is through Louise's void magic. With that, she can open a man-sized portal to my world for a few seconds." Saito said.

"And what is the other way?" a woman in the crowd asked them back.

"The other way is to fly towards an eclipse. Everytime an eclipse happens between this world and mine, a portal opens up, connecting two worlds for a small duration of time." Everyone in the crowd fell silent.

"So what happened yesterday was just mere coincidence, nothing more and nothing less." Saito said.

"So, can we ensure that we are all safe here, that no one from your world will wreak havoc here in our world?" another man asked him again.

"That is what I don't know. I'm not… sure how to answer that. Our world has a history of colonizing weak nations in the past." Saito answered there question with uncertainty about the future painted all over his face. And with that answer, the crowd fell into an eerie silence. Soon, a man in the crowd began to rise his arms into the air.

"Our great hero, don't worry yourself, because we will protect our land at all cost against our enemies. Please our great hero and heroine, if war is going to happen in a near future, then we wish to ask you our great hero… to lead us again to battle and give us victory." A man yelled.

"Lead us again… heroes of Halkeginia!" the cry of the crowd filled the castle gates. Nobles and plebeians alike raised their hands asking the two of them to lead them again.

"I don't how to respond to this, but, with no doubt, I shall lead everyone to peace; elves and humans alike!" Saito raised his sword into the sky and made a loud scream. Soon the entirety of the rioting mob made a loud cry.

* * *

><p>Between the Lines:<p>

The Pentagon, one week after the encounter

The CIA, the NSA and all other national agencies under the US control are now inside this one room. This room is in the Pentagon, fifty floors deep. Together with them are MSgt Giles and MSgt McWalden. Its been a week since then but now they find themselves inside one of the most secured places on Earth.

Around them were five flat screen monitors hanging up in the wall. At first nothing is showing up in the monitors. They were all color black. Nothing is showing up. Until one of the monitor screen lit up. Soon, a familiar figure shows up in the monitor, the one you always see in morning news and daily headlines in America. It was none other than the President of the United States of America, President Robert Omaba.

Soon all other monitors began to lit up. The Secretary of Defense soon joined in the party along with the CIA director, a scientist from an unknown institution or facility and a man wearing military uniform but has no clear department of where he was assigned.

"As you can see Mr. President, these video files were enhanced and checked for any sign of bias and manipulation of data, and in the end, we found out that the video is authentic. I suggest that we hide this information from the general media." The CIA director said.

"This is a major breakthrough in our research for extraterrestrial life. This is unprecedented in our history. Plus I think that if we can do it in a solar eclipse, then how about we try it on the next eclipse and see what happens." The man in the lab coat said.

"So, Mr. President, what are we going to do? Are we going to send some of our men and observe this brand new world or go on with our priorities in the Middle East?" the secretary of defense asked.

"Uhmm, Mr. President, can I ask you two questions?" MSgt Giles asked.

"And what is it that you what to ask soldier?" the President asked.

"First, if we are going to begin exploration into this world, what will we do next, should we colonize the entire place or live peacefully there with the natives?" Giles asked the President.

"That is an excellent question, soldier. Now I ask you, what will you do first, live peacefully with the natives and in return the natives will compete with us with the resources and asked some ridiculous demands in us, or will you enslave the entire populace and take advantage of the resources there planet can give us. Now answer me, MSgt Giles." The scientist asked the man in front of him.

"Stop it!" The President looked at the scientist with a killer intent for a while, causing the scientist to back down, "About that, I don't really know what to do for now. But one thing is clear we need to be either in terms with the natives through diplomacy or conquer them through war. But if possible, we shall stick to option one as much as possible, for this is the ideologies our nation stands for. Did that answer your question MSgt Giles?" the President asked.

"I see, so then my last question… when well we tell the people about it, the existence of a different world and extraterrestrial life?" MSgt Giles asked.

"When the people are ready to listen and understood that life exist somewhere in the cosmos." The president answered.

"So now that we finally answered the questions asked by MSgt. Giles, now MR. President, what shall we do, send some of our special forces into the scene?" the secretary of defense asked.

"For now, we are in the middle of our war on terror in the Middle East and since we have our hands full, we shall send only a few men there to make a statement about this new world. We shall wait for 2020 before we make our major moves into this new territory. As long as the Chinese and the Russians doesn't know about these conversation, then, everything will be put into motion soon. So about the solar eclipse, when will be the next solar eclipse?" the President asked.

"The next partial eclipse will take place next year in Europe while the next total eclipse will happen also next year and this time; in Siberia, Central Asia and northwest of China. According to our readings, the last eclipse was a total eclipse, which means a total eclipse is required to transport planes into this world. But I would also like to know if is it possible to send planes there during partial eclipse. So…" the scientist was interrupted by the President.

"I see, so you want to know either we can send planes onto that world during partial eclipse or not. And you also want to test again, during a total eclipse, if is it possible to fly planes there all the time?" the President said.

"Yes, your hunch was perfect, so what's next?" the scientist ask.

"Before I answer that, can you tell me when those eclipses will happen?" the President asked.

"The partial will takes place on January 11, next year, and the total on June 1 of the same year." The scientist said.

"And our date today is October 3, 2010… so we still have three months to prepare. Now I need everyone to perform his or her duties. Also MSgt McWalden and MSgt. Giles, you two will lead the expedition to this new world. Now since we have reached our goals, we should end our meeting here. I have more things to do here." The President left the meeting, ending up the meeting. Soon all other people began to disconnect, leaving their screens black. Now what are left are the two officers and a bunch of NSA agents.

* * *

><p>-End of Chapter-<p>

The major world powers are finally on the move, however, China is slacking itself. Well, while the Chinese are not moving, the two other powers, Russia and the US are on the secret race, with Russia still an unknown competitor for the Americans. Oh well, I guess these reports made by three certain people could give rise to another cold war between the three giants.

About Brimir, don't worry I have a plan for him. Remember there are nine particles, nine seeds sowed differently on different places. Try to guess what I am trying to say in my prologue.

And about the Saito and Louise thing, I have the plan for this two. And I intend to #%^%$ them.

Now, try to guess which nation will land first in Halkeginia… would it be China, would it be the US, would it be Russia or something else. Try to guess.

Finally, there is ArchimedesAckermann. I thank him for providing me the foundations and the ideas of my new story, my fourth story so far. I give him credits for this story, thank you man.

And last but not the least, I am sorry for the bad grammar. It irritates me all the time. Hope you understand.

Thank you for reading **When Two Worlds Collide**...


	3. Chapter 3

Two cultures in two different worlds from two different realms… one has control over magic, while the other has mastery over science… now the question is, what will happen if the two realms meet. Find out in this story, a Familiar of Zero Fanfiction story, magic vs. science! A lot of OCs plus a time difference, and do not forget to review.

* * *

><p>"Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts."<p>

Winston Churchill

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Race for Halkeginia: US vs. Russia<p>

* * *

><p>Part 1 – The Kremlin, Moscow (October 5, 2010)<p>

It has been eight days since the Americans (and the Russians) discovered the new world. No one really knows what is there, but one thing is certain, Russia will put a human, a Russian, on its land. Well, Russia is notorious of having many number ones in the past like the first satellite, the first man on orbit, and the first spacewalk. The only time the Russian number one streak was when the Russian space program failed to catch up with American rocketry. However, this time the race to Halkeginia is not like the one in the moon because this race does not need jumbo-sized rockets.

Now, in the heart of the Russian government - the minister of defense, the director of SRV, scientific analysts and the leader of the Russian Federation was present in that room. Yesterday, or should I say thirty hours ago, a military transport plane from Vilyuchinsk arrived to Moscow and with it is one of most confidential documents of the day, the data about the discovery of Halkeginia and once the two high ranking officials of the submarine fleet and there 'secret documents' reach Moscow, immediately and without wasting time, the two man went into the Ministry of Defense.

At first, the documents were largely neglected and ignored by the Russian Minister of Defense, Minister Dmitri Vandropov. Completely disappointed by the minister's actions, the two men dragged the SRV director into the mess. Once the director and his team scanned and analyzed the data, the minister was left now choice but to look and analyze the data himself. A few hours later, a big change in the reaction of the face of the minister of defense became apparent and visible. Without thinking otherwise or asking himself with question like maybes and what ifs, the minister immediately picked up the telephone in his table and called the highest man of the entire Russian Army, the commander-in-chief and President of the Russian Federation, Vladimy Patin.

Now back to present time, as I said, the biggest names as well as the hidden personas or the people behind the curtain, running the government using backhanded and under the table tactics, begin to appear in the meeting hall. Then, where is this meeting hall located, well it is located under the Kremlin, hundreds of meters deep and is one of the most reliable nuclear, biological, and chemical proof buildings in the world.

"I still have so many stuffs to do in my office, so much trouble from the NATO. Now, Minister Vandropov, what is the problem and you call us here in a meeting?" the President asked him.

"Mr. President, we have stumbled upon something, something very important for the motherland, while conducting an espionage mission in a Japanese/American military exercise, our submarines have manage to capture one scene that could change the world as well as mother Russia forever!" the minister proudly talked to the president of Russia. Immediately, he picked up a laptop from his bag, opened it, and then connected the computer to the general mainframe.

"I invite you my comrades to read all these files closely. It doesn't matter to me how long will these meeting last but I am sure, with these kinds of information within our grasp and more to that, without even our opponents, the United States, knowing that we have such information in our libraries," the minister immediately pressed the enter button. Soon, a large loading bar appeared in all the monitors of the room.

"Are you really sure that this documents could change Russia?" the president asked.

"Without a doubt, Mr. President!" he replied.

Left and right, discussions and debates began to flare up inside the room. While the scientific departments quite amazed about the find and the security and intelligence agencies checking the documents back and forth, the President on the other hand was scratching his head, wondering whether such an event is even plausible.

"Captain Sivylovsky, what did you see with your periscopes at that time? I wish to know everything directly from your mouth." The President dropped down all the documents in his hand and began to stare with curiosity to the submarine commander.

"While the Japanese and the Americans were conducting their military exercise, me and my crew mates aboard on that submarine, were as ordered by the SRV, the FSB and the navy, conducted an espionage mission. We are tasked on that time to observe the Japanese and the Americans. At first, everything is all going well, my submarine was not detected, and we are observing them at close range. Then there was this incident, and at first, I thought it was a hoax or something but when I checked the radar, nothing was there and when I looked at my periscope, I noticed that they were gone. The only thing I can observe during that time was the conversations done between the airbase and the two pilots." The captain said.

"Failed to be detected by radar, and no one can see it. Plus there is this script. This is one is very peculiar too." The president said. "Now tell me, in your opinion, is this an orchestrated plot or just pure coincidence."

'This is all just pure coincidence. As far I see it, American doesn't have the technology to make anything disappear. I also capture the entire event in that time and I can assure you Sir, something happened out there and I happened to saw it with own two eyes," the captain said.

"I see, so now the next question. What can you say about this solar eclipse and green orb? Can a solar eclipse manage to open up a hole between two places, like a wormhole or things like that?" The president asked him.

"In my opinion, I think you are right Mr. President!" the captain nod.

"If you are right on this one, then last question, if we launch an expedition to this new world of yours, would it be possible for us to make a temporary settlement in that world?" the president asked.

"If that is the case, then I think it is possible." The captain said.

"Ok, now Ms. Catherine, can I ask you a question?" the President asked one of his subordinates. Ms. Catherine or Dr. Catherine is the director of a scientific and research facility in Siberia.

"What is it, Mr. President?" the woman asked.

"When will the next total eclipse and is it going to happen here in Russia?" the president asked.

"Well, if you are asking for a total eclipse, then the next one would be in June of the next year, somewhere in Siberia." The woman answered.

"Well then, I, the President of the Russian Federation hereby announce the next classified project of the Russian Federation. In June, we will launch an expedition to that world and build a settlement." The president said.

"Bu Sire, I know an eclipse that be happening sooner than this eclipse, however, it would a partial eclipse, and it is going to take place in Europe and the western part of Russia. We can use our Black Sea Fleet and conduct an exercise there to cover up our operations." One of the scientist in the Murmansk Facility said.

"Use the Black Sea Fleet and perform an exercise while we conduct our top secret mission there, I don't want it. If we manage to spy on the Americans during a military exercise, how much more in the Black Sea and under prying eyes of the EU and the NATO. I do not want the NATO knowing that we have manage to learn this and we are conducting a top-secret operation. I want this mission to be as top-secret as we possibly can. Therefore, it is much better if we perform it this time in Russia, and we shall wait for a total eclipse, I have a feeling that a partial eclipse would not give us good results. Now who's with me?" The President said.

"If that is your decision, Mr. President, then you have my approval." The Prime Minister said, and soon the Deputy Prime Minister agreed to the terms said by the President by raising up his right arm.

"If the President has made up his mind, then I have to respect his decision in the name of the motherland." The Minister of Defense raised his right arms.

Seeing the three of the highest officials of the Russian Federation raising up their arms in approval to the President, soon after, all of the officials from the scientific and research, intelligence, financial and civil branches of the Russian government show up signs of approval by raising up their hands.

Finally, Russia has made up its mind, and in June 1, 2011; Russia will and shall put Russian soldiers in Halkeginia.

Part 2 – Shanghai: December 3, 2010

Two months have passed. America on its military endeavors in the Middle East is facing a dilemma. Tensions in the Middle East, especially with Iran, is rising high enough that war could explode in any moments. Thankfully, the Russians and the Chinese were mediating the conflicts between the countries, easing up the tensions.

On the Russian side, everything is at ease. While the government is trying to ease up the conflicts in its southwestern and western borders (the Middle East and Ukraine), the government, in itself, is secretly improving everything in Russia. A massive construction and buying spree is taking place in Russia. Infrastructures and the industrial complex of the country is currently being changed and improved from the ground up. Never before in its history does the Russians are innovating and improving itself from the ground up.

The Chinese however were not so eased up. Government insurrections and internal conflicts within the communist party plus the democratic strives in Hong Kong is making the very unstable atmosphere in the Chinese mainland. Its military, which is, yes the biggest army in the world but is also the disorganized in the superpowers, is competing for who will be on the top, which is very disturbing for its neighbors. Another thing, inside China… the high-ranking officials in the military is unstable. It is because, there is a mentality in the Chinese government and military which is very corrosive to its overall power, a certain nobody in China could become a very powerful man tomorrow if you have friends in the party or if you could appease the communist party, or a very powerful man in China today could become a very hopeless man if you angered the communist party.

A fine example of this competition, disorganization, and conflicts in Chinese military is this. Two weeks ago, a Senior Colonel from the Chinese military installation in Zhejiang, tired of waiting for when will the Eastern Naval Headquarters in Shanghai will make a move and send the documents to Beijing. Senior Colonel Zhe Juang was tired of waiting for reactions (and his promotion); completely ignored the whole chain of command of the Chinese military and directly, he made a report and submitted it to the most powerful man in China, the Chinese Head of State and the leader of the communist party, President Xing Jiangping.

In his office in Beijing, the leader of the China was quite shocked when he read the report made by Juang. Reading the summary of the report for four times, just to make himself believe of what he was reading, he found out that the report was made two months ago.

"This reports that you have submitted to me is quite amazing. This is what I've been waiting since I was installed in to the head of state of China, so why didn't you submitted this report to me immediately!" the President was furious. He knows that this report or discovery could place him as someone who has made an outstanding achievement in China, which could cement his place on the Chinese history.

"Almost seven weeks ago, I submitted this file to Major General Tao Zhou. After I figured out that he wasn't able to submit this file directly to Beijing… to you Sire, in the name of my loyalty to you President, I send this letter on my own accord, just to inform you about what happened on that day," the man's word flattered the President. Immediately, he place down the documents and looked his 'new trusty' official.

"I will have this document checked by our scientific department to analyze and try to think about what decision we should do about this discovery of yours." The President grabbed a book on his shelf and looked the list of military leaders in the Chinese east coast and read the 'who placed this man on his position' part of the table. After looking for it, he soon manages to find out that this man together with the lieutenant generals and the general of the Eastern coast was placed and appointed by one of his political enemies and his closest rival in the head of state title, Jing Niangping.

"I see… if I found that this discovery of yours could make an outstanding improvement on my leadership and the Chinese state as a military, scientific and financial power in the world, then I think, if this major general has proven himself to have done something like not submitting important state documents, then I may appoint you as the new major general and if not, the general and in charge of the entire Eastern Seaboard of China, but I have to ask you questions." The Chinese president said. Hearing this President's promising statement, he immediately asked him.

"I shall answer your questions immediately, Mr. President," the Senior Colonel said.

"Can you hand out some kind… any kind of crimes this people above have made? After that, if you can manage to root out the dirty things this people have made, I will then declare you as general, and maybe even let you do your own projects… you can be the director and manager of this discovery of yours if you succeed in proving your loyalty to me," the president said.

Hearing all those offers, the senior colonel of the Zhejiang province was simply mesmerized. Not even wasting a second, the colonel immediately bowed down his head. "Yes, Mr. President, I shall prove to you my loyalty." The man immediately packed up his things into his bag and stood up in front of the President after.

"I expect excellent results." The president said.

"Yes, Mr. President, I shall show you excellent results by rooting out the traitors of the military. Now then, I request to leave your room sire!" the man made a salute.

"Go… while you do your homework, I shall send these documents of yours to be analyzed." The President turned his back and looked at his window with a smile on his face. Moments later, the senior colonel leaves his office with very big smile.

"Let's see what will this new world could do for me!" the president looked at the sky and laughed.

Part 3 – Joint Base Andrews: December 14, 2010

Snow is falling from the sky, its winter in New Jersey. The people there were busy dealing with their stuffs. So too is the American army. It has been almost two and a half months since the two F-15s fly over the skies of Tristain. Seven days after celebrating the 69th pre-emptive bombing in Pearl Harbor, personnel in the base where preparing to load the military transport planes with their cargoes.

Along the hangars of Andrews Airforce Base, 4 C-15B Galaxy and 6 C-17 Globemaster, were standing. No one in the base really knows what or where these cargoes will go, but one thing is clear, whatever the air force is doing, it's classified. Along with them are Special Forces from an unknown branch of the army. They do not have dog tags; their names were not printed in their uniforms except for these weird tags in their uniform like Mike432 or something like that. In additional to peculiarity about them is that they always wear helmets anywhere they go, so no one in the base really knows who they are.

The army called them stormtroopers. These stormtroppers are specialized in dirty and under-the-table transactions. No one really know what are they doing there, but one thing is clear, all of these planes are going to fly from the US to Aviano Air Base in Italy early in the morning.

One of these stormtroopers was Command Sergeant Major Giles and Command Sergeant Major McWalden. After discovering this brand new world, CSM Giles and CSM Mcwalden were promoted into this promotions and under the contract that they signed with the commander-in-chief, they could be promoted into General, overseeing the American operations in this new world. Now as commanding officer of the American expedition forces, they were ordered by the President not to show their faces to anyone and that they should keep these operations to be secret to the rest of the world.

"Giles, I never thought we would ever reach this kind of rank. Once we reach to that world, we will be automatically promoted as Generals." McWalden said.

"McWalden, don't be cocky about that. We still don't know if that kind of operations would even work in the first place." Giles began to open up his helmet.

"Don't these is just amazing, the US was able to conduct operations like this in a space of two months." McWalden said. Soon, inside his helmet, a video feed began to appear with a man in the monitor. It was the Secretary of Defense.

"Boys, I know you are pretty excited in your first mission as CSM, but let me remind you two one more time… this is the real deal. The government has wasted almost 4 billion dollars in these operations alone and that includes the planes and the equipment. Don't fail your country boys." Soon the live video feed was cut.

'Yes Sire" the two man answered.

Part 4: Tristain - 12 days later (Halkeginian time)

The civil unrest eleven days ago has ease up. Eventhough two months has come and go in Earth, here in Halkeginia, not even two weeks has passed. However the shock of the loss of the dragon riders as already ease up, thanks to the actions of the two individuals – Saito and Louise. It's been some time now but while the Russians and the Americans are intensively preparing to launch an expedition to Halkeginia.

Life is back to normal. Merchants sell there good in the market, and nobles capable of buying these goods buy them. Of course, there is the peasant class, the servants of the nobles and some merchants. Every day, they served their masters without any complaints (because of the fact that they cannot even complain to them in the first place).

However, in the Ornieles estate, one structure is dominating the featureless land. It was the Université Orneiles (Orneiles University). This building was commissioned by the duke of Orneiles and the duke of the Valliere, which was ten months ago. At first, the construction of this building was slow and only a few fundings coming from the monarchy was coming in to assist them. The only financial support this construction has is the income and wealth of the Valliere and the Orniele/Hiraga.

However, after the 'steel dragon' incident, according to a meeting a few days ago, the best way to fend off any hostilities from the other side is to adapt and rely more to science and technology. Why did all the nations agreed on this agreement? It is because everyone knows how powerful the military of the other is. A fine and concrete example to that comparison of firepower is the Great Dragon's rampage in Halkeginia. In that time all of the Halkeginian forces, all the airships, have been deployed to the spot, and they only manage to make a small dent on the great dragon, with the Ostland and its howitzer (which is a cannon from the other world and is also an outdated one) responsible of almost 80% of the damage done. For not because of that F-2 plane, which heavily damages the dragon's armor in a single shot, the Halkeginians might have been defeated easily.

Now this is the dilemma for Halkeginia, if a single and old model F-2 have manage to slay that great dragon, how about an entire squadron of those planes and maybe even better than F-2s, were to invade Halkeginia and its nations, it will end up into a one-sided battle, with the humans on the winning side. That is why, after that meeting, the budgets, and the work force for building that research and science facility expand exponentially. Not only that, all scholars from all the five major countries began to flock in to the Orneiles estate. In a blink of an eye, the featureless land the edge of Tristain has become the first industrial city in the realm.

"Saito, what are you planning?" Louise asked his husband.

"After thinking about it for some time, at first I thought that I should encourage people in Halkeginia to study about science. That is what I thought about first. Now, after what happened 12 days ago, I think I should bring the technology from my homeland here. I have a bad feeling that in the future, my world will somehow find a way to come here into these planet… and I know what will my people could do." His husband said nonchalantly.

"Don't forget Saito that I am still here for you. You don't need to force yourself to do everything. Don't tire yourself my love, ok?" his wife, Louise, tried to comfort his husband's worst feeling of invasion from his world.

"But still, I feel responsible about this. I feel that if I do nothing, in the end, I will see everything burning down to the ground." The boy said.

"Don't be that serious; I think everything will go alright. You don't need to push yourself!" Louise began to increase the volume of her voice just to hammer those words into his husband's mind, which is already frustrated from all those sleepless night.

"Louise, you can still use the world door spell of yours, right?" Saito asked his wife.

"Yes, why?" his wife asked.

"I think it's time to introduce the technology of the locomotive and steam technology here into this world." Saito boldly made a declaration. "Next week, Louise, can you use that spell again, I have to go to my homeworld. I have some books to pick up. Is that alright for you, my love?"

"Yes my dear." Louise bowed down her head in agreement.

Between the lines - Somewhere in the skies between Austria and Hungary: January 11, 2011

After three weeks of waiting finally, the planes were starting their mission. From there base in Aviano Air Base in Italy, after 400 kilometers of flying in the sky, finally the ten planes were in their final position, the center of the eclipse… and as expected the eclipse has begun. Slowly, but surely, the moon slowly cripes into the sun, however, because of it is a partial eclipse, the moon is slightly lower and covers only 3/4 of the sun, but the darkness in the sky didn't even bother the aviators along with 100 personnel and 650 tons of cargo.

Expecting that the green hole will appear in the middle of the eclipse, all planes were circling in the coordinates where the center of the eclipse is. A few minutes later, a minute away from the peak of the eclipse, the two commanders of this mission, Giles and McWalden began to establish communication to the mainland, together with Air Force One, which is flying not that far away formation of ten transport planes and three CH-47F Chinook transport helicopters.

"This is the president of the United States of America. I will be observing this task and I hope for the complete success of this mission. I am watching this event, as well as the major and powerful people in America. Make me proud boys, make us proud." The president said.

"Yes, sire… without a doubt, we will make this mission a big success." CSM Giles said.

"But President, I have one thing to tell you before this thing will proceed." The scientist said.

"And what is it?" the President asked.

"This is a partial eclipse, and the last time was a total eclipse… I think we may not succeed this time… We have a probability rate of 0.01% here. That is why I must tell you again Sir, do not expect too much in this mission." The scientist said.

"Ok, well whatever." The President answered in manner as if he just completely shoved off and completely ignored the scientist's warning.

"Well then boys, the eclipse is going to happen in less than ten seconds. Good luck and may God bless you." And that was the last thing the president said before he cuts off the communication.

**Ten seconds**

**Nine**

**Eight **

**Seven **

**Six**

Everyone was watching the historical event with pure excitement. Even the president personally looked at the radar to monitor the success of the mission.

**Five**

**Four**

**Three**

**Two seconds** left. Anxiety filled the room. CSM Giles cannot wait any longer so he rushed into the cockpit and looked for the telltale signs of that green wormhole.

**One **

**Zero…**

…

…

…

…

…

**Thirty seconds**

**One Minute**

**Two minutes**

**Four minutes**

**Ten minutes**

And the eclipse was over… and not even a pinhole-sized wormhole appeared. Everyone looked at the radar with disappointment.

**The mission was a failure. **

-End of Chapter-

Mission failed. America was wrong to think that a partial eclipse could open up a path into Halkeginia. In this story, a total solar eclipse is required in order to travel from Earth to Halkeginia. The good thing is that almost 4 billion dollars of military money wasn't wasted (except for the preparations and the fuel bills, which could cost up to a million dollars, but America is the richest country anyway so a million dollars doesn't matter). The bad thing is that the mission failed. All those powerful man, governing America behind the scenes (I am not a conspiracist, I am just using their ideas to put some more elements in my story) would be very disappointed. Anyway, America would not give up, not yet. The problem is the next eclipse, a total solar eclipse, would take place in Russia and China.

China is making its own move. However, the Chinese will take a step immediately just like what the Americans and Russians do. Instead, they will do it slowly.

The Halkeginian Industrial Revolution is coming. The arms race between Halkeginia and Earth will begin soon.

Will you guess it, its Russia. Russia will be the first nation to put a human in Halkeginia. I wonder what the Russians will do when they reach Halkeginia. It's for everyone to answer that question.

Do not worry, I am also planning to try to involve the EU/NATO and even Japan later in my story. Remember, the national standing for the top superpower will not be permanent. I wonder how I would involve other countries into this mess that is the expansion of humanity to Halkeginia.

And oh yes the stormtroopers, yes I borrowed them from star wars, and they are one of the best Special Forces Division there is on the United States Army, and yes with a full platoon of them are planned to become the first human settlers in Halkeginia.

Finally, there is ArchimedesAckermann. I thank him for providing me the foundations and the ideas of my new story, my fourth story so far. I give him credits for this story, thank you man.

And last but not the least; I am sorry for the bad grammar. It irritates me all the time. Hope you understand.

Thank you for reading **When Two Worlds Collide**...


	4. Chapter 4

Two cultures in two different worlds from two different realms… one has control over magic, while the other has mastery over science… now the question is, what will happen if the two realms meet. Find out in this story, a Familiar of Zero Fanfiction story, magic vs. science! A lot of OCs plus a time difference, and do not forget to review.

* * *

><p>"Failure is not an option!"<p>

Gene Kranz, the Flight Director of Apollo 13

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Russian Gambit<p>

* * *

><p>Part 1: In the outskirts of Moscow – 821st Main Space Intelligence Centre: 0800 H, January 11, 2011<p>

While a drama of failure and disappointment was unfolding in the area somewhere between the countries of Austria and Hungary, somewhere up in the heavens, flying at a speed faster than a bullet at an altitude of 33,000 kilometers is one of the Russia's gigantic web of spy satellites. Although there are more or less forty countries with satellites zooming around in orbit, only a few of them has more than 30 in orbit, and only countries with hundreds of them in the sky. Only Russia and the United States have more than two hundred satellites, which are still in working condition.

In this case, the Russian military is using this kind of power to watch a certain historical event taking place somewhere in the world. Watching in the safety of their seats, Russian high-ranking officials were watching this event live from the main space intelligence centre in Russia. Tensions were running high inside the Kremlin. America is about to place a huge chunk of its army in this brand new world.

At first, the Russians were amazed at the display of quantity or the number of planes deployed into that operation. Afterall, it was all clear skies in the region, making the monitoring of the progress of those planes easy and comfortable. It was easy business for the Russians to spy them, and yes, they are quite depressed about the idea that the US is making the big moves while they are left watching in the corner doing nothing.

However, a few moments passed, something unexpected happened. The partial eclipse is over, yet all those American planes were still there. It means only one and only one thing… the US failed in its first attempt.

The results of these historical undertaking is a mixed of uncertain emotions. Everyone in that room, under the Kremlin, was happy because the Americans failed. However, watching that the Americans have failed means also one thing, the idea of going in to that brand new world is one-step close into being impossible and can only be done in pure chances.

However, not everyone think like that. Soon, inside that bunker, one man stood up with his heads held up high. "My comrades, look and see… the Americans have failed, haven't they? Now we shall move to the next step of our plan. My comrades, as the power bestowed to me by the Russian people, I shall declare that we will continue… In June 1 of this year, we will send man in that new world." It was the Russian President, Vladimy Patin. With no traces of doubts in his face, he boldly spoke his words into the rest of the Russia's most powerful people.

"But President… as you can see, the Americans failed. We all know in this room that the Americans have a vast resource in terms of scientific and analytical problems. If they can't do it, can we even do this kind of operation?" the Deputy Prime Minister stood up in objection. He was simply doubtful in the President's bold declaration.

"Mr. President… I am sorry, but as your political ally and for the good of the Russian people, I say that we trash these operations right now. I am sorry but I support the Deputy Prime Minister's words. We can't risk to take such an undertaking today." The President was shocked. One of his most trusted persons in the Russian government, the Prime Minister, the man that assigned into that seat of power, makes an objection and proposes to trash the plan.

"Well, that makes three objections, Mr. Patin. According to my people in the SRV, I can only say that the Americans have wasted a staggering three to four billion dollars in that operation. It is alright .for them to waste so much money because we don't care about them anyway, but if we the Russians are to make a great mistake of attempting such an undertaking, a couple billion rubles could also be wasted in a space of a few hours. Another thing sire is, if we are to do such an undertaking in that day, if the Americans manage to catch a glimpse with their spy network in our field of operation, then American might began to investigate about how we knew such a thing," the director of SRV said. After hearing the director's speech, the President began to scratch his head, wondering how can he convince all this people.

"Everyone listen to me. I know that. Yes I do! If we fail, billions of rubles that should have been used in improving our military and our infrastructure, but look at point of perspective. If we succeed, imagine what kind of resource we might find in there. Imagine what kind of knowledge we can harvest from the minds of those beings living in that world. Imagine the possibilities and the potentials this world has. What if this world has something that could turn the motherland back to its former military and influential glory… the power we once have during the Soviet era." Patin clenched his fist. Without holding a single word back, he made his speech loud and clear to everyone. His words were full of power.

"Mr. President, I admire your nationalistic urges and your great sense of patriotism to this country, the Russian Federation. But, I warm you Mr. Patin, doing this kind of task, according to my political analyst working secretly for me, if Russia could make a single error, a single miscalculated act, a single international incident… the United States may use its iron grip in the UN and possibly the NATO to secretly wage war against us by hitting the rubles hard or negotiating our former provinces like Kazakhstan, the Baltic States and especially the already war-torn Caucasus region and the Ukraine. If that happens, more problems will come running into our way." The Prime Minister made a stand in his word.

"I agree, you have point in your words of wisdom, Prime Minister… and I thank you for that concern. However, this is time to think forward and out of the box. Everyone, I shall make the biggest gambit in my term… no in my career! As President of the Russian Federation, I, President Vladimy Patin, announces, full with honor and valor that I shall not run in the next election as President or in any other positions of the government if I fail." The President raised his right arm and opened his right palm, making an oath to the government.

"Commander-in-chief, you don't need to say such things in front of this hall. I don't need to listen to the blabbering of the Prime Minister or to the deputy. You have my approval, along with the four ministers of the five different sectors of the military." Soon five hands began to rise. First, one to rise his hands in approval was the Minister of Defense, soon followed by the Minister of the Army, the Navy, the Airforce, and the Aerospace Defense Force.

"Well, the possibility of us, the Russians reaching that place would be much higher than the Americans have. I bet the American scientists were somehow expecting it. It is common sense that the partial eclipse could not open anything at all. In other words, Mr. President, I support you in this move. After all, I have read all the papers about it and together with my team, we figured out that the possibility of success doing it in a total eclipse is 43.78% which is much higher than the American one which in our statistical calculation is equal to 7.45%," the head of an unknown scientific institution in Russia made an announcement. Soon he grabbed a laptop, type in all the values and showed it to his superiors.

"With all due respect, Mr. Prime Minister, I think you are greatly underestimating the Russian capability. We have bigger chances this time. Why if you asked Mr. Prime Minister… it is because, the area involved in a partial eclipse is vast, and unknown factors and powers are behind this kind of stuff, maybe some kind of an undiscovered rule in nature or something more. Compared to a total eclipse, we are only required to look in a very little spot, probably less than two hundred miles or so, and according to the data I have, we need to look for the center of the eclipse… which is quite easy than anyone might thought. I don't need to explain the details but, it's a really big chance and huge success if it's true," the man in a lab coat smiled. "so, Deputy Prime Minister and Mt. Prime Minister, forgive me for what I am going to say, but I have to tell you that you should study and asked yourself what can the second most powerful country in the world is capable of, and please, start being optimistic because your pessimistic thoughts is damaging the Russian scientific community. Ok, ladies and gentlemen, thank you for hearing me out. I have to go; I have more work to do. Dasvidania!" After saying that, the live broadcast from that secret facility was intentionally terminated. After that, the most powerful man in Russia laughed aloud.

"Well, at least you heard the words from our scientific department. I trust their data, that is why… we are proceeding to the next step of our plans… we will go to that world." The president hearing all those worlds from the scientist from an unknown institution said, cemented his argument about the expedition.

"Prime Minister, I know you are worried about the current state of the Russian economy as well as the welfare of the country and the relationship between the people and the government, but I asked you this question, do you have some trust about the Russian might and power?" the president asked.

"Ok I get it; you win in this argument, Mr. Patin! I guess we need to try this out. It is your choice, not mine, plus the scientific and the military departments of the Russia is supporting you. Therefore, Mr. President – I as the executive head of the country is approving your fine proposal. But Mr. President, we must limit our spendings to only 60 billion rubles (1.5 billion dollars)," the Prime Minister said.

"Don't worry there my old friend, I already did. This operation will involve our usage of 13 Mi-26s, 200 tons worth of equipment, weapons and supplies and 100 passengers – all of them composed of our shock troops, scientist, anthropologist, and explorers. Plus, for dealing hostilities, we have anti-aircraft/artillery piece and a couple of rifles and small firearms. For reconnaissance purposes, we will also send dozens of hydrogen and helium balloons and specialized UAVs. All of that except the military exercise that would be conducted in Siberia will all cost 50 billion rubles (1.25 billion dollars)." The president said.

"A MILITARY EXERCISE, well it is still acceptable in my terms, we have been planning for an exercise in the near future anyway, Plus, I also want to show off our airforce. In addition to that, this exercise will be the Russian respond to the Japanese-American exercise in Japan. This will be a good camouflage for our true plan," the minister of defense said.

"Now, the final question, who in this room is willing to take this gambit?" the President asked. At first, an eerie silence enveloped the room, but later on and without a single word uttered by the opposition, everyone inside the room clapped their hands, showing their approval.

* * *

><p>Part 2: Washington – January 15, 2011<p>

The mission was a failure. A few days ago, squadrons of fifteen aircrafts including the helicopters fly over the skies of Hungary and Austria. It was a big operation. It even involved tense diplomacy for the United States just to convince Austria and Hungary to let their aircrafts, military aircrafts to enter Austrian and Hungarian airspace, using scientific research as a purpose and the United States' influence in NATO as a key to easy and quick negotiations.

In the end, the Russian estimates about how much the United States spend was far exaggerated… for if all those 'sacrificial' aircrafts were to be removed in the equation, the entire operation only costs less than 500 million dollars, much lesser than the Russian estimates which is 4 billion dollars. But anyway, it was still a painful and humiliating endeavor by the US, however…

"So now Mr. President, we have finally proven that going to this new world is only possible through a total eclipse. Now Mr. President, what shall we do next?" the man in a lab coat said.

"Do next, let's try going in to that world in the next total eclipse, so when will the next total eclipse be?" the President asked.

"The next total eclipse sire, I think we have some problems regarding about that topic?" the scientist said.

"Problem, and what is it, if its diplomacy we can talk it out, and if we are talking about technology, we can do something about it right?" the president said.

"It's diplomacy that is the problem here Mr. President, as you see, the next total eclipse will be taking place in northern Kazakhstan, Central Siberia and northwest of China. I think it will be hard making negotiations we the Russians as well as the Kazakhs and the Chinese in this time of year, Mr. President," the scientist said.

"Well, we can talk and make a deal with the Kazakh government… it will be easy so when will this solar eclipse takes place, Doctor?" the President said.

"June 1, 2011 – that is the schedule for the next solar eclipse, Mr. President." The scientist asked.

"Mr. President – I think negotiation with the Kazakhs will not be possible. As you can see China, Russia and Kazakhstan will be conducting a military exercise on that date." The secretary of defense said.

"What did you say, Mr. Secretary of Defense?" the President asked.

"I only manage to get this news a few moment earlier through live broadcast from a Russian television. If you wish to see this Mr. President, I shall order my subordinates to produce a copy of that announcement," the secretary of defense said.

"OK, I'll read about that exercise later on, but first let's settle this problem we have. So Dr. Davidson, can you tell me when the next total solar eclipse after the June 1 will total solar eclipse?" the President asked.

"The next solar eclipse… ahh, Mr. President, the second total solar eclipse will happen in the Russia again, and it will takes place in March 13, 2012." The scientist said.

"Tsk, damnit those Russians, ok Dr. Davidson, the next total solar eclipse after March 13, 2012, when will the next total eclipse happen." The President asked again, this time with a pissed off face.

"The next total solar eclipse after that one Mr. President will takes place in the Atlantic, somewhere between north of Island. It will have its center in the northern Atlantic and is scheduled to takes place in April 2, 2013." The scientist said.

"Finally, some good news at last, a total solar eclipse will takes place in Afghanistan on April 2, 2013… wait that is two years from now, am I right?" the President asked.

"Yes, Mr. President, you are right about that… the next solar eclipse will take place in Atlantic… so what are we going to do next, Mr. President." The scientist asked.

"We will wait. We will wait until we finally have the opportunity to put our man in Halkeginia." The President said.

"So, Mr. President if we will wait what are we going to do here in America for the next two years?" the Secretary of Defense said.

"We will do the other things and continue with our agenda of course, which involves spreading our influence in the Middle East and at the same time, trying to control Chinese military growth." The President said.

"Well, if that's what you want, Mr. President… then no problem then!" the Secretary of Defense said.

"Ok then, Mr. Secretary of Defense, Dr. Davidson, everyone… I call this meeting to a close. Thank you and good bye!" Soon communication link from the White House, leaving everyone in that conference hall silent, which later on, one by one, they also began terminating their own transmissions.

* * *

><p>Part 3 – Beijing, April 13, 2011<p>

The world has never been this busy than ever before. The Russians where waiting for the next solar eclipse, began involving itself in the problems regarding to its Middle Eastern allies. In the outside, Russia is now making more footprints in the world arena by opposing any American moves in the Middle East and Europe. In the inside, Russia is further developing its infrastructure like roads and rails and buildings, as well as accelerating its technological and scientific progress.

America, on the other hand, is finally making progress. American influence is sipping in to the oily sands of the Middle East. Its war on terrorism, the American smokescreen to push further its power in that region, is proving to be a great success. Not only that the Americans have power in the Middle East, it also managed to gobble out the oil in the Middle East. However, all of this American endeavor in the Middle East isn't making very good results, results that the Americans want. In every nation, Middle Eastern countries where they dared to show their military might and intervened with them, directly or indirectly, the native Muslims living in the area react to this in an unpredictable manner, Muslim militants are starting to show up all over the Muslim world.

However, China on the other hand is not doing that much. As usual, corruption is the norm of the communist party. That is on the civilian side. However, throughout the communist party and the military, everything is completely different story. Corruption crackdowns, adultery scandals, treason, and betrayal to the Chinese people and the communist party, all of those cases flooded all over China. Like a plague ravaging through the populace, for the first time in the history of the world, the biggest trial full of corruption cases is taking place in China. The world, in return began to admire the Chinese move. Other human rights groups even began to say that China and its ruling party is starting to ease up its iron grip to the Chinese people

However, there is an ulterior motive behind this move. In truth, the present communistic regime in China is just removing all those who dare challenge the President of China and the leader of the communist party. President Xing Jiangping, together with his cohorts of political, military, and economic allies began to make a move. Like a tidal wave roaring and rolling through a wide ocean, the President of China is unstoppable.

One of the President's best agents is no other than the former senior colonel of Zhejiang, Admiral of the Eastern Sea Fleet, Hai Jun Shang Jiang Zhe Juang (Admiral Zhe Juang). Since January of the same year, this man has been leading the crackdowns and espionage in his superiors and at the same time exposing their 'dirty secrets' to the world. Due to his bold efforts, he was even regarded by the Chinese people, especially in Hong Kong as the Knight of Justice. However, all of those actions, just like the President, are all in the name of power.

"Admiral Zhe Juang, reporting!" the new admiral went inside to the room of the most powerful and feared man in China, the President.

"Oh, comrade, come in and have a seat. So what do you have for me today, comrade?" the President asked.

"A have a proposal for you, Mr. Jiangping!" the admiral said.

"And what is it then, Mr. Juang?" the president asked.

"Can I ask for an additional budget of 100 billion yuan (16.1 billion US dollars)? I would like to start my own project, plus I also want to establish an espionage and an information team, Mr. President," the admiral demanded.

"A hundred billion yuan, what kind of project are trying to make here my friend? And why do you need an espionage and an information team?" the President asked.

"for the one hundred billion yuan, I will use thirty billion of it to proceed in building my own project somewhere I province of Shaanxi, the forty billion for the improvement of the my espionage team and my own special branch in the Ministry of State Security and the rest will be used for other purposes, well, you know what I mean Mr. President," the admiral said.

"Other purposes, well… my only request to you is to eliminate the other four scums of the politburo, and if you can eliminate that guy, well you know what I mean," the President said.

"Mr. Xiangping, are you planning to control the politburo? Well, I wouldn't mind, even if you turned yourself into the commander-in-chief of China's military. I only care about becoming the sole military force in China." The admiral said.

"Well about your military force, what are planning to do with the additional development of your own espionage and information team? What are planning to do, Mr. Juang?" the president asked.

"MY plan, I want to turn China into the most powerful nation in the world, in the name of the people and the party. I want to conduct espionage missions in both the US and the Russians, and maybe I can get more information from those nations about technology and my own project." The admiral said.

"Espionage huh, well it doesn't matter, I know you are going to become an excellent and powerful man in the future, you are still young but you already have manage to become the admiral of the Eastern Navy… say how old are you Admiral Juang?" the president asked.

"I am still 36 years old, your excellency, why?" the admiral asked.

"If you become a trustworthy ally of mine, maybe before my term ends, I may install you to the next generation of the politburo, since if you work hard in the task I asked you, you may open up positions in the politburo, you know that my friend," the President said.

"Oh my, a seat in the politburo, well that's quite tempting Mr. President, but I'm already happy to have this position of mine, Mr. Xiangping." The admiral said.

"Well then my friend, here is your request, don't worry I have it all cover." The president grabbed his pen and signed the document. After that, the admiral immediately accepted the documents, after it was signed by the President.

"Thank you, Mr. President." The admiral said.

"You're welcome… as long as you do a nice job for me, then you will have your rewards." The President said. The admiral soon left the room and went on to do his 'business' with a big smile in his face. Back to the president, after the man leave the room quietly, stood up and look at the progress of the admiral has done in a space of a few months. "This man is very efficient and trustworthy, maybe I should add him up in the politburo soon," the president soon placed down his book and continued on to his work, which is to read mountains of paperwork.

* * *

><p>Part 4 – Halkeginia: March 3, 6078 AF<p>

Six Thousand and Seventy Eight years have passed since the founder passed away, but still the culture he left was left unchanged. Brimir, the man who created the 'modern medieval culture' in Halkeginia, and also the man who created the calendar which is pretty similar a Julian calendar of the 'other world' and was still left unchanged for the thousands of years that passed.

One month harmlessly pass by. However, in Halkeginia, change is starting to move in to the continent. After the appearance of that 'steel dragon' one month ago, human with the cooperation of the elves began talking about how to defend themselves during an attack from the humans of the other side. However, only one man can give them an answer, and it is Saito des Orneires de Hiraga, the future king of Tristain and his wife Louise Valliere de Hiraga, the future queen of Tristain.

Two weeks ago, the great hero of Tristain has been rallying up scholars from all over Tristain and Galia. Afterwards they began to analyze a technology he brought from his world, a book about steam engines. A week later after that, they began making drawings and blueprints. However, there is one problem… the technology is far to advance for Halkeginia, so advance that they did not even have the concept of how to use it efficiently. Of all the hundreds of scholars, working on project only less than five understands how the system works. Not even the man who brought the technology even knows how it works.

Today, the queen of both countries, Galia and Tristain came in to the makeshift laboratory, while the main university is still under construction. Wasting lots and lots of tax money, maintaining this much brains is tough even for this two powerful medieval countries.

"Hello there, Saito? How is your project going?" the queen of Tristain and Galia soon appeared in to the room of the great hero of Tristain, who is by the way teaching himself how steam engines work.

"Oh, Queen Henrietta and Queen Charlotte, I am sorry for my rudeness. What is your business here your highness?" the man asked.

"Remove the formalities now, Saito. You don't need to be that formal in front of me, you know that." The queen of Galia blushed as he looked at the man in front of her who she once referred to as her Ivaldi.

"Thank you Queen Charlotte." The hero said.

"By the way, Saito, how is the progress for that 'powerhouse or something like that'. How is it going, Saito-kun?" Henrietta asked.

"Everything is going fine, Queen Henrietta. However, I do still have a problem… these very old technology from my world is proving itself very hard after all. Even if I used my powers as the Gandalfr, it is still very difficult. I wonder how my ancestors managed to learn this technology on their own," the man said.

"I am so sorry Saito-kun, all I can do is help you financially and influentially. I know it is tough for you to mend in to our affairs, yet you still work hard, maybe the hardest among all of us. So, I humbly asked an apology to you my Ivaldi… no I mean Saito" The Queen of Galia said.

"Neeh, don't worry about me your highness. I am doing this because I want to do it. Anyway, do I need a reason do something?" the boy said.

"So where is Louise, where is she?" Henrietta asked.

"I think she was studying with Mr. Colbert on how to read a language from my world, the language which is similar to the ones used in Albion." The boy said.

"Well, at least she is working hard, Saito-kun" the queen of Tristain said.

"By the way, Queen Charlotte, Queen Henrietta – don't worry for in less than fifteen months, I will show the world the fruits of our research." Saito said.

"Fruits of your research, what do you mean, Saito-kun?" the queen asked.

"Imagine, your highness, if we can transport something like goods and people from one place to another faster than a horse or an airship can do like for example we can transport anything from the capital of Tristain to the capital of Galia, which is a total of 600 miles, can be travelled by this trains in less than half a day." Saito took a deep breath and grabbed his notebook.

"And this technology also has military applications. Remember the Ostland, that ship was powered by a steam engine. If we can build many Ostland and arm them with cannons, then maybe we can defend ourselves against my world's technology, since they cannot bring in a lot of our technology into this world without a solar eclipse, which is not a common occurrence in our world. And another thing is," Saito said.

"Wow, you are really into this. Well, Saito, as the hero of Halkeginia, I am very proud that I met a man like you, welling to sacrifice everything for our world." The queen of Tristain bowed down her head.

"Thank very much you highness. It is a great honor to hear those words from you." Saito said.

"By the way, thank you for explaining it to us. We will go then. Sorry for interrupting your work." Queen Charlotte said.

"No, no, don't mention it, your highness. It's alright." Saito said. After that conversation, satisfied yet still wondering what did those words from Saito really meant, the two queens walked away from their and then went back home.

Back to Saito, Saito in the meantime, having the thought that his world is not that capable of sending in people to this world and confident that anyone in his world could figure out that the any of the major powers of his world would fail to figure out how to travel to this world. In his estimates, he said that it would take maybe; it would take twelve, maybe thirty Earth years before the people from the other side could set up a stable settlement in this world.

Think back and forth, he is convinced that there is enough time for him to do many things here first, many enough to make a counter attack. According to his estimations, man would require five to six Halkeginian years before they could do anything.

**However, he is wrong!**

* * *

><p>Between the Lines:<p>

Novosibirsk Oblast (Novosibirsk Province), Russia – June 1, 2011

Somewhere in the skies of Novosibirsk Province, in a middle of the military exercise, which started on May 30, a squadron of Mi-26s, 13 of them, began their mission. Inside of it, a hundred personnel and 200 tons of precious cargo, like these three 8 tons of equipment fitted in three helicopters that looks like a missile or something like that, began to prepare themselves for what they thought to be their last mission. Well, all of them have already prepared themselves ever since the assignment was given to them personally by the President of Russia, President Patin.

In the Russian capital of Moscow, watching the event as it unfolds before them using an unmanned aerial vehicle or UAV, began to think will they succeed or not. However, one man, as usual, remains optimistic and did not even dared to think that the mission will fail. He is confident that it will succeed. He is.

Back to the Mi-26s, all of the personnel inside the choppers were watching the event as it unfolds before them. Maintaining radio silence and only depending on the UAVs as a way to let Moscow see what is happening there. Scattered in a 4 – 4 – 5 formation with four helicopter-group occupying each of the wings of the formation and the five helicopters occupying the center. To an untrained eye, it is just an ordinary military formation, aiming to defend the entire squadron of Mi-26s.

Now, the most awaited event is finally taking place. The sun's light is slowly being but surely being darkened by the moon. It is a total eclipse. Slowly the moon began to cover the sun, and the world below them is starting to be enveloped by darkness. After one hour of waiting for the moon to cover the sun, finally there, there it is… the peak of the solar eclipse.

Watching from the four UAVs that were recording the drama that is unfolding before their eyes in real time, the President of Russia stood up all of the sudden. "Dr. Zylensky, was it stated in the report that a green spot formed in the solar eclipse before 2 F-15s from the US disappeared?" the President of Russia asked.

"Yes, Mr. Patin." The scientist answered.

"Then, my comrades, the Russian Gambit, my gambit… I won!" the President said proudly with his head held up high.

As soon as the President said that in Moscow, all thirteen helicopters made a run at full speed into the green hole. A second later, it was over. The helicopters disappeared from the sights of the UAVs. Finally, a helicopter broke the radio silence; it was the commander of the squadron.

"Mr. Patin – everyone, we finally passed through the green hole. Report: we are flying in a probably uninhabited land. No settlements found yet. Terrain description: we are flying in a grassland environment. Environment report: Atmosphere is safe. Gas levels are the same with Earth. Command this Alexandra squadron head - mission is success! I repeat the mission is a success." The commander of the helicopter squadron said.

Immediately, everyone inside the command center in the Kremlin in Russia was mesmerized by the data feed sent by all the helicopters in the sent. After the commander said it was a mission success, everyone just automatically stood up and clapped their hands. "Congratulations, you've just became the first Russian to step into that world." The President said.

"Thank you, Mr. President." Soon all the Russian pilots pressed a certain button in their control module. Immediately, like a rushing torrent of water flowing in a waterfall, data about the environment, RADAR maps and onboard computer analysis began to reach Earth passing through the green hole, then through ground stations in Novosibirsk and then to Moscow, all in less than 10 milliseconds.

"Command this Alexandra squadron, 4 minutes 43 seconds left before communication termination, launching high altitude rocket UAV module." Immediately a small rocket from one of the helicopters propelled immediately to stratospheric altitudes. Two minutes later, with the rocket propulsion reaching speeds of 2 kilometers per second, finally reached the height of 240,000 meters (240 kilometers up in the sky).

After it reach the altitude of 240 km, the protective skin of the UAV peels off, exposing the complex machinery, which is flying up in the sky. After the skin of the UAV peels off, a large helium balloon instantly expands outward at a very fast rate. Less than a minute later, the deployment of the helium balloon is finally complete.

Running at a speed of light, data transmissions like high altitude imagery, geographical features from the RADAR and high atmospheric data, began to send beams of information to Alexandra squadron and then to Moscow. With thirty seconds left before all kinds of transmission is terminated, a full geographical image of the terrain became seen. The terrain is very similar to western Russia, and to be more specific the Black Sea region of Russia, with all the rivers and mountains in position. They are finally there. They are not anymore in Earth.

"Command, this is Alexandra Squadron, mission is a success, going back to radio silence. Over and out!" that was the last words heard from the helicopters. A second later, the solar eclipse is over.

"My comrades, it looks like we succeed." President Patin walked close to the monitor. "My comrades, it looks like we are better than the Americans after all."

"**Mission Complete!"**

* * *

><p>-End of Chapter-<p>

* * *

><p>About me having you people root with Halkeginia, don't worry I will never do that. I'm just giving the Halkeginia some small kind of let's say "resistance" from the mighty hordes of the human army. Do not worry, this Industrial Revolution is just like a sandwich spread meant to sweeten up the story, anyway if the Halkeginian people will start building their own wood-planes like the ones we have in World War 1, Earth would have probably something so high-tech, one unit is enough to conquer an entire world. Remember 1 Halkeginian year is equal to 6 Earth Years. That is way too fast for Halkeginia nobles to cope up with. Plus I have a surprise for everyone from this story too, but I will expose it later on in the story.<p>

I would like to have the Halkeginians to have this false hope, the elusive hope in which the Halkeginian are aiming to cling on to, when it truth there is none. They can advance to the Industrial age, but never will they be able to compete with Earth who is already in the age of space colonization. I say let them have industry; it does not matter to me anyway. One percent is too much of an exaggeration here, because the truth is, by the time everything is set, I would say that there is more chance for a satellite to land in front of my dormitory than Halkeginians winning this war. However, I was also planning to let them win one battle though, a pyrrhic victory that is.

One more thing, about the calendar, I have no idea what is the date used in Zero no Tsukaima so I just used a Gregorian style calendar with the death of the founder Brimir as the standpoint.

Plus there is that Russian UAV, well that is just a regular weather balloon equipped with a rocket that will propel itself at a speed of 2 kilometers per second in 120 seconds. This weather balloon, for Fanfiction purposes is fitted with a high altitude camera, a lithium ion battery that will let the balloon live for two months, a RADAR device use to map the area in three dimensions, and some atmospheric equipment like a barometer. Of course, it does not exist yet in the world, I think!

Also about Halkeginian geophysical feature, I will use the map of the Earth as a reference. Anyway, the continent of Halkeginia is already similar to the continent of Europe here in Earth – with Tristain as the Dutch Republic, Galia as France, Albion as England and Ireland, Romalia as Italy and Germania as Germany… and of course the so called 'dark lands' is the Sahara Desert with the elves as the equivalent of the Muslims in the Sahara – much like the Ottoman Empire. Therefore, my Russian adventurers will be making a settlement in a land, which is equivalent of Volgograd.

Finally, there is ArchimedesAckermann. I thank him for providing me the foundations and the ideas of my new story, my fourth story so far. I give him credits for this story, thank you man.

And last but not the least; I am sorry for the bad grammar. It irritates me all the time. Hope you understand.

Thank you for reading **When Two Worlds Collide**...


	5. Chapter 5

Two cultures in two different worlds from two different realms… one has control over magic, while the other has mastery over science… now the question is, what will happen if the two realms meet. Find out in this story, a Familiar of Zero Fanfiction story, magic vs. science! A lot of OCs plus a time difference, and do not forget to review.

* * *

><p>"A ship is always safe at the shore - but that is NOT what it is built for."<p>

Albert Einstein

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – The Second Landing<p>

* * *

><p>Part 1: The Kremlin, Moscow – November 20, 2011<p>

Months have already passed since then. The Russians have succeeded in putting a manned mission to Halkeginia. As of now, 100 Russians from scientist to soldiers are now doing their individual missions in this brave new world. Moscow, on the other hand – was still celebrating their success. Not only that they successfully sent a manned mission to new world, they also manage to beat and at the same time fool the Americans about the military exercise.

Yes, indeed the Americans were fooled by the Russians. All American satellites as well as intelligence capabilities, all that the Russians have expected the Americans would do was actually done by them. In the end, the Americans failed to notice a small formation of Mi-26s as they make their run into the eclipse. It was indeed a great victory for the Russians. Now, only four months left before the next mission starts, Russia is making moves that are more daring than they once do in the past. Russia is on a buying spree for transport helicopters.

Inside the room, four people were discussing about future transactions for the Russia's brand new secret plan. It was the President, the Prime Minister, the Minister of Finance, and the Minister of Defense.

"Comrades, I called upon all of you today to talk about a new project for the Russian Federation." The President said.

"New project, and what kind is project is that, is that an economic or infrastructural or military in purpose?" the minister of Finance asked.

"For the economic and infrastructural project, I say that I am quite satisfied for our next year's budget plan. However, I want a new project and this time it would be of a military as well as the security of our interest." The president said.

"Military in nature, what do you mean Mr. President?" the Minister of Finance asked.

"I call this project 'Project Odessa'. The purpose as well as the full nature of this project is top-secret therefore I will not explain you anything about it. The only thing I want to say to you about this work is that it involves 'develop and further improvement of our territory'." The President said.

"Is that so… then I will not ask any questions about it Mr. President? However, I will tell you this first Mr. President, we only have 3.2 trillion rubles (80 billion US dollars) left in our annual income, Mr. President." The man said.

"Then I will give this project a budget of 700 billion rubles (17.5 billion US dollars) budget." The President said. Soon, the president grabbed a piece of paper already signed by him, the minister of defense and the Prime Minister. "Here, read more about this document, and analyze it properly. After that, put your signature on it and give it then to me." The president said.

"Yes, Mr. Patin." After receiving the 8-page document from the President, the man slowly walked away and made his exit.

"Are you sure about this, Mr. President?" the minister of defense asked him.

"Yes, yes I am…" the president responded.

"I have to warn you, Mr. President… we need to know first that world before we can send in any kind of reinforcement there. We might find ourselves in a deadlock. Who knows how big and how complex this world is. The only map we have was a one hundred eighty mile radius three dimensional map and a 480 mile diameter wide map of what seems to be a land similar to the Black Sea Region of Russia." The Prime Minister said.

"I know that my friend, that is why I am not going to take any mistakes here. According to the data we receive from the weather balloon, it is estimated that the atmosphere of this Earth-like planet is almost the same as of ours. It means if we are to send a fleet of weather balloons there, then maybe by five to six months' time, we can have a full map of its northern hemisphere," the Russian president said.

While the President and the Prime Minister were busy discussing about the future of the project, a monitor screen lit up. After that, a figure of a man began to appear. It was Dr. Zylensky, chief scientist of the Odessa program.

"Good evening, Mr. President and Mr. Prime Minister." The scientist said.

"What is it that you have for me, Dr. Zylensky?" the President asked.

"Mr. President, I have found something intriguing in the data gathered by our weather balloon. Although it is a little out of range from for the sensors to create a picture of it, there are three main targets in the data that are a bit too showy to be ignored." The scientist said.

"And what are these targets, Dr. Zylensky?" the President asked.

"Our high definition camera, although it is too blurry to be scene clearly, in this picture... Anomaly number 3… about 330 miles, SSW from the settlement, there is something like something in here like a village. What is weird in this village is this… it may look like a little bump in the image but if we calculate the height of this structure and the distance it is taken, I say it is a very tall structure, probably about half a kilometer tall, maybe an obelisk or something." The scientist grabbed another set of photos.

"And this is anomaly number two. This one is captured by our weather balloon, and this one is about a hundred miles away from the settlement. I know this might be something creepy but I think we found where the dragons live. This picture if you look closely, there are a couple gigantic flying reptiles flying around the area. There physical characteristics all fits to a dragon." The scientist said. After that, he immediately picked up the last set of pictures.

"And this one is the greatest anomaly of all. There are many data about it. This one, as captured by our RADAR imagery system, this feature over here is very different. It has a very high peak, soaring above the sky with its peak at 4,500 meters. The problem is in the middle of the mountain, somewhere in the middle, the breadth of the mountain decreases to almost nothing. It seems that these geographical formations are flying in the sky and there are more of them. The biggest of them were located 80 miles, WNW from the settlement, the second one is 110 miles, ENE from the settlement and the third one is 100 miles, SE from the settlement." The scientist said.

"Are you sure about this?" the President asked.

"Maybe they're just technical malfunction from the weather balloon or something like that!" the Minister of Defense said.

"I am sure of it. They are no technical malfunctions. All of this findings, although I'm not sure whether it's just a factor of faulty machinery and other things that might know about yet, one thing is sure, I wish in the next expedition Mr. President to investigate all this anomalies." The scientist said.

"I'll make sure that your request will be done, so Dr. Zylensky, I'll ask you one more thing… what does those three weather balloon that we deployed in the world will do and how much data can it gather in a space of a month or so?" the President asked.

"Those weather balloons Mr. President are actually spy equipment, and can be left to drift in the upper atmosphere. Those balloons can be used to map a region the size of Asia and Europe combined. In other words, if these word as a perfect similarity between our world and that world… those balloons in a one month period could have already mapped the entire European continent and the entire Russian territory, the northern part of the Middle East, half of the Central Asian Region and the northwest region of China." The chief scientist said.

"Well those spy balloons is already a formidable peace of hardware in our arsenal. The only nation who can counter our balloons is no other than the United States. So I say, in our next mission, we will launched more of this balloons so that we can have the first world map of this world. By the time the Americans began building their own settlement there, we will be starting to build up our military and scientific infrastructure of the area," the Minister of Defense said.

"I agree. So now, we still have five months remaining. My order… began preparing for the next expedition for the next year's total eclipse. Don't worry, my comrades… by the time December 1 arrives, a total budget of 320 billion rubles (8 billion dollars) will be utilized in the project. Ok now that we arrived to a certain agreement, I call to adjourn the meeting, I am still the President of the Russian Federation, you know." The President said.

"I second the motion," answered the Prime Minister.

With that the meeting about the next expedition for Halkeginia was over. The next expedition, which is set on March 3, 2012, is now on!

* * *

><p>Part 2 – Volga settlement (Russia), Halkeginia: 25 days later (June 26, 2011 ETR)<p>

Three long weeks have passed. Somewhere in the far east of the civilizations of unknown people, the Halkeginians I mean, and all of those Halkeginian monarchs lies a small settlement. This is the Volga settlement, located a few thousand miles away from the large cities of Halkeginia, and eons away from their homes.

However, this harrowing and far from home adventure was just the tip of the iceberg. Three weeks ago, thirteen helicopters manned by 100 brave man and woman entered this world through a solar eclipse. Together with them is 200 tons worth of cargoes including three rockets fitted with a weather balloon. By the way, the weather balloons have proven themselves very useful for this operation. For three weeks nonstop relay of information, the three balloons have already mapped out an area of about 10 million square kilometers. How much is 10 million square kilometers? It is about a little bit bigger than Canada, which has a total land area of 9.98 million square kilometers.

The Russians didn't just brought in weather balloons in this new world. Onboard one of the helicopters is an onboard supercomputer. This is the experimental Bravadev A-012. It has maximum operational speed of 100 teraflops and a memory capacity of 50 terabytes. Well just how fast is 100 teraflops? It is as fast as your computer, only that it can work a speed equivalent to 10,000 computer of yours, or 25 terahertz. This computer is used for scientific research as well as a hub for the data relay between the weather balloons and the base.

Oil is indeed a very big problem here in this world. For any human hardware, including that supercomputer fitted in a modified Mi-26, this base needs electricity. At first, the scientists were skeptical about solar energy, if that concept even works there. However, in the end, everyone has decided to bring solar panels which has the dimensions of one meter by one meter by 50 mm. Yes this is one very small panel indeed, but this panels, which has the same designs with the ones used in space stations and satellites, this bad boys can produce an energy output of 560 watts. Now imagine there are 200 of them. You do the math.

The humans not only did they brought new items into this world. They also brought weapons with them. Along with those weapons are assault rifles, pistols, grenade launchers, and machine guns. All these small firearms, one of the Mi-26 were also armed to the teeth with air-to-air missiles and air to surface missiles. In addition to that, the humans from Earth, the Russians, brought with them two 130 mm towed field gun M-46 M1954. This artillery piece is the sniper of the artillery world, with a range of more than 27 kilometers, which is two and a half times the range than an 88 mm Flak 37, the one that was fitted in the Ostland. Finally, there was the 9K22 Tunguska. This guy is armed with surface to air missile and anti-air guns.

In addition, the Russians did not just bring weapons with them. They also brought with them construction materials with them. Chainsaws, forklifts, dozers, mobile cranes and motors, they have them, and in fact since the Russians are here, they have been building pillboxes, radio and RADAR tower, storage houses and huts, using the wood resource of this world.

Head of the Project Odessa, Governor General Sikovi Medvelev, for this man, this day is just any other day, for twenty-five days atleast. Under his command is 100 men and women, all Russians, who have made a great gamble of living the safety of Earth in exchange of this new world.

It was early morning. The sun just rise from the eastern direction. Slowly, sunlight was starting to illuminate the one-hectare base, with sandbags serving as wall. Then one of his subordinates walked closer and closer to him. It was the supervisor and the designer of the base, Engineer Joseph Vonorin, the man responsible for the base design.

"Engineer Vonorin, reporting for duty sire…" the engineer made a salute.

"At ease, Engineer Vonorin, how is our wood input. Are we catching up with the schedule?" The governor asked.

"Everything is moving on schedule sire." The engineer said.

"Well then, Engineer, how is construction of the central command center?" the governor asked.

"The central command center is going on as expected. We will finish the command center in less than one week. How about the helicopter hangars, when will we begin the construction?" the engineer asked.

"About them, we shall start building them after we have the storage room good and going." The governor said.

"That is all I wanted to know Governor." The engineer catches a slight glimpse of his report papers. "By the way, about our plumbing system, when should we install the pipelines into the settlement?"

"Once the command center is complete, we shall begin construction of the plumbing and water pipelines." The governor said.

While the two men were talking about the on-going and planned constructions in the settlement and wood resource acquisition, two officers approach to them. One was bringing a portfolio full of papers. He was Sergeant Gagarin, the man in charge of taking care the resources and putting them into use. The other man was Sergeant Dudin, the man in charge of all the machineries in the base, which includes helicopter maintenance and vehicle maintenance and repairs.

"Sergeant Gagarin, reporting for duty!" the man carrying a portfolio said.

"Sergeant Dudin, reporting for duty!" the base mechanic said.

"Sergeant Gagarin, how is our food resource stockpile and our water, how is it?" the governor said.

"Governor, our food resource is good. We have stockpiled enough meat from hunting and fishing for the next three months. Our agricultural farms are working at ninety percent. Our first harvest will be in two months from now. Our water is also good. With our settlement near a river, we have a large supply of water, enough supplies for them to use indefinitely," Sergeant Gagarin said while he looked at his data written in the summary of the report. He then handed the summary into the governor.

"I see! I see! Well we have a large amount of resources," the governor said.

"Well, governor… soon we should start any kinds of alternative for iron, cement, sand and other chemicals. As far as this report is concerned, we will start building a large and armed settlement. In the end a manpower of 100 men isn't enough." Sergeant Gagarin words soon concerned the architect of the settlement.

"I agree with him governor. We may have a large supply of wood but in the end, we will need cement and steel to build an airfield." The engineer said.

"Oh, I almost forget, how much materials do we need to create a concrete runway for our airfields?" the governor asked.

"We need atleast 4000 tons of cement and 800 tons of asphalt." The architect said.

"Governor, for the asphalt, we found a huge natural asphalt deposit 100 kilometers to the east of the settlement. About the cement and sand, we have found another huge deposit of cement 40 kilometers to the north of us and medium sized sand deposits just outside the settlement," Sergeant Dudin said.

"You mean you have discovered a possible quarry site for cement, sand, and asphalt!" the architect was surprised. Many construction materials were present in the area, which could hasten up the construction of the settlement.

"Yes there is," the head of the explorer department said.

"So, what's next? Now that we have found our construction materials, what should we do next?" the in charge of the resources in the base said.

"We have to wait for what will Moscow want us to do!" the governor said.

"Well, your settlement commander after all comrade, so while we have no connection from Moscow, you are our commander," the sergeant head of the department of exploration sector of the settlement soon walked away and leave the three of them who are still talking about the present progress of the operation.

* * *

><p>Part 3: Ornieres estate, Kingdom of Tristain, Halkeginia – March 28, 6078 (June 26, 2011 ETR Volga Calendar; November 11, 2011 Earth date)<p>

Three thousand five hundred kilometers to the west from the blooming Russian settlement, the Volga settlement, in the lonely town of the Ornieres estate, lies the scientific center of this world. Here, a new university of its kind, a scientific university is starting to take shape. Although the university construction has not been finished yet, after the appearance of the steel dragon in the skies of Tristain, scholars have already begun to flock into this lonely town.

Head of the research and the man who brought advanced science into this world was Saito des Ornieres de Hiraga, the great hero of the attack of the great black dragon. For many days already, after the painstaking research and reverse engineering, finally they have manage to create a small but a very efficient steam engine. Finally, the locomotive technology is starting to make an appearance into this world.

"Mechanical efficiency, good!" one of the scholars said.

"Heat distribution, good!" another scholar said.

"Risk of overheating and mechanical breakdown, low!" another scholar said.

"Water to Steam conversion, all fine!" the scholar said.

"Good, now we have our first miniature engine," the head of the research, Saito, said.

"Then how will we mobilize this 'engine', Saito-sama!" Colbert asked him.

"First, we need to add gears and wheels. Second, in order for this locomotive to move, we need to build tracks! However, building the locomotive tracks is hard one. We need a lot of financing in order to pull off this kind of engineering!" Saito said.

"I agree with you Saito-sama!" a scholar said.

"OK, that is all for the day everyone! You can have now your breaks." After that, everyone inside that room, one after the other begun to leave the room until no one was left there but Saito himself. He then looked at the engine and touched it with his left hand. Soon, the ruins of Gandalfr began to shine brightly. Moments later, he took off his hand and began to open up his eyes again.

"Partner, this is a very interesting piece of machinery we have here. It is the first time in my life that I see this kind of machine!" Delfinger said.

"You want partner, this machinery is not as advance as you thought it is. In my world, there are much more amazing engines there are much more powerful than this one. In fact, what I have here is a technology from a time 150 years ago in my world!" Saito soon made a sigh.

"In additional to may problems, if I can make this thing move, this thing, unlike the Ostland, is built to run in tracks, not to fly. Therefore, in order to make it work, I need to build a railway system connecting the capital of Galia and the capital of Tristain! In addition, is still need to make prototype engines for that are more efficient than the Ostland. Where the hell in this world should I find money!" Saito again made sigh. Soon, a man began to appear from the background, it was the current head of the Valliere family, it was Duke de la Valliere.

"Financing isn't much of a problem here Saito." The man said.

"Why, What should I do to make it financially possible… with the current economy of Tristain and Galia, we need more of it. I know the economy of Tristain is still trying to recover from the economic damage done during the Albion – Tristain, Galia and Germania war," the familiar said.

"Like I said, it isn't much of a problem." Soon, another figure began to appear. It was Louise.

"Louise?" Saito asked.

"Haven't you forgotten your position as well as mine in the government of Tristain!" Louise said.

"Then what should I do then!" the familiar said.

"How about we make a loan of 50,000 gold from the Germania, I'm sure we can make a deal like that, with the kind of influence you have to the Emperor of Germania as well as your connection with the nobles of Germania." Louise said.

"50,000 gold… that's… OK, I'll do it!" Saito said.

"Hahaha! Do you know what kind of gambit you are going into young one?" the duke said with a lot of amazement to the determination of the boy.

"Tristain, Galia, Albion, Romalia and Germania and even the elves, all of them well stand no match against my world. Even though I have already turned by back from my world, I still found myself responsible for what is happening. Everyone in my world, all of them, are beings with incredible curiosity. We even have already dived the deepest seas and touch the moon of our world. That is how advance they are, and I wonder what if they turned their eyes into this world," the boy made a sad look. Soon, the duke who is talking with him immediately gets the message.

"I understood, that is why, I'm going to help you in this one! Not bad for a commoner," the duke said.

"In my world, there is no such thing as a commoner and nobles too. We only have the rich and the poor, the powerful and the powerless, that is all." Saito said.

"That is completely the same matter my boy. You sure are an amazing individual. I hope you will stay as a loyal subject of Halkeginia." The duke said.

"Don't worry Papa! Saito has already pledged his loyalty to our world. Remember that battle between the dragon and Saito." Louise said with a smile in the face.

"Yeah! My daughter I remembered." The duke answered.

"By the way, how are the peace talks with the elves going on?" Saito said.

"The peace talks between the pope of Romalia and the Queen of both Tristain and Galia together with the Emperor of Germania and the elves are going fine. It will be over soon and in good terms, I assure you that Saito. However, we will never achieve that peace talks without you." The Duke said.

"I see! Thank you for informing me, sire!" Saito made a smile in his face. "Oh, before I forgot, is it true?"

"What is true?" the duke asked.

"About the incoming independence of Albion, I heard Albion will soon be turned over back to the people of Albion." The boys said.

"Yes, I heard that too, otou-san!" Louise said.

"Ah about that, it is true. Tristain, Galia and Germania has decided to return Albion to the Albion Royalty!" the duke said.

"Albion royalty, that means… Tiffa! Is Tiffania going to become the queen of Albion?" the boy asked with sheer anxiety in his face.

"I think so! By the way, when are you going to Germania?" the duke asked.

"In three days from now!" the boy said.

"Ok, then I'll take my leave now. Good luck with your technology!" the duke said.

"Yes, sir!" the boy answered.

* * *

><p>Part 4: Germanian Imperial Capital, Halkeginia – April 4, 6078 (July 4, 2011 ETR Volga Calendar; December 23, 2011 Earth date)<p>

A week later, Saito finally reached the Germanian capital. His objective is to lend some money from Germania. Following the suggestions of his father-in-law, without wasting even just a single hour of the next day, he requested Mr. Colbert to let him borrow the Ostland. Immediately after receiving Saito's request, Mr. Colbert let him use the Ostland. After that, the Ostland made a departure from Ornieres estate bound for Germania.

However, because of the ongoing conference in Romalia, it took Saito at least five more days before he can even speak with the emperor himself. After seven days, finally the man who saved Halkeginia has now become the audience for the emperor to speak.

"What is the duke of the Ornieres wants with me," the emperor asked.

"I would like to make business with the Germanian Empire," the boy said.

"And what kind of business do you want with the empire, duke!" the emperor asked him again.

"I would like to lend 50,000 gold from the Germanian Empire," the duke said.

"Lend 50,000 gold… do you know how much gold are we talking here!" the emperor said.

"Yes, I know… I know my lord how much are we dealing here." The boy said.

"If I lend you 50,000 gold, when will you pay me?" the emperor asked.

"In less than 5 years, your majesty!" the boy answered.

"Five years, that is a fine proposal. And if you failed to pay, I will have you to become my servant." The emperor made an evil laugh, "This is quite risky boy, for a 50,000 gold is enough for a noble to buy an entire city or raised a massive army. I would like to know first if will Germania will profit if I let you lend 50,000 gold?" the emperor asked.

"Without a doubt and in many ways your highness." The boy said.

"Well, from what I see, you have perfectly and easily completed all the paperwork for lending fifty thousand gold. Well, I trust you… but if fail to accomplish our terms and conditions or use that money against Germania, your enemy will be the empire itself," the man said.

"Without a doubt, your highness, I will use this money to accelerate my projects. That is all!" the boy said.

"OK, well then our talks here are finished. I will leave now. I still have a lot of work to do, so Duke Saito des Ornieres de Hiraga, I grant you 50,000 gold and you should pay it by five years." Soon the emperor grabbed his pen and signed the document. From this point on, history of Halkeginia will soon be changed forever, starting from this simple act between the emperor and the duke of Ornieres, with the emperor fully unaware what have he done.

* * *

><p>Part 5: Kansk Airbase, Krasnoyarsk Krai, Russia – March 3, 2012 (July 16, 2011 ETR Volga Settlement Date)<p>

Somewhere in the middle of Russia, activity has never been lively than before. Supposedly, this base was the nest of the 712th Interceptor Aviation Regiment. However today is very different. Few more hours to go before the next eclipse, twenty Mi-26s have arrived in the airbase, together with tons and tons of cargoes coming from the capital. Operations have never been this busy for this airbase. A few days ago, large piles of weaponry as well as men were sent in to the area. One of those weapons is the RT-2UTTKh Topol-M. This one is a mobile nuclear missile launcher, one of less than thirty built by the Russians. This guys has enough range of 11,000 kilometers. Not only that, trucks carrying three missiles all armed with nukes arrived in the area.

Nuclear power is what made the Russians powerful, so the Russian government is attempting right now to transport and send in three Topol-M loaded with three 800kt bombs each to Halkeginia, as well as bringing nuclear technology with them to Halkeginia. Two VBER-400 mobile nuclear reactor has already been loaded in two Mi-26s, disassembled into two major parts, with the main reactor and its cooling system together with the controls, which is already loaded with nuclear fuel, was attached in the first Mi-26 and the reactor's additional fuel, the housing and the rest of the equipment were on the other Mi-26. This reactor can produce a power of 800 MW or 800 million watts, which is quite large.

This time, the Russians are serious. A few weeks ago, the government agreed to send in 400 men to Halkeginia. This time, nuclear engineers, physicist, and chemist also hitched a ride and agreed to volunteer themselves this brand new world. Although no one yet still knows what happened to the first batch, the government is determined though that everything went fine.

Days have passed already after this guys have reach here and prepared themselves. However, today isn't the kind of the day the Russians want. The Russian winter is causing to skies above them to be very cloudy, yet this is not enough to stop the Russians. Just a few hours ago, after loading the last passenger into one of the helicopters, eight UAVs were launched in order to provide reconnaissance for the Russian high command.

Back to the base, the Russian Command is very anxious. President Patin, since yesterday was very restless walking back and forth inside the conference room. Well, no wonder, because he just send in three nukes all bound for Halkeginia. Moments later, a monitor began to light up. It was Dr. Catherine.

"Mr. President, everything is ready, orders please!" the female scientist asked the President.

"Send out all choppers into the air," the President said to scientist.

"Yes sir," the woman replied. Soon Dr. Catherine began making an announcement to the base using PA system in Kansk Airbase.

"President, we only have one hour left before the eclipse began, it's your last chance to abort the mission," the Minister of Defense said.

"My decision is final so let's do it!" the President said, nonchalantly.

With the approval of the President, a squadron of twenty Mi-26s began to fly. Their destination is 80 miles away to the north, deep into the Siberian forest. Following these twenty helicopters is also a squadron of four UAVs. At first, the weather was quite bumpy for the Russian airforce but still they carried on to their missions, which is to cross to the other world.

Forty minutes later, the helicopters finally reached their destination. Unlike the first landing, the second landing was quite foggy and featureless. Visibility in the area is very little. In addition to the low visibility, the winds began to pick up speed as the total solar eclipse approaches to its final position. Turbulence is becoming a problem for the operation since five of them are carrying very sensitive cargoes.

Upon reaching their destination, they again waited for twenty more minutes for the eclipse to reach its peak. While waiting, because the Russians are aware of the satellite capabilities of the Americans, they hid their helicopters in the clouds. Then finally, twenty minutes later, there was the total solar eclipse. Immediately, all helicopters moved at full speed and launched themselves to full speed. Moments later the helicopters have successfully cross the green hole and reached the new world.

* * *

><p>Between the Lines:<p>

Between Volga Settlement, Kansk Airbase Command and Moskdin squadron (March 3, 2012 Earth date, July 16, 2011 ETR Volga Settlement Date)

"Sire, were picking electronic traces through our radio. Its Russian!" the RADAR operator of the Volga settlement said.

"Where, where is it coming from?" the man in charge of the RADARs asked.

"The location of the radio signal is to east of our current location." The operator said.

"Wait here and keep track of the signal, it maybe some reinforcements from Russian coming in." the RADAR incharge immediately pressed the button near his seat. After that, the radio transmitter was turned on, sending out a message to all directions. Moments later, he grabbed the phone and called the governor-general of the settlement. After that, the secretary of the governor-general accepted the phone and answered the call of the RADAR incharge.

"RADAR incharge, this is headquarters, what do you have in the RADAR?" the secretary asked.

"We have detected a radio signal with a Russian RADAR signature on it." The incharge said. After hearing that, the secretary immediately made a dash from his table to the governor-general's office.

"Governor-general, it is from the radio receiver, summary of the report, the RADAR incharge claimed that he has detected a signal with Russian origin." The secretary said.

"OK, commence operation first relay." The governor immediately grabbed his coat, the key, and a briefcase and ran to the RADAR control room, which is on the same building of the administrative center of the settlement. Less than thirty seconds later, the governor immediately arrived into the RADAR control room, put his key into the keyhole and turns it to the right.

Immediately after turning the key on, the insignia of the Russian army appeared on the screen. Soon the Volga settlement radio began to establish contact with any Earth ground stations and a few seconds later, they found it. It was from Kansk Airbase, Krasnoyarsk Krai, Russia. "We found it. Comrade, press the green button over there," the governor ordered while pointing at the commander's seat.

Without even confirming the orders of his superior, the RADAR incharge made a dash into the commander's seat, open the hole and press it hard. Soon, an upload bar began to appear in the screen. It was the computer trying to send 73 gigabytes worth of data to Earth.

Meanwhile back at Kansk Airbase radio control station, the personnel incharge of the station computers was simply surprised. The airbase computers command was taken over by someone who's ID was still unknown for them. The only thing it says was the files that are being downloaded into their computers came from the Volga settlement with an unknown location, sending in 73 gigabytes worth of data.

"Command, this is Moskdin squadron, mission complete, we are now in the new world," said by the commander of the twenty helicopters.

"Confirmed! New order… look for the radio signal of Alexandra squadron." The Kansk radio controller said.

"Looking for any friendly Russian signal in the area..." said by the commander of Moskdin squadron. The pilot of the helicopter turned on his radio finder and began surfing through the radio channels. Finally, he found one. It was the Volga settlement radio.

"Unknown station, unknown station, this is Moskdin-01. Do you read me over!" the commander said. However, a loud background noise was the only thing he can hear. Twenty five seconds later, a familiar human language was heard through radio. The language was Russian.

"Unknown target, unknown target, this is Volga settlement. Do you read me over," the voice on the radio said. The pilot immediately grabbed his handset and pressed the PTT button of his radio.

"Volga Station, this is Moskdin squadron. Can you see me through RADAR?" the pilot asked.

"Negative," the voice in the radio answered. "Wait for one minute, we will conduct a radio sweep and pinpoint your location."

For one minute, there was radio silence. The eclipse portal was now starting to close. Six minutes have already passed and the eclipse, according to the scientist in Moscow, would last only for six minutes and forty-five seconds. Any wrong move from all sides would be disastrous and could cost them billions of rubles as damage. However, one minute later, the Russian voice called them once again.

"Affirmative, your position has been located. You are four hundred thirty two kilometers east of the settlement. Proceed straight to the settlement, over!" the voice in the radio said.

"Proceeding to coordinates, course two hundred seventy-eight degrees at speed of two hundred twenty kilometers per hour, this is Moskdin-01, out!" the commander of the Moskdin Mi-26 squadron said.

Finally, the eclipse was over. Connection between Earth and Volga settlement was over. All of those files, 73 gigabytes of them were all sent successfully to Earth. The second landing, for the Russians was successful.

* * *

><p>-End of Chapter-<p>

* * *

><p>Halkeginian magic... that is useless I tell you. I think maybe in the near future, before I say it... have you ever cross another light novel mega series as well as an anime with a science vs. magic concept? Fun fact... my first option for this series is not really a single... but the story structure was supposed to be a crossover. However, because of the influence and ideas from a friend of mine, I decided to make this story a single one and of course, with a similar storyline, and elven assassins, actually you have just given me an idea. I was thinking about merging science and magic into one... the ultimate weapon, an esper magician, and of course, Earthlings are the only beings capable of doing that.<p>

I'll tell everyone soon about my plans regarding about the deepest secrets of humanity in Earth, the beings of Halkeginia, the pentagon of magic, the voids and the familiars and their existence and finally the religion of Halkeginian people, one by one in my future chapters... but now I will address first the human entrance to this new world. Don't worry my next update shall be on Monday evening (GMT +8).

Sorry if this update a bit crappy, it just happens, that last week was the last week for our first semester, and I think everyone here knows how tough the last week could be. Projects there and exams everywhere, so I am very sorry if I was late for more than two hours. I am a BSMT scholar you know and I need to maintain a grade of at least 1.8, just saying. Moreover, the true message of this chapter is to describe the Russian effort in Halkeginia.

Oh yeah, the Saito borrowing 50,000 gold from the Germanian Empire, well, this is event will have a large impact for my story soon in the future. Have you ever imagine a man who would be… neeh I don't want to spoil my very own story. Just try to figure it out yourself. However, I have a question for you guys, is 50,000 gold enough to make a railroad connecting two large cities at a distance of six hundred miles?

Yes, I am sending in three ICBMs into Halkeginia all loaded with 800 kilotons explosive power of a nuclear fission power. How powerful is an 800-kiloton bomb, well try to think about Hiroshima's ten-kiloton bomb and multiply it by eighty and that is your bomb. Well, imagine this bomb picking any targets in the map, well this Topol-M ICBMs I am talking about are missiles that is capable of loading multiple warheads at a time, and I now Volga Settlement has nine fission bombs in their disposal, enough to wipe out military and urban centers of Halkeginia.

In addition, there is the mobile nuclear reactor, what the hell are you talking dude, is something like that could exist in the real world? – I think this question was floating in your minds by the time you read this chapter. Well yes, mobile nuclear reactors exist, and a fine example of it is the Russian floating nuclear power station, which is operated by the ROSATOM (Ministry for Atomic Energy of the Russian Federation) which is powered by two modified KLT-40S reactors, which can produce 70MW of electricity, and 300 MW of heat. The VBER-400 is a fictional design made by me for the sake of the story. The VBER-400 was inspired by its real world counterpart, the VBER-300 that has the ability to produce 295 MW of electricity.

Next question, where did United States and China go in this story, well in this story the US and China were doing something else, their own business of course. Well, for US and China fans, I am sorry for not giving attention to them in this chapter. Next chapter, will US successfully made the jump to Halkeginia or will the Russians will find a way of stopping them. Find that out in the next chapter.

For Rear Mirrors, before I plunged Halkeginia into a war with the human army, I will let the two sides build their own army. Many political upheavals, global crisis and revolutions will takes place first before the humans decide to go to war with Halkeginia, while I'll try to construct first a descent world, with creatures living in all four corners of this world, in other words worldbuilding, and well who knows what kind of creatures or beings I will install into my story. In addition, there is Halkeginian name, for the mean time, I will use that for now, even though the general terminology for Halkeginia is that it only describes a continent, which looks like Europe, not the world.

For PhantomGuardianoftheRepublic, yes, I would bring many conventional weapons in this world. I would also like the major powers of the human world to use this world as a global size testing grounds for new and experimental weapons. Do not worry sir AznMagicman, I would address the weapons and the uniforms that will be used by the Halks. For Terminator… a secret is a secret. I would tell everyone later on.

Finally, there is ArchimedesAckermann. I thank her for providing me the foundations and the ideas of my new story, my fourth story so far. I give her credits for this story, thank you miss.

And last but not the least; I am sorry for the bad grammar. It irritates me all the time. Hope you understand. Don't forget to leave a review. Thank you very much!

Thank you for reading **When Two Worlds Collide**...


	6. Chapter 6

Two cultures in two different worlds from two different realms… one has control over magic, while the other has mastery over science… now the question is, what will happen if the two realms meet. Find out in this story, a Familiar of Zero Fanfiction story, magic vs. science! A lot of OCs plus a time difference, and do not forget to review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – The Atlantic Showdown<p>

* * *

><p>Russia will not soon become, if it ever becomes, a second copy of the United States or England - where liberal value have deep historic roots.<p>

Vladimir Putin

* * *

><p>Part 1: Moscow, Russia – July 10, 2012<p>

Its been a few months since the Russians successfully launched a manned mission to the new world. After two successful missions, the Russian high command and the scientific community decided to name this new world Stranno Mir, which means Strange World in Russian. All 73 gigabytes of data that were sent by Volga settlement were all analyze and thesis after thesis reports have been made just to describe this brand new world. In the end, a two thousand-page report has been made to combine all data and analysis.

After some painstaking three months' worth of study, finally the time has come for the scientific community to show their reports to the head and center of the government, the Russian high command. The main authors of the study, Dr. Zylensky, Dr. Catherine, Dr. Dmitri, and Dr. Andropov, the four major figure heads of the Russian scientific community; the head of experimental and theoretical research, head of geological and meteorological studies, head of advanced technological research, and head of nuclear and co-head of the Physics department in Russia, where all jam-packed inside a room, which is situated 200 meters under the Kremlin.

Along with heads of the scientific community of Russia are also the big boys of the government. Everyone is present in this meeting. The President of Russia, Vladimy Patin along with the Prime Minister, the Deputy Prime Minister, the director of SRV and FSB and the Minister of Defense, and the Director of Roscosmos (the Russian equivalent of NASA), all seven of the major personas of the Russian government who has the capacity to know all top-secrets of the Russian government is there. The primary objective of this meeting by state officials and scientists are to discuss the analysis gathered in Volga settlement.

"So Dr. Zylensky, as the chief for the research in Stranno Mir, in this past three months, what have you learned in all the data we have gathered from Volga Settlement." The Minister of Defense said while checking the summary of the two thousand-page thesis report made by the scientist.

"We learn many things, so many Mr. Minister that I can't elaborate all of them here in this report. So, ladies and gentlemen, let's start with the time difference between Stranno Mir and Earth," Dr. Zylensky immediately brought two digital clocks with two different calibration and speed.

"Dr. Zylensky, what do you mean by time difference?" the Prime Minister asked.

"Observe this two clocks, everyone, and try to notice the difference between the two clocks," Dr Zylensky immediately turned on the two digital watches. Soon, the time display appeared, showing the time. After that, all men in the room stared closely at the watches.

"The clock to the right is faster than the one on the left," The President said while scratching his head.

"Exactly, Mr. President, In fact the time in Stranno Mir runs six times slower than our time here on Earth, 6.0523 to be precise, so that means, if our date here is September 2, 2012, then the date in Volga Settlement in Stranno Mir is exactly August 7, 2011 in which only 67 days have passed there, even though one year and one month has already passed here on Earth. I still do not know what caused this huge time difference Mr. President but one thing I do know is that our time runs six times faster than the time in Stranno Mir," Dr. Zylensky said.

"So if time runs six times faster here in Earth, then is it safe to assume that one year here in Earth is equal to six years in Stranno Mir while two months in Stranno Mir is equal to one Earth year, am I right? If I'm right then we already have a sharp edge in dealing with the natives in that world in future?" the Minister of Defense said while thinking about future confrontations with these people.

"You are absolute correct Minister of Defense! Also now that you mention about the natives of this world, then try to see this following image I am going to flash in the screen" Dr. Catherine immediately rushed into the keyboard of here laptop and immediately open a folder in the desktop.

"Here gentlemen are some of the pictures taken from Balloon No. 1. As you can see, we have so many communities here, so many that we safely assume that a full sized community maybe a country or a kingdom or something like that exist here. We even have giant communities in Stranno Mir, so big that according to some of our estimates, these communities contains 100,000 or more citizens, so we assume that these communities can be considered as cities," Dr. Catherine soon open a new set of files.

"Of all the communities we have mapped, we have summed up twenty giant communities here. These communities are so big that we can safely assume that they are megacities. From what I can see, these communities aren't standing alone, so we can therefore conclude that highly organized societies exist in this world, maybe on a level of kingdoms and monarchies. We also made a hypothesis that this countries maybe monarchy in nature because of the existence of castles all over the area," Dr. Catherine added.

"So Dr. Catherine, if you are saying, with your educated guess, that this world has monarchy system, and has building that is eerily similar to the late medieval period architecture, then can we safely say that they are still in the medieval period?" the Deputy Prime Minister asked.

"Yes Mr. Deputy Prime Minister, we can safely assume that they are still in between the late medieval period and the Renaissance era. Here, I will show you a map of the world," the lady immediately grabbed her computer and opened another folder. What follows next after opening the folder catches everyone in surprise.

"Europe… That map exactly is Europe! I'm one hundred percent sure about it!" the President stood up in surprise.

"Yes, Mr. President, this map exactly looks like ancient Europe, except that this Europe is thirteen percent bigger than our Europe here in Earth. In addition to that information, according to our radio relay system, this world is about thirteen percent bigger than Earth. However, the gravity in this world is slightly lower than the gravity here in Earth, as if the laws of Physics in this place is different than the ones we are all familiar of." Dr. Catherine said. After that, she opened a file containing a map of the Europe and soon, red pinpoint marks appeared in the map.

"Brussels, Amsterdam, Antwerp, Paris, London, Manchester, Birmingham, Munich, Berlin, Hamburg, Naples, Rome, Venice, Naples, Milan, Bordeaux, Cannes, Marseille, Cologne and Bonn. Are those the real cities or…" the President was left speechless after he saw the picture.

"Actually, that picture is only the representation of the communities in the Western Europe. Central, Northern, the Greek region, and Eastern Europe aren't yet included in the presentation. However, the equivalent of Western Europe contains most of the settlements in Europa!" Dr. Catherine said.

"What is Europa?" the President asked.

"Europa is the name we are going to use when describing this region Mr. President!" Dr. Catherine said.

"This world has some complex civilizations. From what you show to us this time, it seems that we have a lot to study here, after all. Dr. Catherine, you will have to explain to me, privately and personally, the information about the civilizations about this world later on. Now then, let's discuss about the entire world. So then, Dr. Dmitri, what can you say about the world, its climate and weather systems, the resources, and the anomalies, what can you tell us about it," the President said.

"Mr. President, this world has a different weather and climate system. Here in our world, above 23 degrees 30 minutes north, there are four seasons and in northern latitudes, there are two seasons for example the six months of winter and the six months of summer. That is true in Russia, in Earth but not in Stranno Mir." Dr. Dmitri said.

"How different is it Dr. Dmitri?" the President asked.

"Winter still exist in this world, however, only at above sixty degrees latitude. Between sixty degrees latitude to the equator of this planet, there are only two weather patterns and that is sunny and rainy season. In addition to that, in Volga settlement, we have measured that its slightly hotter in that region than we have in Volvograd here on Earth, which is the equivalent of Volga settlement in Stranno Mir." Dr. Dmitri explained.

"I see, so the weather in that world is calmer than her on Earth, am I right Dr. Dmitri?" the President asked.

"I don't know the answer about that yet, because, we don't have yet the all year round data in that region. In addition, we still need to gather like ice samples or something like that in order to say what kind of climate this planet has. For the geological features, something is very interesting about it Sire that me and my co-researchers are still baffled about it," Dr. Dmitri grabbed the keyboard of the laptop and opened a file. What happens next completely catches the President off guard.

"This Mr. President is what I was asking before with Dr. Zylensky to be studied. This is a high definition image of a floating island found here. We still don't know what makes this island fly in the sky but one thing is clear, something powerful, maybe a force of nature in this planet has the power to make islands and mountains as big as a city fly around in the sky. Imagine what if we can unlock the secrets of these islands and apply it to our modern infrastructure. Maybe we can make use of it for our military and industries." Dr. Dmitri said.

"That is truly an amazing find Dr. Dmitri, thank you for showing it to us! I will have that topic to be subjected in our future flights to Stranno Mir. Show me the other anomalies detected and sighted by our instruments later on Dr. Dmitri! I wish to learn that from you personally!" the President said.

"Finally, Dr. Andropov, Head of Nuclear research, about the energy present in this world, what can you say about the radiation levels as well as the energy levels naturally present in the environment." The Director of ROSCOSMOS asked.

"Mr. Director, according to radiation equipment onboard in our helicopters, so far, solar output is the same here on Earth. In addition to that, nothing out of the ordinary with regards in fluctuations in energy so far. The magnetic variations and the planet's magnetic field readings are somewhat peculiar a few hours before the helicopters came in to that world. However, all the readings about the magnetism and radiation readings were all cut off before I can find any definite readings except for a series of large spikes in the magnetic readings and sudden surge of radiation near the base at that time. That is why I must advice everyone inside this room that we should study and if possible, bring in samples from this planet such as rocks so that me and my team can conduct more thorough research about it. We may found out the answer why the portal exist ad how to make it artificially. That is all, Mr. Director." Dr. Andropov said.

"Are you suggesting to gather more data about it, OK well then don't worry we will provide you data soon… WAIT! Are you saying that magnetic spikes as well as radioactive surges happened before the eclipse?" the director of ROSCOSMOS was surprised after he caught up something interesting.

"Yes, Mr. Director, and in fact I have all the data here. If I can piece together the mystery about the spikes and surges, then I may finally answer the question how to get there." Dr. Andropov said with an assuring gesture.

"Well then, since we finally heard all the words from our top scientists, I say we must gather more information about this planet, especially the natural resources this planet has. We also need to conduct a more thorough investigation in this planet, ok then when will the next eclipse be and where will it takes place?" the President of the Russian Federation asked.

"The next total eclipse will takes place somewhere west of Norway and north of Iceland, in the middle of the North Atlantic. It will take place on April 3, 2013, which would be next year." Dr. Andropov said.

"The North Atlantic, this is bad, Mr. President." The Minister of Defense said.

"Why is that, Minister of Defense, what is bad about this next mission." The President asked.

"The North Atlantic is international waters, so we cannot just put in our forces there. If we just insert our forces there, we will be facing complaints from the NATO members such as Norway, Denmark, and Iceland. Another thing is that the EU will also be putting pressure in Russia if that happens, which would be a good thing for the United States." The Minister of Defense said.

"I support the claims of the Minister of Defense, Mr. President. I also learned from my spies in America that something big is going on that involves buying transport helicopters. Their also a new defense black budget spending in America which costs 10 billion dollars, and we have no idea what it is. However, from what I have heard inside this room, I have an idea that this 10 billion dollar spending is dedicated for the same mission, which is going to Stranno Mir," the Director of SRV said.

"Mr. President, if what the SRV director saying is right, then they must also is planning to put a man in Stranno Mir. Well we already have the head start in this race; why not let them enter this race too. It is much less riskier for us leaking out our secret. In fact those Americans doesn't even have the idea yet that we are already two years ahead of them in the race for Stranno Mir." The FSB Director said.

"THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE! Russia must not let the Americans enter there this time. We must stop them. We need to get as far ahead from the Americans as possible." The Minister of Defense yelled and stood up in protest to what the FSB director said.

"Calm down comrade, calm down! Well then, what are you planning to do, Mr. Minister of Defense, should we disturb the Americans or something?" the President asked.

"In any way possible, Mr. President!" the Minister of Defense said.

"How about this!" the President picked up a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something there. After that, he handed a document to the Minister of Defense.

"Your really are such a sneaky man, Mr. President!" the Minister of Defense said.

"Well then, comrades, I call this meeting to a close! I feel I have to do something; anyway, Mr. Prime Minister and Mr. Minister of Defense, in one-week time, prepare a diplomatic conversation between me, the President of the Russian Federation and the President of the United States of America. I have something to offer him," the President of the Russian Federation stood up.

"As you wish, Mr. President!" the Minister of Defense answered him proudly.

* * *

><p>Part 2: The White House, Washington D.C. – July 17, 2012<p>

The President is as restless as ever. He was just reelected into the position of the United States and now, two eclipse has successfully evaded him. Now, finally, after two years of waiting and billions of dollars saved and at the same time wasted for this operation. It was a great embarrassment for him when the mission failed two years ago and now he is more determined than ever.

His determination, although two years has passed around him effortlessly, is still burning up inside him like an inferno engulfing a gasoline station or something like that. This great determination of the President was because of the claims of America's greatest and most brilliant minds supporting his idea. Although he and the military, including the CIA, are still unaware of what the Russians are doing, he still believes that the first man in Halkeginia would and should be an American.

Now, after two years of silence, the Americans are finally stepping in to the action. A week after the Russian meeting under the Kremlin, which talks about the data, the data gathered by Russian equipment and scientific apparatuses as well the data analyzed by Russian scientists, now the Americans are now starting to make a new, bold and daring plan, which directly involves the navy.

Along with the restless individual inside the conference room, the room where the meeting will be held is CSM Giles. After two years of wait, he is finally into action again. Along with him is the Director of the CIA, the NSA, the Secretary of Defense, and the Vice President of the United States of America.

"And now, we shall start the talks about launching a man to this new world…" the President said.

"Mr. President, you know what happened last time. We failed in that mission right, and now are you saying that we shall launch another mission and waste millions of dollars again." The Vice President said.

"Can I talk something out here? I am Dr. Jackson, and now I am the chief scientist of this project. Now about your primary concern Mr. Vice President that we will fail again in this mission, then I would like to say this to you Mr. Vice President that the last time was a trial run, which is aimed to know if a travel to this world is possible through a partial solar eclipse, which is not possible at all." The scientist said.

"Well, Dr. Jackson, as I was saying, our economy is jumping up and down like an idiot on drugs, and now we are going to waste large amounts of money in this operation. This meeting is going nuts. I suggest we must abandon this project as soon as possible Mr. President!" the Vice President asked.

"Don't worry about that Vice President; I have already covered all the materials required for this operation. However, this operation will not involve transport planes or anything like that. Instead, we are going to use transport helicopters, our Chinooks." The President soon turned his head on his trusty lieutenant incharge of this operation, which is CSM Giles. "It's up to you and your team to perform this mission as effortlessly as possible, alright?"

"YES! MR. PRESIDENT!" CSM Giles immediately made a salute and raised his head up proudly.

"I agree with the judgment of the President. What if the Russians or the Chinese manage to discover this world all by accident just like what we did two years ago. When they do, it would be bad for the United States' pride as the most advanced country in the world, which could threaten national security. In addition to that threat, what if those Russians are going to learn something about this world, something that could accelerate the Russian scientific programs and military advancement. We have enough already of the Cold War style of competition were the Russians has the advantage when it comes to territorial size and resources." The Secretary of Defense said.

"I agree with the Secretary of Defense, it would be bad for the Russians to get the upper advantage in this state. Try to think about the humiliation of the American public when the Russian cosmonaut took a picture of United States from space or when Russians donated the puppies of the first dogs launched into orbit. We need to have global opinion on our side, especially in these tough times when some of our allies are questioning our influential capability as the police state of the world." The Secretary of State said.

"Well, thank you for the enlightenment, Ms. Secretary of the State. I would like to end this meeting as fast as possible so, since most of us here are approving the plan about sending a man to this new world, then I would like to tell everyone that I agree to send twenty five Chinook helicopters as well as five AV-8B Harrier Two. Besides those VTOL (Vertical Take Off and Landing) are already getting old and will be replaced soon F-35B S/VTOL variants." The President said.

"Well, I think I have no choice… since everyone has made their own decisions, one against the majority, that's unfair you know that Mr. President." The Vice President said, and then everyone inside the room laughed as if nothing happened. However, one man broke the laughter of everyone inside the room. It was the Director of the Office of International Affairs.

"It's the Russian President, he wants to speak with you, Mr. President!" the man said.

"Tell him, I'll be there shortly," the President answered with a sudden change in expression.

* * *

><p>Part 3: The Oval Office, White House, Washington D.C. – same date<p>

Without wasting a second, the President automatically call off the meeting, and ended the meet the meeting up with the approval of everyone inside the room. After that, time seems to fly off like a supersonic aircraft flying in the sky.

Moments later, everything is ready. The President is now in his office, which is the Oval Office of course. In front of him are a large monitor screen and a set of cameras. Tensions inside the room suddenly climb up in to the sky. This is a historical event because since the Cold War, the leaders of both nations rarely even get to see each other's face.

Soon, the window blinds are raised down. Together with him in this live broadcast is the Secretary of Defense, which would act as a representative of the Pentagon and at the same time his military and diplomatic advisor. Soon, everyone inside the room began to countdown from ten to one, and then the monitors in front of the President lights up, showing up faces of very familiar and influential personas outside NATO, the President of Russia, the Prime Minister of Russia, and the Minister of Defense of Russia. Translators began to prepare themselves to translate the entire conversation between two of the most powerful leaders of the modern world.

"My humble greetings to the President of United States of America," said the President of Russia.

"What does the Russian President wants with the President of United States of America?" The American President asked.

"Let's go straight to the point. We both know that relations between our two countries isn't that high, right?" the Russian President carelessly asked the American President, causing the American President to wonder what in the world is the man in front of him is thinking.

"Right, we have some very strained relations nowadays. That includes the ongoing issues with Japan and Russia regarding the Kuril Islands, with the Caucasus region and of course with Ukraine. Tell me what do you want, and let's make this quick." The American President answered the Russian President with an annoyed tone.

"Oh my, don't be so grumpy there, are you being arrogant or something, Mr. President?" The Russian President made a little sigh. Immediately, after that little sighed, the Russian President soon made a serious expression in his face. "I wish, as President of the Russian Federation to improve the relations of the two nuclear powers of this world. I didn't organized this conversation between the two of us to wage war, unless…" the Russian President made a little grin in his face.

"I think you are the arrogant one, Mr. President. OK, I will try to hear out your offer, so what are you going to ask me?" the President of United States of America asked the President of Russia with an angry tone.

"To ensure our maritime interest, strengthen the bond between the US and Russia, and to secure our national pride and our national interest, I would like the two countries to organize a military exercise in the international waters in the North Atlantic between Greenland, Iceland and Norway. This exercise will be conducted on March 31, 2013." The President of the Russian Federation said it. A military exercise between two powerful countries in the Atlantic. However, the US President was ecstatic about the offer, a bond-strengthening offer between to the two countries, was an opportunity too tempting to be denied.

"Wait for a while, Mr. Patin, I have to talk first with my staff." The President immediately turned off the live telecast and soon turned his eyes into the man sitting next to him. It was the Secretary of Defense.

"Mr. Secretary of Defense, what should I respond. This offer from the Russians is too good to be denied on the spot. The Russians wants to conduct a naval military exercise with us." The President said.

"I have an idea, Mr. President; why not agree with the Russian offer. Here, we may get a rare chance to see Russian naval power live. In addition, we can now have a good and concrete reason for us deploying planes in the area. Finally, this is a good chance for the Russians to see true American naval might." The Secretary of Defense said.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Secretary of Defense, now I have the point and the reason to launch this war." Soon, the President turned back his sights into the cameras and turned it back on. Moments later, the face of the Russian President emerged in the display screen.

"Mr. Vladimy Patin, President of the Russian Federation, I, President Roberto Omaba, President of the United States of America agrees on your fine proposal. In March 31, 2013, United States of America and the Russian Federation shall participate in a naval exercise in international waters between Greenland, Iceland and Norway." The President of United States of America said with a serious tone in voice.

"Thank you for accepting our proposal. You are such a man of wisdom. May America prosper more in your leadership," soon the live telecast between the President of the Russian Federation and the United States was terminated.

"Mr. Secretary of Defense, I feel bad about this." The American President said with a slight trace of worry in his face. "Something doesn't add up!" he added.

"What are you talking about Mr. President? You should be happy Mr. President. The Russian President just spared you from making negotiations with other countries just to let us fly in international waters close to them." The Secretary of Defense said.

"I hope your right in this one, Mr. Secretary." The President said nonchalantly.

* * *

><p>Part 3: Volga Settlement (September 2, 2012 Earth date, August 15, 2011 ETR Volga Settlement Date)<p>

While politics in Earth is getting the best of its daily affairs, the Russian settlement in the land, which is very similar to the Volga Region in Earth, has as usual, has been expanding the entire settlement complex. With an addition of fifteen helicopters to its fleet, a nuclear power plant as an efficient power source and with brand new vehicles and weaponry added into this base, the entire settlement complex has been expanded from a size of 1 square kilometer of land to a size of 20 square kilometers.

New additions in the base have been added. Just a few days ago, the construction of the miniature airfield and runway has been finished. This airfield has two runways; one is temporary while the other one is still under construction. Runway one is built with only grass, clay and gravel as its floor, while runway two is built with concrete and asphalt, which is a common commodity in the area. Although there are no planes in Stranno Mir with Russian or of any national ownership by any country in Earth, the Russian high command in Earth ordered its Russian base in Stranno Mir to build an airstrip for future uses.

Another important additional feature of this base is modified AM broadcasting tower. This tower stands proudly in the settlement with a height of 100 meters tall, broadcasting a signal of 130 kHz with an effective range of 8500-kilometer radius, which is equivalent to the distance between Columbia, South Carolina, USA to Moscow, in a great circle track passing through the north pole, or from Moscow to Kuala Lumpur using a straight track. This radio transmitter and receiver, because of its incredible range, require eight MW of electricity just to keep it running. The single purpose of this radio tower is to send data back to Earth using radio transmission.

Only three months have passed since this mighty and adventurous explorers have reach Stranno Mir (Halkeginia) but with five hundred residents, in which 80% of them are soldiers from the red shock division of the Russian Army, expanding and improving the base has become the number one priority of Governor-General Sikovi Medvelev. Now, for the first time in three months, top officials of the Volga settlement are coming in to discuss the order of priorities of their mission in Stranno Mir.

"Governor General, this is all the activity the Russian high command in Moscow." Commander Alexie Krayevsky of the Moskdin division handed an envelope to his superior.

"Thank you Commander Krayevsky… Now comrades, I have called upon your attention today to discuss our major priorities regarding about our long-term mission here in Stranno Mir." The governor said. Soon, the commander removed the seal and opened the document.

"Governor, what is it that was written in that letter?" Commander Igor Klokov, the head of the explorer division asked.

"Commander Klokov, read this document." The Governor handed the papers to the head of the explorer division.

"I see, well, I can confirm this. Me and my men in the explorer division has already studied a certain village twenty miles away from our base. Although, as much as I can observe, we discovered that the language they are using is pretty much like ours, which is Russian," the head of the explorer division said.

"A village huh, well as ordered by Moscow, we need to integrate and annex as much villagers into our settlement as possible. It is also stated here that we are allowed to pass our technology to any civilizations in this world except information, avionics, nuclear and military science. Finally, the Russian high command also asked us to convert this small villages around the settlement into Russians and either forced them to swear their fealty or let them independently embrace the Russian ideas, peacefully, if possible," the governor said.

"By force, do you mean subjugation and use of firepower or gunboat diplomacy?" one of the man involved in the meeting asked.

"Subjugation and use of firepower, maybe but as much as possible we shouldn't use as much firepower as possible. We only have 500 men here and our ammunition is limited, so I prefer peaceful diplomacy then show of force later on." The Governor said.

"That is a perfect idea, Governor. Then one question, when would we start engaging on colonial activities. It says here that Moscow wants our borders to be expanded as soon as possible, and if possible, we should began building a new city here in Stranno Mir." Commander Krayevsky said.

"I agree with your point. Well then, before we can start building an entire colony here in Stranno Mir, we should start annexing every village in the one hundred kilometer radius from our settlement. First lets start off with creating the infiltration and espionage and diplomat teams. Sergeant Koskov, from what I have observed of you and your former occupation in the Russian army as a military operative and part of the special forces, I assign you to lead the infiltration and espionage team." The Governor immediately handed a piece of paper into him. "Take care comrade." He said.

"Yes, governor, I will never fail mother Russia!" the man answered.

"For you Mr. Leonov, I assign you as the head diplomat of Volga settlement. From what your data says, your former occupation before you were assigned here in Stranno Mir, I read that you were once of the diplomats serving Russian for one decade and has managed to have 75% success rate." The governor, like what he did before handed over a piece of paper into his subordinate.

"Thank you very much comrade," Agent Leonov said.

"Very well then, now that we have talked about the settlement expansion, let's now talk about the other priorities Moscow wants us to perform." The Governor said.

"According to these priorities, Moscow is asking us to begin collecting samples from floating islands. Well, I do know where the nearest floating island is, and it is just less than fifty miles away from the base. Gathering samples from those floating islands, the entire mission itself would last for a week or more." The Commander of the explorer division said.

"I see. Well, began arranging a group of an eight-man platoon. In two days from now, we shall began exploring these floating mountains. I will give them a ten-day supply. Is that enough, Comrade? The governor asked.

"I think it is enough governor." The commander answered.

"Good, and now to our last set of priority, Moscow ordered us to gather more information about this planet. So then, Dr. Malikov, are all scientific equipment and apparatuses in working order, and are they accumulating enough data to satisfy Moscow?" The governor asked.

"Yes, Governor, everything is in perfect working order. The radios are all ready for large scale single data exchange, the RADAR is up and ready, the nuclear reactor and our electric generation back-up the solar panels are up and going. By the next time a portal is opened, our computers may have already accumulated another 85 gigabytes for data to be sent," the scientist said.

"Very well comrade. Now then that every priorities has already been covered, I call to adjourn the meeting. You may now start performing the tasks assigned to all of you!" the governor stood up and turned his back. Everyone else immediately stood up and made a salute in order to show their respects in their governor general. A new chapter of colonization in the history of man begins.

* * *

><p>Part 4: Norwegian Sea: latitude 67°N, longitude 2°W - April 3, 2013 Earth Time (September 19, 2011 Stranno Mir)<p>

The day every nation in the world has been waiting for is here. Two of the greatest countries in the world, the United States of America, and the Russian Federation's military exercise is here. Almost all countries of the world – from China, Canada, Germany, and India… 200+ countries… all of them deployed any kinds of surveillance system, just to watch as history unfolds before their eyes.

Present in the area are two opposing navies, one is the Sixth Fleet of the United States navy, and one is the combined Baltic and Northern Fleet of the Russian Federation. The United States on its side is a flotilla of three aircraft carriers, five frigates, five destroyers, and five submarines. The Russians on the other side is composition of one aircraft carrier, two frigates, three destroyers, ten corvettes, and ten submarines. Overall, the naval size presented is so large; it is enough to win any naval battles, if combined.

On the first day of the six-day exercise, the Northern Fleet and the Sixth Fleet has started the military showdown in the Atlantic. Although the American navy is famed for its naval projection capabilities, the Russians however are also known for their notorious submarines. Thankfully, no incidents happened between the two nations.

However, on the third day, things began to turn out very badly. On 0830H, the American destroyer USS Benfold 'accidentally' fired a torpedo into the sea, which miss the Russian K-51 Verkhoturye nuclear submarine with a fifteen-meter narrow distance. Another incident that happened that day at 1320H was when the Russian submarine K-407 Novomoskovsk 'accidentally' launched an anti-ship missile, which landed and explodes at a very close distance (ten meters away in her starboard bow) the American Aircraft Carrier USS George H.W. Bush, which in that time is closely guarded by 2 frigates and 2 destroyers, all equip with anti-missile missile at the time (well they did fire two shots with the missile, however it missed in the Russian anti-ship missile twice).

In the end, experts around the world began to question the exercise that was happening that day if whether those two superpowers were really having the usual military exercise or are they showing each other what are they capable of doing, in which they thought that America is showing Russia it can sunk Russian subs while the Russians are also showing the Americans that there pride of the navy, the aircraft carriers are only safe when they are docked at port. However, the greatest incident between the two countries is about to happen.

* * *

><p>Rogachevo Airbase, Murmansk, Russia – 0700H<p>

"Sir, all aircrafts are ready for takeoff!" the commander of the airbase said.

"OK, launched all aircraft! This is an immediate order from the President of Russia!" the voice in the radio said.

"Yes! General!" the man immediately switched on his phone to PA system. He soon presses the PTT button and holds the handset near his mouth.

"Attention all crew! Launch all planes into the sky! I repeat launch all planes into the sky. This is a direct order from the commander-in-chief! I repeat this is a direct order from the commander in chief!" the man said on the radio.

After he said those words through the PA system, five Su-35s, five Su-30s, and ten Su-27s began to slide out from the hangars, zoom into the runway, and fly away. Moments later, three specially modified Beriev A-50 followed the twenty fighters into the sky.

After an hour and a half of flying in the sky, finally they reach their destination, which they nicknamed point Charlie. All of the sudden, for the exercisers participating down below, all of them were surprised at the appearance of twenty-three new targets in RADAR, which seems to be securing some point in the sky.

* * *

><p>Airforce One – two hundred miles away from the scene – 0835H<p>

"Mr. President we have some bad news. Twenty Russian Sukhois and three Berievs appeared in point gamma!" one of the officers said.

"Point Gamma, are you fuckin kidding me! What the hell is the navy doing anyway! OK, this is a directive order from the President of United States… launched project Bluebird!" the President said.

"Yes sire!" the officer replied.

* * *

><p>Aircraft Carrier USS George H.W. Bush – somewhere in the Norwegian Sea – 0836H<p>

"Captain, a call for you, from Airforce One!" one of the officers in the bridge of the aircraft carrier went to the Captain and offered him the telephone.

"OK, thank you cadet!... This is the Captain of USS George H.W. Bush, what can I do for you sir?" the captain asked.

"This is a directive order from the President of United States, launch operation bluebird." The voice in the phone said.

"Affirmative, sending in Bluebird squadron!" the captain immediately handled the phone to the cadet and picked up the telephone of the ship connecting to the PA system.

"All deck hands! All deck hands! This is the captain speaking. Launch the bluebird squadron, I repeat, launch the bluebird squadron." The captain said.

Moments later after the call from the PA system by the captain, twenty-five heavylift Chinook helicopters began appearing in the deck of the aircraft carrier. After that, five more Harriers also appeard in the flight deck of the Aircraft Carrier. Three minutes later, all crafts are hot and ready to go, in which another two minutes later all thirty aircrafts are now flying in the sky, all heading straight to Point Gamma.

Two more minutes before the eclipse takes place and twenty minutes after thirty aircrafts from USS George H.W. Bush take in to the air, tensions began to rise between the two air forces. One side is Russian airforce and the other one is the US airforce. At first, everything seems to be perfectly fine and then, two Su-35s are making dangerous and close encounter stunt near the Chinooks. Soon, a voice was heard through the VHF system used by two fleets. This call is from the Russian Aircraft Carrier, the Admiral Kuznetsov.

"This is the Russian Navy. You are encroaching to a dangerous position. We have sighted thirty targets… five Harriers and twenty-five Chinooks fully loaded with unknown cargo. You are flying close to a Sukhoi formation. I request the thirty aircrafts to back off," the Russian admiral onboard said through VFH system. Soon, the admiral taking charge of the US Fleet took over the Radio Con.

"To the Russian Fleet, this is the US navy and airforce. I request your aerial squadron to back off," said the admiral.

"Negative. We will hold our position. This is a direct order from the Russian high command. I say again… I request the US airforce to withdraw. You are too close to our planes." The Russian admiral said.

"Negative. We insist that the Russian airforce should withdrew their position. This is the direct order from the President of the United States," the admiral soon place down the phone and turned his eyes to the Captain of USS George H.W. Bush. "Captain, launch all available planes into the air, we will force them to withdraw," the admiral said.

"Yes, Admiral… but are you sure about this, we might start World War III here," the Captain said.

"Do I make myself clear, now launch all planes into the sky," the admiral said.

"Yes, admiral," and with heavy thoughts about what he was going to do, the captain immediately grabbed the phone of the ship which is connected to the PA system and turned it on.

"All deck hands, all deck hands; this is your captain speaking… Launch all planes! I repeat, launch all planes." The Captain said.

While the USS George H.W. Bush is scrambling all of its planes, some two hundred kilometers away from the US - Russian fiasco, the state of the art AirForce One was monitoring the situation that was unfolding before them. Now, inside the plane, and to be more specific, inside the office of the President, the man came in into his office and presented him a report, "Mr. President, here is the RADAR and surveillance visual coming from the UAVs and the RADAR planes," the man introduced to the President, who is waiting for any calls in his office, the monitor with synchronize visuals coming the planes. Moments later, a huge formation of close to a hundred planes began to appear in the visuals of the RADAR.

"Is that our airforce?" the President asked.

"According to their RADAR signature, yes they are!" the man replied.

"Give me contact to the admiral of the sixth fleet!" the President soon grabbed the telephone.

"Yes, Mr. President!" the man immediately grabbed his laptop, which is already connected to the main computer of Airforce One. Moments later communication has been reestablished between the President and the Admiral of the Sixth Fleet.

"Admiral, I see that the Bluebirds has already been launched, but because of circumstances, I order you to escort our squadron with the planes you have already deployed, BUT DO NOT FIRE A SINGLE GODDAMN SHOT INTO THOSE GODDAMN RUSSIANS! Do I make myself CLEAR!" the President yelled.

"Yes Mr. President!" the admiral replied. Soon, the President manually terminated the connection between them. After the call from the President, the admiral immediately picked up the VHF radio, which is already connected to all the American planes in the area.

"This is the admiral of the Sixth… Attention to all US planes in the area… This is an additional order from the President of the United States. Do not fire a single shot to the enemy unless the Russians made the first shot. Give aerial escort to the bluebird squadron. That is all!" the admiral soon put down the VHF radio and place it down to its position.

Then… three… two… one…, finally there was the total solar eclipse. Without much of a word, once a hundred or more American planes began appearing through the RADAR, the Russian aircraft carrier Admiral Kuznetsov send all of its available aircraft into the air. Afterwards, all ships under the Russian banner began pointing their SAM into the air, their torpedoes into the sea and their anti-ship missiles on the ships. From then on, warring tensions has never been higher than before, higher than the one during the Cuban Missile Crisis.

"This is my final warning. If you insist on staying the designated red zone of our fleets and squadrons, we will be forced to take direct and offensive as well as defensive countermeasures. Do I make myself clear!" the admiral said.

Soon, all submarines began to dive to their designated depths. The nuclear submarines began to warm up all their armaments, including their SLBMs. Back into the surface, the A-50s, which are flying just under the green hole sends out a sharp and powerful radio signal into the atmosphere.

* * *

><p>Stranno Mir<p>

"Sir, we receive a powerful radio signal. It is Russian and it came from Earth." The radio operator said.

"A radio signal from Earth! Just stay there, I have to contact commander first!" the radio incharge rushed into the telephone, pick it up and called the governor of Volga Settlement.

"Who is this?" asked the governor.

"This is radio control, we have detected a signal from Earth, its Russian!" the incharge said

"OK, send all the information we have gathered here. Press the green button! That is all!" the governor said

* * *

><p>The incharge of the radio soon pressed the green button. After that, tens of gigabytes of data transferred from Volga Settlement to Earth at a very fast pace. Moments later, the download bar coming from an unknown source began to flood in to the onboard computers of the modified RADAR planes.<p>

Soon planes began crisscross each other's red zone. For instance, one Su-27 made a dangerous barrel run over one of the F-17s. Then, there are also these incidents when two F-17s made an X path directly infront of the Su-30. Every plane in that area, are doing dangerous stunts, however not even a single bullet has been fired yet. Everything that is happening between the two air forces is that it seems that they are waiting for who will fire the first shot.

However, while the bulletless dogfight was taking place over the skies of the Norwegian Sea, all the three A-50s moved away from the scene. Mission complete, the A-50s have gloriously completed their task, which is to send data as well as to receive data from Volga Settlement. The A-50s are making a hasty retreat.

Back to Bluebird squadron, one man was so stunned at what is happening. Planes from the two countries are performing very dangerous aerobatic stunts in the air. Soon, he looked at the sun, and after that, only the expression of disappointment was seen in his face. The total eclipse is finally over. Immediately, he grabbed a telephone and contacted the President of United States of America.

"Mr. President, I am sorry! The Russian's are not allowing us to move close to the eclipse. Mission failed," CSM Giles said.

"Don't worry, soldier, next time we will never allow the Russians to intervene with our planes… Now get back to the Carrier before something happens with your squadron," the President said.

"YES! MR. PRESIDENT!" CSM Giles replied, and soon all the aircrafts of the Bluebird Squadron turned back and made their retreat.

Meanwhile, back to Air Force One, the President, who was very disappointed to the navy picked up the telephone and contacted the admiral of the fleet personally. "Admiral, This is the President! We are not here to declare war. Recall all planes back to the carriers. I repeat recall all planes back to the carriers," he said.

"Yes, Mr. President!" the admiral was stunned. This is the first time he heard the President with such a coldhearted tone. Without wasting another second, he picked up the VHF control and press on the PTT switch.

"This is the admiral of the Sixth Fleet, I recall back all planes. I repeat I recall all planes back to the carriers." He said, and soon the greatest near global war incident was averted. The US airforce has now retreated back to their carriers. What is left is the awkward atmosphere that is left between the two fleets who has no idea why are they doing this in the first place.

* * *

><p>Between the Lines:<p>

Not all planes, and ships, in that zone are of American or Russian origins. There are many nationalities from all over the world are witnessing such a rare event, a US – Russian military exercise. However, from what anyone can see, one thing is certain; there is some motive behind this, especially the bulletless dogfight.

After hearing the military exercise, China, under the directive order of President Xing Jiangping and Admiral Zhe Juang, sent a flotilla of ships headed by the Liaoning. From the start of the exercise, to the fifth day, the fleet has seen everything that happened in there. However, there is one thing that makes everyone excited. While one Chinese RADAR plane, which is modified to capture radio signals for the sake of espionage, fly close to the place where the dogfight happened. The Radio controller soon noticed the something is flooding the plane with information. First of an unknown origin but has Russian encoding on it and the other one is definitely Russian, coming from the A-50s.

After the A-50s made a hasty retreat, the Chinese RADAR planes soon made a dash back to its home carrier. Once it landed back to the Aircraft Carrier, it immediately saved all its data into the main computers in the ship. For future references, the admiral immediately secure the plane and contacted Beijing and his superiors ro report about the data they have manage to capture.

"Admiral Li Tan, reporting for duty Sir," the man made a salute in front of the two man, his superior officer, Admiral Zhe Juang and the President of China and Leader of the Communist Party, Xing Jiangping.

"Admiral what is happening there and why are you contacting us so soon!" the Admiral asked.

"We manage to capture a data from an unknown origin during the eclipse. One is from an unknown origin and the other one is Russian!" the Admiral said.

The admiral soon turned his head into the Chinese President. "Mr. President, I think this is the data I've been looking for, so I ask you this time MR. President, give me authority to recall back the fleet." The admiral said.

"Very well" the President answered.

"An eclipse, Nevermind, recall the entire fleet, and sail back to China…," the admiral said.

"Yes sire!" the man replied.

* * *

><p>-End of Chapter-<p>

This is the edited version of Chapter Six, sorry for all the woes. While I was reading it this morning, I found out that I forget to mention the President's order not to fire to any Russian targets, unless the other side fires first! I am very sorry for the inconvenience. I'll read all of your reviews this evening and try to think what should I add into the story!

That is it. This is my sixth update. I hope everyone enjoyed it, the American – Russian conflict. Do you wish to know what was written in that document written by the President of Russia? Well it was simple. The plan was to keep the Americans from reaching the green hole. However, this also meant the Russians should not send any of its forces into the portal. Although, one wrong move by the two sides, and this exercise might have become the sparks that will ignite the flames of the Third World War.

Yes, and there's the sneaky Chinese, sending in an entire flotilla just to watch a simple war game. Now, now that the Chinese finally have the information, try to guess what they are going to do next. Try to guess!

Colonialization! Yes, the seeds of colonialism are finally being sowed by the Russians. I wonder what kind of tree will grow out of this.

OK, ladies and gentlemen, time for bets! OK, try to guess, which country will be the next one to reach Halkeginia! Would it be the United States of America or the People's Republic of China.

Wow AznMagicamn, I'm impressed about how much knowledge you have to preWorld War Two Weaponry. You really enumerated them all. Well, I guess about your suggestion, I think I might use this in the future. It is not that tough anyway to add this weaponry in my story. However, before I do it, I need a large industrial complex. I hope Saito can improve the industry of Halkeginia before Earth can discover a faster way to this world. Yes, I am planning to use some of the ideas used in War of Two Worlds, in a good way.

For Modern Armed Forces, are you reading my mind or what? Anyway, you are right, I am planning to launch satellites into orbit here in this planet, but first I have to let my humans to learn a faster route into this world, because I don't think helicopters or cargo planes can accommodate all that load efficiently.

For ArcAngel117, I still do not know what to do or write in my story until the war comes. There are still too many factors to think on, but the closest candidate, the closest thing that will happen here is that the humans from Earth, all united as one, demands full and unconditional surrender and subjugation from the Halks. Finally were in Halkeginia will the Americans will land, well, I already have a good place for them.

Wow, 9,300 words, what in the name of God did enable me to reach or generate this kinds of ideas within two days. I wonder. Well, I think, someday, I may break the 10,000 words per chapter, 700 more words to go! I'm really enjoying this idea, the idea and thought about tanks like T-80 or Abrams rolling down the streets of Romalia, promise! Well then see you in my next update which will be in between Wednesday and Thursday.

Finally, there is ArchimedesAckermann. I thank her for providing me the foundations and the ideas of my new story, my fourth story so far. I give her credits for this story, thank you miss.

And last but not the least; I am sorry for the bad grammar. It irritates me all the time. Hope you understand. Don't forget to leave a review. Thank you very much!

Thank you for reading **When Two Worlds Collide**...


	7. Chapter 7

Two cultures in two different worlds from two different realms… one has control over magic, while the other has mastery over science… now the question is, what will happen if the two realms meet. Find out in this story, a Familiar of Zero Fanfiction story, magic vs. science! A lot of OCs plus a time difference, and do not forget to review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – Axis; the Iron Cross and the Rising Sun<p>

* * *

><p>"The phoenix must burn to emerge."<p>

Janet Fitch, White Oleander

* * *

><p>Part 1: Berlin, Germany – April 4, 2013<p>

* * *

><p>*First Channel<p>

"'Breaking news: USA and Russia are both in high alert! The White House has announced DEFCON 2 warning; with all nuclear silos, all across the States are ready… Oh here comes the Speaker of the House! Mr. Speaker what can you say about this incident!' The reporter asked.

'I can only tell you this… Russia has never been this aggressive in our history. Just yesterday, a squadron of Sukhois threatened the security of the US sixth fleet. We cannot tolerate such actions done by the Russian Federation. In response to this military threat from a foreign entity; the United States will deploy all of its nuclear submarines into sea and will put the entire missile shield to a full alert,' the speaker of the house said.

'One more question, according to our sources in the Russian navy, the American planes was the aggressor and was threatening the Russian airforce, which are just observing the entire event. What can you say about this, Mr. Speaker?' another reporter said.

'I have no comments about that! Next question please?' the Speaker of the House said.

'Was there an ulterior motive behind the incident that happened last day, and why did it happened during a total eclipse?' a female reporter asked.

'I have no comment about that. That is all, so now I'll take my leave now!' the Speaker of the House immediately turned his back from the press, causing the Secret Service to immediately approach him. They soon covered the speaker of the house, protecting him from the onslaught of questions from the press."

* * *

><p>*The Next Channel<p>

"We are now here in the Kremlin, as you can see the President of Russia, Mr. Vladimy Patin himself has come to talk and explain about the major incident that happened last time. Oh, here he comes…' the reporter immediately rushed into the scene and moved close to the podium.

'Mr. Patin, what happened yesterday?' one of the reporter asked.

'It was just a military exercise happened between the two countries. However, we don't really know the reason why but when our planes began to fly that region, out from nowhere, a squadron of thirty aircrafts, which is composed of at least five Harriers and twenty-five Chinooks. At first, the navy and the airforce did not react about this aerial formation because it was after all a military exercise. However, when the targets came in close to our red zone, We have no choice but to make a response, and that is through a warning but when we expect that the Americans are about to make a withdrawal, instead, the Americans responded with launching all its planes into the sky, all of which happened during a solar eclipse!' the President of Russia said to the press.

'Then, this is the next question Mr. President. Why the Russian airforce made a deployment of its planes in the region,' a reporter asked.

'As I said before, we are only testing and observing the capabilities of our planes in that region, since it is a military exercise afterall, so we just took the opportunity to do it.' The Russian President replied.

'Testing and observing the capabilities of aircraft are you expecting that incident Mr. President' a reporter asked which caused an immediate and slight tense look at the President.

'Well, not much but yes. Since we saw that the Americans has made a deployment of its three aircraft carriers all full of planes, then we also wanted to buff up our military air strength in the area. In addition to our Northern Fleet and the Baltic Fleet, we launched one of our Air Wings in to the region, anyway a force of twenty fighters and three RADAR planes and our airforce in that carrier is not even close in comparison to the aerial force those three supercarriers can have.' The President recklessly answered the questions the press throws to him.

'Last question, Mr. President what do you think is the cause of why the US airforce did that,' a male reporter asked.

'I don't really know for sure what happened in there… However, one thing is for sure, the United States is involved into something that we do not even know for sure what is there real intentions. That is all I can say. Well, then I have to bid you all my farewell.' Soon the Russian President turned his back on the press and makes a walk out of the podium."

* * *

><p>*Next Channel<p>

"Breaking News… This news has just arrived recently but from what our correspondents said in South Korea, wait lets connect to her now… Anne, what is the status quo out there?' the newscaster asked.

'Tensions are building in between the two Koreas. Just a moment ago, the South Korean government has said that massive mobilizations have been happening in North Korean side just a few hours ago. No one can say for sure what is the purpose of the North Korean mobilization but military analyst made a comment that all of this is in response to the current threat that was done in the Norwegian Sea just two days ago,' the correspondent said.

'So I an invasion from the north is going to happen soon, is that it?' the newscaster asked.

'According from the military analyst that we have been in touch just moments ago said that the North Koreans are making the defensive stance against a Japanese, South Korean and American invasion from the south of tensions between Russia and the US would come to reach the breaking point,' the correspondent replied.

'Thank you very much Anne for that news, now a new…' then there was a slight static, then someone's hand became visible, which is holding a remote control.

* * *

><p>*Last Channel<p>

"'Tensions in the Middle East have skyrocketed over the last day, especially yesterday. According to the reports by an intelligence agency, the Iranian President had said in an interview just this morning that Iran as well as Syria, Lebanon, Libya, Yemen and Egypt to help assist each other to ease up the rebellions in all the involved countries. It was also said that this countries, after quelling up the rebellions in the regions, rebellions that was the result of the Arab Spring, all of them promised to go ready for war with Israel. The Iranian President also promised to liberate the Palestinian people from the ravages that were the Israelis.' The newscaster said before the unknown man holding a remote control shut the television off."

* * *

><p>"I wonder what America is doing. It sure is making a seen in the world!" said by the President of Germany. His name is Claus Achterberg, 44 years of age and is the President of Germany.<p>

"Yes it is! However, I do wonder, what is happening between the Kremlin and the White House. Anyway, whatever it is, it seems like Russia has won the secret war of influence!" the Chancellor of Germany said. His name is Gerald Hildebrand, 45 years of age, very strong and influential man, arguably one of the most powerful man in Europe.

"Secret war of influence, what do you mean?" the President asked.

"The war of influence, OK, try to this in my own way, what if the Americans, who is no doubt the most powerful army in the world, has the most influence and has the biggest economy in the world and all of a sudden someone challenged her in a silent duel like Russia for instance who has an excellent economy and a vast stockpile of resources but has an army inferior to the Americans in all aspects and then all of a sudden it manages to put the Americans on the retreat, what do you think would happen to the already fragile global opinion about the US? What do you think, President Achterberg?" the Chancellor asked.

"The global opinion about the United States would somehow be crippled and probably those countries who doesn't think US as a mutual ally but rather a country catapult itself up, then the balance would begin to tip itself into the Russian side, am I right?" the President confirmed.

"Almost, however that is not the only cause about what happened yesterday… Don't worry my friend, he will arrive in less than…" soon a knock from door was heard inside the office of the Chancellor. It was the secretary of the Chancellor.

"Sir, the Lieutenant General of the Luftwaffe, want to speak with you Mr. President and Mr. Chancellor!" the secretary said.

"Let him in," the Chancellor said. Soon, a man with full of decorations wearing a blue uniform with an iron cross insignia entered the room. His name is Arnold Adler. He has only been appointed by the Chancellor as the incharge of the Luftwaffe but he made already made a name of himself in the world of planes.

"Mr. Chancellor, these are all the data of the encounter yesterday. Here, I will play what happened in the skies of the Norwegian seas." The Lieutenant General of the Luftwaffe soon turned on the monitor and zoomed in to the place of the encounter. The data was all pure RADAR data.

"All I see are green dots, what I am supposed to see here." The Chancellor asked. Soon, the Lieutenant General pressed a button on the keyboard and soon two colors appeared - red and blue. Red represents the Russians and blue, the Americans.

"As you can notice Sir, at 0830H, a bunch of airplanes from the Russian side appeared. And then, a few moments later, three A-50s entered into the area, which later on it only stays there, circling above the sky as if waiting for something. The Sukhois in the meantime, was also revolving around the A-50s, as if it is making a perimeter in the sky. As what this data shows, the Russians are not the aggressor but the observer… at first!" soon the Lieutenant General pressed the button to show the next video to the Chancellor and the President.

"Next is the real deal. We have photographed this aerial squadron as it passes five miles away from us. What we see is that these helicopters are fully loaded with something. Soon, radio transmissions from the two fleets began bounce back and forth between the Russian and the US navies. After that, a bunch of US planes were launched and soon surrounded the helicopters as if it has something very valuable loaded inside of it!" the lieutenant general said, in which is change the video again.

"Then, there was the bulletless dogfight. We have a lot of images captured from that time. At the same time, a total solar eclipse also took place in that region, which is by the meantime under the Russian control. Now, this is where everything gets interesting Sir, look at this closely…" the Lieutenant General of the Luftwaffe made a request into his superiors.

"What am I supposed to see in that picture," the Chancellor asked.

"Under the A-50s, there is, I don't know what it is, but according to our data analysis, it is more like a green object floating above the sky. The time this thing appeared was when the total solar eclipse happened. We still labelled it as a UFO, but whatever it is, Russia is making a big risk just 'to protect the green UFO'. In the other side, the United States was also risking an all-out war with Russia just to get access that green UFO." The Lieutenant General said.

"I was right after all about choosing you as the Inspector of the Luftwaffe. This is the most credible explanation I have found that could explain what happened between the two airforces. OK, Mr. President and Mr. Lieutenant General Arnold Adler of the Luftwaffe, under the powers of the Chancellor, I declare this information to become top-secret. We will talk with this information again soon," the Chancellor said.

"Yes, Mr. Chancellor!" the man replied. Immediately, the Lieutenant General leave the room, with only the Chancellor and the President was left.

"Mr. Chancellor, I think we stumbled upon brand new grounds, something that could resurrect the old German might!" the President said.

"Yes, and this is just the beginning of the rise of Germany! Time for Europe to become the center of the world," the Chancellor replied with a malicious grin in his face.

* * *

><p>Part 2: Tokyo, Japan – April 4, 2013<p>

It was one breezy day in one of the most populous city of the world, Tokyo. However, not everything seems what it is. Behind closed doors and buried under the capitol building in Tokyo lies a group of five people.

This four out of five individuals in this meeting is no other than the Prime Minister of Japan along with a few members of the cabinet. Just a few hours ago, a call coming from the research headquarters from a secret research facility somewhere in Japan, it was from a scientist who is studying about mysterious phenomena in nature like disappearing planes and mysterious UFOs during eclipses. Hours later, the members of the cabinet the Prime Minister and the scientist began to discuss something about what really happened yesterday.

"Sir, this is the data we have found after investigating the actions of the Russian and the American military!" an officer offered an external hard drive disk to his superior.

"Is everything in here? Is the data about one of our prototypes of our F-2 Viper Zero that disappeared more than nine years ago?" the Prime Minister asked. His name is Koshiro Shinzo, a middle-aged man and is one of the most powerful man in Asia.

"Yes Sir, everything is here, the footage, the man who stole the prototype plane and all the radar data we captured during that event!" the officer said.

"Very good, you may now go, officer!" the Prime Minister soon connected the external hard drive to the main computer, which later on displayed the desktop with the full data jam-packed inside the hardware.

"Why are you so obsessed about that stolen military hardware anyway? It is long gone, a missing part of history as the others might say. Just live it alone, you don't even know the whereabouts of that plane." A scientist said. He is Dr. Kihara, one of the best theoretical physicist and one of the leading leaders of the scientific study about quantum mechanics and is a strong supporter of the String Theory.

"You can easily say that if you are not one of those people who were developing a state of the art, experimental new plane. That was not your regular F-2 that was stolen during that eclipse; it was supposed to be the ancestor of our fifth generation planes JF-01. Argh! Anyway, Mr. Kihara, how much data have you collected from all the seven total eclipses since 2004?" the Prime Minister asked.

"Well, this very nostalgic and at the same time a very rare update from you Prime Minister! Anyway, I have good news for you Mr. Prime Minister Shinzo but first, for your sake of knowing little details, everytime there is an eclipse we always use the Nobeyama Radio Telescope and focused it in the center of an eclipse, which is quite interesting…" the scientist said.

"Enough with the technical details, I know about them already because you always send in so many documents in my office in which I barely even understood the details of your report so could care explain to me what is this all about!" the Prime Minister said when he was suddenly interrupted by the scientist.

"It's simple, Mr. Prime Minister, it's a wormhole, and I exactly have the idea why!" the scientist said.

"A wormhole, you mean those holes that can become shortcuts through space and time, is that it!" the Prime Minister said.

"Close enough, so Mr. Prime Minister, would you care this data captured by one of our ships in the area that was just send in to our headquarters? The conflict yesterday, it was just a simple fight about who can enter that wormhole. Anyway that means the US and the Russians already knew about it but I bet they don't know the reason why it always happened though!" the scientist said.

"So that means the conflict yesterday was just, it was just…!" one of the cabinet was stunned upon hearing the words of their scientist when suddenly the Prime Minister place down his pen and looked at the man in front of him.

"That dogfight was nothing more but to compete about who can enter it." The Prime Minister said.

"Exactly! So now, for the specifics! The wormhole has a total size of almost a hundred meters; it is not a perfect circle so it means it's quite unstable however it has enough power to let the portal open for a few hours. What makes it do things like that is that during a total solar eclipse…" the scientist opened a picture with different color contours.

"During a solar eclipse, massive energy fluctuations of supercondense energy, I don't want kind of energy is that, began to form in the center of the eclipse. Less than a millisecond later, it is there! The eclipse, I don't know what kind of forces is there in the universe that was able to create this massive freaks of nature, so ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the path to the other world." The scientist said.

"I still don't understand what are you trying to tell us. Anyway, does this case has already allowed those damn Russians to go to a new universe?" the Prime Minister said.

"It's still isn't that clear from me but maybe, just maybe if we can just let one aerial vehicle pass near the event horizon of the wormhole then maybe, just maybe, I can understand what makes it work, and I think we may be able to find that plane of yours, former General of the Airforce of the SDF!" the scientist mockingly said those words to the Prime Minister.

"Don't worry my old friend, I don't care about what happened about that prototype, I worry about how it disappeared. I just want to know what is out there. Can you use the Nobeyama Telescope sometime in the future to record if there is any radio signal coming from that world?" the Prime Minister said.

"Oh, I almost to say this to you, Mr. Prime Minister. During the 2012 eclipse, we manage to capture some radio transmissions between an Earth base Russian station to that unknown source. I think somebody is already there and they are feeding some sort of information to the Russians." The scientist made a serious look while saying those words.

"I see. Finally, I know why there are military exercises between US and Russia during a solar eclipse. Interesting, however I'm afraid we should let them do what they want, well follow them later on after our plans are complete," A man soon appeared in a monitor screen, which is on top of the Prime Minister of Japan. He is no other than the Emperor of Japan, Emperor Akitoshi, the man who is secretly puling the string of the Japanese government.

"Your majesty, that is correct." The scientist bowed down and lowered his head to show his respect to the emperor.

"I see. Well then my brethren, continue your good work, and make your empire proud and glorious!" the emperor said.

"Yes, your majesty! Everyone including the Prime Minister said.

"Anyway, how is everything going? Is everything perfectly fine, especially project Amaterasu, Tsukoyomi and Susanoo!" the Emperor asked.

"Yes your majesty, everything is as you've expected." The Prime Minister answered.

"I see! Thank you my great friend!" the emperor smiled to his loyal servant, which is the Prime Minister of Japan.

"I don't deserve to hear such gracious and full of honor words from you, your majesty. Just serving you and Japan is enough for me. I will sacrifice everything, even if it means shedding my blood into Earth." The Prime Minister bowed his head.

"You don't need to say that my friend," the Emperor said.

"Your majesty, what do you mean we should not take part in this race. China is going to join soon in this race and maybe even the European Union?" one of the cabinet members said while bowing his head.

"Its simple my friend, once we step in to that world, we need to show the world that Empire is back. Although it took almost seventy years just to revive the empire, I know that we will still succeed. We have technology on our side after all. We have great minds and we have magnificent and hardworking people, that is all a empire needs." The Emperor said.

"Such words of wisdom… such inspiring words… thank you your majesty for letting us serve you. I swear that one day Hiroshima and Nagasaki, the land of my predecessors shall soon be avenged." Dr. Kihara clenched his fist after remembering the scene when his grandparents who have finally succumb and died to the effects of radiation after a few decades of hell and to his mother who was, which was passed by her parents through improper development during her fetus time, still suffering the hellish torment from her improper bodily functions.

"I appreciate your words Dr. Kihara. Now, about the information that you are talking about those radio transmissions that are being passed to and fro from an Earth Based Station and an unknown station somewhere in the other world, can you tell me about it?" the Emperor asked.

"No problem your majesty. I am planning to intercept the next message that will be transmitted between an Earth Station and the unknown station. I bet those are maps, charts, and data recorded by expeditionary forces from other nationalities inside that world, and maybe we can that sudden great leap forward, enough to propel the Empire to greater eights and maybe we finally show the world the true colors of Japan." The scientist answered the Emperor with great confidence.

"Then while the world becomes busy fighting for each other, we on the other side will continue to expand our military step by step. First, Prime Minister, remember this decade ends, make sure Article 9 is totally destroyed. Because of that law, Japan's culture is slowly dying, all because of the blade that is the western propaganda. We need to become the nation who we truly are, a nation of the brave and the mighty Japan," the Emperor said.

"Prime Minister, I know you still have some resentment about the loss of billions of yen after losing such military hardware years ago but I guarantee this to you, if we ever discovered who did it, in which we know it was Japanese, then that man should punished by the greatest extent of the law. Is that enough, Prime Minister Shinzo Koshiro?" the Emperor asked.

"Yes, that is enough your majesty!" the Prime Minister answered his king.

"Good, now I shall take my leave now. I should be careful in establishing connections with you Prime Minister Koshiro, I don't like it when the Americans began sticking their nose into our very secretive work. That is all!" The Emperor's display monitor soon disappeared. Everyone was caught by the outstanding words made by their great king, of the Emperor of Japan.

"Wow, even the Emperor was also pissed from that robin hood of yours Mr. Prime Minister. I wonder what happens if we finally completed Project Amaterasu?" the scientist asked.

"One thing will happen my friend, Japan will have all the power we need to sustain ourselves." The Prime Minister made a nonchalant smile, causing the scientist to wonder what was the man was thinking.

* * *

><p>-End of Chapter-<p>

Yes, finally Japan and the EU under the German flag are finally joining the war. Yes, I know what are you going to ask here, what is this update all about. At first, (that was yesterday) I was thinking what to write. I do not want to make the classical jump from point A to point B so this is the solution… I created a story within a story. The purpose of this chapter is to show as well as to introduce two new players.

Well, from the storyline that I wrote in this chapter, I think it would be difficult for me to let Germany control EU and to let it drift slowly away from the hands of America. Anyway, in the future, where will UK pledge alliance and what shall be its fate, a nation allied with the United States but it will become a loner in Europe, or will it side with the European Union, leaving the United States alone in the Atlantic.

Japan on the other hand, I want to make this country into a superpower. Let us see how two superpowers deal with each other when they are a few hundred miles away from each other… (China and Japan) and how will Japan heal the wounds that this once mighty nations have inflected to the Chinese after the Nanjing Massacre and beyond.

Two World War Two allies, once brothers-at-arms, are now back at the game. With the well-established industrial complex of the European Union or with the technological superiority of Japan, what will happen if these two human powers began play with the Americans and the United States? Who knows...? I do not even know.

Oh yes, about the triad project of Japan… Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo. Tried to guess what these projects are. Hint: Amaterasu is the goddess of the sun, Tsukuyomi is the god of the moon, and Susanoo is the god of the storm. Try to guess.

This story is nothing but a simple extension of Chapter 6. However, this is 'one day later' based timeline and is based on the perspectives of the two future players of this game of who shall conquer the world.

I guarantee this to all of you people, the world is gearing in for colonization of Halkeginia by the human world spearheaded by Russia. I wonder how will Saito react when a red flag with a cross in the middle, a flag with the sun and its rays are shining blood red in a white cloth, a red flag with a big star in upper left corner surrounded by four stars, a flag with stripes of red and white with fifty stars in the upper left blue corner, and a tricolor flag with white on top, blue in the middle and red at the bottom become waving at the human battle fleets floating above the sky of Halkeginia. I also wonder what will happen once Japan learned that Saito was the one who stole the plane.

For Rear Mirrors, I think your idea is good. I am going to integrate that later on in my story, instead of the French revolution; it would become the Gallian revolution. Your right I am planning to use Norse mythology here, but not for Brimir. I have something in stored for him.

For Bloodmoon56, I am sorry dude for my mistake. I just don't have ideas what will an airforce would do in this kind of scenario, so thank you for telling me about this and also thank you for your professional commentary, I will take note of that. It is always nice to know things from the ones closer to the source.

For AznMagicman, your knowledge about guns is awesome. You know what, later on in this story, I am going to construct an industrial complex for Halkeginia, so that I can produce this weapons of your for Halkeginians to use. I also have an idea but don't laugh… how about Louise open a world door, let Saito raid a local gunshot store, steal anything that is of value for the cause, and then get back to Halkeginia with a stash of loots from the human world.

For Czar Joseph, do not worry brother. Saito will definitely meet the Russians and the Americans… at point blank range with Russian and American eyes on their crosshairs.

For all the guest… how will the first encounter commence, honestly speaking I still do not know what to write. I have a lot of possible encounters that I can use. For Guest Two and Three, thank you man, it's an honor to read lines of such nice words from you. For Guest 4, worry no more, the scout team shall discover something soon.

I am very sorry for the long delay. I promised last time to post something on Wednesday, and now its Thrusday, 0317H +8 GMT. I'm so sorry everyone. I was delayed on making this post today is because yesterday, I picked up my already processed passport from the DFA. After that, I bought a ticket so that I can go home to my hometown today and finally I made sure that I can really go home today by arranging a shoreleave letter. I'm so sorry.

One more thing, all events, experimental weaponry, and names involved in this Fanfiction story are all fictional. Nothing in this storyline happened in real life. I don't own Familiar of Zero!

Finally, there is ArchimedesAckermann. I thank her for providing me the foundations and the ideas of my new story, my fourth story so far. I give her credits for this story, thank you miss.

And last but not the least; I am sorry for the bad grammar. It irritates me all the time. Hope you understand. Don't forget to leave a review. Thank you very much!

Thank you for reading **When Two Worlds Collide**...


	8. Chapter 8

Two cultures in two different worlds from two different realms… one has control over magic, while the other has mastery over science… now the question is, what will happen if the two realms meet. Find out in this story, a Familiar of Zero Fanfiction story, magic vs. science! A lot of OCs plus a time difference, and do not forget to review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 – The First Encounter<p>

* * *

><p>"I do not believe in accidents. There are only encounters in history. There are no accidents"<p>

Pablo Picasso

* * *

><p>Part 1: Volga Settlement – September 21, 2011 S.T.L.T. (Stranno Mir Local Time); April 21, 2013 ELT (Earth Local Time)<p>

Delay is wreaking havoc in the human settlement in Halkeginia. Thirty-six days ago, a meeting was held between top officials of the Russian settlement, the Volga Settlement. However, two days later, there was a change of plans. The weather in Volga Settlement began to fluctuate wildly. The reason is unknown, and the only thing that is clear for meteorologist based in this settlement is that a series of powerful cold fronts from the northern regions, massive high-pressure cells from the east, and low-pressure cells from the northwest is playing a major role in the weather at that time. Storms and tornadoes have been ravaging area day in and day out for twenty days.

After that freakish act of nature, the weather finally stabilized. However, the management decided not to launch any missions to the nearby area, not until they finally made sure something like is not going to happen in the very near future. One day passed, then a week and finally there it was. A portal somewhere in the far north, but still under the eight thousand five hundred range of detectable area of the radio, has opened. It was said that the portal was about three thousand miles away in the frigid north, and according to weather balloon data, this regions are a patch of land where ice dominates the surface and a vast ocean is present in this area, buried under an almost one hundred-meter deep ice sheet. However, there were no reinforcements this time. All that was there is a flood of data coming from an A-50 modified RADAR plane.

Now, three days later, everything is set. An eight-manned platoon has been assembled. The members of this eight-manned platoon are Sergeant Khukov, the leader of the team and the youngest in the team, Sergeant Shastin, the radioman, and Sergeant Shpak, Sergeant Khalipov, Sergeant Tsaplin, Sergeant Chadov, Sergeant Charkov and Sergeant Khonov. However, before their mission starts, the eight-manned platoon first went to the briefing area. There they meet the governor of the settlement, which is Governor General Sikovi Medvelev.

"Teplov Platoon ready for duty Sire!" the leader of the platoon made a salute, which was soon followed by his co-platoon mates, to show their respect to their governor.

"Teplov Platoon, this is your assignment. You have four objectives. Objective Number One, you are to gather rock samples from the floating islands, if you can get access to them. Look for weird looking rocks if you most, but be careful. In order to measure the radioactivity of those rocks, you need this," the commander of the explorer division picked up an instrument from a table, which has full of gadgets in it.

"This is a chemical scanner. Use this to confirm if those rocks are safe to handle or not. That scanner can also read the PH content of the rocks as well as the chemical toxicity of the rocks. After scanning those rocks, use this specialize watertight vacuum containers. We are not sure if there are pathogens present in those rocks that may pose a health risk to the men and women of this base. This is just a precautionary measure that Moscow said in a directive order that came in three days ago." The head of the explorer division said.

"Yes Sire!" everyone in the platoon said. Soon one man raised his arm and soon asked a question to their commander.

"One question commander, how can we extract a rock sample from a floating island that is hovering a few hundred meters in the sky? We don't even have a plane or something to get us to a certain altitude," a man asked his commander.

"Good question comrade!" the commander soon picked up a 92 mm 9K338 Igla-S man portable air defense system rocket. The Igla-S or better known in NATO as the SA-24 Grinch, is a rocket system by the Russian army, which has the primary purpose of taking down a helicopter or a plane.

"A rocket launcher," the entire platoon was surprised at the weapon system that was presented to them.

"You are right soldier, we don't have any flying equipment except for the thirty Mi-26s we have. If we use the Mi-26, we might accomplish the mission easily; however, we will also be wasting valuable oil resource. We do not want that to happen so we have decided to use rocket instead of helicopter. OK, this is what you are going to do; first, one of you has to fire multiple shots of these rockets to the target. We expected that rock samples would fall from the sky, so you must gather those rocks," the commander said.

"Multiple shots, so that means we have to carry a few charges of those rockets. However commander, how can we carry such charges if we would also carry those containers?" the platoon commander asked.

"So that's the main concern here huh, anyway don't worry about it platoon commander," the division commander soon pick up a key from his pocket and gave it to the platoon commander. "Take this and take care of her. She is the only available all terrain cargo truck we have. If lose her, we won't have anything left to be used in this base." The division commander said.

" You mean we are going to use the KamAZ 43501 all-terrain medium truck but you said we are don't have the fuel to operate vehicles like the Mi-26?" the platoon commander said.

"Relax their comrade. That KamAZ 43501-A is a variant of the KamAZ 43501 from Russia. The major difference between her and her cousins in Russia is that she is one of the first five cargo trucks in Russia that is built with an electric engine. She is equipped with a battery that would enable her to travel 700 kilometers at full load without any problems. If you worry about communication, don't worry about that too, she has a built in radio that will enable communication between you and settlement command," the division commander said.

"How much are we allowed to put in the truck sire?" the platoon commander asked.

"Three to four tons of cargo is enough." The division commander soon takes a good glance on his subordinates. "Any question about the first objective?" the division commander asked.

"None sire!" the Teplov platoon answered.

"Good now to the next objective. Objective Number Two, the Kremlin, wants some live samples of living organisms on this region. It also wants to have, if there are plants on this region in which we have lots of it, have some leaf samples on it. Moscow also wants you comrades to gather samples of animals and fungi, if there any, in this region. Again, you must put them in specialize watertight vacuum containers to prevent any outside contamination for the samples or biological hazards from pathogens to your crew. Is that clear," the division commander said.

"Yes Sire!" the platoon replied.

"Question for Objective Number Two?" the division commander asked.

"None Sire!" the platoon replied again.

"Good!" the division commander soon take a big gulp of air into his lungs before he takes a good glance on the squad in front of him. "This is your third objective! If you find any natives or any civilization in the area, whatever you do, drop it, and get out of there. This is directive order from Moscow, the Kremlin, and the Russian President. We are not ready yet to meet any alien civilization from this planet. If you do find them, the only thing you should do is retreat. If you find any hostilities in the area and find yourself cornered, we will give you access to ten more rockets for the Igla-S, the 7.64x54 cartridge PKM general purpose machine gun and the mounted 12.7x109 cartridge NSV heavy machine gun in the back of the truck. You have only 200 rounds for the PKM and 150 rounds for the NSV. Use it wisely. That is an order." The division commander said.

"Sire, I remember that you once said that we should if possible annex those towns and if possible conquer them. Why change of plans right now?" the platoon commander asked.

"There was an ongoing pandemic that is taking place on Earth. They say it was an Ebola pandemic in West Africa, so the central government has thought about it in the last minute and soon they have decided not to do it. They say it was too risky and therefore they abandoned the plan, not until they have acquired more information about the environment and the life forms present in this world." The division commander said.

"Talking about reinforcements, why are there no reinforcements?" a man in the Teplov platoon asked.

"The eclipse took place in the middle of the Atlantic, and in order to send this information to us here in Stranno Mir, a military exercise took place there between the United States and Russia. I don't know the rest of the detail… that is all!" the division commander of the explorer's division take a deep breath. "Now about the retreat strategy, did I get myself loud and clear!" he asked.

"Yes Sire," the members of Teplov platoon answered.

"Any questions about Objective Number Three?" the commander asked.

"None Sire!" the members of the Teplov platoon answered.

"Good now this is your final and most important task of all comrades… Get back here in one piece, all of you! Engaging the hostilities is your last option. Get out of there as fast and as soon as possible. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" the division commander of the explorer division yelled at his man with confidence and assurance in his face.

"SIRE, YES SIRE!" all members of the Teplov platoon stood up and answered their division commander with a loud and clear voice.

Soon the explorer division commander turned his back on the Teplov platoon. He then moved forward and walked out of the room. Halfway near the exit, the commander stopped. He soon turned his head a little bit and looks back on his men. "Make Mother Russia proud!" he said. He soon moved forward, opened the door, and leaves the briefing room.

"SIRE, YES SIRE!" they answered.

After that, with the authorization of the platoon commander, the explorer division commander and the governor general of Volga Settlement, two hours later, the men of the Teplov platoon soon entered the already prepared truck of the Volgan base. Two of the men of the Teplov division, the platoon commander and the radioman, immediately entered the vehicle and takes the two front seats. The rest of the six soon takes the back seat with one of them has his hands on the NSV heavy machine gun. Thirty minutes later, the platoon commander put the key on the keyhole, turned it clockwise and soon displays on the front glass of the vehicle appeared.

"May I remind you platoon commander, that truck is a state of the art vehicle with her only purpose and also is one of the prototypes of our new KamAZ trucks. You had better to take good care of it. By the way, may I remind you that its front glass is a five layered glass, well it's from Japan so I'm sorry about that, but that glass is an explosion proof, shock proof, bullet proof and has a heat resistant layer. That glass will show you the information like your speed, you weight, 360 visuals and many more, so you better use it wisely," the commander soon closed his transmission on the VHF to let the other side speak.

"Yes Sire!" the platoon commander answered with a smile on his face. He soon hit the accelerator, crank on the gear, and hold the steering wheel tightly. Then the vehicle's engine soon roared into life and starts moving.

Then operation Teplov begins.

* * *

><p>Part 2: The White House – April 30, 2013 ELT (Earth Local Time)<p>

"I HAD ENOUGH OF IT!" the President of United States of America yelled inside his office. With the yell, he clenched his fist and punched the table.

"Don't be mad Mr. President… and besides it is your order to proceed on with the operations. Now that we know that Russia knows about the new world. What shall we do then, Mr. President?" the Secretary of the State asked him.

"What shall we do, first we should clean the United States reputation in the United Nations." The President said loudly.

"You mean your reputation?" the President soon glared at his Vice President with killer intent.

"Oh my, you don't need to do that. Your not alone with this one. The Pentagon, the congress, the people, everyone is now involved in this mess," the Secretary of Defense made a saddened look in his face.

"What is the recent status quo in the United Nations, Secretary of State?" the President asked.

"The Russian President is quite clever. They have showed in many evidences almost immediately and pointed the blame unto us. They even managed to intercept radio commnucations between Airforce One through a channel used by NATO with the permissions of Germany. Now all blame to the near war between United States and Russia was all turned to us. As part of the United Nations Security Council, our legitimacy as the police state is in peril," the Secretary of State said.

"Is that all?" the American President asked.

"Yes, and in fact there are so many I can't tell you right here and now!" the Secretary of State said.

"I don't care now tell me. This is an order," the President angrily glared at the Secretary of the State.

"Alright! Alright! I will tell you. Germany, as a result of the incident during that day is asking both sides what really happened. It seems that they know something and they want to confirm it. The German Chancellor even asked me to arrange to diplomatic talk between you and the Chancellor, personally here in the White House!" the Secretary of the State said.

"HERE IN THE WHITE HOUSE! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDIN ME! AND WHEN IS THAT GOING TO HAPPEN!" The President asked the Secretary of the State ferociously.

"Just a few hours ago, Mr. President!" the Secretary of the State answered with a slight trace of fear in his face.

"ARGGHHH! Damnit! All right tell him how about next week." The American President said.

"That will be done, Mr. President!" the Secretary of State said.

"OK, Mr. Secretary of Defense, give me the comparison of national defense and military powers report between Russia and the United States… NOW!" The American President said.

"Alright! Alright! Mr. President. Here it is!" the Secretary of Defense handed a piece of paper to the President. "That is all I can see… However," the Secretary of Defense's voice began to fade away.

"What is it!" the American President asked.

"The Russian Intelligence Agency or the FSB together with SRV is quite aggressive nowadays. Espionage in the Russian Federation is getting tougher by the day. The Russian government has transferred the center of all weapons development deep within Siberia and buried under the ground. The only thing we can see are roads that connect the research and scientific development sites… and all we can see empty transport vehicles. According to our intelligence sources, the Russians are building an underground railroad system all across Siberia. Although the Russian economy isn't as good as ours, they are however using the help of other nations like Japan, Germany, France, the United Kingdom, China, and Brazil with the promise of cheap energy," the Secretary of Defense said.

"What else?" the President asked.

"Although the Russian economy is making almost a trillion and a half dollars income, there economy is far inferior to ours, but arrogantly; they are using their energy resource as well as their metal and technical resource in a way that their influence is fast spreading across the globe." The Secretary of Defense said.

"Technical resource, are you talking about Iran?" the President asked.

"Yes, and according to our spy network in Iran, Russia is secretly passing nuclear technical knowhow to the Iranians?" the Secretary of Defense said.

"You mean nuclear technology? I thought we have slowed it down through cyberhacking!" the American President said.

"Yes, and I thought we were able to stop it, but instead, according to our spies, just last week, a spy of ours who was deployed to Iran a year ago have reported that Iran has now centrifuges that are capable of weaponizing Uranium into a bomb, and the centrifugal machinery that was uncovered by our spy were all made in Russia! Maybe next year, Iran may already have the bomb!" the Secretary of Defense admitted to the President about the data he learned from one of the spies in the CIA.

"OK, how about our agent, I wish to learn this information from him personally, where is he?" the American President asked.

"Unfortunately, in a last ditch effort, while being surrounded by the Iranian forces, he manage to send all this information through a special line to the Pentagon. We manage to receive the half of the files but we failed to receive half of it. It seemed that he was killed in action," the Secretary of Defense said.

"Anyway, do you have photos that could prove about any Russian involvement with the Iranian nuclear program, or any evidence about it?" The President asked the Secretary of Defense with utmost interest.

"Sadly Mr. President, the only thing we have are evidences about the Iranian nuclear program, but we don't have the location of the facility, our traces of any Russian involvement with it except for that one statement in his notes that mentioned about where the centrifuges came from," the Secretary of Defense said.

"I see, so then about the solar eclipse, when will the next one is going to happen and where. I shall show the Russians who is the boss." The President bravely stood up and glared intensely to Dr. Samuel.

"It will happen in… let me see…" the Scientist picked up his pocket notebook and intensely surf the pages for the information. "Ah, found it! Mr. President the next eclipse is going to take place in Senkaku-Daioyu islands, directly on top of it in October 1, 2015.' The Scientist said.

"That disputed islands… OK that is it - I am going all in! As President of these United States of America, I'll push the budget for this project to fifteen billion dollars," the President made a bold declaration.

"Fifteen billion dollars are you out of your mind. As I said last year, nothing is going as planned. Why waste so much money. Wake up to reality first Mr. President! We have a lot of jobless people. We have a falling and failing economy. We have many enemies already. Oh, and talking about enemies, do you know what October 1 is to China! It's there national holiday and smacking and banging in right in there front door is like an invitation for war. We owe a lot from China, and oh I remembered with already have 15 trillion dollars' worth of debt. That is 108% more than our GDP! Please stop this madness right now and let us think about it clearly. We need to have a new and powerful ally. One that is reliable and strong." The Vice President desperately is trying to convince the President of the United States of America.

"Reliable and powerful ally, and who could that be? Japan? Well, it does not matter. We have to do this, one way or the other. This is…" the President was soon interrupted by the Vice President.

"JAPAN! Exactly, we can use Japan as something like a balancer in Asia. We can use that country in order to give China and maybe even Russia some sort of adversary. We need to win the favor of Japan," the Vice President said.

"Like what Mr. Vice President?" the President asked.

"Like encouraging Japan to unconstitutionalize Article 9, a charter change or some like that. With that, Japan could become the regional powerhouse of Asia whom which we can control in the backstage," the Vice President said.

"Mr. Vice President, I think your idea is excellent but too risky. Have you ever heard of the Meiji Restoration? Japan was able to match the superpowers of Europe in a quick dash from a medieval like society into a world power in less than forty years. It is just too risky. Remember, even without a military force, Japan is still one of the modern world powers and is the only nation in the world who could surpass America's technological might. One misstep and we may unleash the sleeping beast." The Secretary of Defense begun to imagine scenarios of which Japan may rebuild its long lost naval power.

"Let's not discuss about Japan now and Mr. Vice President, this is the risk that we United States must take. It does not matter anymore. I want everyone in this room to agree with me, that on October 1, 2015, we will go to that world…, and this is an order!" the President said.

"Mr. President…" the Vice President stood up and clenched his fist, "Mr. President you're making a very big mistake. Trouble is brewing in all across the world. We should start looking straight into our allies, like Japan, not that world of yours. I feel that Japan is on the brink of losing from our control. I do not want a new pearl harbor. In addition to that, we are also on the brink of losing the European Union on our side especially Germany. So please Mr. President, would you even care to listen to me, just for once?" the Vice President said.

"This is an order Mr. Vice…" soon the Vice President turned his back on the President and walked to the door.

"I'm out of here. You are crazy and a big fat idiot!" the Vice President opened the door, and walk out.

"There goes the Vice President," the Secretary of the State said. Soon an eerie silence enveloped the Oval Office.

* * *

><p>Part 3: Stranno Mir – September 24, 2011 STLT (May 9, 2013 ELT)<p>

"Boy's, were here!" the platoon commander said. For three days and two nights, after negotiating a fifty six kilometers of bad terrain, finally the Teplov division has reached target point. It was on a clearing on top of a hill with a clear and unobscured view of the hovering mountain sized island.

Soon, two groups of three men came out of the truck.

The first group to come out of the vehicle was the collectors group. Along with them is cart like one meter by one meter by one meter cube like specialized container. Moments later after coming out of the vehicle, they soon move out along with their package.

Another group was the targeting group. This group was again a group of three and along with them is the Igla-S rocket launcher. One of them was carrying the Igla-S rocket launcher, and the other two was carrying four rockets. After that, the man with the Igla-S rocket launcher soon determined their position on the clearest and the most unobscured view of the target and mounted the rocket launcher onto the ground, and loaded it with one rocket.

"Altitude - 956 meters, altitude error reading - +/- 20 meters, distance – 1100 meters, that's my reading commander! Over!" the man on the Igla-S rocket reported.

"OK sergeant, wait for a moment, I'm going to fire a RADAR beacon onto the target! Over!" and soon, the platoon commander pressed a button on one of the gadgets present on the vehicle. After that, a lot of red marks showed up on the screen.

"Sergeant, lock on to this coordinate. Negative 10 mm, negative 15 mm. Over!" the commander said.

"Coordinate x negative 10 mm, y negative 15 mm locked. Ready to fire! Over!" the man on the Igla-S rocket launcher said.

"Fire!" the commander yelled.

"Fire!" the man on the Igla-S pressed the trigger. Less than a second later, the rocket screamed and squalled out of the rocket launcher flying into the target directed by the laser pointer from the launcher. Soon a loud explosion fields the area. Moments later, the dust cloud created by the explosion settled in, showing the damage the rocket has made.

"Confirmed: Target hit, preparing to fire next shot, over!" the man operating the Igla-S said.

"Aim on the same target! Over!" the commander said.

"Target coordinate x negative 10 mm, y negative 15 mm locked. Ready to fire, over!" the man operating the Igla-S placed his finger on the trigger.

"Fire!" the commander yelled.

"Fire!" the man soon pressed the trigger of the rocket. Almost in an instant, a missile soared out of the rocket launcher flying at speeds faster than the speed of sound. Less than three seconds later, another explosion disturbed the area creating a large dust cloud. Moments later, the dust cloud soon disappeared, exposing a bluish rock.

"Commander, can you see what I see? Over!" the man operating the Igla-S starred at his digital scope, zooming in and out of the target confirming what he saw.

"Yes I can see it! Now prepare for the last shot. Over!" The commander ordered.

"Yes Sire, Over!" soon the man attending as backup of the Igla-S operator gave him the third rocket. He soon loaded the last rocket to the rocket launcher. "Sir coordinates please," the operator said.

"Look on the same coordinates, over!" the platoon commander said.

"Target coordinate x negative 10 mm, y negative 15 mm locked. Ready to fire, over!" the man operating the Igla-S placed his finger on the trigger with his eyes on the scope.

"Fire!" the commander yelled.

"Fire!" and then the last rocket screech out of the rocket launcher. Another three seconds later, another confirmed hit, followed by another big explosion and a large dust cloud. Moments later, live from the binoculars, of the platoon commander, and scope of the rocket launcher, by the Igla-S operator, large chunks of bluish rocks rain down from the sky.

"Command, this is Igla-S operator, hit confirmed, over!" the operator of the Igla-S said.

"Come back to the vehicle now. We need to extract those rocks as soon as possible!" the commander said. "Collectors, what is your status over?" he asked.

"Command, this is collectors, we are now full of live plant and animal samples. Going back to vehicle over!" the man in the radio said.

"Collectors, this is command… make it fast! We need to collect those rock samples as soon as possible. The commander soon place down the VHF handset and waited for radio response from the two teams. Moments later, a group of three people arrived carrying an Igla-S rocket. It was the rocket launcher group. Less than thirty minutes later, the collector group arrived carrying a specialize container containing a lot of plant and animal samples.

"Let's go on to our next target, commander!" the radioman of Teplov platoon said.

"Roger that, radioman!" the commander said to his subordinate.

After that conversation between the radioman and the platoon commander, the KamAZ soon made way through the dense and rigid terrain. The road was very bumpy but it was not even the problem of the men inside the vehicle. They all just sat in their talking and laughing with each other, talking about what if they could aliens (I mean natives) of this planet. Three hours later, they finally reached their destination.

"Men were here. Prepare the watertight specialize containers and your extraction suit," the man said.

"Yes, commander!" soon three men suited themselves with the extraction suit, which is more like a chemical suit rather than a military uniform. After that, the three men brought a large watertight vacuum specialize container with them and dragged it out the vehicle. Moments later, one of them jumped out of the vehicle and slowly assisted the container down. Two men soon jumped out of the vehicle accompanying the man who was dragging the package through the ground.

"Command this is extraction group, we are now heading to extraction point, distance – 100 meters," the leader of the extraction group withdrew his grip on the PTT of his radio to give way for his commander to speak on the other side of the line.

"Extraction platoon, this is command. Affirmative on that, you may now go on! I'll have you on my watch, over!" the commander of the platoon soon looked at the glass screen in front of him and looked at his men who was slowly and cautiously moving through the vegetation and into the target site.

"Command this is extraction group, we have reached the extraction point. Starting extraction of the samples!" two men of the extraction group soon get their apparatus and their equipment while the other one, the leader of the group was guarding the container.

"Extraction group, this is command, you may now start on extracting the samples!" the commander soon placed down the handset of his radio and watched on his men carefully who was now staring at the bluish stone on the Earth.

After that confirmation reply from the commander, the man who has the equipment soon placed his equipment on the stones and starts analyzing the rocks. "Command, this is extraction group. PH levels of the rocks are normal, toxicity of the rocks is all right, and radioactivity of the rocks is all fine! Everything is normal commander," the man with an apparatus said.

"Roger that extraction group. Hurry up and start extraction process of those rocks." The platoon commander said.

"Command, this is extraction group, affirmative, start extraction process of the rocks!" and then extraction process of the rocks had begun.

* * *

><p>Part 4: Moscow – March 11, 2013, ELT (September 11, 2011 SMLT)<p>

Russia is now on the on the path to glory. After that incident in the Norwegian Sea, Russia had showed the world what the Russian navy is capable of doing. They showed the world on that day what Russia is capable of doing that they can thwart down a threat from the United States. However, in respond to that aggressive stance by the Russian airforce, tensions between the two nations have never been higher. The United States, in respond to that event, had deployed a missile defense system in Poland, which seriously alarmed the Russian military complex.

However, except for the aggressive stance by Russia, trade in this point of time is all right. China has now signed a contract with Russia for natural gas resource. Not only that, Japan, Germany and France has also made energy agreements with Russia, even though America is strictly against this move. Like for example of this trade, in Japan, the signage of this contract means that metals and natural gas will be coming in to Japan and in exchange, Japan is sending in brand new computers systems to the Russian government including systems that could be of great use to the military.

"Mr. President, are you sure about that move! You should have already know about it that America is very pissed off against Russia and may launch its nukes anytime on us!" the Russian Prime Minister said.

"Yes comrade and that is why I wonder what America will do next. For the meantime, I am going to use the UN to secure further our sovereignty of the Russian Federation. Anyway, let us leave the arrogance of the Americans aside. It does not bother me that much anyway. Let them do what they want. The more aggressive they are against us, the more they will be isolated from the world." The Russian President said.

"Mr. President, Russian and American tensions has never been this high. I think it is safe to say that the tension nowadays is almost the same as that in the Cuban Missile Crisis in the 60s. Come to think of it, how about we do it again!" the Russian Minister of Defense said.

"Install a missile shield in Cuba, well, that is like declaring war with the Americans!" the President said.

"Well, America has been installing a missile shield in Poland, why not do the same on America!" the Minister of Defense said.

"I'll think about that. This kind of decision is somewhat tough. This move might seriously affect our relations with the world." The Russian President said.

"This decision is up to you, Mr. President!" the Minister of Defense said.

"Talking about economy is the construction of our industrial complex in Siberian region and in the Western and Eastern sides of Russia going all right?" the President asked.

"As far as I am concerned, everything going as planned, Mr. President." The Prime Minister said.

"Excellent. Mr. Prime Minister, I'm going to leave to you the efforts on the development of Mother Russia!" the President said.

"It will be an honor, Mr. President!" the Prime Minister bowed his head in agreement with the President!

"Perfect, Now let's talk about our findings in the Volga Settlement, Dr. Zylensky, Dr. Catherine, what have you found out from the data analysis of the information sent out by our base in that new world!" the President asked the scientist.

"Mr. President, we have found out that this world has an abundant wood resource and according to biological reports coming in to the base, bacterial samples that they have analyzed in there, they have found out that there are big similarities between life forms of our planet and theirs. They are still using the double helix DNA, which means that life is not that different from our worlds and theirs after all. However, as precaution, I send out an order with your authorization on it saying that they should be cautious about natives in there. As what I have said to you, they may acquire some new virus strands, which might pose a health risk for them. Another rule that I have sent to them is that explorers, as a standard operating procedure, should always wear biohazard suits when dealing with foreign objects such as live tissue samples of living creatures in that planet!" Dr. Catherine said.

"Dr. Zylensky, what do you have to say about Volga settlement and its progress?" the Minister of Defense asked.

"Minister of Defense, I have only one thing to say, since we are not going to send in commands into that base in the next two solar eclipse and also we would not send in reinforcements, just like we what we did in the last solar eclipse, and just like I said, we would not send in reinforcements for the next two total solar eclipse. Now, here comes the problem. We assigned Volga settlement that they should build laboratories and research sites inside the base and fast. However, even though they are very efficient workers, they still do not have the enough manpower to pull out such jobs in just a short amount of time. The good thing is that, they have already build an airfield, which would enable us to send in troops there via planes. We can also bring in fighters and bombers into that world," Dr. Zylensky made a reassuring facial gesture while saying those words in front of his superiors.

"An airfield in Stranno Mir, in Volga Settlement, already, they are indeed very efficient. Say, what kind of floor did they used in those airbases.

"There are two runways in that airfield. One is made of gravel, sand, and grass. That is our temporary runway. The other one though is much more better than that, however, they say it would take a long time, probably three to four months in their time or two years in our time. That is all about the airbase report." Dr. Zylensky said.

"However Mr. President, there is one thing that is delaying the progress of our men in the field." Dr. Catherine immediately took over the conversation after Dr. Zylensky.

"Delaying our men, what is it, Dr. Catherine?" the Prime Minister asked.

"As you can see, Mr. Prime Minister, two weeks ago, in their time and that is three months in our time, there was this freakish act of nature. These storms are so strong they have manage to affect our equipment in the upper atmosphere. This planet is 13% bigger than ours is and has an axial tilt (or tilt of the axis) which is only ten degrees, which is far smaller than our twenty-three and a half degrees of axial tilt. This smaller tilt of axis is caused by pulling and tugging of two moons. By the way there moons are a little bit smaller than our moon, with one of them only 70% smaller than our moon and the other is 55%. However, the cause of their strong pull of gravity is that they are 60% closer to that planet than the moon is to the Earth, with a declination ranging from ten and fifteen degrees relative to this planets equinoctial." Dr. Catherine soon distributed a series of handout to everyone inside that room.

"How can these two moons explain why our men are being delayed by freakish weather?" The Prime Minister asked.

"It's because of this planetary axial tilt. The planets axis aren't tilted so much in this world that the four seasons we experience here in Moscow only happens in 60 degrees of latitude in that planet. Although, I am still lacking of data about geographical features, ocean currents and wind circulation, this theory about the weather is only linked to the axial tilt of the planet. Maybe, if could have a complete and clear sight about the planet's meteorological and geographical data about this planet, then maybe I can explain to everyone inside this room about what the climate is made of. Unfortunately, we have only documented 27% percent of the planet's surface. In addition to that, we do not have a single information about the ocean currents, except that we do know that a thick ice sheet is present in an area, which has an eerie similarity of the Arctic Ocean. That is all I can say, Mr. Prime Minister," Dr. Catherine said.

"You are right doctor; we need more men and equipment into that world. However, we do not have the diplomatic and the financial capacity to do this. Those two missions have already manage to make a big blow to our finance. We have already wasted almost 800 billion rubles in that three operations plus those expeditions have also turned our relations with America, which is already strained to the limit, from worse to worst," the Prime Minister said.

"How about you Dr. Dmitri, what kind of data do you have. What can you say to the high command about your research," the President said.

"As what Dr. Catherine said, we need something more. We need something more capable than a weather balloon. Something like a satellite. However, we have some very big problems here when it comes to launching a satellite into orbit. First, we have this ridiculous problem about sending rockets into orbit. Rocket pods are very heavy, that in fact we need one Mi-26 just to lift one of the pods. If we are going to bring one pod at a time, we would need ten Mi-26 just to bring everything to that world and that includes fuel. Another thing is satellites are very sensitive instruments. A package module requires another Mi-26 just to bring it here. Final thing is because all of this equipment has been disassembled, we need an assembly team just to assemble everything and those assembly teams needs equipment and a facility just to do their job," Dr. Dmitri said.

"Is that so, well then, well start building our first rocket to space there. Well bring those pieces one by one, all in three expeditions. This is my proposal, first will bring in the first parts of the rocket, the engine along with some personnel of the assembly team and their equipment and I think that requires seven Mi-26s. Second trip, will be bringing in the rocket fuel stores and half of the rocket fuel. Finally, will bring everything left to that world and that includes half of the remaining fuel and the satellites," the Minister of Defense said.

"I think that's a fine proposal, Mr. Minister?" Dr. Dmitri said.

"Then I approve this undertaking. We will start building our rockets in the next mission. The next total eclipse, which would happen in Russia, when that would be Dr. Dmitri?" the President said.

"The next solar eclipse that would happen in Russia would be in in 2017 near Kamchatka peninsula. The next one after that would happen in Arctic in 2018 and the third one would be in 2020 in central Siberia," Dr. Dmitri said.

"Well then let's do it! You have my approval," said the President.

"Well then my turn, Mr. President, I have found something that could be of interest to the Russian government." Dr. Andropov said.

"What is it, Dr. Andropov? Are you talking about the green hole in the sky?" the President asked.

"Exactly, Mr. President and in fact I found something in the data sent by Volga Settlement. Here is the magnetic fluctuation of Earth during an eclipse and the magnetic variation of the region where the other side of the hole came out. It is a wormhole. The energy source is the two planets. I do not how much energy it takes to open a hole like that but during the solar eclipse, something still left undiscovered in the moon, is powerful energy source that is amplified by the solar energy coming from the moon. The combined power from the sun and the undiscovered substance in the moon, I call it phantom energy, which is making a synchronization with Earth's magnetic field. The moment this magnetic field is disturbed, another phantom energy coming from the core of the Earth converge with the energy from the moon and the sun, creating a hole in space-time continuum, which somehow is connected to these world. I have now the concept of how these things exist. What I do not know though is how to open it, artificially and at a longer amount of time," Dr. Andropov said.

"You mean you know how to do it, and then I give you this one and only assignment. I provide 20 billion) rubles (that's more than a billion dollar) funding in your project and all the technical means to do it." The President said.

"I assure you to learn the secret of opening a portal by 2025," Dr. Andropov said.

"Very well then, now that I heard such reassuring and wonderful data from various scientist, I think its time for you scientist to study more about it. In addition to that, I announce to adjourn this meeting." The President said.

"I, I second the motion, actually I getting tired of this meeting. But it was fun!" the Deputy Prime Minister said.

"Well then I shall go then, I have the United States to care for. Thank you everyone for sharing all those data to me," The President soon turned his back on everyone and made an exit through the door.

* * *

><p>Part 5: Somewhere in Stranno Mir – September 26, 2011 SMLT (May 21, 2013 ELT)<p>

"Teplov Platoon, this is Volga Settlement Station, what is your status, over?" the voice in the radio said. It was Explorers Division Commander Igor Klokov.

"Volga Settlement, this is Teplov platoon, we are now twenty two miles west of the outer perimeter of the base," the radioman replied.

"Teplov Platoon, this is command… what are your progress over," the voice in the radio asked.

"This is the fifth day of our mission. We have gathered all the rock and living samples. So far there are no casualties. We have found a settlement three miles east of our position, over!" the radioman said.

"Human settlement or alien settlement, the voice in the radio asked.

"They seemed to like human. They were medieval attire and are more like peasants to me. They possess 1400s technology and their farming techniques are all outdated. It seems that there only weapon is swords, picks, and arrows. That is what our analysis has uncovered," the radioman said.

"Swords, picks, and arrows… wait a minute did you disobeyed my order, about not to interact with natives?" the division commander asked.

"Command, this is Teplov Platoon, we didn't interact with the natives. We just manage to build a base to let the night pass last night near a human settlement. We only spied on them, nothing more and nothing less," the platoon commander said and soon gave the radio back to the radioman.

"Teplov Platoon, this is command! Remember an order will always be an order. Do you get me?" the voice in the radio said.

"Affirmative, command!" the platoon commander soon placed down and inserted the radio back to its proper container. He soon unconsciously pressed a button, which deactivated the radio, and continued on driving.

Back to the base in Stranno Mir, the governor general was observing his men while they operate the central control of the base. Along with all of those items that are under the watchful eye of the Governor were the RADAR and a map of the surrounding environment and the surrounding area. He perfectly heard all the conversations. He also noticed that his men is in very close proximity to a human settlement, but it was alright, as long as they don't make or establish any contact between the two of them.

Thirty minutes after the radio transmission between Volga Settlement and Teplov Platoon, one man who was operating the RADAR began to see something in the RADAR sensors. At first, it was just a series of dots in the RADAR, but moments later, they became bigger and bigger. "Governor Sire, could you please confirm what I see here is right?" the man controlling the RADAR said.

The governor immediately pressed a button in the control module in front of him. Soon, a screen emerged out. He soon checked if the RADAR is malfunctioning. "RADAR is fine, comrade," the Governor said.

"Coming from the NNW of our settlement, there are something big flying south, straight into the humanoid settlement in the west.' The RADAR controller said.

"Warn Teplov Platoon and make it fast!" the commander soon stood up and pointed the radioman.

"Aye Sir!" the radioman soon dialed in the channel of the Teplov Platoon. However, no one answered.

"Governor, no answer from Teplov Platoon, I repeat no answer from Teplov Platoon," the radioman said.

"Prepare a rescue team, we may need them later." The governor turned his back and moved out of the room, leaving his subordinates in the room.

"Aye Sire!" everyone inside the room answered.

Back to Teplov Platoon, everything was going as planned. Nothing is out of the ordinary. It seems that the mission is now almost complete. They can now see the barb fence perimeter of their settlement. However, something is not what it should be. A loud roar suddenly disturbed the region where Teplov platoon is still in the move.

"Radioman, what is that!" the commander of Teplov platoon asked to the radioman.

"I don't know commander… but I think it's time to run." Immediately the commander step on the accelerator.

"Commander looked up there!" the radioman soon pointed the RADAR on the KamAZ cargo transport vehicle, which was sent in to the computers from Volga Settlement.

"What is that thing? It's moving fast and directly on our positions?" the commander asked.

"I don't know but probably they might be something like giant birds?" the radioman said.

"Probably, but it's just too big!" the commander said. Soon shadows moving at very fast speeds hurled southward from their position.

"Shadows, what the hell was that," the commander of the division slowly raised his head. Soon, what he sees next were something he would never forget. It was big, red in color and has gigantic wings. Their body is covered with scaly skin, and they have horns in their heads. However, one thing separates them from the rest of the reptiles they know on Earth, they breathe and spit fire, with smoke coming their noses.

"DRAGONS!" the commander of Teplov platoon was mesmerized from what he saw. "Dragons, they are… they are… they are real after all!" he said. Soon, ten giant reptiles followed the giant red flying reptile. Soon, the dragons disappeared from sight, all heading to the south, leaving everyone behind.

"Everyone, I think we just bare witness of a real dragon!" the commander said.

"Yes, Sire, but something isn't right. The dragons are all heading into south right, and that village is directly to the south of our position." One of the men of the Teplov platoon said.

"Yes, but what do what do you want to say, help them?" the commander said.

"No, I'm not telling you to help them commander, the only thing I want to say is that I pity those who will be killed by those dragons today. It seemed that a bloodbath is going to happen soon." He said.

"I think we should observe what is going to happen to that village. I feel a little guilty about them," another member of the platoon said. Soon, the commander of the platoon rushed into the radio of the KamAZ and turned it on. "Command this is Teplov platoon. We encountered dragons heading south. I repeat we encountered eleven dragons all heading south!" the commander of the platoon said, however no one answered, so he called again.

"Command, this is Teplov platoon, we encountered eleven dragons, all heading south, OVER!" the commander of the platoon yelled through the radio.

"Teplov platoon, this is command. Wait for a moment, governor-general isn't here." The voice in the radio said.

"Orders! What are your orders! Should we flee?" the commander asked.

"Teplov platoon, this is the Governor General. This is a directive order from me, photograph, and if possible record the behavior of the targets. You are authorized to use force, over!" the governor general of the base said.

"Command, what happened to retreat?" the commander said.

"This is a top priority objective written in the instructions Moscow want us to do. This is an opportunity we should not miss, and do not worry about insubordination, even Commander Klokov doesn't know about this yet, and from now on, you are now under my wing sergeant! Second priority; make sure that the package arrives here in base. This is a six – two staff mission. The first six will photograph and record how the dragons behave and if they pose a threat eliminate them. The second two will make sure the package arrives here in the settlement," the governor said.

"Roger on that command!" the commander of the platoon soon put down the VHF radio and immediately rushed into the back of the vehicle and reorganized his boys.

"Listen up men, this is a six - two man mission, Sergeant Khalipov, Sergeant Khonov, Sergeant Charkov, Sergeant Chadov, and Sergeant Tsaplin, you three are coming with me. Bring out all the weapons we have. I will have the Igla-S and two rockets. Sergeant Khalipov and Sergeant Khonov, assist me with the rockets. Sergeant Charkov, you will operate the PKM general machine gun and. Sergeant Chadov, you will operate the NSV heavy machine gun. Sergeant Tsaplin, make sure you have a good video recordings about the dragons and the way they fight. The rest of you, Sergeant Shastin and Shpak, make sure you get that vehicle out of here safely. DO I GET MYSELF CLEAR?" The commander of the platoon asked, but it is clear everyone is hesitating to make a clear answer.

"I understand why all of you are all hesitating everyone. This will be our first action in this world. However, do not be afraid, those are just dragons. We have anti-aircraft missiles and heavy machine guns… like that could beat all those dragons down, I bet you!" the commander of the platoon said.

"Are you sure about that Commander Khukov?" Sergeant Khalipov asked.

"Yes, Comrade Khalipov, I am sure about this. In the name of service to Mother Russia and the for our duty assigned to us by our superiors, I am sure I will do this." Khukov answered and soon an eerie silence followed.

"Well, then let's move out. We need to finish this as soon as possible. I want to have a nice dinner tonight!" Sergeant Khalipov answered.

"That's the spirit comrade, now who's with me?" Commander Khukov soon lifted up the Igla-S rocket launcher.

"URAH!" Everyone screamed out with all there might and raised their fists into the sky. Moments later, Commander Khukov grabbed and loaded one rocket into his Igla-S rocket launcher. He soon placed two rockets into his back. After that, he picked up a Makarov PPM semi-automatic pistol and placed it into his waist. Everyone soon followed him and picked up their weapons. Sergeant Khalipov and Sergeant Khonov picked up four more rockets and strapped them to their backs. Sergeant Charkov soon picked up the PKM and strapped the ammunitions around his body, which was soon followed by Sergeant Chadov who unmouted the NSV, grabbed all the ammos and strapped it around his body. Sergeant Tsaplin soon grabbed the camera and lashed it around his neck.

After that, the six men jump out of the truck. Commander Khukov, before he went to leave the vehicle, he first went to the front seat. "Sergeant Shastin, you are now the commander of this vehicle. Take good care of her." He said.

"Wait, Commander Khukov, use this!" Sergeant Shastin throws a portable radio.

"I will!" Khukov soon leave the truck and dash in to the position of the six-manned squad. After that, the trucks soon leave the area, leaving behind the six men to go to the human settlement.

* * *

><p>Between the Lines: In a certain human village 20 miles outside Volga Settlement, thirty minutes later<p>

"What the fuck happened here," Commander Khukov cannot believe what he saw. The village was in flames, burning down to the ground. The citizens of that certain village were panicking and running, just to get away from there.

"I cannot stand this stuff any longer, Commander Khukov, you are now our commander, and what should we do?" Sergeant Khalipov said.

"What should we do? I don't know, let's charge in and attack or let's make our retreat before anybody sees us?" Commander Khukov asked. Soon, a man was running, in desperation to escape from the dragon, straight to them. The man soon stumbled the man of the Teplov squad.

"Please help us! Help us!" the man said before he collapsed and fell unconscious.

"Help you?" the commander soon looked at the scene, which is unfolding before him. "Should I help them? If I do help these people, would I manage to get back safely, with my men, into the settlement?" Khukov asked himself. Soon a man patted his shoulder.

"I'll do it then. I'll help them, I can't bear to see some Russian faces being mauled or burned to the death!" Khukov immediately jumped out of the bush, clicked the heat-seeking option of the rocket, and fired one shot. Moments later, the dragon exploded out from the sky, blowing it to smithereens. The panicking villagers soon stopped running. Every one of them was surprised because a group came in and killed three dragons like their nothing.

"Let's help them, Khukov?" Chadov loaded his machine gun with ammos.

"I'll go with you Khukov, I'll help them too!" Soon Chardov threw himself into battle. He then mounted his PKM and looks directly straight on his sight. After he locks on to his target, which is the dragon's belly, he soon opened fire, releasing about thirty - forty bullets in one click of the trigger. The dragon soon fell into the sky and drop straight to the ground.

"Two down, ten to go!" Chardov soon emerged out of the bush and quickly mounted his NSV down into the ground, and a second later begun aiming his heavy machine gun into a dragon. Moments later, he pressed the trigger, releasing more than twenty bullets in mere seconds. "Three down, nine to go!" he screamed.

"See it wasn't so hard after all, so let's go Khukov, let's save this guys." Khalipov and Tsaplin soon emerge out of the bush. Tsaplin then opened the camera and start recording the events.

"We are from Russia and we are here to save every one of you!" Khukov immediately grabbed one more rocket and loaded it to his Igla-S rocket launcher. He soon aimed it to a dragon, and pressed the trigger. Soon, another rocket came out flying into the other dragon, which a few seconds later was also blown to smithereens.

"I won't let you beat me, Commander!" Chadov soon change his aim and directed it the dragon. He soon pressed the trigger releasing a barrage of bullets into the targets, causing the target to fall down from the sky. "Five down, six to go, wow this is fucking easy, just like in video games now I'm embarrassed to think first that it was hard. I think the saying don't judge the book by its color is true!" Chadov soon changed again his aim and directed it to a dragon flying straight to him. "You want some too, come and eat this!" he soon pressed the trigger and fired rounds of to the dragon. Chadov marksmanship was excellent, that when he fired the NSV, the head of the dragon simply explodes because of the impact of the bullets causing to its skull. "Six down, Five to go!"

"Continue that good job there Chadov," Khukov soon grabbed another rocket from Khalipov and immediately loaded it to the rocket launcher. He then quickly aimed it to the two dragons flying at close proximity to each other and pressed the trigger. Almost in an instant, a rocket launched itself into the sky, aiming directly at the middle of the two very close targets. Soon, the rocket explodes in the sky, killing the two dragons. "Now this is what killing two birds in one stone means." Khukov grabbed another rocket from Khalipov and loaded it to the rocket launcher. "I'm sorry Khukov, but this bird is mine!" Chardov soon fired a barrage of bullets into the dragon, hitting it in the neck and the head, killing it almost instantly. "Oh, yeah now that's what I call firepower!" Chardov yelled.

"No this is what firepower is!" Chadov soon locked and loaded his NSV with the last magazine. He soon aimed it to the second to the last dragon and fired several rounds into it, hitting it again in the head with pinpoint accuracy. "Killed by ten shots, this is like a shooting gallery!"

"Okay, now here comes big papa!" out of the fiery town, a giant dragon soon emerged. It was twenty meters longs and has a wingspan of thirty meters. It was so big; a wingbeat of this dragon is enough to generate powerful winds. "Here I go!" Chadov soon fired everything he has left into dragon. The dragon soon exhaled fire into Chadov, causing Chadov to dodge and get out of there while dragging his NSV with him. "I'm out, the dragon burned the bullets!" Chadov said.

"Don't worry, I still have mine!" Chardov soon charged into the dragon with all he has in his hands. HE then used his machine gun like an assault rifle and aimed it to the dragon. "Eat this you goddamn bastard!" Chardov soon pressed the trigger and launched all the bullets he has. In the end, it did not even made a dent in the dragon's skin. "Damn what is this one made of; I can't even pierce him with a machine gun!"

"Chardov, it's my turn," Khukov soon grabbed two rockets from Khonov and stashed it in his back! He soon made a run for it and aimed his Igla-S into the dragon, and fired it. Soon, an explosion reaps through the dragon left wing causing the dragon to fall down from the sky. "Wow, your one tough guy, aren't you!"

Khukov immediately loaded another rocket and aimed it to the dragon. When he saw the dragon stood up, he soon fired another shot at it, hitting it in the chest region, causing the dragon to fell down again on the ground. After that, he loaded another charge again, this time he cautiously approach the wounded dragon to check it.

"Who are you… where did you come from… what kind of magic do you have… and more importantly… want kind of magic wand is that?" the dragon spoke.

"Did I just heard you speak, and you speak Russian?" Khukov asked.

"Yes, what do you think am I… some dumb dragon… and Russian… what the heck is that… anyway thanks for killing my comrades. I ask you… I ask you again… who are you… and where did you get that kind… that kind of power…" the dragon asked him.

"What power? I don't have any power!" Khukov soon turned his eyes on the sight and cautiously looked at the dragon laying down in the ground.

"I am Sergie Khukov, I am from the Russian Federation, and this is not some magic wand, this is my rocket launcher!" Khukov soon approached the dragon.

"Finish me!" The dragon asked!

"Don't worry that's what I'm going to do next!" Khukov soon made a lock on his target and has his fingers now on the trigger. Moments later, a familiar noise began to rumble in the region. It was a Mi-26 owed by Russia. Soon, the helicopter landed on the ground. "Stop it right there! Good job, Khukov!" a man slowly came out of the helicopter. It was Governor General Sikovi Medvelev.

"Yes, Sire!" Soon, ten men moved out from the helicopter. All of them were wearing full military armor and are equip from machine guns to high caliber sniper rifles. After that, two helicopters move in from the sky spraying out water to the fire, which later on extinguishes the town fire. Soon the survivors of the dragon attack began to flock in to the foreigners who just save them from a dragon onslaught.

"Mr. Dragon, you are now a prisoner of the Russian Federation!" the Governor General stared at the dragon. "Don't worry about your wounds, well help you in any way possible as long as you cooperate with us," the governor added.

"Are you alright with that… I could just recover from this wound and kill you soon!" the dragon said with a vicious smile.

"Don't worry, my men will blow you to smithereens if you do that, Mr. Dragon!" the governor responded with an evil smile, which sends shiver down to the dragon's tail.

Back to Commander Khukov, people begun to flock and kneel down to him, everyone that 12manages to survive that onslaught that is. Soon one man raised his head and faced the man with a loaded Igla-S rocket launcher in his back. "Thank you very much for saving our town. Thank you very much Mr. Magician!" the leader of the town said.

"Magic, I don't have any magic, Sire!" Khukov soon kneeled his left leg into the ground and looked straight to the eye of the man, "I don't know what magic is, but I just wanted to save your town from those dragons!" he said with a reassuring smile.

"We swear with our lives to follow you from now on, Master!" the chieftain said to Khukov, "and in return will you protect us from any threats?" he added.

"I'm sorry, Mister, but I don't have the authority to do that! I am a loyal follower of our governor, the Russian government and to the Russian flag. I think the man you should ask about that is not me, but to the Russian people!" Khukov said, "so wait for a minute, I'll call our governor and let him decide!" he added.

"As you wish!" the chieftain said.

Khukov soon picked up the portable radio in his pocket. He soon dialed in the governor general and pressed the PTT button. "Governor General Sire, this is Sergeant Sergie Khukov. The people of this town wishes to talk with you, over?" the sergeant said.

"Don't worry I'll be right there in a moment!" the governor soon left everything behind and ran into Khukov's position. Moments later, he finally reaches Khukov's position. What he sees then is more than a thousand or so man with their knees in the ground.

"Governor General, the chieftain of this town what to talk with you," Khukov said.

"Governor, I am the chieftain of this village. We are just a peaceful village and we do not have anything that could fight any foreign threats. So then we would like to serve you and your lord for eternity, and in exchange, would you provide protection for us and our children and our livelihoods?" the chieftain asked.

"Serving Russia in exchange for your protection… wait let me think!" the Governor General said. Moments later, the governor general approached Khukov and dragged him to the corner.

"What should we do with them, Khukov?" the Governor General asked.

"I think we should let them in. They could be of very great help once they start working for us and by the way, Khukov, thank you for not following briefing orders; now we have a big dragon to take care now!" Soon a man appeared out of nowhere. He was Commander Igor.

"Sorry commander!" Khukov said.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. Now Governor as I said before, were short of people right now! This is a perfect opportunity… we need them! Anyway, if protection is the only thing they asked… We can offer them a lot of it!" Commander Igor said.

"I see, well then I agree with it then." Soon the governor dragged Sergeant Khukov back. Moments later, the Governor General and Sergeant Khukov made an appearance again, and this time with his other buddies.

"People of this village, worry no more for my nation will accept all of you gracefully and with open arms. Thank you for putting your trust to the Russian Federation and from now on, you are now a citizen of the Russian Federation! By the way, the man that will be your leader would be Commander Khukov. He will take charge of you everyone and from now, you shall serve only Commander Khukov, I the governor, the President of the Russian Federation and the entirety of Russia itself! Did you get my point?" the governor asked.

"Yes, your highness!" everyone answered.

"Why me?" Khukov asked.

"It's because you're the one that discovered them, isn't that true, Sergeant Khalipov!" the governor asked.

"Yes Sire!" Sergeant Khalipov answered.

"Well then, take good care of them. You are now their superiors, their master. Make our new citizens loyal to the Russian cause. Make them become true Russians… that's an order." The governor soon turned his back and walked away from the scene, together with Commander Igor.

"Yes sir!" Khukov made a salute in order to show his respect to his superior.

* * *

><p>-End of Chapter-<p>

* * *

><p>That is it! That's Chapter eight, probably the biggest chapter I have ever made so far. I am very sorry for making this chapter very long. Wow, I cannot believe this, I actually manage to break the 10,000 word barrier and now I'm in 12,000 level. Hurray for me! Hurray!<p>

Oh yeah about the wormhole thing, yes, the Russians are now starting to have an idea about magic, and now they call magic as phantom energy. Phantom energy is magic, then I bet you have questions running through your mind right now, if the moon, the sun and the Earth has phantom energy, then is it safe to say that magical energy exist on Earth… well in this story… it's a big YES! Magical energy exist too on Earth and in infinite quantities.

So the age of exploration has begun. Russia has made a big leap forward. Now the Russians have annexed a medium sized town with a thousand or more residents. The labor force of the Russians has been tripled, thanks to them.

A dragon prisoner, now that is something! I just stumbled to write that thing into my story. I have really no intentions of sparring that dragon, but I thought maybe that this dragon could provide the Russians some advantage in learning the facts about the world. Do not worry; I will take good care of my trophy.

Yes, the windstones, finally the Russians are starting to gather samples from Halkeginia. I wonder how I would use them. Maybe, I will install it on dreadnoughts and make them fly. Hahaha! Joke… do not worry I will use it on aircraft carriers, and guess who can best use it. Well, we only there is only one nation in the world that has already a vast fleet of carriers. Have anyone here seen Avengers, well that's hint for what would be the first magic vs. science war.

The seeds that were once sowed by the Russians have finally grown. Finally, ladies and gentlemen, the first leaves have sprouted out from the ground. Do not worry my dear readers for next chapter (or maybe the next after the next chapter) will determine who would be planting the next set of seeds into this world, would it be the Japanese (very unlikely), the Germans/Europeans (very unlikely), China (maybe) or the United States (maybe).

For ArcAngel117, do not worry I will make sure the story about Saito and his last defense of Halkeginia would be fun to read for my readers. I will do my best!

For those people who like me story, thank you very much! Do not worry, I will do anything I can to make sure my reader's satisfaction and at ample time.

For ww1990ww, in the world, Russia is suffering from one economic sanction after the other. Yes, I know Russia has economic difficulties right now. I once thought that a weak Russia would pose no harm to the United States, so I devised a plan to turn Russia into a large superpower. This Russia is a very competitive Russia and would do anything they can to increase their power, as a nation. For the future of Europe, I still do not know what to do with it. However, I am planning to combine EU into nation, with Germany, France, and UK as the major centers of the new country. Yeah right dude, this going to become a cold war, but not between East and West. Well, it is somehow complicated, especially when there are four nations trying to outwit the other.

One more thing, all events, experimental weaponry, and names involved in this Fanfiction story are all fictional. Nothing in this storyline happened in real life. I do not own Familiar of Zero!

Finally, there is ArchimedesAckermann. I thank her for providing me the foundations and the ideas of my new story, my fourth story so far. I give her credits for this story, thank you miss.

Last but not the least; I am sorry for the bad grammar. It irritates me all the time. Hope you understand. Do not forget to leave a review. Thank you very much!

Thank you for reading **When Two Worlds Collide**...


	9. Chapter 9

Two cultures in two different worlds from two different realms… one has control over magic, while the other has mastery over science… now the question is, what will happen if the two realms meet. Find out in this story, a Familiar of Zero Fanfiction story, magic vs. science! A lot of OCs plus a time difference, and do not forget to review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 – Dragons and Eagles<p>

* * *

><p>In chess, one cannot control everything. Sometimes a game takes an unexpected turn, in which beauty begins to emerge. Both players are always instrumental in this.<p>

Vladimir Kramnik

* * *

><p>Part 1: Volga Settlement, Stranno Mir – October 17, 2011 SMLT (September 24, 2013 ELT)<p>

Two days have passed for the Russian settlement in Russia, however many things happened during that two days. First, there was this giant red dragon held captive by the Russian shock troops. Another thing was the population of 1150 survivors, who survived that dragon onslaught and was saved by the Teplov squad, have now sworn allegiance to the Russian Federation. Leading this group of survivors is the Teplov squad, which is under Commander Sergie Khukov.

After the Teplov incident, more paperwork has piled up inside the Governor's headquarters in Volga Settlement. However, this mountainous piece of paperwork did not even bother the seven men who were conducting a small 'conversation' about the future of the Russian settlement in Stranno Mir. They were Governor General Sikovi Medvelev, the commander of the entire settlement; Sergeant Gagarin, the man incharge of the resources in the settlement, Commander Sergie Khukov, the man incharge of the indigenous population who have sworn allegiance to the Russian flag and the commanding officer of the Teplov squad; Commander Igor Klokov, the commander of the explorer's division; Engineer Joseph Vonorin, the chief architect of the settlement and the man incharge of settlement constructions; Dr. Victor Guryev, the chief scientist of the settlement; and the former chieftain and now mediator of the Russian indigenous settlement, Governor Yesipov (actually his more like a puppet governor than a real governor).

"Governor General Medvelev, this is the information we have managed to gather from the explorer's division," Commander Klokov handed a piece of map gathered from the explorer teams and the scientific teams. The Governor of the human indigenous population, Governor Yesipov soon moved closer to the group to know what they are looking in.

"Excuse me everyone but what is this thing?" Governor Yesipov asked.

"This thing?" Commander Khukov soon looks at the map and then turned his head into the curious man. "This thing is what is called a map. We use maps to find our way through this world. We…" the commander was soon interrupted when Governor Yesipov placed his arm unto his shoulder.

"I know what is map, Commander Khukov, but…" the curious governor soon pointed his finger onto the piece of colored paper." Can a map really become that colorful? Is that even a map?" the governor asked.

"Yes, we can create colored maps. Wait! Do you know about how to read maps?" The Governor General asked.

"Yes, of course I am. I have once a map of the entire world; maybe I can fetch that in my home in my village." The Governor of the Human Indigenous Population said.

"A map, you have a map of the world?" Commander Klokov asked him with a very surprised expression.

"Yes, I have of the world. I bought it from a cartographer who happened to sell goods from a nearby nation," Governor Yesipov replied.

"There are merchants that come in and sell their products here? How often do they in this area, once a year, twice or once in a decade?" Engineer Vonorin asked.

"Yes, there are indeed merchants that come in and sell their products to us. However, they often rarely visit this area because these areas are infested with dragons; wild, intelligent and speaking red and blue dragons. The one you saw two days ago was the biggest incident that happened so far in the history of our town in which eleven medium and large sized red dragons attacked our village. Most of the time only one or two small dragons attacked our towns and villages, which make what happened yesterday a very strange occurrence in nature. By the way, how did you people manage to subdue a wild and large red dragon? What kind of magic do you people have?" Governor Yesipov said.

"Magic, you mean the once used in circus. No, we do not have any magic. In fact, we do not even know what you are talking about. I and everyone else in this room only use our weapons to defend and to fight foreign threats. In fact, we came from an entirely different world, a world where most of us, in Mother Russia lives in cities and large towns. We are even surprised that dragons exist in this world?" the Governor General of the base said.

"You mean you are not from this world? Is there a world beyond our world? How come you were here when you are from a different world?" the Governor of the Indigenous Human Population asked many questions, which amazed everyone inside the room how clueless the man was.

"You know what lets discuss this 'different world's topic' later. I still have some settlement construction you know?" Engineer Vonorin complained.

"I agree, now into the topic, Commander Klokov, what kind of resources you have manage to find near the settlement?" the Governor General asked.

"Mr. Governor, according to our complete soil data analysis, this region is abundant with nonmetals like sand, gravel, cement, and natural asphalt. However, talking about metals, we only found iron, copper, nickel, and silver. According to our data, under our feet, there are more than two hundred thousand tons of iron deposits, almost ninety thousand tons of copper, sixty thousand tons of nickel and a few thousand tons of silver. That's the easy part of the story, Mr. Governor!" Dr. Guryev said.

"Few thousand tons of silver, are you joking me, and what is the hard part of the story?" Governor General Medvelev asked.

"Yes, this place is abundant with silver. We have many deposits of metals in this region. The hard part of the story is mining it. Iron, with so many of it, we can mine it easily and use it to build factories and equipment that can be used to extract the other materials we need. However, we still do not have oil to fuel our conventional machineries. In addition to that, we do not have any lithium to create batteries. If we are to build machines that are more portable like trucks that are powered by electricity, we need batteries." The scientist said.

"Mining? Is there any gold out here?" Governor Yesipov asked.

"No not gold, gold deposits, though they also exist near the settlement, there are only less than a ton of it, which makes mining it very pointless. What I mean is if we can mine iron, we may be able to construct larger settlement building and new tools. If only we have enough man for the job," the scientist asked.

"We do, I think we can do what you want. This is my proposal. How about my people get to mine those iron from the ground and grow foods in our farms. Then, in return, Governor General, you shall have the responsibility of feeding us and providing us shelter." Governor Yesipov proposed.

"I think that is a fine proposal. I agree with it." After that, the governor general of the Russian settlement went to his cabinet, picked up two glass containers, and gave it to the Governor of the Human Indigenous Population.

"What is this? It's beautiful?" Governor Yesipov asked.

"These are barley grains. They are engineered to grow and to be harvested in ten weeks. Culture this and make as many seeds as you can produce. Plant this and make barley plantations near the village and the settlement. I assure that you shall produce large amount of yields about it. Maybe, we can even use this barley grain for trade. This one is wheat. Use this and make plantations of it too. I assure you we shall have the biggest harvest this world has ever seen." The Governor General said.

"Is that true, Governor General?" Governor Yesipov said.

"Do I look like I would make a lie to you on something like this?" the Governor General soon turned his back on the chief scientist of the settlement. "Dr. Guryev, provide them the seeds we have in the storage room and let them make more seeds. Let them do their job, that is an order, Dr. Guryev," he said.

"Yes, Governor!" Dr. Guryev responded and soon turned his head into the Governor of the Human Indigenous Population. "Governor Yesipov, come with me. I'll bring you to the storage room," he said.

"Of course, Mr. Guryev!" Governor Yesipov soon approached Dr. Guryev. Dr. Guryev soon accompanied him and exited the room, leaving the five of them behind the room.

"This is very convenient, Commander Khukov," Engineer Vonorin soon offered his hand to make a handshake. "By the way, I am Engineer Vonorin, incharge of the architecture and constructions of the settlement," he said.

"Thank you very much, Engineer Vonorin, I am Commander Sergie Khukov, commanding officer of the Teplov squad and the man incharge of the new Human Indigenous Population." Commander Khukov soon accepted the handshake.

"With new accomplices and people, I think we can stockpile more resources for our settlement and its expansion," Sergeant Gagarin said.

"Sergeant Gagarin, our resource cap is still small, once those resources would start coming in, what we shall do about it. If we are to store those resources, we need more space, more warehouses to handle those resource," Engineer Vonorin said.

"Simple, while we still have not started the mining, we need to gather more people into our cause. Say, Commander Klokov, how many villages are there in the one hundred mile radius of the settlement?" the Governor General asked.

"There are two more settlements, Governor, including the one found in the west. That one thou is a large town, with more than ten thousand or so people on it. What are you thinking, Governor General, launch expeditions and offer them help or offer them gunboat diplomacy?" the Commander said.

"Commander Klokov, I agree with your suggestion. Well send in two expeditions into two villages consisting of ten people, including you Commander Khukov. We will launch in again the Teplov Squad and this time you will bring with you Governor Yesipov. However, before we start our plan, we need to do something first, and you know it very much, Commander Khukov?" the Governor General said.

"I knew him? Who do you mean I knew him?" Commander Khukov said while scratching his head, wondering whom is the Governor General talking about.

"Commander Khukov, don't tell me you have forgotten the one whom you have faced on a one on one battle in that town!" the Governor General smiled evilly in the commander in front of him.

"You mean the giant red dragon, what are you going to do with him?" Commander Khukov asked him with a surprised face.

"Yes, since we cannot use the Mi-26s in this mission, and don't have any airforce available, we shall use the red dragon as a means to show them our power and our might. They say this giant red dragon is one of those things everyone is afraid. They say, seeing this kind of dragon is a natural calamity. Now, what if we manage to tame this natural calamity into our side," Governor General Medvelev soon handed a piece of paper to Commander Khukov.

"I'll give you this task. These are the one and only task you, and only you, are the only one capable of doing it. You shall tame the dragon and become its rider! Since, in that battle, you have scored the most kills and have done excellent accomplishment in subduing an opponent of that class. In the name of the Russian Federation, you shall be the man who will become the first to tame a dragon. Don't worry comrade, in this battle, I will allow you to use any kind of weapons you like!" the Governor General said.

"Subduing… subduing a mighty large dragon, I don't know what to say comrade Governor General, I know I am small compared to it, but it doesn't matter anymore. Okay, fine… I'll do it then, Governor!" Commander Khukov answered.

"Very well, I'll give you seventy days to prepare. That is all. You may now go, Commander Khukov!" the Governor General soon begun reading the maps and the tables given to him by Engineer Vonorin and Sergeant Gagarin.

"Yes, Governor General!" Commander Khukov soon turned his back and walks away from leaving the four men behind, who is Governor General Medvelev, Commander Klokov, Engineer Vonorin and Sergeant Gagarin.

"Is he going to be alright in the end of this, Governor General?" Commander Klokov asked.

"I hope he does. I am very interested in his capabilities. I have faith in him, comrade." The Governor General replied leaving the commander of the Exploration Division wondering what is going to happen unto this man.

* * *

><p>Part 2: Somewhere in China, January 25, 2014 ELT (November 2, 2011 SMLT)<p>

Years have passed since big changes came in to China. Finally, through brute force and sheer power, the communist party is finally united, with only a little resistance inside the system left. One after the other, communist leaders, and their supporters have falling into oblivion, one by one. Now, the politburo is no more. One man was left standing. His name is President Xing Jiangping.

Moments after the demise of the politburo, one thing that this President on a mission did was to reorganize the army and root out all those whom are not an ally to him, in the military, the financial world, and in the civilian domination. Soon, the President of the People's Republic of China crowned himself the chief executive, chief legislature, and chief of judiciary, as well as the Chairman of the Communist Party, Commander-in-chief of the Chinese Military and Chief of the Police of China, in which he could only attain this absolute power by eliminating the politburo. Finally, for the first time in the history of China in the twenty-first century, someone has manage to attain power that is equal and maybe could even rival Mao Zedong and Deng Xiaoping.

After seizing total and absolute power from the Communist Party, one thing that this man did was the unexpected, Hong Kong! Once a British colony, this little island city in China is the one responsible of generating large income into the party, second only to Shanghai. That is what makes the city important to him, which is why he finally made the initiative to end the protest, in a good way. How did he ended the protest? He simply gave them what they want, the choice to have more candidates, and more to vote. He gave them the option to end the protest and continue living in the world with one country, two systems, with of course an increased in liberty of the democratic system in Hong Kong or live in a Tiananmen Square like Hong Kong. Well, for those candidates, before they sign there candidacy, they already passed under the table negotiations with President himself.

Now that peace and harmony has been restored for China, one Chinese admiral is on the move. Admiral of the Eastern Fleet, Zhe Juang has finally made his steps to fulfill his wish, to continue on to his mission. With the information stolen from the Russians and the financial to continue with the project (with a budget of 250 billion Yuan or about 41 billion US Dollars) with annual budget of 60 billion Yuan or 10 billion dollars, China is now making their first move.

"Admiral Juang this are all the records and reports that you have been looking for," the man said. He is Commander Li Dang, the commander of the Zhu Hongjun (the Vermillion Army). The Zhu Hongjun is a separate army force consisting its own airforce and army, which is completely separated from the main branch of the army. This force consisted of forty thousand personnel, with the management of force shared between the President of China, who is Xing Jiangping and the Admiral of the East Fleet, who is Admiral Zhe Juang. This is a military force as well as a scientific institution dedicated for the expedition for the new world.

"I see so our orders regarding about the mass order of fifty helicopters, which are 20 new Mi-26s, 15 new CH-47s, and 15 SH-53K. Delivery is now complete, Sire!" the commander said.

"Very well, commander." The Admiral soon signed the papers brought to him by the commander. He soon turned his back and then saw a familiar man. He was the President of China.

"Admiral, I look like you are very busy. I see you have made an order of helicopters worth 50 billion Yuan (8 billion dollars). Why so many aircrafts, huh, Admiral?" the President asked.

"Oh, it is you Mr. President. Well, I've been thinking, maybe, I think it's time to build our own heavy lift helicopters, um, Mr. President, I would like to buy the technology from Russia, the Mi-26s?" the Admiral asked.

"Why not, if you can still put that to the budget, why not, or you can just use our spy network to copy their technology." The President said.

"I already did and in fact we are now starting to uncover the secrets of the MV-22 Osprey. Anyway Mr. President, this will the fleet that we would use in this coming total solar eclipse in October 1." The Admiral gave a piece of paper to the President of China.

"Are you saying you are going to spend 60 billion Yuan on one single project?" the President said.

"Not only that, Mr. President. I will also send a thousand personnel all at ones into this project," the Admiral soon flipped a page of the information he gathered from the Russians. "If the Russians were right about their hypothesis that time here on Earth runs six times faster than the time there in that world, then maybe we should put building an airbase as first priority, so that in 2017, we can launch aircrafts like heavy transport planes into the eclipse," the Admiral said.

"Admiral, you are really into it. Do not worry; I think you will succeed in this plan. In addition to that, since I think the two of them already knew about the eclipse, maybe I should start talking with the United States and Russia about a cooperative colonization of that world. I still have no plans about going in to war with any nations, and that includes Japan, Vietnam, and the Philippines, then maybe we could talk about it. By the way, if I am right, then the next solar eclipse in 2016 would be in China, right?" the President asked.

"Yes, Mr. President, and it will take place in China, North and South Korea and Japan. That would be in May 25, 2015," the Admiral said.

"Very well then, by the way, one of my scientist gave me this paper. It suggests that we should bring in some small nuclear reactor into our new settlement. He also said that we should bring in some scientific equipment in order to study this brand new world. We may found something good in this world," the President said.

"I'll take that suggestion of yours Mr. President. One more thing Mr. President, would it be alright for you if I bring in some weapons into this world?" the Admiral asked.

"No problem, I will even allow you to bring in nuclear weapons into that world. Anyway, were still building one nuclear bomb per two weeks. Just make sure you are not going to reach the 30 billion Yuan mark for the cargoes. Do I make myself clear?" the President said.

"No problem, Mr. President," the Admiral replied to the President of China with a big smile in the face.

* * *

><p>Part 3: US Seventh Fleet Headquarters, Yokosuka, Japan – May 13, 2014 ELT (November 20, 2011 SMLT)<p>

China's political reorganization shocks the world. Not only that the military is reorganized, the power of the central government, especially to the President of China has never been this great. This reorganized military now threatens every other nations surrounding China as well as nations trying to secure international relations with nations surrounding her like the United States. In response to this new military threat, United States President Roberto Omaba made a state visit to Japan in order to talk about how to deal with a newly organized China. It is also discussed in this meeting that Japan and the United States shall conduct a military exercise again near the region of the contested islands. **However, this is not President Omaba's top priority.**

After a few talks with the President of the United States and the Prime Minister of Japan, Japan agrees with the US proposal to put US personnel, a thousand of them as well as cargoes and helicopters. In exchange, Japan will be able to do something about Article 9 of its constitution. Moment later after a few talks, the American President soon headed into Yokosuka Naval Base, the American naval base in Japan. In his arrival to the base, he was soon greeted with CSM Giles and the rest of the Storm Troopers.

"CSM Giles, report for duty Sire!" the man made a salute in front of the President of the United States of the President.

"Giles, as manager and on-scene commander of the Storm Troopers, what is the status quo of the division over?" the President asked.

"Mr. President, everything is going fine. USS George Washington Strike Group along with USS Bonhomme Richard, MV Capt. Steven L. Bennett, and USNS Benavidez has just arrived from our Naval Base in California," CSM Giles said.

"Very good, CSM Giles, make sure everything runs perfectly. I do not want any more failures this time. This is now or never, do you get me?" the President said.

"Yes, Mr. President. I'll make sure everything runs perfectly," CSM Giles replied. He then turned his head to the President of the United States of America. "Mr. President, I have one question for you," he asked.

"One question, what is it," the President asked.

"Mr. President, from what I have observed from our last operations in Europe, we saw that the Russians already about this project. What if the Chinese already knew about it too?" CSM Giles asked.

"The Chinese knew about it, you must be joking, CSM Giles," the President said.

"If the Russian manage to know something about it, maybe, what if the Chinese have been observing us all along during that day when I and CSM McWalden first encountered the total solar eclipse. Where just a few hundred nautical miles away from China after all when we discovered it," CSM Giles said.

"You have a point there, CSM Giles, wait, were using helicopters in this operation right, and I think I just signed an agreement with China two years ago about heavy lift helicopters," the President said.

"I'm afraid; they already have an idea about it, Mr. President. Now, if they knew about this project, should we use directive force and pushed our way into the eclipse," CSM Giles said, opening an idea to the President about what could happen if China already knew about it.

"CSM Giles, why didn't you tell me about this, if the Chinese knew about it, then maybe they will use the National Holiday as an excuse for putting military and diplomatic pressure in our navy during that time? Asking a military exercise between US and China would certainly damage all our relations here in the Far East," the President said.

"Do you think it's alright if we talk about this with China?" Giles asked.

"No, we can't just talk with this with China and settle this on a table." The President soon started scratching his head, until he found an idea. "CSM Giles, have you heard about assertive military tensions between Japan and China in the Senkaku Islands. I have an idea. We shall smack into the doorsteps of China!" the President said.

"Smacking right in front of the Chinese during their National Day is not the same as declaring war with China?" Giles asked.

"Well show China who is the real boss. Well deploy the entire Seventh Fleet to the Chinese Maritime Border in October 1." The President said.

"You mean, from Task Force 70 to Task Force 79, all seventy ships?" CSM Giles asked with a surprised look in his face.

"Yes, all floating goddamn ships and all flying plane available in the Pacific!" the President replied leaving CSM Giles clueless about the brewing trouble across the horizon.

* * *

><p>Part 4: Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan – May 15, 2014 ELT (November 20, 2011 SMLT)<p>

The defense talks between Japan and the United States went very smoothly. Agreeing with the terms and conditions demanded by the United States, Japan has now the option of putting Article nine down to its grave. Moments after the President's visit to Tokyo; he soon takes a short visit to Yokosuka Naval Base.

After the short visitation of the President to Yokosuka, he soon took his flight to the Philippines to continue his series of state visits to all strategic allies of the United States. Soon, the Prime Minister of Japan then began his move. After that, he then went to a top-secret underground bunker in Tokyo, which is an old conference hall, which has been upgraded and was now turned into the main headquarters for Emperor. This building was once used by the Imperial Japanese High Command in World War Two, and is one of the first nuclear proof buildings in the world. This bunker is connected to the Imperial Palace in Tokyo, which makes this place an ideal place to make a plan for the future.

"Your majesty," the Prime Minister kneels in front of the man in front of him. It was the Emperor Akitoshi.

"What did those American ask you this time?" the Emperor asked.

"They asked that they wanted to add some personnel into Yokosuka. This deployment of troops will be only temporary and shall be removed after October 10, 2014. In exchange, the United States President was talking about minimizing and rethinking what is Article Nine. The President of the United States also requested to have a military naval exercise together with Japan in the Okinawa Island Chain." The Prime Minister said.

"Minimizing the effects and rethinking the meaning of Article Nine, I wonder what is that President thinking. Is he using it to bolster its relations with us, to use us as a balancer in the war of supremacy in Asia or are they using it as a bargaining chip to do something what they wanted," the Emperor asked himself. "In addition to that, America has also been very aggressive about going to that other world recently." He added.

"I think I have the answer for that question, your majesty!" another man made a bow in front of the emperor. He was Dr. Kihara, one of the chief scientist of the Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi programs.

"Dr. Kihara, what do think is the answer for that question?" the Emperor asked.

"It's simple, your majesty, all of them." Dr. Kihara answered.

"All of the above, it does make some sense here. I see, so what is your reply to them, Mr. Prime Minister?" the Emperor asked.

"Your majesty, I have agreed on their terms. Right now, the American ships are now docked into our port in Yokosuka," the Prime Minister answered with a slight trace of tension and worry in his face.

"Don't worry my loyal servant. I agree with your decision. Indeed, it was a wise decision. The rise of the Empire, I am sure the Empire will owe you more than pride and glory. Thank you very much!" the Emperor made a bow in front of the Prime Minister.

"You don't need to do such a thing your Majesty. Just hearing those words are enough for me," the Prime Minister said. Soon, in two out of seven of the displays of the command room, a monitor began to light up. It was the head of the Cabinet Intelligence and Research Office and the Minister of Defense.

"Intelligence Director, Minister of Defense, what is it?" the Prime Minister asked.

"Mr. Prime Minister, I have now an information about our operatives in North Korea. Everything is going as planned," the Minister of Defense said.

"Minister of Defense, about our conspirators, infiltrators and spies in North Korea, I found in a certain report of your that they have already medium range missiles that has enough range to reach any city in Japan, is that true?" the Emperor asked, soon the Minister looked at the Emperor and then bowed his head.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness and disrespect in front of you, your Majesty," the Minister of Defense took a deep breath. "Yes, it is correct, you're Majesty. They have successfully built a missile that has a range of 1000 miles. That range is enough to reach any point of Japan," the Minister of Defense said.

"Perfect, this is perfect! Minister of Defense, use these missiles, were going to use those North Korean missiles. Time for operation Susanoo to start," the Emperor said. He soon turned his back and walk back to the door.

"Mr. Prime Minister, Minister of Defense, and Head of the Intelligence and Research Office, thank you for the information you have provided to me. These are very useful in kick starting the Empire, bringing it back to its former glory. Now then, I will take my leave now; they may notice me that I was gone. I don't want this secret to spill out to the world, not yet!" the Emperor said before leaving the three of them behind.

"Yes, your majesty!" the three man replied.

* * *

><p>Part 5: Kingdom of Tristain – July 22, 6078 Halkeginian Time (November 20, 2011 SMLT, May 15, 2014 ELT)<p>

While Earth's politics is changing and the militaries of the major factions of the world are on the move, Halkeginian science, on the other hand is changing on a very pace. Just a few months ago, one of the most influential man in the history of Halkeginia, Saito went into the capital of the Germanian Empire to lend some money. After a few talks about gold and its future payments, the Emperor soon let him owe them some money. Now, with money out of the question, negotiation talks between Gallia and Tristain began. Looking for manpower, the two symbols of Halkeginia, the Vallieres, and the Ornieres began talking with the Plebeians side of the society.

One month later, with manpower not anymore a problem, Saito then began looking for major sources of iron, using techniques he learn from the books he and Louise has stolen from Earth. Weeks later, he found it. Smack right in the heart of Gallia, a large deposit of iron ore was soon discovered. Soon he discovered his fifty thousand gold was not even enough to construct a railroad system, not without the facilities, the techniques, and the science present during the 1850s in Earth.

However, this problem was soon solved. With the cooperation of the Gallian and Tristainian monarchies, investors began to flood in into the banks. Overnight, money was not anymore a problem. Now the problem was how to do the construction and fast. One night, while supervising the construction of the facilities and factories to be used in railroad building, a group of ten men came, approached to the man.

Aware of the fifty man who is slowly coming slowly and silently, he soon put his left hand on his pistol, the pistol that was given to him by Romalia as gift, and on his right hand on his sword. He soon raised his sword and went to full alert mode. Soon, the ten men, who was slowly approaching him kneeled down show him their faces.

"Don't be afraid young lord. We are just square class magicians. We heard that you are in need of workers in order to build a road connecting the two kingdoms," soon one of the magicians removed their hood. It was a beautiful teenage female.

"Workers, but you are magicians? Are you sure, you know what you are going to do… Miss?" Saito asked.

"Yes, we do young lord. In fact, after we read and analyzed your works, we became interested about it. By the way, I am Jean de la Blanc. I am an alchemist," the female chemist said.

"An alchemist, huh, so she's a chemist." Saito silently said to himself. "So you are chemist… no I mean alchemist. So do you know what am I building here? Do you know what I am doing here?" the teenage boy asked.

"Yes, we know everything my lord. We know that you are building a railroad system into this world. We know that you wanted to build this railroad so that you can easily make money out of it. We also know that you wish to use the money to militarize Tristain in the future. We know that you are afraid that the people from your world will attack this world in the far future." Jean said to Saito.

"How did you knew that? The only person I told about this is the Tristainian monarchs, Louise, her father and Mr. Colbert. How did you know that?" Saito asked the girl in front of here. Soon one of the magicians activated their wands and immediately sounds and light failed to pass or come to them.

"Young lord, we know everything about you. However, do not worry about it. We are only curious about what are you going to do in this world. We wished to witness it firsthand. We want to witness the creation of new history as well as the death of the old era and the birth of the new age. We believed you hold the key to the future of this new world." The girl said that to Saito.

"You believe in me!" Saito said.

"Yes, we do. We know how important you are to the future of this world. Probably, without you, Halkeginia might have been already destroyed by that dragon. We owe you a lot. That is why, we are more than willing to help you our lord!" the girl said.

"You're welcome, well, are you really sure you wanted to help?" Saito asked them.

"Yes, young lord. We are more than willing to help you. All fifty of us mages are willing to do service with you our lord. We shall use our magic to do this work. If you worry about our wages, do not worry our lord, we only want twenty thousand gold. In exchange, you shall give us, mages, and a space in your estate, and enlist us as your subjects or retainers if you must." The girl said.

"Well, I guess, twenty thousand gold isn't that much. Alright then, if I agree, what benefits can I have from accepting your help?" the boy asked her with a very serious look.

"We can build a lot faster than a thousand man can do. Imagine us finishing this project in less than six months, compared to an army of man, one hundred thousand more or less building it in a year or two. I wish you we become your employees. That is all." The girl said

"That's indeed an excellent proposal. Before I say yes or no on this fine proposal of yours, can I ask you one thing, what is the name of your group?" Saito asked her.

"The name of our group, actually were not just a group, instead, we are a guild of fifty mages. Were a magic guild and the name of our guild is the Daybreak. I am the leader of the guild. We wish to become good subjects to you our new lord," the girl said.

"Okay, although I still don't trust you, we have a deal. I am in. About the question 'when will you start the construction', we will talk about that later on in the estate. Come to my estate in one-week time from now. You may now leave." Saito soon turned his back from the mages. After that, he then sheathes his sword back to its sheath. He later on walked away, leaving the mages behind.

"You are more interesting than the way you look, my young lord. This is going to be interesting." Soon everyone including Jean disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Between the Lines Part 1: 26° 26' N, 125° 10' E (East China Sea, near the disputed islands) – October 1, 2014 ELT (December 13, 2011 SMLT)

Trouble is brewing in into the East China Sea. The few months ago, the United States President ordered the entire seventh fleet to prepare for a drill together with the Japanese in the East China Sea. Japan simply agreed with the Americans offer to perform some operations with them in East China Sea. In addition to that, he also claimed to deploy the entire seventh fleet.

The military exercise and the deployment of the seventh fleet infuriate the Chinese President. He soon warned the United States that if the US will continue to do some very aggressive stunts near their maritime border, China would be forced to use force just to get them out of there. In response with the Chinese President's warning, the United States began to receive sanction warnings and threats from Russia and Germany. However, the United States simply ignored it.

Finally the day everyone had feared of has come. It is finally September 29, and the Chinese are not happy to see the seventh fleet filling up there RADAR screens. However, two man in China though know what exactly is happening to United States and why is it sending the entire fleet. Anyway, China is going to do the same anyway.

The next day, seeing that the Americans have shown to the Chinese that what they came here was serious business, the Chinese President, in response to the American move, soon mobilizes all available ships in the area. Half a day later, the Chinese armada has finally showed up, showing the world they are not afraid of them.

Finally, the day the two leaders have been waiting for had finally arrived. It is finally October 1. China, waiting for these eclipses to come, has wasted billions of Yuan just to buy helicopters and load with the necessary cargoes. All of these packages, all 40 helicopters loaded with 500 tons of cargo and a thousand personnel are now loaded into the Liaoning, the Chinese sole aircraft carrier.

On the other side of the sea, lies the eagle. The United States Navy, the most well equip navy in the world, are 'conducting a military exercise to improve relations with Japan and infuriate China' has by ongoing. However, the true purpose of this exercise by the Americans is loaded, all thirty helicopters carrying a cargo of 300 tons of cargo and 500 personnel and five Harriers, in the USS George Washington.

"Admiral Juang, the Americans have made their stand in the East China sea absolute. Are we going to continue the mission?" the Captain of the Liaoning asked his admiral who was standing at the end of the runway of the aircraft carrier.

"Proceed with the mission. This is the Admiral of the Eastern Fleet. With the authority I have as the commanding officer of this mission, start operation Radio Noise!" the Admiral said on the radio.

"Yes, Admiral." The captain soon picked up the telephone and called a certain number address. "You are now clear. Start operation Radio Noise!"

"Yes Captain." Soon a man who is surrounded with computers began accessing every satellite orbiting the area. "Got you!" the man soon pressed the go button and immediately an upload bar appeared.

"Satellite Crippler on the way, ten minutes before global activation," the hacker said on the phone.

"Satellite Crippler on its way Admiral," the Captain said.

"Good, now warn all ships and planes that GPS will not work for one hour. This is an order," the Admiral said.

"Yes Admiral!" the captain soon picks up the telephone and started calling everyone not to rely on GPS, except for the Americans of course.

While the drama of naval supremacy is unfolding in the seas right in front of the Chinese border, somewhere in the sky of Okinawa lies the American state of the art presidential plane, the Airforce One. Inside of it, the President of the United States of America is anxiously watching what is going to happen in the problem he has started.

While looking at the satellite data he is accessing using the main computers onboard airforce one, soon one of the monitors light up showing a familiar face in the United States Navy. He was Admiral Lewis, the admiral of the seventh fleet.

"Mr. President, are you sure we are going to enter the Chinese Maritime Borders. The Chinese have amassed its entire Pacific fleet in the East China Sea. One wrong move and the Chinese surely will respond with force. According to satellite data, all anti-ship missile launchers are all online. We are at a disadvantage here if that happens Mr. President," the Admiral said.

"I see, we'll continue with the operations. We shall not show the Chinese some weakness here." The President said to the Admiral. After he said that, lights began to flicker on and off. All of the sudden, the monitor display that was showing the admiral earlier soon turned off. Moments later, one monitor screen began to light up.

At first, there was just simple static. However, moments later a red background with a dragon emblem began to appear. It was the Chinese and later to that red background incident, the familiar face began to appear. It was the Chinese President.

'How nostalgic, and how strange to see your face in my private plane," the US President said.

"Shut up American. I already have full control of all the satellites in the entire planet, and in eight minutes, every satellite in the world with simultaneously shut down and restart one hour later. Do not worry, I already know what you are doing here in front of my door," the Chinese President said.

"I have a name you know. Call me Robert if you want. By the way how much did you know about this thing," the American President asked.

"How much, more than what you know but less than what Patin knows." The Chinese President said.

"Patin, you mean Russia knows so much already." The US President said.

"Yes, and they're three years ahead of us. In addition, the Russians have already mapped one-fifth of that world. Actually, Russia has sent two expeditions already. The incident in the Atlantic, the Russians did that in purpose just to slow you down and at the same time gather information about that world. Anyway, now that you know about it, how about keeping that seventh fleet of yours away from our borders, I do not like to see that ship of yours. If you don't want, in less than thirty minutes I will be forced to use my missiles, and one more thing, I have a proposal for you," the Chinese President said.

"Use your missiles, are you joking, you say you are going to switch off all the satellites in orbit," the President of the United States laughed.

"I am not joking, and our anti-ship missiles do not rely with GPS and so too is our entire fleet, unlike you. Therefore, if you do something funny, maybe by the end of the day, I may have a new burning aircraft carrier as fireworks display for all of China to see. By the way don't think about deploying your nuclear missiles, we already have defenses built around China, with its primary use is to thwart down any missile attack from you, from Russia and from India!" the President of China said.

"Okay, okay, you win. So then what is this proposal you want to offer to me?" the American President said.

"Get the seventh fleet out of my maritime border, and I'll get my ships back to port. If you do that, I will let you enter Chinese airspace, but with Chinese escorts. After that, you can have free access to the green hole that will appear in the sky in the total solar eclipse. In addition to that, I will also send my own expedition fleet. In addition, I will deactivate the virus that we installed in the satellites. That is if you agree with me. You have one minute to decide," the Chinese President said.

"Okay, I'm in!" the President of the United States replied immediately.

"Wow that was fast. Anyway, that is a wise choice. Well then do it now." The Chinese President said. Immediately, the President of United States grabbed a phone and contacted the Admiral of the Seventh Fleet.

"Admiral Lewis, this is the President of the United States. All task forces except USS George Washington Carrier Task Force withdrew your post and drew them back to their bases. For the bluebird squadron, prepare start pre launching procedures," the President said.

"Yes, Mr. President," the Admiral answered.

"Good, now I shall do my part now," the Chinese President soon pressed a button. After that the countdown stopped. After that, the Chines President picked up a telephone and immediately called the on-scene commander. "Admiral Zhe Juang withdrew the Chinese fleet except the Liaoning and here task force. We need them to execute the project. In addition to that, the Americans have agreed to the offer. Execute plan E," the Chinese President said.

"Yes, Mr. Jiangping" the Admiral said.

'Now that we have reach to an agreement, I'll give you back control of airforce one. Good bye!" the monitor display that was once displaying the live transmission from the Chinese President was turned off afterwards. Moments later the President grabbed the telephone and called the head of the Bluebird Squadron, CSM Giles.

"CSM Giles, this is the President. I have made an agreement with the Chinese. Tread carefully but continue to the plan. If possible, try to settle somewhere far from the Chinese. We need them as far away from us as possible. That is an order, CSM Giles," the President said.

"Yes, Mr. President!" the man replied.

After that conversation, the US and the Chinese fleet except for their flagships began their withdrawal. A few hours later, only less than fifteen ships left in the area. Even though the world see this as an exercise, the truth is, whatever is happening in the front is far different from what the world sees. However somewhere in the skies in the border between Japan and China was lone bird flying in the sky. It was a Japanese E-2 Hawkeye. However, this Hawkeye is special. This plane is specially modified to evade RADAR detection from any RADAR. This specialized craft is on a special and top-secret mission under the direct order of the Prime Minister. Its destination, towards the center of the eclipse, which is going to takes place in less than ten minutes.

A few miles away, Task Force 70 has finally entered Chinese territory. Along with the Task Force is the fleet of destroyers from the Chinese navy. There sole purpose is to escort the American vessels.

After Task Force 70 has entered the Chinese Maritime Border, the Bluebird squadron soon takes itself to the sky. A few minutes after the planes took off, some four miles away; the squadron soon reaches the position of the center of the eclipse. Along with them is the Chinese 'Zhu Hongjun' squadron. Minutes later, finally there was the total solar eclipse. Without any second thoughts, the Chinese squadron rushed into the solar eclipse. Ten seconds after the Chinese squadron made way into the eclipse, the American squadron soon followed, leaving behind its escorts. Twenty seconds later, the escorts of the Chinese airforce soon leaved the area, leaving behind the green hole in the sky.

Fifty seconds later, another plane came in to the scene. This time it is the E-2 Hawkeye of the Japanese. Coming from the side of the eclipse, the plane soon made flyby on the green hole. A few seconds later, the plane then made another turn and made another flyby again to the solar eclipse. The plane soon repeated three more turns into the eclipse. Two minutes later after it made its first flyby, the plane soon made a return flight back to Japan, successfully evading enemy detection.

* * *

><p>Between the Lines Part 2: Volga Settlement - December 13, 2011 SMLT (October 1, 2014)<p>

On the same day of that solar eclipse flight between the two nations, China and United States, back to the Russian settlement in Stranno Mir, one Russian has made history. Commander Khukov has brought with him a small cart, loaded with twelve rockets and an NSV heavy machine gun with 300 round of ammunition. When he was close to the dragon, he soon left the cart and brought with him four rockets and a small pistol. After that, he soon approached the dragon confidently and without fear.

"Good evening, Mr. Dragon!" Khukov greeted him.

"Are you here to turn me into your dragon? Well if that is what is going to happen, how about I show how terrifying dragons are!" the dragon eyes soon began to glow dark red. Fire then began emerge out of the dragons mouth and its scales began to glow blight red.

'Is this what you magic? It's magnificent!" Khukov soon placed the crosshairs of his rocket launcher and then fired his first shot directly into the dragon's belly. An explosion soon took place, causing the dragon to be driven back by the impact of the explosion.

"That was one hell of a magic you have their boy. It even manages to inflict some damages with my scales even though I am at full power," the dragon spewed out flames from his mouth, which are aimed directly to hit Khukov. Khukov jumped out from the path of the stream of fire.

"Are you planning to kill me, and here I am planning to make this easy for you!" Khukov immediately aimed his rocket launcher into the chin of the dragon. He then squeezed the trigger, causing a rocket to hit the dragon just under the head. The impact of the explosion of the rocket soon sends the dragon down to the ground.

"Ouch that really hurts, but I am not done with you, not yet!" the dragon immediately stood up and flap its wings. Moments later, the dragon is now airborne.

"Hey, it's unfair, Mr. Red Dragon!" Khukov then change the locking mechanism of the rocket from manual to automatic. Moments later, a laser pointer immediately emerges out of the rocket launcher.

"I have a name you know, and my name is Conlaudh!" the dragon wings began to be surrounded by fire. Soon, the dragon began to burn like a phoenix.

"Con… Co… Conlaud… damn it is hard to pronounce the h on it. From now I shall call you Conlaude!" Khukov then pressed the trigger of the rocket launcher. The dragon then used its wings as a form of shield from the rocket. However, the dragon did not escaped fully unscathed.

"That still sting you know that. Now take this!" the Red Dragon soon began to flap its wings. Using magic flames began to appear in the air. "WINGBEAT OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" the dragon yelled.

"Shit! Change of plans," Khukov soon made a run for it. He then jumped out of the way and dashed into the cart, which he hid in the forest, in case he needs more rocket. He soon grabbed two more rockets and threw away the NSV machine gun and its ammunition ten meters away from him. After that, he then locked all of the remaining rockets in the cart. "This will do!"

He soon came out from the woodwork and hid on the bush. He soon aimed the rocket's laser pointer into the dragon's head. He then pressed the trigger, causing the rocket to fly faster than sound into the dragon's head. The dragon began to loss balance. He then looks back to his NSV heavy machine-gun and brought it away from the cart as possible. He then locked and loaded his Igla-S rocket launcher. After that, he then dashed in front of the dragon.

"You want me Conlaude, come and take this," Khukov soon pressed the trigger. After that, a missile soon flew away hitting the dragon's head, again.

"Damn you Khukov, you little bastard," as soon as the smoke began to subside around the dragon, it then pursued Khukov whom he saw was running directly into a cart. "You can't get away from me!" the dragon again spewed a stream of fire into the man. Noticing there was something into him he then jumped and lay down into the ground, sparring himself from the stream of fire. "Good, now they are all hot!" Khukov made a sadistic smile in his face. He then stood up and continued on running away from the dragon in a straight path.

He then continued his dash. He then looked back at the dragon. Suddenly the man stopped for a while and watched as the dragon moved in closer and closer into him. After seeing the dragon flying straight into him, he then aimed his last rocket into the cart. "This is my last shot!" Khukov soon pressed the trigger of the rocket launcher. Almost in an instant, one missile then flew away into the cart. "I hope this would do." He then threw the missile launcher away, and then!

BOOM!

The dragon that was almost standing above the cart, which is loaded with seven more rockets, simultaneously exploded along with the red dragon. The explosion was so intense, so powerful that the dragon was thrown away ten meters away from where it was once flying. Soon, the flames that once enveloped the dragon disappeared, leaving a thick smoke around him.

Afterwards, Khukov then approached the great red dragon along with his NSV heavy machine gun. He then aimed it into the dragons head, with his finger on the trigger. "Don't do anything funny. Even though it is just a gun, this gun is enough to puncture steel like its paper. I'm sure ten bullets of this machine gun are enough to finish you." He said.

"You win! This is the second time I lost from a human, from you! You can do whatever you want to me from now on! Now finish me!" the dragon said to him.

'From now on, you must serve me, the Governor General of the Settlement, the President of the Russian Federation and the people of Russia, okay!" Khukov made a smile on his face. After that, he then lowered his weapon down.

"Very well then, from now on I will become your partner. I will tell you everything I know. This is your reward for defeating me," the Dragon said.

"Don't worry to Conlaude, I will also tell you about my world and where I came from, soon." Khukov answered

"I'll be expecting that Khukov. However, I wonder, what are you thinking during our fight?" the Dragon asked.

"Well at first I was thinking of using twelve rockets to you, but when I realize a one by one strike is futile, I have thought that what if I turn those rockets into a bomb. So then, I immediately grabbed two rockets from my stash. After that, I then drag my gun out of it, just in case. I then lured you into the rockets and then manually detonated all the rockets by hitting with a rocket once you are flying below." Khukov said.

"I don't understand about rockets, by I do know whatever it is, it's very powerful. Quick thinking and excellent plan execution," the dragon then stood up and made a respective gesture to Khukov. "Welcome Master."

* * *

><p>-End of Chapter-<p>

* * *

><p>There it is my ninth chapter. Well it is not as big as the eighth chapter but it is still fun. I would like to ask an apology to you people for making very, very long chapters. This one is a ten thousand-word chapter, three days on the making. I just realized too, the deeper the story gets, the more characters involved the bigger the story gets. Chapter one is only composed of more or four thousand. This one is ten thousand, which twice as big as chapter one. Looking at the end of the story, I guess this story would reach one hundred thousand words.<p>

Well people, I wish to do a survey about my Fanfiction story. One is 'Am I doing it fast, or slow'. Two is 'am I writing it too big or are you satisfied with it size. Three is 'is it too boring for any you to read this or does it suit your tastes'. Leave your answers on the review box down below.

Well now, to the author notes, I guess so many have happened for my story in this chapter. One of them is the dragon. I wanted humans from Earth to reverse engineer magic. After all, we are all very curious beings. We want to know everything - the whys, the how, what, and if. From what I have read in Familiar of Zero wiki, I learned that windstones are not just used to put things into air. It can also be used as a power supply.

Okay now back to the dragon thing. Yes, a Russian has manage to tame a great red dragon. Well, they say that intelligent dragons are now close extinction and according to the original canon, most of intelligent dragon species are already extinct but what about the badlands, are intelligent fire dragons extinct there too. Do not worry my dear readers more dragons and mythical creatures shall appear into this story along with new breeds of magicians. By the way, I will turn some of the mythical beast in this story soon as 'pets' for the humans of Earth.

Well I do not know if what I did was right for the future of this story. I turned America into a warmongering country. Sorry about depicting America as a warmongering state, I will fix it later on in the story. I just wonder if America would deploy the entire seventh fleet, in real life, that close to the Chinese Maritime Borders, with only a military exercise as a main reason for the rest of the world, what would happen to United States in the UN. I think this just too unrealistic, but still continued on writing it into the story. *sigh* I hope this would not turn into an epic failure for this story.

Another thing the Chinese – American sudden change of heart, I would like to ask every one of you who reads this statement… did I do the right thing. If we look at this in the realistic perspective, would that even be possible? I do not think so, but I guess I just did the unexpected again. Well, it will become a roller coaster ride for me while writing this story.

Then there is the Japanese. Yes, the Japanese are planning something very big in this chapter. I still do not have any idea what to do with them. I will enjoy giving Japan an edge in this story, as Japan is slowly rebuilding itself from the ground up.

One last thing is what is happening to Saito. Who is this group of magicians that appeared in front of him? What is Saito's true objective that they are talking about? How much did they know about Saito? How did they manage to learn about it? Is this some kind of joke? Anyway, it does not matter. What matters now are what this magician's guild will do in the future that would change the face of Halkeginia… forever. I present to you the magical guild Daybreak – I know it sounds like were in fairy tail but nevermind (Actually I was thinking of naming this guild "Dragon's Tail" but that would be ridiculous).

I am very sorry about this crappy chapter. I just write and write down words into this story. I have so many ideas about this story but I just cannot bind them together. It is quite hard to write a story at this pace and at this kind of storyline but I am very happy to make this story. I enjoy making it.

For Mr. Guest don't worry Mr. Guest – chapter nine is here for you. Thank you for your review, I really do appreciate it.

For coronadomontes – thank you for the comment. I will keep my best to satisfy you with my story. Thank you very much.

For AznMagicman, do you mean that I will use Halkeginia as a staging place for superpowers to do their monkey business? Well I like the idea. I will think about it but I promise you, Halkeginia would never reach pre-world war two technology (1920's technology I mean).

For Modern Armed Forces, I was even planning that once the final war between Halkeginia and Earth begins, at the first hour of the war, several target in all of Stranno Mir or Halkeginia would taste the wrath of a nuclear detonation. In addition, if telegraph would be invented in Halkeginia, I shall fry those electronics with E.M.P. of course. Well, I am planning too in the end to surprise Saito with weapons never before seen in a battlefield. I think his reaction would be… priceless.

One more thing, all events, experimental weaponry, and names involved in this Fanfiction story are all fictional. Nothing in this storyline happened in real life. I do not own Familiar of Zero!

Finally, there is ArchimedesAckermann. I thank her for providing me the foundations and the ideas of my new story, my fourth story so far. I give her credits for this story, thank you miss.

Last but not the least; I am sorry for the bad grammar. It irritates me all the time. Hope you understand. Do not forget to leave a review. Thank you very much!

Thank you for reading **When Two Worlds Collide**...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Eureka Moment Part 1

* * *

><p>Part – 1: Somewhere in the skies of new world – October 1, 2014 Earth Time, October 1, 2014 USSNWTCSNWT (US/China Standard New World Time)

* * *

><p>(Chinese POV)<p>

One moment ago, a certain squadron made their way to a green hole in the solar eclipse near maritime borders of the People's Republic of China.

A moment later, this 'certain squadron' find themselves in a completely new world.

That certain squadron (the squadron that I am talking about) is the Chinese Zhu Hongjun (Vermillion Army)

The curious commander of the squadron, Commander Li Dang was simply amazed, but like any human there is on this tiny blue rock floating in the solar system, and like any scientist there is on the history of man – he believes that he must see first that he is finally in the new world, before he believes on it.

First, he looked down, on his RADAR. A moment ago, his RADAR is littered with ships… and a whole lot of them. Now there was nothing. There was nothing in his RADAR, except for his planes fying in the sky.

Still not convinced by his RADAR, he looked up into sky.

Once he looked up in the sky, he saw clouds…, and there are a whole lot of them. However, one fact separates the planet he once lived in and the planet he is now flying.

Earth has only one white moon.

This one has two moon – one is blue and the other one pink.

This could not be right. Am I right? I mean this could be just a fine example of hallucination.

He soon slapped his face to prove that this is just his imagination playing with him but after he slapped his face… he looked up again… and the two moons was still there. IT WAS STILL THERE!

Everyone knows Earth should only have one white moon, and anyone can barely see it at day, except only during solar eclipses or at special conditions. Even kindergartens know that fact.

That simple observation sealed the deal.

The transit was a success. The Chinese helicopters have finally reach their destination.

However, Commander Li Dang was still stunned at what he saw. The claims about the new world are indeed true.

He then look left and right to confirm what he sees and checks the RADAR if he was still on Earth but all doubts soon disappeared when he saw the two moons in the sky. Earth has only one, and he knows that.

Realizing that nine seconds have already passed since him and his squadron has entered this world, he then grabbed the VHF radio. He noticed that the radio still has that crackling sound on it. Well, that means only one thing.

Communication link between Earth and his helicopters still has not been terminated.

Wasting no time, he soon grabbed the handset of the VHF radio and placed it near his mouth. He then pressed the PTT switch of the handset of his VHF radio… and there it was – radio communication has been restored.

"Admiral Zhe Juang, this is Commander Li Dang of the Zhu Hongjun, transit was a success, I repeat transit was success," Commander Li Dang turned his head at the timer that was placed near the first officer. He soon turned his head back and went back to the conversation.

"Four minutes before expected portal closure," Commander Li Dang pressed out on the PTT switch to give way for anyone on Earth to respond to his call.

Back on Earth, Admiral Zhe Juang anxiously waited for any radio response from anyone from the Commander Li Dang. Soon, a familiar voice came out of the radio. It was Commander Li Dang. Without wasting any single millisecond, he then gave Li Dang his orders, with a creepy smile on his face of course, "Commander Li Dang, this is Admiral Zhe Juang… insert parameters T.6.4.R.A.F.6.8 to command console of the helicopter."

Amazed that radio communication still exists between him and the Liaoning Carrier Task Force, Commander Dang followed the Admiral's orders, opened the lid of a dial pad, and inserted all the parameters given to him. After that, a Russian map soon emerged in front of the window display of the helicopter. The RADAR began to scan the area for any geographical similarities indicated to the map.

One thing then entered his mind; how the name of the Chinese President, how did they get such an incomplete map.

Why is it incomplete in the first place anyway?

Many question entered through the commander's mind, but none of them bothered him right in this moment, except for one thing.

He knows he needs to get to some dry land and fast. He only has enough fuel to travel for 1300 nautical miles worth of distance. He has no idea where are they in the first place. He thought at first that land could be just somewhere in that horizon. However, the thought about probably he is in the middle of an ocean and the nearest land may still be a few thousand miles away lingers on his mind.

However, one thing confirms his worst fear.

The geographical features he used to match up with the Russian map is does not exist there. In fact, there were no significant oceans placed in the map in the first place.

His fear began to bother him.

Maybe this map was tampered.

Maybe they are somewhere in the incomplete section of the map.

Maybe they were teleported in a different world, and I mean different from the Russian one.

He soon reported his data, which is their location is not located in the map, back to base. Wondering if he could use any other means, the commander then made a statement about it back to the Admiral. "Negative, features don't match into the computer data, requesting permission to use any available means!"

Any other means… features do not match up with the map… something does not add up – those were the things running around in the Admiral's mind.

Thinking about salvaging the helicopter fleet, the Admiral has no choice.

He agreed on that 'any other means' option.

"Go ahead."

Hearing those words, Commander Dang finally realized he still has one more ace on his sleeve.

He still has a 600-mile radius medium range RADAR.

Commander Dang immediately pressed a button into the command module on his Mi-26. Soon, a green screen began to appear in a monitor in front of him. However, there is one problem about this alternative. He needs to wait for a few minutes before RADAR sweep could even begin.

Finally, two minutes later, two distinct figures began to appear in the radio. It was a RADAR signature indicating a landmass.

"Admiral we have found two land masses, one is to the northwest of our present position, 420 nautical miles from our present position, while the other landmass is to the southwest of our position, 425 nautical miles from our position. Which landmass should we head into, commander?"

"How much fuel do you have Commander Dang?"

"We have at least enough fuel to fly for a range 1300 nautical miles, Admiral,"

"Very well, proceed north. We will get the northern spot. That is all!" That was the last words heard from the admiral. Soon the radio connection between the Admiral and the Zhu Hongjun squadron was terminated. The eclipse on Earth is over and along with it; the green wormhole was closed.

"We are now alone here, well then, let's fly northwest!" the commander of the Zhu Hongjun soon tilted his helicopter to her larboard side. After that, her helicopter soon makes a turn to the left. Moment later the commander locks the relative bearing of the helicopter to the Northwest, causing the helicopter to fly in the northwesterly direction.

* * *

><p>(American POV)<p>

Another aerial squadron made their entrance to this brand new world.

This time it was the American bluebird squadron.

Ten seconds after the Chinese made the first transit into the new world; the US fleet immediately followed the Chinese squadron into the green wormhole.

CSM John Giles, the man who was piloting a CH-47 Chinook already knew what would happen next.

He has reach this world once. In fact, he is the one who discovered this world during a certain total solar eclipse four years ago. He is even expecting that somehow, he will emerge again in a large city.

However, he was wrong.

The moment the squadron exited the wormhole, the only thing they saw was a vast ocean with nothing on sight.

He was completely shocked – but did not let that shock take him over.

He wants to complete this mission at all cost.

Moments later after they entered this world, probably five seconds later, he looked up in the sky to confirm something.

There were at least two moons - One pink and one blue – and he knows already that the world he encountered a few years ago has two moons. At least, he is still on the same world.

Knowing that he has found himself back again on this mysterious and strange world, he knows that they need to maintain secrecy about all the information they manage to gather (not knowing that the Chinese has far more knowledge than they have).

In order to maintain that level of secrecy, Giles immediately pressed a switch on his command module to signal all the helicopters and the planes in the squadron to maintain radio silence. Maintaining a strict and minimal radio silence, Giles immediately switched his radio to a special VHF channel.

He then made a thought that he has no idea about where is he. After all, the ocean is a featureless terrain. Like the Chinese, he has one, and a very important, dilemma. He needs to find land and fast.

He needs RADAR, and fast!

However, this air fleet only has one RADAR scanner and that RADAR scanner was a built in 1000 mile radius long-range RADAR scanner. That built in scanner was placed in Bluebird-08 helicopter.

Therefore, he picked up his short-range VHF radio and established communications with Bluebird-08 commander. Without wasting a single second, he pressed and stated a single command to a certain helicopter in the fleet. "Bluebird 08, this is Bluebird 01, deploy RADAR scanners,"

"Yes sir!"

Then, as soon as Giles heard the confirming report said by the commander of Bluebird-08, he then placed back his VHF radio back to its container and turned it to standby mode.

However, one more thing bothers him. He wants to find the latitude as well as the size of this planet.

Luckily, his helicopter is equipped with onboard computers, which has the ability to solve tough trigonometric problems.

Commander Giles then turned on one of his equipment. After it was turned on, he then looked the crosshairs into a certain point in the ocean down below and at the same time at the horizon. Moments later, he then pressed the trigger, launching a small transmitter into the sea. Less than 45 seconds later the equipment then made impact into the sea and less than ten seconds later, he launched again six more transmitters into the sea, with varying distances and directions, in which, a minute later, the equipment made impact into the sea.

Finally, after waiting, the coordinates of the location of the helicopters as well as other data regarding the planets size soon emerged. The entire planet was thirteen percent bigger than Earth. Soon, after learning about the planet's size, he then used it to determine his latitude. They are about 21 degrees in relation to the planets north pole, or 21 degrees latitude.

However finding their longitude is almost impossible. First, they need to familiarize the heavenly bodies up in the sky. On Earth, this is easy because we have been observing the heavenly bodies for like thousands of years but Giles does not have 10,000 years to learn about the stars. He just arrived here, and his fuel is running out.

"Twenty one degrees latitude, so were close to the equator huh. Hey, Bluebird 08, do you have any readings there regarding about our location. We can't land to the sea you know,"

"Yes, sire we have found two landmasses in the RADAR. One is to the northwest of our present position, 420 nautical miles from our present position, while the other landmass is to the southwest of our position, 425 nautical miles from our position. We also found some islands in the RADAR but all of them are small,"

"Landmasses in less than 500 nautical miles, that reassuring to hear indeed," Giles was simply happy that land is just close to him. Soon, anime tears began to pour out in his eye, causing the man on the other line to wonder about the mental condition of his commander. Soon the conversation turned back into serious mode. "Have you found the Chinese squadron? Where are they?"

"We have found multiple fast moving targets to the northwest of our position. They are the Chinese, and they are moving directly to the northwestern landmass indicated by the RADAR. They are approximately nine nautical miles away from us,"

The Chinese are heading north – so they need to go somewhere else – Giles have thought he needs to go somewhere else. He needs to land somewhere far from the Chinese and there is one way to go… well that was what the Commander of the Bluebird Squadron was thinking but first he needs to confirm back the data he just heard from Bluebird-08.

"One of the landmasses is to the northwest of our present position, 420 nautical miles from our present position, while the other landmass is to the southwest of our position, 425 nautical miles from our position, please confirm if my information is correct!"

"It is correct, CSM Giles," the voice in the radio said.

"Thank you, RADAR controller. Very well then, we will be heading to the landmass located to the southwest of our position," Giles then turned his helicopter into the southwesterly direction. He then locked his relative compass into the direction he has chosen.

Soon, everyone in his squadron then followed his lead and their destination, the land in the southeast of their direction.

* * *

><p>Part 2: Location unknown – October 5, 2014 Earth Time<p>

Somewhere in Earth, something big is happening.

This is a rare occurrence in history. The historical event is taking place in the skies no one really knows. In the sky, there are two presidential planes, presidential planes from the two richest countries in the world, flying in the sky. One is bearing the red flag with five stars – which is the Chinese presidential plane in which the Chinese President, President Xing Jiangping, as well as his most trusted general in the military, Admiral Zhe Juang is onboard on that plane. On the other side is another presidential plane bearing the blue outline in her skin, with the insignia of the United States government imbedded on her tail. This plane is Airforce one, the presidential plane of the United States of America. Inside her is the President of the United States, President Roberto Omaba, together with his companions like the Secretary of the State, the Vice President and the Secretary of Defense, anxiously waiting for what the Chinese is trying, what the Chinese is planning in this new move of the superpowers.

Flying in formation, the two planes, separated only by 200 feet of space between them, is flying in a tight quarters. The two planes are flying so close, and at the same speed and at an altitude of 10,000 meters, that one could see the outlines of each other's plane, as well as the details between the two of them. However, there is a general purpose for this close formation. A top secret and highly classified meeting between the two head of states is going to take place and their topic - the new world.

"It's truly an honor to be invited by the President of United States in such an occasion. However, Mr. President, why do we need to get flying? We can talk anyway somewhere in secret in China. Why come here in the middle of nowhere?" the President of China asked the President of the United States.

'It's simple; I just wanted to do it. Do I need reasons to do such things?" the President of the United States grinned in front of the camera.

"You're such an extravagant man, President Omaba. Anyway, I am not here to talk about how extravagant you are. Can you tell me what do you want with me? Do you want to talk about a cooperative expedition to this brand new world?" the Chinese President said.

"A cooperative expedition, might as well. You are right President Jiangping; let us not waste time here. This is my proposal; I want to share with you whatever territory we might gain in this brand new world. You get your share and I get mine. I wish to share with you the eclipse portal. Well, it might become some sort of a cooperative expedition, however, once you manage to reach our new borders, territorial disputes are not tolerated. The two of us are also required to pass any information we might gain in this new world, and have a collaborative research about this new world. If we do a collaborative research between US and China, we might hasten up progress in learning this new world. What can you say President Jiangping?" the President of the United States of America said. The Chinese translator soon approached the Chinese President and told him about what the American President just said.

"Indeed that is a nice offer, Mr. Omaba. I have no problem with sharing with you the eclipse portal. I also like your collaborative research but let me think about it. However, I find the 'you get your share and I get mine' part somehow disturbing. Are you telling me that we should make a colonial race into this planet? Mr. President, just what are you planning and what are you trying to gain here in this conversation between the two of us?" the Chinese President said. He then looked seriously to the man in his monitor.

"What am I thinking, nothing in particular. By the way, President Jiangping, how did you manage to learn this secret? Did you violate our espionage rules and infiltrate our military infrastructure in order to get such confidential files?" the President of the United States said.

"How did we manage to get our hands on such excellent piece of intelligence? The answer is quite simple Mr. Omaba however, it's a state secret but I will give you a hint – we learned it right on the spot four years ago." The President of China said.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Regarding about Russia, how much did you know about the Russian program in this new world. Would you care sharing me some bits of information?" the American President asked.

"If we talk about the Russian program and this brand new world, I can only say one thing – Russia is far ahead of us. I heard in my intelligence that Russia already has a decent settlement in the area. However, I will not leaked more information about that. Russia after all is my ally and I do not wish to mess up relations with them. By the way, I wish Russia could be talking now here with us. They know more about this planet more than we do. How about next year, can we establish some treaty between the three of us? I bet Russian infrastructure in that planet is reliable. Wasting precious helicopters is bad enough to the economy, don't you think?" the Chinese President said.

"I agree with you, well then… in our next conference, we shall start talking with the Russians too. They might be of a great help here. Anyway then, about your question, yes I intend to race with the two of you and all the other countries who participate soon in the future. I bet the Europeans, the Canadians, the Japanese, the Indians, and the Brazilians might learn this secret on way or another. Once they do, they would come rushing into that world," the American president said.

'Is that so, well then, now that it has already been decided, let's get out of here! Someone might be monitoring us from the skies. I still have more work waiting for me back home," the President said.

"Well then, let's get out here," the Chinese president said to the US president.

Then the meeting was over. It was short but it does not matter. After that, the two planes began flying unto different courses, leaving the close 200 feet distance formation. With that agreement, the Chinese – American expansion agreement into the new world has finally been done.

* * *

><p>Part 3: Brussels – October 10, 2014<p>

Europe, then Belgium, then to Brussels… more and more things are coming out from the boxes. More than a week after the great incident between China and the United States, which almost lead to World War 3, a top-secret assembly soon took place attended by the most powerful nations in the European Union. These attendees are the head of states of the United Kingdom, France, Spain, the Netherlands, Belgium, Germany, Italy, Sweden, and Poland.

Another rare event in history happens. Head of states of the leading countries in the European Union is here. However, almost like a miracle, the head of states managed to hide their conference from the prying eyes of the media, except maybe from intelligence agencies from the superpowers: like the United States, Russia, and China. There is only one objective into this meeting, to discuss the threat the United States is becoming and what are the Russians, the Americans and the Chinese are doing to be exact and why are they using their navies as well as invest so much on something the world (and I mean the rest of the world) has no idea.

After all the Heads of States soon entered the building, the hosting head of state, the Head of State of Belgium requested all translators to get out of the room. At first, the Italian Prime Minister and the British Prime Minister, at first made a protest to the man incharge of them. However, the Head of State of Belgium soon gave a piece of paper into the other heads of states.

"What is the meaning of this Prime Minister Hacques, why are demanding that our translator should be removed out of this room? I can only speak Italian and I have no idea about how to speak in Dutch, French, or even English!" the Italian Prime Minister said. He is Prime Minister Luigi Pierro, the Italian Prime Minister. He is already on his late 50s, but still he is a proud Italian leader, even though he is already bathe in controversy.

"I don't know what did the Italian Prime Minister said, but I agree with him. We need our translator because there are so many languages here inside this room alone that it makes my head hurt," the English Prime Minister protested. He is Matthew Sheffield. He is still in his mid-40s and is a proud head of the government of the United Kingdom. Soon, the German chancellor stood up. His name is Gerald Hildebrand and is 45 years old.

"I agree and I know that language is major obstacle for us here in this room. I know that, but let me explain to you fellow heads of states that the discussion we are about to discuss tonight is something too sensitive that no one except my fellow heads of states are only allowed to know about it. Now, can anyone please wear there headsets and listen to it," Chancellor Gerald Hildebrand said. After that, he soon wears his headset and switch on his microphone.

"My fellow heads of states, please wear your headsets. We shall use these headsets in this discussion." The German chancellor said. Immediately after the Chancellor said that, the speakers of the headset soon translated what the Chancellor said in their respective languages.

"This is quite excellent, very handy indeed. Very well then, let us start this discussion; I don't want to spend too much time in this seat." The Swedish Prime Minister said. He is Prime Minister Livvar Charlesson. He is the oldest man among the heads of states present in that affair.

"I agree with him. However, before I start this conference, I wish the United Kingdom should swear to us not to spill anything we have discussed inside this room. We all know how close the British government is towards the American government, so as part of the European Union and one of the major members invited in this meeting, I humbly ask you sire not to tell them anything we have discussed today. Do we have an agreement, Mr. Prime Minister?" the German Chancellor made a request to the British Prime Minister.

"I can't promise you that, Mr. Chancellor. The British government and the American Government are close allies and thus we cannot promise that everything that everyone have discussed inside this room would leaked out. However, I shall think about it," the British Prime Minister said, gaining a sigh to the German Chancellor.

"I don't know if we can trust you about this, anyway as what the Swedish Prime Minister has already said it. We cannot waste our time here," the German chancellor soon grabbed a remote and pressed a button. Soon, a large projector emerged in the middle of the table. It then showed everyone inside that room a certain set of files and documents created by the German military.

After that, the German Chancellor soon showed a video taken by the Luftwaffe, through RADAR, a year ago. Soon, the French President raised his hands and asked the Chancellor. He is Loire Charles Jacques. "What are we supposed to see in that video? All I see is the Russians and the Americans trying to start a World War but they failed," he said.

"Look closely, and do you see something peculiar?" the Chancellor asked.

"The center of the RADAR, why are there three A-50s flying calmly circling the area when there are some Russians and Americans planes doing some dogfight of their own. Are they monitoring something or is there an ulterior motive behind the move?" the Spanish Prime Minister said. He is Prime Minister Juan Gonzales.

"Sharp thinking Prime Minister Gonzales, and as you can see, this Russian A-50s are doing something we do not know. According to our computer sensors, there is a large radio interference in the area. We do not know what it is except that it is some sort of transmission occurring between the Russians and a third party. More to that, look at the other side of the RADAR video and as you can see, a large Russian aerial formation is present in the area circling the A-50s. Further to the left, squadrons of American planes and helicopters are trying to enter the area. We do not know what they are trying to do but when I asked the Russians and the Americans to release the radio transcripts, both sides refused on giving us the radio transcripts. On final analysis of what this video is showing us is that it seems that the Russians are trying to defend something by blocking this helicopter formation by the United States, while the United States is trying to break through the Russian formation," the Chancellor explained.

"So are you telling us something fishy is occurring there, well I already suspected it though," the Prime Minister of Netherlands said. He is Prime Minister Wil Helder.

"I see, so there is something the United States is not telling me after all huh," the British Prime Minister made a sigh. After that, he then turned his head into the German Chancellor. "So what can you tell us about this, Mr. Chancellor?" he asked.

"Actually, I'm trying to ask you fellow European Union members to make a cooperative pact. The objectives of this treaty are one – we should investigate America, China, and Russia and their peculiar activities. We would also wish to investigate and study everything behind the US – China confrontation in the East China Sea less than two week ago," the Chancellor said.

Soon the Polish President, President Waldem Lubin, then raised his arm. Noticing someone has raised an arm, the Chancellor then turned his head into the Polish President and asked nodded. Soon, the Polish President raised down his arm. "Mr. Chancellor, if I heard it right, you said 'objectives'. Is there any other objectives you want in the treaty we are asking to the rest of us here?" he said.

"You are right, President Lubin, there are more objectives there is in the treaty that I am proposing to all of you. I suggest we should combine our scientific efforts as well as our technological researches. Finally, I am also asking the aide of France and Britain to help us with the intelligence gathering regarding about missing military hardware as well as strange activities by the United States of America, the Russian Federation, and the People's Republic of China. That is all!" the German Chancellor said.

"I see! I see! Mr. Hildebrand, are you planning to take advantage of the European Union? As far as I can see, you are just trying to dig in and discover what the Russians, the Americans, and the Chinese are trying to do. You are trying to take advantage from other nations in order to get what you wish. Tell me Mr. Hildebrand, what are you trying to gain from this agreement?" the British Prime Minister said.

Hearing those words from the British Prime Minister, the German Chancellor then made a thought that the British is trying to ruin what he is trying to accomplish. Yes, he wants to gain something from this secret talk. Yes, he is, and it is to elevate the German statute in the whole of the European Union. After all, he is one of those guys in Europe who were aiming to unite Europe not as union full of sovereign states but as a centralized federal state similar to the Russian Federation, with of course the Germans on the top of the game.

However, those words from the British Prime Minister are quite shocking but he was expecting it right from the start. Secretly, the Chancellor made a small grin. Trying to hide his emotions, the Chancellor immediately switches from a grinning expression to poker face in less than a second. He then showed his face into the British Prime Minister and look at him seriously.

"Are you saying I am building an empire? Well yes, I am trying to build a United European State, a nation for all Europeans to live where prosperity and wealth is evenly distributed to all member states and where poverty in Europe is just a thing of the past. However, convincing every member of the European Union to establish a combined European State is almost impossible. I guess it would stay into something like a dream. Anyway, back to the question, the question you are asking, yes, I am trying to know what the Americans, the Russians, and the Chinese are up to. I want the whole of Europe to know their secret so that we in Europe would know it, preventing them on monopolizing such pieces knowledge from us," the German Chancellor said.

"Well I guess you have a point. Since the German Intelligence Agency is not as effective as the intelligence organizations in France, I guess I could help you on this one. However, let me tell you this, if you ever do something funny, I as the French President would personally give you your sentence," the French President said.

Looking at the German Chancellor, the Prime Minister of Belgium soon remembered what the German government has been doing in Europe in the past ten years. Even though the unification of Germany has hard enough for the German economy to deal with (that is West Germany dealing with the debt-ridden East Germany), Germany has been trying to improve the European economy by slowly, but surely, providing aide to other debt ridden and bad economy countries like Spain and Greece.

Realizing that, the Prime Minister of Belgium stood up and released his speech. "I totally agree with German Chancellor. I think there is something the other world powers have already discovered something great. I guess it is time for us to spring in to action. The hatchet and the wounds of world war two has long been gone but the memory still lingers. Mr. Hildebrand, if you say that you are trying to create a brilliant future of Europe, then I have no choice but to support you," the Belgium Prime Minister, Prime Minister Jean Hacques, said and raised his arm afterwards.

Soon, the Swedish President, the French President, the Polish president, the Netherlands' Prime Minister, the Spanish Prime Minister, the Italian Prime Minister followed Prime Minister Hacques lead.

"Okay, since everyone inside this room has managed to hit to a certain decision, then United Kingdom before we agree in this new agreement, we need to assure our national security as well, so I propose that every member states inside this room should agree that each of us should deploy only 20% of its available services into this treaty. That is all." The British Prime Minister said.

"Very well, I agree with that. Limiting our services to 20% is indeed enough. Are you satisfied Mr. Sheffield," the Chancellor asked.

"No problem!" the Prime Minister soon raised his arm. Seeing the British Prime Minister raising his arm in agreement, secretly he then showed a quick grin.

"Very well then to our next topic," and soon the meeting continued. There discussions are about financial and economic topics as well as strengthening the bond that exist between the European countries. Everyone inside that room has talked about many things and has made many decisions. Three more hours later, the conference was done. When everyone soon made their way out of the building, the German Chancellor then look at the European Union flag. He then made a thought that step one of his plan, a grand plan regarding about the unification of Europe, was flawlessly completed.

"One day, Europe shall become one!" and then he leave the room with his belongings in his briefcase.

* * *

><p>Part 4: China Settlement – October 2, 2014 CSNWT - China Standard New World Time (October 13, 2014 ELT)<p>

It has been already twelve hours after the Chinese had made landfall into this brand new world. Finally, after years of preparation, the Chinese Zhu Hongjun (Vermillion Army) has finally reach the new land. Without wasting time, the Chinese, after they made landfall, immediately launched their weather balloon into the upper atmosphere.

Now fourteen hours later, even though it was still early in the morning, the former commander now Governor General of the new Chinese settlement woke up to start his work. With their helicopters and tents serving as temporary base of operations, the commander soon reported in to his office.

A few minutes later, noticing that their commander is finally up, the chief scientist of the Chinese vermillion program immediately reported. Her name is Fang Ming Wang - a female, 26 years of age, and a loyal supporter of the Communist regime in China. She is also regarded in the international scientific community as one of rising stars in the Asia Pacific region in the realm and scientific, technical, and mathematical prowess. Her job here is to conduct her studies regarding about the entire planet itself and her job right now is to report the data findings gathered by the weather balloons.

"Dr. Wang, reporting for duty!" the woman made a salute.

"Do you have any information about the geographical features of this new world? I wish to know everything right now. I want to confirm if our instruments are the one that malfunctioned yesterday, or are the Russians sabotage the map or something more sinister than that," the new governor general said.

"I confirm that there was no instrument malfunction yesterday sir. Yesterday, according to our weather balloon data, we have managed to document a geographical feature similar to the Chinese east coast. We find out later that this location did not match to any Russian maps we have. We later found out that this map bears an eerie similarity to our world and if we compare our present location in our readings and the map of our planet, we found out that we are somewhere near Shanghai. Although it could be true, we can't say yet that the Russians have manage to tamper the map, because we also found out that this world is 13% bigger than ours, and maybe they haven't manage to fully map the whole world yet," the scientist said.

"I see, very well… then what about your report, do you have something to say?" the governor general asked.

"I already said it sire! That is all for my report!" the female scientist replied.

"I see, well then, thank you Dr. Wang!" soon another man entered the tent of the governor general of the new settlement. He was Engineer Lei Jun Tan – a former nuclear weapons engineer of the Chinese Nuclear program and how head of the Physical Research Department of the Chinese Settlement in the new world.

"Engineer Tan, reporting for duty!" the man made a salute.

"What is it, Engineer Tan?" the governor general asked.

"Governor General, we have successfully converted two of the Mi-26s to become a new housing and cooling system for the new nuclear reactor. We have also prepared everything we need to start the nuclear process. Orders sire," the nuclear engineer asked.

"Do have a new and stable power grid for the nuclear reactor to operate on?" the governor general asked.

"Our power grid isn't that big yet, however, if we can start generating electricity from our power plant, then can now switch off the helicopter engines, thus saving fuel. We also have the main wirings ready. We only need your permission to turn it on, governor general!" the nuclear engineer said.

"From the data I saw early this morning, I found out that we are consuming a lot of oil, and we need to turn on our RADAR and radio soon. Okay then, turn on the mobile reactors, and switch it to 15% output," the governor general said.

"Yes governor general! Now, I'll take my leave then!" the nuclear engineer soon made a dash out of the governor general's tent and back to the power plant.

"Hayyy! What a hasty man that engineer is. Anyway, Dr. Wang report to me later once you find the Russian and the American settlements. We need to find them as soon as possible!" the governor general said.

"No problem, Governor General, well then I'll go back to helicopter no. 12. I have to monitor the data findings gathered by our weather balloons." Moments later, Dr. Wang went back to her office, leaving the governor general in his office. After the female scientist went back to her office, the governor general soon continued on reading the report papers that were starting to pile on his desk.

* * *

><p>Part 5: US Settlement – October 2, 2011 USSNWT - United States Standard New World Time (October 13, 2014 ELT)<p>

It was a nice sunny day. The clouds were clear; the weather is fine and the vegetation (yes, vegetation and I mean forest and things like that). However, this place will never be the same anymore and for one reason, the Americans have built a settlement in that patch of land in the middle of nowhere. Leader and governor general and former company sergeant of the Bluebird squadron, Governor General John Giles wastes no time in building his new base.

The Americans had sent thirty helicopters into this brand new world. Just yesterday and just after arrival, the United States deployed their reconnaissance hydrogen balloon, probably the most sophisticated reconnaissance gadget ever sent into this world. These balloons by the way are not supported by one but three balloons and are all eight feet in diameter and 30 feet in height. All of balloons are built to last for two months before exploding in the upper atmosphere, especially at altitudes at the upper stratosphere. One more feature of this balloon lifted recon gadgets is that this one has a built in solar panel skin, with a series of cameras in the bottom of the flyer.

Twenty hours after deployment, the balloons began sending in precious data. This data ranges from atmospheric, RADAR, and geophysical features. However, what caught the attention of the governor general is a physical feature he is all too familiar. It was a very familiar map, but he does not want to take wild guesses, so he went to the temporary intelligence relay center in the settlement.

Upon arrival, he then meets First Lieutenant Jefferson Wright. Busy dealing with all the surge of data coming in from the reconnaissance balloon, First Lieutenant Wright failed to notice that the governor general of the settlement has entered into his office.

"First Lieutenant Wright, there is something I want you to clarify," the governor general asked but no response.

"First Lieutenant Wright, this is the Governor General, answer my question, what is this thing all about?" he asked. Noticing a loud and deep voice coming from a superior, he then turned his head back to see who it was. It was the governor general of the base, and in his shock, he accidentally entered a command on the keyboard, causing a projector to come out and display some raw images coming from the balloons.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Governor General. I am very sorry," the man asked.

"Nevermind about that, but what is this thing all about? Why can I recognize an eerie resemblance of the Philippine East Seaboard and the Taiwanese East Coast?" the Governor General asked.

"I see so that is the problem here. As you see, governor… from what our computers have been receiving for this last twenty hours, we saw that we somehow manage to land on a piece of land in this world which would be in our world, is equivalent to Luzon Island of the Republic of the Philippines. However, the resemblance does not end there. From what I saw in this image, I found out that this piece of land is similar to what Philippines looks like during last ice age. Even though our satellites still have not reach the destined position, we would expect that we would see two great lakes in the west of this formation. This world is the mirror of our world… that is my guess. By the way, I am Michael Thompson, chief geologist and meteorologist of this settlement - nice to meet you, Governor General." The geologist said.

"Nice to meet you to, Dr. Thompson. Therefore, you are telling me that this world offers an eerie resemblance to our world. Then why, according to my data findings regarding our latitude, I found out that this world is 13% bigger than our own planet? How is that being possible for this planet to become a mirror planet of ours?" the governor general asked.

"The atmospheric qualities of this planet, although it is bigger than our own, the mixtures, pressures and the wind behavior are still similar. The only thing that is different is that the atmosphere is thicker than our atmosphere. I still don't know how is that possible but well find that out later," the scientist said.

"I see! Well then, I will go back to my office now. I still have to deal with the nuclear reactors and the weapons we have brought here from Earth. I'll entrust this task to you," the governor general soon made his exit and went outside the temporary relay center.

Once he was outside, he then saw the entire base. This part of the settlement after all is the highest peak of the settlement, which offers a nice overview to the entire settlement. Soon, the governor general looked at the document he has on his hand. It was the inventory of all the things and equipment present in the base – and was brought to here by them.

"If Dr. Jackson is right, and then this nuclear power plant should produce more than 1000 MW. I guess that is enough for this base," the man said to himself. Soon, he then flipped the pages of the inventory. He then found out a page, which is about the inventory of weaponries they have.

"Five harriers, three M119 105mm Howitzers, three Phalanx CIWS, 3 M923 Trucks and a Humvee, oh, and some firearms like rifles, portable anti-material weapons, snipers, machine guns and pistols – well this United States for you. Since we encountered those dragons four years ago, the President has been very interested into this project. Well, I cannot argue with him, since after what happened in the Atlantic, he was expecting that once we manage to step in to this world, we might engage the Russians in combat. Anyway, talking about the Russians, I wonder where in hell they are," the Governor General soon raised his head and looked up to the clouds.

"Two moons huh, I guess, that was Europe, and now, now I am in Asia. The bad thing here I guess is the Chinese. They are less than a thousand nautical miles away from us, so I guess we will be seeing each other's asses then. I guess I should tell radio controller after this to fire some intense radio signals, maybe I can get a response from the Russians and the Chinese. This world is already littered with Russian radio signals anyway. It is a good way anyway to tell them were here," the governor general soon stood up and watched his settlement, as construction for the headquarters, storage rooms, roads, and facilities blazed on at full building speed.

"Well then, how about I go down there and supervise the settlement construction, I have a feeling something is different in this world and thus I must move quickly," the Governor General immediately ran into the location on which his headquarters is still undergoing construction.

* * *

><p>Part 6: Volga Settlement – December 14, 2011 SMLT (October 13, 2014 ELT, October 2, 2011 USSNWTCSNWT)

The sun has not even risen in this part of Stranno Mir (Stranno Mir is the Russian name for this planet). It was about four in the morning. At first, the radio controller of the Russian settlement was taking his nap. There has not been any radio signal this radio towers has received and nor they are expecting for any radio signals to reach this place of the world for the next few months.

Thus since there were no powerful manmade radio signals in these world, the radio towers sphere of affectivity was minimized to less than 200 kilometers. For somewhere beyond the 200 kilometers, although the maximum range for any radio transmissions was still maintained, which is 8500 kilometers from the base, the Governor General ordered that radio silence should be maintained in order to save power.

However, there something is not right here.

This radio facility has a built in alarm system. The reason why there is an alarm system in this radio tower is that the alarm should notify the radio operator that the radio towers have received a radio signal. It is to make sure that the radio operator as well as the governor general could transmit and receive a message coming from the real world at ample time.

Nevertheless, the alarm system was sounded.

The radio tower has received some signals somewhere in the world.

Seeing some strange radio signals coming from the east, although it was faint, the radio operator soon printed the radio transcripts and tried to read them. There he noticed this was not some sort of natural radio coming from the sky. This was manmade.

Knowing that this radio signal is manmade, he then checked for any signatures for this radio. Then, there it was. The radio signal is a 768 kHz AM radio signal bearing the radio signature of the US Air Force. It was American in origin. However, seeing that another radio signal has mixed in to the American ones, the radio controller soon managed to learn that there were not one but two manmade radio signals.

While he was still serving the Russian Airforce back on Earth, he knows many radio signatures there are in a series of radio signals, or how to find and learn where the signals from, what nationality does signal came from and what message the radio has. He even knows how to find the location of the radio through mathematics.

However, this was not the case. The second radio signal was too distorted, too faint, and too weak to know what it is. Because of this, he then categorized the second radio signal as an unknown signal.

To crunch down all the facts, he discovered that this radio signals were somehow weak.

Therefore, he then concluded that either the first or second radio signal does not have a radio tower.

In addition, through the science and mathematics of the radio communication, he learned that the radio signals came from somewhere from 9,000 to 10,000 kilometers away.

After two hours of data analysis, he then pinpointed the origin of the radio transmission and discovered all the properties of the radio signal. He soon learned that it came from not Earth (since Earth's radio signals were far stronger than this series of radio signals) but instead somewhere in Stranno Mir.

Without wasting time, the radio operator scrammed to the office of the Governor General. Upon arrival, he then passed down the papers to his superior, the Governor General of the Volga Settlement.

The Governor General has just entered his office, but something is weird it seems. The presence of the radio controller alone convinces him something big has happened. He soon read the contents of the summary of the report.

Then the Governor General was simply shocked at the facts presented to him by the radio operator.

"A series of radio signals has been discovered in Stranno Mir. There were two of them and these radio signals came from somewhere we still have not mapped yet. The first radio signals are American and the second radio signals were still unknown," the governor general soon placed down the documents and stood up all of a sudden.

"Yes, Governor General, I just detected those signals two hours ago. Since this signals did not came from Earth, the computers cannot automatically determine the radio signals. So I used manual calculations in order to find its location," the radio operator wondered why the Governor General acted strangely all of a sudden.

Realizing something, he soon walked to the still unfinished world map. He then wrote down all the coordinates were the series of radio signals was found. However, he has only a few ideas about the lines of latitude and longitude of his world – and much lesser idea than this worlds system of latitude and longitude; he soon turned his head to the telephone and called a certain person on the telephone. It was the geologist of this world.

"Dr. Bogrov – it is me, Governor General Medvelev. I need you here at headquarters. ASAP!" the governor general did not even waited for a reply from the geologist. He immediately placed down the phone back to his desk. He then stared back to the map.

"Radio officer Grekov - the Americans and the Chinese are finally here. The second unknown signal, I bet it was Chinese in origin. A few months back, the Kremlin has also warned me that the Chinese and the Americans are making their move and fast," the governor general soon remembered something and dashed back to the telephone. He remembered he needed to ask Engineer Vonorin about something.

"Engineer Vonorin, this is Governor General Medvelev, Present to me a report about the infrastructure of the settlement. If possible, submit it to me by afternoon," like what he did to the chief geologist and meteorologist, he impatiently placed the phone back to its place.

Governor General Medvelev is very much pumped up because of the thought alone about the news that the Americans and the Chinese are finally making their appearance into this world.

"So Governor General Medvelev, are you suggesting me that the unknown radio signal was Chinese in origin. Well it does make sense," the radio operator scratched his head. Even if he make a thought about the mathematics of the radio signal, none of the properties of the radio signal shows any sign of its origin, none the less about the theory that it is Chinese.

Maybe, he miscalculated something in the math.

Maybe, it was the weakness of the radio signal.

Maybe, the Governor General was right after all.

"Yes, Radio Officer Grekov, I am 100% sure about it. The Chinese is also here," the governor general soon grabbed a piece of the documents sent to him from the Kremlin a few months ago.

"Read this Radio Officer Grekov. I guess I will allow you to read the files sent to me by the Kremlin. It talks about the probability of how much the Chinese is willing to go to this world. The Kremlin was even thinking of leaking out some of the information generously to anyone that is willing or has the capacity to learn about this secret. For example, the Airforce released and insecurely sent the data back to Stranno Mir a few months ago, so that anyone could intercept and read what we know," the governor general humbly walked back to the incomplete map of Stranno Mir.

Upon hearing these facts from the mouth of the governor general, the radio officer was simply dumbfounded and amazed of what the government has been thinking all along.

The government was not thinking about this fact as a national secret anymore.

Russia is expecting that someone is going to place an expeditionary force to this settlement.

In other words, the fiasco that is the Russian and American incident in the Norwegian Sea was just a tactic planned by the government to delay the American progress and push the Russian program far ahead of the game.

The two men inside the headquarters were all drowned to their thoughts.

The Governor General was thinking about how much the settlement has progressed since he received those words from the Kremlin.

The Radio Operator was wondering about the real intentions of the Russian Government and the future of the settlement/s that will soon bloom on this mysterious piece of rock, that is Stranno Mir, a world which is the same yet different from Earth.

Fifteen minutes later, finally, Dr. Bogrov has finally arrived. Upon seeing the scientist whose mission was to know and gather information about geology and meteorology and has experience about cartography, he gave the papers that were given to him earlier by the radio operator.

This paper has information about the possible location about the origin of the radio signal and most possibly, the location of the Chinese and American settlements.

"I see so it's about plotting down the locations that is why you called me in and as soon as possible Governor General Medvelev," Dr. Bogrov soon pasted another map in the wall. This time, the map that was posted in the wall was the map of the Earth.

"Don't worry about the difference of the maps. The difference of the maps we have here bears only a few differences from the geographical features of Earth. However, it is still safe to assume though that there might be some geographical difference between Earth and Stranno Mir." Soon, Dr. Bogrov soon pasted another map on the wall. This time, the map that was posted in an empty space in the wall beside the map of Earth was an incomplete map of Stranno Mir. The difference about this map is that 77% of the Stranno Mir's geographical detail was still a mystery since only 23% of Stranno Mir has been documented yet.

Dr. Bogrov soon grabbed a piece of ruler and ran it on the position along the estimated position of a certain town that bears an eerie similarity to a certain borough in a Stranno Mir version of London in which they named Londonium, for naming's sake that is.

He soon drew a line along the zero degree label on top section of the map of Stranno Mir. After that, he soon high lightened all the lines of longitude and latitude in the map. Finally, the latitude and longitude grid is now complete.

After all that drawing, on which the radio operator and the governor general paid so much attention for the sake of knowing about the location of the two settlements, Dr. Bogrov grabbed a scientific calculator, a piece of paper, and a pen. Looking at the distance and the direction from which the radio signals came from, the scientist was immersed from the thought of how to solve it accurately.

Then he found out how.

It was through great circle distance calculation (authors note: great circle distance is the shortest, and most accurate, distance between two points in a sphere. For Earth, great circle distance is used for determining the distance between two points that is more than a meridional distance of 10 degrees or 600 nautical miles).

Then given a few minutes to solve the problem, and the thirteen percent difference in sizes between the two distances as a given, he soon manage to track down where the signal came from.

The American radio signal came from 17 degrees North latitude, 122 degrees East longitude with an error of 50 nautical miles (because of radio signal strength). These coordinates, using the map of the Earth, it is about the location somewhere in the island of Luzon in the Philippines, with an error of 50 nautical miles.

The second radio signal or as what the governor general called it 'the Chinese radio signal' came from 30 degrees North latitude, 122 degrees East longitude with an error of 340 nautical miles (because, again, of the strength of the radio signal). These coordinate, using the map of the Earth, which is in the city of Zhoushan (this particular location is about 145 degrees southeast and 70 nautical miles away of Shanghai).

"Well then Governor General, these are locations of the origins of the radio signal. That is all I can do," Dr. Bogrov pointed out the following locations and drew them in both maps, for reference sake. The scientist has manage to solve everything in less than five minutes, along with the maximum possible error along the calculation.

The said calculation left the two men dazzling in amazement.

"Well then, if that is all that you want me to do Governor General, I wish to excuse myself. I still have something to do," the scientist turned his head to the governor general who was trying to place everything that he saw on a diary.

"Permission granted, you may now take your leave," replied by the ever busy governor general who was trying to record the said coordinates in his diary and so the scientist took his leave and made his way back to his office.

"Operator Grekov, you can also take your leave now. My order, maintain full surveillance and increase the power input of the radio tower to 45%. In that way, we can catch any radio signals by the Americans and the Chinese. I bet they still do not have a proper settlement and in addition to that, they probably still do not have any idea that we already have a radio tower. Use any means necessary to monitor their progress," Governor General Medvelev placed down the diary he has on his hands to his pocket. He then turned his head on his subordinate and looked at him seriously.

"As much as possible, don't you ever show to them our position. That is an order," and that was the Governor General said before the radio operator asked his permission to leave. After that, the radio operator rushed back to his office.

"So everything is about to go full speed. I wonder what the government is doing today?" the Governor General went back to his desk and reread back the documents and orders sent to him by headquarters.

As Governor General, he is more like the Commander-in-Chief and Chief Executive of this place or a man who was assigned by the Kremlin to take the responsibilities of a Russian President on this far away colony.

He has many priorities, like the planned settlement expansion, since the dragon has already been tamed by Commander Khukov just a few hours ago. It is the wish of the Kremlin, thus an order from the Russian people.

From this point on, the settlement, building for Russia is going to change… full speed ahead.

* * *

><p>Part 7: Okazaki Research Facility, Okazaki City, Aichi Prefecture, Japan – November 11, 2014 Earth Local Time (October 8, 2014 USSNWTCMNWT, December 20, 2011 SMLT)

It has been more than a month since then.

Both in Earth and the New World (the Russians call it Stranno Mir), many things have happened continuously.

The Russians are busy expanding their settlement.

The Americans and the Chinese are still building up their own settlements.

The politics on Earth is stable on the outside, chaotic in the inside.

Finally, there are the Halkeginian people, busy introducing science to their society.

However, back to Earth, one specific nation is also "busy." Somewhere in the east and deep inside the Japanese islands, a certain "public scientific institute" operated and heavily maintained by the government near the city of Nagoya, is the "state institute" of Okazaki City.

This city institute is just 7 kilometers north from downtown Okazaki City. This facility is a "public research facility" run by the government. The "public purpose" of this facility is that this facility is one of the world's leading test facility in Japan in quantum mechanics.

However, as what other might say, when there is light, there will always be a shadow. Therefore, yes – you get it right… this facility's true purpose is indeed covered in secrecy.

The true purpose of this facility is to study "strange" occurrences all across the islands of Japan.

This facility was built in 1978 (four years after the Grumman incident). Well, as what government records have recorded, these facilities are built to serve as Japan's research facility in relation to quantum physics. From then on, scholars all over Japan flock in to this area in order to study atoms at the quantum level.

However, appearance can be deceiving. Just under the facility lies another facility. This facility is the center of all researches regarding about messing military gear. This research facility has become part of a long history of researches spanning back to the time of Imperial Japan, during one (and the first in Japanese Aviation History) and might be the biggest airforce incident of all time, the disappearance of an entire squadron of 10 Yokosuka K5Y biplanes during an air show and with the audience of Emperor Hirohito during a solar eclipse in 1935.

It was soon followed by a disappearance of a Mitsubishi A6M Zero in the summer of 1941, two North American F-86F in 1960, two Grumman S2F-1 in 1974, a Lockheed F-104J on 1981, a Mitsubishi F-15J in 1993, and finally, the most documented of all the disappearance, a Mitsubishi F-2 on 2004. All of these cases have one similarity. They all disappeared during a solar eclipse.

However, the Japanese High Command and the Self Defense Air Force kept all of this disappearance classified and it stayed that way for almost 80 years – until now.

(Okay, enough history lessons lets go back to the topic.)

Back to the topic..., it was nighttime in Nagoya. However, one man, wearing a lab coat, was restlessly wrestling out a ton of paperwork and combating fatigue while doing his favorite pastime... cigarette smoking.

Who is this person?

He is Dr. Minato Kihara. He is one of the twelve master scientist of Japan and is one of the head scientist on the Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi programs. By the way, he is still 28 years old single man, is a fine example of a hikikomori (except to with his co-colleagues), a scientific otaku, and usually spends his time in front of a calculator and a book along with his dog, which is named Einstein. He only went outside to go to Tokyo on orders of the government.

From the rest of the world today is like a normal night. For the rest of the residence of Aichi Prefecture, today was nothing more but a boring autumn night. However, for the scientific community, tonight is night that will change quantum mechanics forever.

This night has never been greater for this man and his dog Einstein.

He have pieced out many mysteries in Physics. Using the readings he managed to gather from the planes that gathered a piece of the hole, he then subjected these particles into intense research nonstop for a month using particle accelerators and nuclear reactors present in Japan.

It seems like he used every bit of tools Japan can offer to him.

Soon, while Dr. Kihara and his dog Einstein were celebrating such a historical event in the history of science, two people in lab coats entered the research facility. Mysteriously they just entered in silently inside the room of Dr. Kihara.

"Hey, what is up with all the noise? Damn it is still two o clock in the morning. Can I get some good night sleep once in a while?"

"Did you find something, Kihara-san?"

Soon one of them switched on the lights. Then two figures became visible. It was Dr. Kotetsu and Dr. Kurokawa.

Wait a minute, who are these two characters in a lab coat.

Dr. Kotetsu Kazuto is one of the heads of the Tsukuyomi project and is one of the leading quantum physicist in Japan. Dr. Ayame Kurokawa is also one of the chief scientist of the Tsukuyomi project and the head of general relativity studies in the whole of Japan. She is also one of the youngest among the twelve scientist, only at twenty-five years of age.

Wondering why Kihara was celebrating like an idiot with a bottle of sake on his left hand, Kurokawa approached the dancing scientist. She then turned his head to the left and on her, left there it was.

There were four blackboards connected side-by-side, all full of calculations. Noticing something is up, she approached the blackboard... and there she recognized something... it was a traversable wormhole.

"Kotetsu, Kotetsu, look at this!"

"Yiooy, Ayame-chan, what do want... with me..."

Kotetsu's jaw simply dropped once he saw all the calculations in the table. It was the standard model. No..., it was string theory. Wait a minute...

Is this the combination of the two theories... the standard and the string?

Does this prove the existence of exotic matter in the universe?

Does this mean that negative energy density exists?

Wait, then where dark matter and dark energy do belong.

Did he just manage to link relativity and quantum mechanics?

If this is a wormhole, then how can he... do not tell me he found out how to find large amounts of energy?

**Did this person manage to discover the theory of everything?**

All those questions leap in back and forth into Kotetsu's mind. Soon, questions began to bombard his mind.

Noticing that the world of physics is slowly turning Kotetsu's mind to mush, Kihara then turned his hand and patted Kotetsu's head.

"Hey Kotetsu-san, if you are thinking that I have already solved the question about what is the theory of everything, then you are wrong,"

"Wrong, looked at this set of solutions, everything is already in here. Quantum Mechanics, Thermodynamics, General Relativity... you have answered so many questions already. This is simply amazing!"

Kotetsu soon turned his head on the bearded man with a cute dog on his left arm. He then made a pat into Kihara's shoulders. "You have solved one of the greatest problem already. Project Tsukuyomi has finally advanced. It seems that we do not need a hundred years to find out what makes a wormhole."

"No, Kotetsu-san, I only solved 36% of the problem. The question I want to answer this time is that what does the 11 dimensions of the space-time fabric is involved in this one. If I do make a wormhole, how can I determine the location of the other end? I know I finally discovered how to make a stable wormhole, but the question is how a wormhole does, the one that happens during solar eclipses takes place anyway. We have been studying it for five years already and have used data compiled from the last 37 years."

Ayame looked at the works of Kihara, sharply.

The first thing she looks for inconsistencies in the equation is that how much role does gravity has in this "theory of everything."

Moments later, she found it. The role of gravity in this equation is somehow clear yet blurry, sure and yet unsure. She was not convinced yet about it.

However, what intrigues her interest is the exotic matter. This man has just explained some of the mysteries of the Big Bang. Even though the "mathematical" existence of exotic matter has been finally cemented in this equation, its nature is still mysterious, just like magic.

In addition to that, finally, after a decade, another description of the remaining seven inaccessible dimensions, thus raising another flag that string theory is, might as well true. However, looking at another perspective, all the "proven," and "still to be proven" elementary particles fits together in the equation, like a puzzle piece fitting itself in a puzzle. The equation even predicted that there are more unknown particles left undiscovered. This is the standard model.

Nevertheless, she still was amazed at the equations, earning him her respect.

"I agree with Kihara. The topic about gravity have not been solved completely yet. There are still holes in the theory. However, this is indeed great. I have never thought that trying to let a plane pass through a wormhole which consist of about more than four dimensions is possible, more to that could attain this much data."

"Always the beautiful critic huh, Ayame-chan! Anyway, I just solved a third of the problem. The reason I am celebrating is that I have finally proven to myself that we can create a wormhole in the near future."

"Hey, Kurokawa Ayame and Kihara Minato, stop flirting there you two. Ow, wait a second, this letter just came in tonight through email. It says that our co-scholars in the north want our aide with regards with their problems, you know Project Amaterasu!"

"Hai! Hai! Kotetsu-sama!" Minato then received and later on opened the letter. Without wasting anytime, he then read the letter thoroughly.

After reading, he then raised his head and look at his colleagues.

"Gentlemen, I guess we still have a month left to study these wormholes before we can help them with their work."

"I am not a gentleman and I am not a male... I am a female you know, Minato!" Ayame then threw chalk directly straight to Minato's head, causing the man to dodge it as soon as he noticed Ayame's arm preparing to throw a chalk.

"Right! Well then, let us go back to my problem. Kotetsu and Ayame, tell me. Using the readings we have found from previous eclipses, we learned that the Sun, the Moon and the Earth as something to do with the eclipse. Because, if you look at this data, we found out that something is causing a rift in the magnetic fields of the three heavenly bodies. When the rift happens, it seems like matter just simply disappears. Now when the rift vanished the matter that disappears instantly reappeared."

"Minato, I think the answer to your question lies not in the four dimension but somewhere in the remaining seven dimensions. Anyway, we do not even have a way of knowing what exist in the fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth and eleventh dimensions. I guess this is what people say about "we are just scratching the surface."

"I agree with Kotetsu, Minato. We have still has so many things to yet. Our work has just begun. By the way, I wonder what really happened during a solar eclipse and what power is behind it. Hey, Minato have you ever wonder that multiverses really exist?"

"Multiverses, I do not know. My equations here do not give me any proof or even hints that a universe or more aside from ours exists beyond our universe. I do not even know if parallel universes even exist in the first place. However, I do not crash or eliminate the possibility that such things exists. Maybe, wormholes could even enable hyperspace travel."

"You have a point their Minato. By the way what time is it?"

"It's about two thirty in the morning, why do you ask, Kotetsu?"

"I want to go back to sleep. I haven't have any sleep at all for these past five days after all you know, Minato."

"Well, I guess I should take this time as an opportunity to go and sleep. I have been up and solving here in my office for straight eight days. I do not even remember when the last time I took a shower was."

"No wonder your room stinks like rotten eggs, Minato. Arrange your office first. We shall all take a break tomorrow. Are you ok with that Kotetsu" and after hearing that statement from Dr. Ayame Kurokawa, Dr. Minato Kihara was just simply embarrassed.

"I guess so, well then... oyasumi Minato-san, Ayame-chan!"

"Oyasuminasai - Kotetsu-san, Ayame-chan"

"Hai! Hai! Good morning too, Minato-san!" and so Dr. Kurokawa and Dr. Kazuto left Dr. Kihara behind in his office, and after hearing those comments from Dr. Kurokawa, Dr. Kazuto turned his head and take a long glimpse into his ever chaotic office.

"Damn, when did I become such a pig..." he soon turned his head into the blackboard and look at the equations he wrote there in the blackboard, "64% more and I can finally build a wormhole."

Dr. Minato Kihara made a confident and deep smile.

* * *

><p>-End of Chapter-<p>

* * *

><p>(Between the Lines and Authors Note are on the next chapter)<p>

Sorry... but right now, I have decided to slice the one 22k chapter into one. I just thought it out that, maybe, a chapter also needs not to be very long. It should have afterall a decent size.

So now, this will become part 1... and next chapter shall become part 2.

Once again thank you for reading When Two Worlds Collide.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Eureka Moment Part 2

* * *

><p>Between the Lines:<p>

* * *

><p>The biggest incidents that ever happened to and have lead mankind to what it is now was made through a split second decision, an hour worth of thinking or an event that took place in one day on different corners of the world, right?<p>

Well that is what is going to happen on this fated day, the day that will set all the gears into motion, a premonition if might say. The day is Sunday, the 15th day of March of the Year 2015 on Earth. However, since this story is following four different sets of calendars, which are the Halkeginian calendar, the Chinese and the American New World Calendar System, the Russian Stranno Mir Calendar and the Human Earth Based Calendar.

Okay that is all about the calendars now let us go back to the topic.

Somewhere in the two different realms, four different events are unfolding on their own, and I mean alone on their own.

One is happening in the Kingdom of Tristain.

One is taking place in the Russian Settlement in Stranno Mir.

Another venue is in somewhere in Europe.

Finally, the last is currently unfolding somewhere in Japan.

Well then let us start!

* * *

><p>Ornieres Estate, Kingdom of Tristain – September 10, 6078 Halkeginian Time (March 22, 2015 ELT, November 20, 2014 USSNWTCMNWT, January 9, 2012 SMLT)

First in a string of fateful events that would shape the futures of the two realms starts here.

The Kingdom of Tristain – to be more specific in the Ornieres Estate

Fifty days ago, a mysterious magical guild approaches our Halkeginian hero. The call themselves the dragon tail and only asked our hero, whom we all know as Saito des Orneires de Hiraga, for twenty thousand gold coins and a space in the Ornieres estate. In exchange they, a guild of fifty square class magicians, promises the boy himself to finish the job in less than two months.

However, everyone, even Saito, was skeptical about the guild's promises and therefore placed the team under heavy observation, but that was not enough for them to halt the construction of the railroad network.

In the end, the guild faced a paramount task of constructing the future arteries of the future technological superpower of Halkeginian continent, the 745-kilometer long railroad system that connects both Gallia and Tristain.

Then, the construction started 45 days ago. However, even though we are only talking about a staff of fifty magicians here, they are still square class magicians, specializing on different kinds of elements. Well, with a single square magician with Earth as a primary affinity, they could just use golems to bring in the iron into the tracks. After that, they just place a spell on the iron that allows the metals connect on their own. The best of them could create a kilometer long track within 90 minutes.

With an average speed of 23 kilometers per day, 34 days later and 11 days ago, the railroad project was completed.

Why does Saito aggressively build a railroad network throughout Tristain and Gallia, well, it is because of one thing. Trains once built throughout the Ornieres Estate and the capitals of Gallia and Tristain could deliver anything to all of its stations at very fast speed, cheaper prices and in more quantity than any other vehicle in this world. This train locomotives even has enough power to carry 300 tons of cargo in one go (compared to usual cargo airships which can only carry 100 to 150 tons of cargo).

Exactly how fast is this locomotive? Well, this locomotive is built with the modern designs of steam engines (yes, even until today locomotive enthusiasts are still pushing the barriers of locomotive technology – in other words what they have is 1980 version of the steam locomotive) that is capable of reaching top speeds of up to 130 kilometers per hour. In fact, this train could even outrun the fastest dragons.

Finally, after some painstaking work on installing the trains in to the two way traffic railroad network (yes, two way traffic system and that means it can accommodate an outbound and an inbound traffic at the same time). Just watching this technological spectacle was already a breathtaking sight for the people of Halkeginia. Along with them are the big names of Halkeginia and some elven ambassadors.

Where exactly is he now? Well, he was just observing the train's VIP section, a section of the train that is dedicated for the nobles. This room is also specially built to hold international and delicate conferences.

As the man responsible of bringing technology into this world, Saito as well as wannabe millionaires, economists and the monarchs from both Tristain and Gallia are there to talk with him and their topic of interest - about the railroad system and the technologies that will soon take shape in Halkeginia.

Well, if all things go well, Saito, as the owner of the railroads and the steam locomotives and given the amount of knowledge he has as well as the specifications of the machines, they and everyone knows he will surely become one of the richest and biggest tycoons of Halkeginia (more like Cornelius Vanderbilt – the locomotive tycoon of the United States of America in the late 19th century).

That is why economist is looking at him. They know one day, this man would soon began controlling national economies on the tip of his fingertips. Therefore, to start to economic talks, one man made his move. His name is Sir. William Mildew, a duke in Gallia, a Gallian food trader and owner of a vast grain plantation in Gallia.

"These machines really are indeed amazing. I wonder how economics in your world moves."

Noticing that someone was talking right beside him, Saito then turned his head on the man. He then soon offered him a handshake.

"My name is Saito des Ornieres de Hiraga. What is your name, noble one?"

"You do not need to tell me your name. In fact your name is known everywhere from the forests of Germania to the temples of Romalia. By the way, I am William Mildew and I own the biggest plantation estate in Gallia."

"I see. By the way Sir Mildew, about the economics on our world, trust me... it is a million times more complicated than this."

Hearing that someone has started a conversation with Hiraga, everyone began to flock in to the two of them. One of them is Sir. Burgos Santo. This man is a mining tycoon in the south of Gallia, particularly on the Iberian region of the Kingdom of Gallia.

"You know Sir. Hiraga, you are a very gallant man and especially about business. Well, I wish we could set ourselves on equal standing regarding future agreement. I own a vast mining site of iron. I know you are interested to iron."

"Really!" Saito gave a surprise expression.

"Yes, and indeed, I wish that in the future, you will extend your tracks to Iberia. Iberia has anything you need after all."

However, the conversation between the entrepreneurs was soon interrupted when two queens and a pink haired girl arrived into the scene. Queen Charlotte and Queen Henrietta's presence alone was enough to drive out anyone in their path except Saito, who has very tight relations among them.

"In the name of the Kingdom of Gallia, gentlemen, can we have some privacy here?"

The Tristainian Queen raised her left arm into the sky in response with the Gallian Queen's declaration, showing her support to the Gallian Queen. She then showed a slight smile towards everyone inside the train. Seeing the Tristainian Queen's peaceful smile, everyone went out of the room. (However, they were still in the same car, only on the second room dedicated for noble passengers).

Moments later, everyone on that room transferred into the next room.

"So shall we begin?" Queen Henrietta asked Saito.

"I underestimated the power of square class wizards. They have managed to build the tracks faster than I can imagine. Now, I am finally ahead of the schedule," Saito soon turned his head into the Tristainian Queen with a sales man's smile, gaining a blush from the queen. However, Louise manages to catch the expression, causing her to interfere.

"Remember, I am here Saito," was the cold reaction from Louise, which Saito understood clearly.

However, the tense emotion passed quickly. Tempted by the conversation that is taking place between Henrietta, Saito and Louise, Charlotte a.k.a. 'Tabitha' entered the conversation, however her topic concerns more about the international perspective (after all she still cannot get over from what happened almost two years ago).

"Anyway Saito, according to the specifications written on this book, it says that this train could even rival that of the speed of a dragon. Do vehicles in your world really move that fast? I know your flying steel dragons could fly that fast but I don't think that wagons in your world could also travel that fast," Charlotte was completely amazed at what the train can go. After all, these kinds of things were still out of reach from the hands of their scholars.

"No, in fact this is still very slow. In our world, I heard once in the news that scholars (he means scientist) were trying to create trains that could surpass the speed of sound. I think you know Queen Charlotte how fast sound can travel, right? I don't know how far did our technology has reach nowadays since time runs six times faster their than here."

"Please drop the honorifics and the queen thing please. Were still close friends you know? Anyway, Saito, what are you planning in the future? If you continue on this enterprise, with this kind of guild in your disposal as well as manpower, you can easily create a city here if you wanted too." Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, Saito, I am also curious. What are you going to do in the future anyway?" Henrietta asked.

"I wish to bring in technology from our world. I feel that someday, people from my planet would take interest with this world, since our world is getting smaller and smaller for our civilization. That is why; I am going to pour in every piece of knowledge from my world into this land." Saito answered.

Listening to Saito's statement, Louise began to sink into her thoughts. She realized that her familiar was still concern about what happened almost ten months ago.

She realized he still feels responsible about that.

"Well my objective here is to support Saito, my beloved husband in any means necessary." Louise shyly released her thoughts to everyone inside that room.

"Thank you Louise, my dear for being concern and for supporting me, all this time." Saito smiled back to his master, who was by the way blushing like a red tomato, which earned a jealous look from the two girls inside that room.

Yes, they are indeed so jealous that they immediately thought of a topic just to change the surreal lovey-dovey atmosphere around them and back to serious mode. By the way, Henrietta was the first to think of a way "extinguish" the romantic atmosphere around them.

"Hearing those words Saito, I think you are really perfect of a rule of becoming a king. You have exactly the qualities... I think... of ruling an entire kingdom," Henrietta said with the reddish blush, sadly for her, Saito as of today is as thick as the walls found in bomb blast doors and as dense as an anti-radiation two-meter concrete - lead wall (except maybe to Louise). Misunderstanding is evitable.

However, for the two remaining women, who clearly understood what it means... there was an eerie silence.

However, for our opportunistic, optimistic, and innovative fellow here, thoughts and imaginations began to play with his mind. This is in any way a very good opportunity for him, meeting two queens and a female heroine in one room.

Therefore, why waste it now – that is what is running in his mind right now.

"Queen Charlotte, Queen Henrietta – today, a new era shall began in Halkeginia. Now that we have the locomotive – we finally have the key to speed up the progress of scientific acquisition of this world. Now, your majesty..., I present to you... the start of the Halkeginian Scientific and Industrial Revolution."

Saito soon grabbed a microphone like object plastered in the wall of the room. He soon placed it near his mouth and pressed a certain button.

"Pilot – start the engines. It's time to go," that was what Saito ordered to the pilot of the train.

"Don't worry, Queen Henrietta, Queen Charlotte and my beloved Louise, he train is finally going to depart. Our destination is the capital city of Gallia and we shall reach our destination in less than seven hours," Saito soon turned his back on his guest and began to provide a little distance from him and the girls while observing the train from that room.

Soon, a loud whistle reverberates towards the train, which is then followed by bellows of smoke coming from the chimney. Two minutes later, the gears of the train began to move, causing some actions on the train.

Meanwhile, back to the three girls who are quite distant to the only male character inside that train, they began to wonder what Saito is trying to achieve. Yes, they heard that he is going to start a scientific and industrial revolution, but still the term and the entire event the two terms encompasses has still has not been fully understood for them. It was like trying to read an English book without particular experience dealing with English literature.

"Saito really has become something Louise; he had change to the better. He is much cooler now than ever before. However is it just me or is it that Saito has become a man who has more intellect than any of us her?" the Tristainian Queen wonders.

"I agree my Ivald'i has indeed become something. Is it because of the fact that his Gandalfr, or is it because that he came from somewhere beyond this world," the Gallian Queen reinforced the statements of the Tristainian Queen as she wonders about Saito's extraordinary feats of human endeavor.

"I do not know any of that and nor that I care about it. All I care is that, is that I shall follow what my husband is going to do. I shall follow wherever he goes even to the ends of Halkeginia. Besides what he is trying to do here is for the good of all of us - nothing more and nothing less." Louise deliberately answered the secretly curious minds of the two queens.

"For that, my envy of my heart for you having Saito by your side, a man capable of changing the world with his fingertips, knows no bounds. However, there is nothing for us to but look at him from behind. All we can do is admire." Henrietta said.

Then the three of them smiled together.

However, back to our ever-changing familiar, in Saito's mind... everything is completely different.

As the father of the Scientific and Industrial Revolution of this planet, maybe of this realm, looked at the front car, the section of the train that has the steam engine and is the one that is pulling the entire train at the speed of 30 kilometers per hour and rising, Saito realized something.

"I still have a long way to go, aren't I. Well, it does not matter... I shall continue on moving forward. This is just the start of everything for this planet. Whatever it takes, I shall defend and protect this world from mine," Saito said to himself (monologue if you might say).

A smile soon developed in his lips, confident that Earthlings are still not much of a problem here.

That he had made a great leap in the scientific and industrial complex of this world.

However, a train and an obsolete series of revolutions is not enough to deal with what going to happen next.

* * *

><p>Russian Stranno Mir Colony – Volga Settlement – January 9, 2012 Stranno Mir Local Time (March 22, 2015 ELT, November 20, 2014 USSNWTCMNWT, September 10, 6078 Halkeginian Time)

While a single locomotive, the pride of all of Halkeginia and a hallmark for how fast did their technology moved on (neeh, what they only did was reverse engineer a certain technology from Earth and used it for their own benefit), another form of advancement was taking place somewhere in the far eastern side of the borders of the Germanian Empire.

Russia's newest (and only) settlement in this world, Volga Settlement has grown quite a size. Less than a month ago, this settlement was just 314 square kilometers, or a city equal to the size of a large city with a diameter of 20 kilometers, or about the size of the American Samoa, an unorganized, unincorporated territory of the USA in the Pacific, which has only a size of 199 square miles.

However, in less than a month later, the settlement has grown on size. Today, Volga Settlement has grown exponentially. Now, Volga Settlement has grown to a size of 10,207 square kilometers, a piece of land almost the size of the Palestinian Territories, a territory at Israel and consists of the West Bank and Gaza Strip.

How did it reach to that certain size and gaining a population of 2,700 residents, then the answer for it is simple. The Russians were devouring and annexing any settlements without violence (that is through excellent infiltration, spreading news about the promise of excellent governance and protection).

The form of government that is being used by Russia is a democratic one, which is promising and at the same time is non-existent in this world. Just hearing those worlds like freedom of doing what you like, liberties to choose whom you wanted to become and the justice and equality the idea speaks in was the one thing every citizens in this world has been looking for. Finally, Russia is offering equal treatment and at the same time is promising to abolish the monarch system along with the plebian – noble system.

Well, anyone from this world, a world that is 83% plebian has been waiting for.

Nevertheless, that massive and hasty territorial expansion was not the event that made this day historical.

What made this day historical is that this will be the first diplomatic talk the Russian Settlement will do in this world.

This diplomatic talk will be between the Russians and a sovereign state in the area, a rogue militaristic state of Krasnopodov, a country with 612,000 square kilometers, or nine times the size of Volga Settlement (or about the size of Portugal) with a population of 310,000, or 120 times more than the population of 2700 of Volga Settlement.

This territory is perfect for the Russian Governor General Medvelev to have.

Today is the ninth day of January, year 2012 for the Russians in this realm.

Maybe this day is just a worthless day for others, (except for those in Tristain) but not for Russia.

Today, the Russians are deploying one of its three helicopters that can fly using electric power (however, the range of these helicopters have decreased from 1300 nautical miles to 750 nautical miles or 1400 kilometers). Onboard the helicopter was a diplomat and a dozen Red Shock Troops, one of the Russian Special Forces created by the Russian Military for the sole purpose of its global expansion in Stranno Mir.

It was noontime in the city of Shavarkov, capital city of Krasnopodov.

Out of nowhere, a terrifying buzzing rumbling kind of sound filled the sky. If you are a noble or a plebian, who heard that sound here in this world, surely you have be terrified. Even dragons do not make this kind of sound and what more terrifying, the sound is coming in closer and closer to the capital.

Then finally, there it was. A gray colored "creature" appeared in the sky.

Well, archers immediately scrambled and pointed their arrows with fire up in the sky against the creature (neeh, it's just the Mi-26 Russian Heavy Lift Helicopter, armed to the teeth and built to resist general purpose machine gun bullets and evade missiles, especially heat seeking missiles, has lightning proofing design and is also heat resistant).

Then they fired one round after the other (which could be very annoying for anyone inside the helicopter especially for the pilot who has his fingers itching to press the trigger of his anti-personnel – machine gun) which was useless and has no damage on the helicopter. Thankfully for those archers, the pilot completely ignored them, thinking that they were just insects who are afraid of them.

Moments later, the helicopter landed on what the pilot thinks is a good landing spot, which was inside the castle walls and right in front of the king's garden and right in front of the king of this kingdom. Seeing the helicopter a.k.a. monster landed on his backyard and right in front of him. He was simply paralyzed by fear – and then fell down to his knees.

(Well, I do not blame him. He is completely ignorant to this kind of weaponry. This thing "the helicopter" could be more terrifying than a dragon – which he got it right since this flying piece of steel could outfly, outmaneuver, outdo and outgun a dragon easily, so easy that it's like flying a helicopter in a shooting gallery inside a flight simulator with very easy difficulty.)

Back to the king who was cowering in fear and the helicopter, finally the helicopter has made a safe landing on a garden. Soon the propellers began to slow down until it finally reaches to a stop. Once the helicopter propellers reach to a stop, the cargo bay door of the helicopter soon opened up. Then, five men appeared out of the plane carrying rifles with them. After that, they then surrounded the helicopter and went to a guarding stance. (Well, the reason for them doing that is that they do not trust this people, whom the villagers of other towns claimed that they are warmongering people.)

Moments later, six more people came out of the helicopter. This time only five of them are in complete military uniform. The sixth person was wearing normal and prestigious attire. He is the diplomat. He is Agent Alexie Leonov.

Wasting time, he soon walked smartly into the man who was cowering in fear with a smile in his face.

He then offered him his hand and confidently looked at him, of course wearing a poker face and hiding his true emotions by falsifying his expressions. (Well, that is what diplomats do in the first place anyway.)

"Do you know who is the king of this land?" thinking that maybe this man might just be another noble or maybe just a general walking freely in a garden (now turned into a wreck by the helicopters powerful propeller blades), he asked him with confidence and with respect.

"I... I... I am the..." the king was still cowering in fear looking at the man who is wearing some kind of clothing he does not even recognized.

"Say again, Mister... do you know who is the king of this kingdom?" the diplomat asked.

Looking very angry on the man and the "beast" who embarrassed him by forcing him to kneel down to the ground, he then stood up and clenched his fist and grabbed a piece of stick, which was just dangling right on his waist. "You do not recognized me you ignorant plebian. Your insult knows no bounds. I am the king of this kingdom and who are you?"

The king was about to use his magic when he noticed the two of five guards of the diplomat raised there weapon and went to alert stance.

"I am a diplomat of the Russian Federation. My name is Alexie Leonov - nice to meet you then, King of Krasnopodov. I have message to you from the Governor General of the Russian Volga Settlement and the President of the Russian Federation."

"Diplomat, you came and entered into my domain with unparalled insolence and now you came here to tell me a message. Let me hear out your message before I ask my guards to cut down your head," the furious king said.

Well this diplomat does not care about what or who this man is; even he is either a King or a simple peasant in this land. If this King acts violently, he even has clearance from the Governor General to respond to the attack and shall consider the attack to the diplomat as an act of war against the Russian Federation.

"Your majesty, the Russian people as well the Russian Government is requesting you to surrender and serve the Russian Federation. In exchange, you and the rest of the nobility in this land shall be spared and be allowed to retain their powers as landowners along with their wealth. You will also be allowed to lead your kingdom but you shall obey the Russian government. That is all," the diplomat nonchalantly and without emotion said his message in front of the king.

Hearing all those words from the diplomat, finally the king ran out of patience. It was like surrendering your right to rule and giving your land to somebody, to somebody whom you do not even know. This is the highest level of insult there is on this world. Without even thinking, the king then pointed a piece of stick (or should I say a wand) in front of the diplomat.

"Know you place plebian! Now die!" and then the king closed his eyes and began to chant word, words that he does not even understand at all.

Seeing the king raised and pointed a wand in front of him, he then remembered one of the last things the chieftain of one of the towns whom he have talk with in the past told him that he should be in guard for those nobles once they raise their hands and points a stick (no it's a wand) in front of him.

He was even told by the chieftain that if possible he should not let them finish their chants by disabling them. That way, they cannot use their magic.

Magic, is that even real?

Those things ran into his mind. He was still skeptical about the existence of magic, even though he has finally proven to himself that dragons exist.

However, todays deal is something. A man is raising and pointing a piece of stick on front of him. Well, how about he follows that chieftain's advice right now

Prevention is better than cure after all.

Therefore, he immediately grabbed a pistol from his pocket, aimed, and then pressed the trigger.

He hit the King's wrist causing the King's aim on the wand to change who had just finished casting a spell. However, because Leonov just shot the King in the right time, the bullet caused the King to loss his aim and accidentally launched a gust of wind on the other side, decimating his guards who were guarding him on that time.

Then, with less than twenty minutes worth of encounter, the diplomatic talks ended. The King's action just showed him what is his answer is - and so the King just signed a declaration of war against one of Earth's most powerful country, the Russian Federation.

Soon, a one sided gun battle took place. The diplomat along with his guards immediately rushed into the helicopter while the King was still disable. They know the King is not the only one who can do something like that. While running, the diplomat picked up a piece of paper from his pocket, which has a written warning on it. He then throws it to the ground while making their hasty escape.

Afterwards, the diplomat was finally inside the helicopter. Once the pilot confirmed that the diplomat has finally been secured, he then brought the helicopter back to the air. While the helicopter was trying to reach their desired altitude, which is 4,500 meters, the Special Forces inside the helicopter defended the helicopter and fired everything they have.

Quickly responding from the fiasco that is unfolding in the palace grounds - twenty dragons were immediately deployed. However, they were too late, (since this helicopter can climb fast enough to clear the castle, the helicopter can now move easier).

Without mercy, once the helicopter has acquired the altitude advantage, the helicopter then launched her heat seeking missiles to her targets. This stunning performance by the Mi-26 simply proved its aerial superiority in this airspace. In less than two minutes, the one-sided dogfight was ended with the dragon force of the Krasnopodovian army has been destroyed in a very short time.

Finally, before the helicopter left the capital city of Krasnopodov, the helicopter then fired three consecutive missiles aimed directly to the castle in which two rockets landed on the castle, seriously damaging it while one severely damaged the castle walls.

Then the helicopter disappeared in the sky as fast as it appeared.

When they managed to gather some distance between the helicopter and the city, the diplomat then grabbed a radio on the helicopter and established connection to the settlement once they reach the 200 nautical mile distance from the settlement.

"Governor General, this is the diplomat, Agent Alexie Leonov... Governor General, the Krasnopodovians have chosen war!"

"So, they have chosen war, perfect! Well then, let us show them how weak is there army compared the how powerful the Russian Army is! Thank you, Mr. Leonov. Report everything back directly to me once you reach base. That is an order. Out!" were the brief words of the Governor General, who seemed to be busy on something.

Then the diplomat just smiled like a wilted plant, thinking about the what will happen to that city if the Governor General decides to make a pre-emptive strike using a nuclear weapon or will he use the weapon that the scientist in the settlement are mass producing.

Well, whatever the governor general does, surely it will be a quick victory.

* * *

><p>In a certain research facility somewhere in Germany – March 22, 2015 ELT (January 9, 2012 Stranno Mir Local Time, November 20, 2014 USSNWTCMNWT, September 10, 6078 Halkeginian Time)

Finally, we are back here on Earth.

Well, while our Tristainian and Russian friends are busy building something or doing something, back on the scientific center of the European Union, another kind of breakthrough is shaking up the world of chemistry.

Carbon nanotubes are toughest substance ever created by man. However, like any other materials ever created in universe, carbon has one defect and this defect is so serious that the total tensile strength of the material could be decreased by 85%. This defect is called crystallographic defect.

There is also this another defect in the carbon nanotubes. This defect is called Stone-Wales defect. This defect is what causing the rearrangement of the bonds, which creates a pentagon and heptagon pair. This defect further decreases the tensile strength since the tensile strength of the material could become dependent to the how much can the weakest point in the material on the nanoscopic scale.

However, one group of quantum chemical research challenged those very defects of carbon nanotubes.

Now today, the world of chemistry shall be forever change.

Somewhere south of Berlin, there is a research facility.

This research facility is like any other research facilities littering the German country.

However, one thing is different here.

This research facility has made breakthrough.

They have managed to produce a new kind of material, something that is ten to thirty times stronger than ordinary carbon nanotubes and has its defects minimized to almost 97%.

What do they call this thing?

"Carbonanonites"

This material is said to be so strong it is hundreds and if not thousands of times stronger than ordinary steel.

It was a momentous day for the researchers.

However, they were not alone.

Taking surveillance and watching them from afar, another "organization' was keeping their tabs on the undergoing progress that is taking place there.

The name of the organization: the Nationalkomitee auf der Sammlung von Wissenschaftlichen, Mathematischen und Technologischen Wissens (the National committee on the collection of scientific, mathematical, and technological intelligence) or the NSWMTW or NSW

Their primary objective is to collect scientist and experts and compile them together into one location, in an old World War 2 research and testing facility Peenemunde research facility in Germany. This organization was created by international cooperative pact between six EU members namely Germany, Sweden, Poland, Italy, the Netherlands, and Denmark, with Germany as the leader of the international cooperative pact.

So far, this organization has already collected a certain number of scientist from complex weapons engineering to nuclear physics and aerospace technology. The biggest find they have manage to acquire is this... carbonanonites.

It was about nine in the morning in Brandenburg.

The researchers in that small facility was finally preparing to submit their find to an international organization body when all of a sudden three black cars parked just outside the research building facility. Immediately after the cars parked, twelve men in black suits came in to the research building facility. Soon the twelve operatives were then followed by a woman wearing a lab coat and have a briefcase in her left side.

Once the woman reached the door of the research facility of that building, one operative soon approached the door and pressed the doorbell.

Noticing the sound of the doorbell, the busy researcher soon scratched his head in annoyance that someone is here interrupting him when he was about to finish his work. He then stood up and walked slowly to the door, wondering who might be his guess for today.

Well he does not have any money today, and he still has almost 1.2 million Euros worth of debt because of his experiment, so he is worried if they might be debt collectors, so he cautiously opened the door.

"Hello, what do you want? I'm in a middle of something here, please tell me what do you want and fast!" the researcher soon opened the door. He was then surprised to see that there was a beautiful Polish-German woman who was standing right in there. Without even hesitating, he let the woman entered in to the building.

"Ahmm... Good morning... ahmm... what can I do for you?" the researcher soon offered her a seat and asked her.

"Oh, I'm sorry for my rudeness, Dr. Dietrich Aleshire. I am Ms. Annabel Aust. I am from the NSW, nice to meet you, Dr. Aleshire."

"Ms. Aust, can I ask you? What do you want here in my facility? I know I have many debts already so are you here to collect my debts? Can you please wait for a while? I still have to submit my works to the International Scientific Community. Do not worry; I am sure I will win the Nobel Prize using this invention of mine."

"Do not worry, Dr. Aleshire... I am not a debt collector. I am here today to form a contract with you. We in the NSW are aware of how big and how important your work is. We are interested of this thing you call carbonanonites and we are more than willing to invest in to your work."

NSW – what is that, and how did they learned about what his work is about – those are the ideas are running in the man's mind. He has not tell anyone except with his team about this.

This is becoming suspicious.

"Who are you?"

"I am Ms. Annabel Aust. I am from the NSW."

"Then, if you are Ms. Aust, then what is the NSW?"

"The NSW is a secret joint European project between six countries namely Germany, Sweden, Denmark, Poland, the Netherlands, and Italy. My superiors had found out that your work could become a wonderful technological asset."

Annabel soon opened up the briefcase. Once she opened the briefcase, she then grabbed a document regarding about debt receipts. She then showed to the briefcase content to the scientist in front of here. There was five million Euros inside the brief case.

"We know that there are five member in your team. We also know this institution is buried in a debt of 1.2 million Euros. Therefore, this is my proposal. The NSW wants you and your personnel to join the NSW. Your only objective there is to develop your own invention. In exchange, we are willing to provide everything you want in developing your tech, and means for your family to live. We would also pay your debts for you, well, that is if you are willing to join us," the woman said.

"Oh leader what do we have here?"

Soon four people came in to the scene. They were Dr. Baummann, Dr. Bergfalk, Dr. Engel, and Dr. Frost.

"Oh, hello there gentlemen, I am Ms. Annabel Aust and I am from the NSW nice to meet you."

'Oh nice to meet you too, Ms. Aust so what can we do for you?"

"It's about a deal with the NSW. We are interested in you very important work, so we are asking you to join us. We would like to hire people like you - well that is if you are interested."

"If we join to your organization, what will we gain from it?"

"First, all of your debts will be paid. Second, we are willing to buy your works. Third, to give more room for improvement of your invention, we would like to provide you resources. Finally, you and your family will benefited in this offer, for we will give free housing and education for your family who will be living with you."

Moments later, while Aust was telling them the benefits of such a wonderful institution and nice offers to them, one thing began to disturb Aleshire.

This is an international research organization funded by six nations. Surely, there should be an agenda. It seems that they are trying to keep the inventions and the discoveries for their own.

That is just too obvious. After all, the presence of a dozen men, which looks like they came from the Special Forces, was intimidating enough for them.

The general intention of NSW is hide the brains and keep on working with them in a sheltered and isolated environment for a very long time.

Their work would be hidden from the rest of the international community.

However, the advantages of this program seem to outweigh the disadvantages. It seems like a fair deal after all.

Soon, Aleshire turned his head and looked at the woman in front of him. He soon pulled up his right hand and made an approving sign with his thumb.

"Deal... I am in. I feel I can do more in this institution rather than employing my inventions and showing it to the rest of the world," and so the rest of the team raised their arms in approval to the terms and condition. The promise of higher wages, room for innovation, and a good life is just too good for them to refuse.

"Wise decision, Mr. Aleshire," and then the woman in front of them handed out a document and a pen.

The five of them soon signed the papers.

After that signing of papers, the woman along with a group of operatives soon moved out, leaving them behind with a promise that they will be transferred along with their family to Peenemunde.

With that, the Germans have secured the technology of the hardest material man has ever made, a material that has the toughness that can rival the diamond and could even surpass it and its production as well.

However, a third of a world away, one nation is also making something... something that may even far exceed, in terms of importance, the toughest substance ever known to man.

* * *

><p>Japan – March 22, 2015 ELT (January 9, 2012 Stranno Mir Local Time, November 20, 2014 USSNWTCMNWT, September 10, 6078 Halkeginian Time)

Somewhere in this blue marble floating aimlessly and obediently following the rules of the universe, somewhere on its Japanese portion of its crust lies some foolish and curious humans who are trying to do something were humans have never done before.

This is known as project Amaterasu – the top-secret Japanese nuclear fusion project.

Japan is known in the world as a country who is now undertaking all kinds of research with peaceful reasons.

Japan is also known in the world to be one of those countries who share their technology with the rest of the world.

However, this time Japan is planning big. Not only is that Japan secretly studying the unknown and bizarre phenomena, which casually happens during total solar eclipse. They are also in to looking for new energy source, as cheap and as independent from other countries as possible.

After all, Japan is an island nation, separated by a vast warm ocean in the East and cold seas in the West. Any Japanese military and government bodies know how vulnerable Japan is to a naval blockade. A fine example of that is the Allied Naval Blockade in the Japanese Home Islands during World War Two.

Somewhere in the mountainous town of Kiso in Kiso District, Nagano Prefecture, Japan - one geothermal plant stands proud. It has been providing some five MW of power to Nagano Prefecture.

However, like the research facility in Aichi Prefecture, this power plant is just another smoke screen.

Buried under 250 meters underground and is connected to the geothermal power plant through a tunnel 3 kilometers long lies one of the most high tech facility in the world. This is the Japanese experimental fusion power plant... the Akira fusion power plant – a power plant that could be, once operational, the most powerful power plant in the world... with an output of 1020 MW per power plant.

Currently, five power plants are being developed by the Japanese Ministry of Energy.

One is the Deuterium – Tritium Power Plant.

Two is the Deuterium – Deuterium Power Plant.

Three is the Deuterium – Helium 3 Power Plant.

Four is the Hyper Fusion Reactor (a Deuterium – Tritium – Helium 3 Power Plant).

Fifth and finally is the Tritium and Helium 3 production plant (so far is the most successful – and this one is not a power plant. This plant is dedicated for the production of Tritium and Helium 3).

This project is one of the most expensive project in the Japanese History. This project cost the Japanese government by 1.4 trillion yen or 12 billion dollars annually.

That is why nothing should go wrong.

However, today is the day they have been waiting for.

This is reactor number four, the Hyper Fusion Reactor.

A new equipment installation was just conducted in reactor four two days ago. It was a new superconductor and a three additional heat regulator valves. Now, it is time to try the new reactor.

Soon one man entered the room. He was a scientist, blue haired and wearing a lab coat. His name is Ayasaki Katsuya, 27 years old. He is the chief head of the Amaterasu Project, who is also one of the twelve scientist, one of the best nuclear physicist in the world and is the best nuclear engineer in Japan. It is even rumored that this man could make a 5-megaton nuclear warhead in less than a day – if he wanted to. That is how good this man is.

Today, he is facing one of the most expensive projects in the world. This project has been running for ten years already, but only made some big progress once he took over as head of the project three years ago. So far, the best reactor record was when it almost (at 80%) criticality in a time period of three minutes and producing an energy that could reach 1400 MW (that was 12 times more powerful than the best record done by the Europeans) Now, this is the decisive moment.

"This is Dr. Katsuya Ayasaki. Starting experiment no. 203445," looking around him, he found out that there were nine scientists. Learning out that he has some companion in the room, he then turned his head back to the control module and turned on the switch of the reactor.

"Dr. Izumi, set the plasma temperature to 200 million degrees Celsius."

"Hai Dr. Ayasaki" and so Dr. Izumi crank up the temperature valve of the reactor from 90 million degrees to 200 million degrees slowly. With that, the temperature of the reactor rise gradually.

Then while everyone was painstakingly waiting for the nuclear reactor to work, fifteen minutes passed by harmlessly. However, for Dr. Ayasaki, everything was going fine and as usual – no red flags yet has been risen for the moment, and then...

"Dr. Ayasaki, we are now at 80% criticality point. We have achieved the record. All systems are working fine!" Dr. Saginomiya, the female scientist who was operating the cooling systems said. She is also incharge of the criticality capacity of the power plant.

"Very well Dr. Saginomiya. Dr. Izumi – crank the temperature to 210 million degrees Celsius."

"Hai, Dr. Ayasaki."

Then, two minutes later

"Dr. Ayasaki, we are now at 88% criticality. We systems are working fine. No red warnings yet!" all of a sudden, in two minutes time, the criticality limit was now 88%. It jumped by 8%. Then a cute but sadistic salesman smile appeared in Ayasaki's face.

"Everything is going as planned. Very well Dr. Saginomiya. Dr. Nishigawa, increase the electromagnetic output of the reactors by 30%."

"Hai Dr. Ayasaki"

Then, a minute more passed. Everything is now pressured like hell. It is now or never. The heat of the reactors increased in on itself to a scorching 220 million degrees. Pressures inside the tanks inside the reactor are now wildly fluctuating. Anything could happen, and disaster is evitable... however,

"Dr. Ayasaki, we are now reaching 95% criticality. Temperature has now risen to 220 million degrees Celsius and still rising, approaching 221 million degrees," Dr. Saginomiya reported.

"Don't worry, Dr. Saginomiya, we will hit criticality in less than five minutes," confidently he soon approached the blond scientist in front of him. It was Dr. Sazenin, the female scientist incharge of the overall stability of the reactors.

"Dr. Sazenin, put all safety devices into standby. Anything could happen now."

"Hai Dr. Ayasaki!" the blond female scientist soon pressed six buttons immediately. Soon, the switch off mechanism of the reactor came out from every control modules.

"Dr. Ayasaki, all safety equipments are ready," the blond female scientist said.

"Excellent! Dr. Izumi increased the temperature to 235 million degrees Celsius!" Ayasaki said.

"Hai Dr. Ayasaki!" she said.

Finally, 24 seconds later after Ayasaki ordered the increase of the power output of the reactors, Dr. Saginomiya stood up and jumped out from her seat.

"Dr. Ayasaki, we have reached 100% criticality!" she yelled.

"What time is it, Dr. Sazenin?" he asked.

"It is 2:21 in the afternoon, Dr. Ayasaki!"

"Then everyone wait for one more hour. If we can maintain criticality for one hour, then we have successfully obtain a nuclear fusion criticality."

"Hai Dr. Ayasaki!" said by all the female scientist in his team. Once it reaches criticality, the reactor began to fluctuate from 98% to 106%. However, this does not bug out the researchers. This was as expected for the scientist who developed the machine.

Then, one hour later, everyone stood up and al turned their heads to the man behind them, who is Dr. Ayasaki. Soon, Dr. Sazenin, Dr. Saginomiya, Dr. Izumi, and Dr. Nishigawa, Dr. Ayasaki's former Japanese nuclear development physicist team walked close to him and bowed in front of him.

"Congratulations – Dr. Ayasaki. It is an honor to work with you!" they said.

The Japanese Nuclear Fusion Program now has its most awaited result. Japan is now the first nuclear fusion powered country..., which reaches criticality on 2:21:09 in the afternoon of March 22, 2015, and pushing them ahead from the rest of the world by 15 years.

Project Amaterasu under Dr. Ayasaki and team Amaterasu is a great success.

Now man has the power of the stars.

* * *

><p>-End Chapter-<p>

* * *

><p>That is one heck of a story. Oh well this is the end of the first ten chapters. I shall change the title along with the posting of chapter 11.<p>

This chapter was supposed to be two chapters, but I thought about combining it into one chapter. Why you may ask, I just like it. Sorry for the weeklong update, I am still a student after all. Forgive me my dear readers. Again, sorry for the 22 thousand word chapter. I was only just trying to see how much events I could squeeze in one chapter.

By the way, starting chapter 11, I start to stretch my update length from a week to two weeks. I am still a student and more to that an otaku on the verge of becoming a hikikomori. I want to know exactly what really happened in the Hayate no Gotoku story, so from anime, I will begin reading the manga from chapter 1 to 420. After that, I am going to read the Toaru Majutsu no Index New Testament 11 light novel release. Maybe after that, I would like to reread Naruto manga from chapter one. I have this feeling Naruto manga is going to end next week, and I am a big Naruto fun to begin with anytime.

For those who do not like reading Fanfiction stories, which has half the size of a light novel, I am sorry. Maybe in my next update, I should limit my works to less than 12,000 words. I found out while typing this in my Microsoft Word 2013 that I have already reached 40 pages. 40 pages is quite large you know after all.

Maybe this coming December, I should release a world map of Stranno Mir. For those who do not know, Stranno Mir will become my official name for this planet, which means 'Strange World' in Russian language. Remember this world is 13% bigger than our world. By the way, before I forget to say this, the population of Stranno Mir is 1.5 billion humans. That is five times bigger than our population in the 1600s.

Okay now for the story outline... for Chinese and American fans, congratulations, they have finally reached Stranno Mir. China has now built a settlement in a place equivalent in our world as Shanghai. The Americans on the other hand have settle out in a land equivalent to the province of Isabella in the Philippines. By the way, the Asian archipelago – Philippines and Indonesia would resemble more of an ice age world, with the Philippines and Indonesia connected into a one single island. Taiwan on the other hand would be separated still by sea, making the South China Sea and the Sulu Sea more like an inland sea.

Well in this story, I intend to let the three countries to cooperate in this colonization project by the human to this new world. It would be easier for my head of states to do their works. Expect China, Russia and the United States to cooperate in the future when it comes to going to the other world issue.

Europe has finally made its move. The European Union, I wonder what I should do with them. For those who are thinking of me turning Germany in a fourth Reich, I am very sorry. I do not know if this stuff is true but I thought that a Nazi Germany sort of Europe might still be a very sensitive topic even for Germans living in Germany. However, I am flexible, so maybe if someone convinces me to do it, then I would like to listen to your suggestions. Anyway, the bottom line is, Germany is the nation that would be leading my Europe in the future along with an unknown player.

Well Russia now knows where to find the Chinese and the Americans. I still do not know why I did that but anyway, I hope everyone would like it and at the same time, I can make this plot beneficial for my story.

Oh yes, the dramatic changes in Halkeginia, ladies and gentlemen – I present to you the Halkeginian Industrial and Scientific Revolution. Well, the locomotive, in our world was the key for the industrial revolution, so people I present to you a Halkeginian train with 1980s design.

However, Halkeginians should still move fast. For warmongering readers of mine, the first human war in this Fanfiction story of mine is going to take place a few chapters of mine. Russia has made a move in Halkeginia. Once this is done, Russia would have massive manpower. Manpower is everything, especially for an industrial colony.

Back to Earth, Germany, the Netherlands, Sweden, Poland, Italy and Denmark has created an organization, which uses its authority to gather technologies done or created in the member states. Peenemunde is once again open. However, the big topic right now is this; Germany has manage to get its hands on an upgraded and stronger version of carbon nanotubes. I present to you, carbonanonites. Well, I would like everyone who read this story to make a comment in the review section and tell me what we should do with the carbonanonites.

Then, finally, there is Japan. Now that Japan has acquired the ultimate and an unlimited energy source, and in addition to that, the Japanese are finally closing in to unlocking the secret of the eclipse, so now who can stop Japan, especially when project Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu are moving forward at an amazing speed. One final project is left to unlock, project Susanoo... well that is for my future chapters to show. Well, yes, Japan will become a fascist state and at the same time, the technological superpower in the world.

For the guest that commented on Chapter 9 on October 28, I am sorry about that, and do not worry, I will try my best and again thank you sire for the advice.

Myddrraal, do not worry, once I finish building a certain infrastructure in this world, I assure you America would be able to move in par with the Russians, that is before the world crisis would take place. Oh yes, I am also planning to add a series of world crisis for the humans of Earth to experience. I would like to crunch down the number of countries from more than two hundred to less than ten.

AznMagicman, I am not against the concept that I should use WW2 weapons here. In fact, it is awesome. My problem though is, how this people can learn fast how to mass-produce firearms in ample time and where I should get the resources for Halkeginians to use in order to make these weapons. Once the wormhole technology is finally learnt by humans, resources would not become a problem for us anymore. I guess I should stick in WW1 and preWW2 armaments, but still thank you for such a good review.

Then there is Rear Mirrors, than you very much for such wonderful ideas. I would take note of all the ideas you have told me the other days like how I am going to write my story. Tellurian Federation, that name was awesome. Thank you very much for that review and for your time.

For coronadomontes and Misora101, thank you for your review and for reading me shabby story.

Finally, for the guest who made a review in chapter nine on October 31, well the curb in Halkeginia shall start in the very near future. I like wars and battle themed anime and manga after all.

Thank you very much for such high views and high visit records. Now I am celebrating the first monthsarry of this fictitious story of mine.

- 4272 views

- 1849 visitors

- 75 reviews

- 24 favorites

- 26 follows

Again, everyone thank you very much!

Well people, I wish to do a survey about my Fanfiction story. One is 'Am I doing it fast, or slow'. Two is 'am I writing it too big or are you satisfied with it size. Three is 'is it too boring for any you to read this or does it suit your tastes'. Leave your answers on the review box down below.

One more thing, all events, experimental weaponry, and names involved in this Fanfiction story are all fictional. Nothing in this storyline happened in real life. I do not own Familiar of Zero!

Finally, there is ArchimedesAckermann. I thank her for providing me the foundations and the ideas of my new story, my fourth story so far. I give her credits for this story, thank you miss.

Last but not the least; I am sorry for the bad grammar. It irritates me all the time. Hope you understand. Do not forget to leave a review. Thank you very much!

Thank you for reading **When Two Worlds Collide**...


	12. Chapter 12

Finally on Volume 2 – Path of the Two Realms

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 – Heist of the Year<p>

* * *

><p>Part – 1: Stranno Mir - January 10, 2012 Stranno Mir Local Time (March 28, 2015 ELT, November 21, 2014 USSNWTCMNWT, September 11, 6078 Halkeginian Time)

* * *

><p>WAR!<p>

The Russian settlement is going on a war the Krasnopodov Kingdom, a war between a country that has only less than 2,600 residence compared to a country with more than 300,000 residence (well this is a great advantage for Krasnopodov).

That is why today, an 'emergency meeting' is going to take place in this settlement.

Attended by the Governor General, the scientists, the military leaders and chieftains from annexed villages, this meeting is by far, with the purpose of the discussion is to plan what and how should the settlement respond to this war, the most lively meeting that was held by the Russian Settlement.

Therefore, the meeting began.

The first man to stand up is of course the Governor General. By far, of all the man inside this room, he is the happiest. He was already expecting what would happen if he talks like that to anyone in this world. He loves war. For him, Earth is such a boring place – however in this world, you are free to do what you want.

For him there are only four beliefs a Russian must know in this world.

One is that all that bows before the Russian flag are Russians, either you are from Earth or from Stranno Mir.

Two is that anyone who respects the Russian flag, disregarding his nature or his origins, is a friend of Russia.

Three is that people from Earth could be a friend or an enemy, so everyone should be wary about those people.

Four is that anything outside Russia's border who does not bow and respect the Russian Flag is an enemy of the state.

The Kingdom of Krasnopodov belongs to the fourth option and thus it the rulers of this country must be crushed like a bug and convince its people to join the Russian cause.

Krasnopodov, for him, must become a fine example of how powerful Russia is. He is a natural born General after all, once was one of the military leader of the Russian high command before he was assigned by the government as governor. Now the time has come.

Back to story, as I was saying – the general was fully prepared on this event. In fact, he is leading on this upcoming war actively. So active, he has prepared on his homework.

So now, the prepared Governor General stood up and glared onto his subordinates and subjects seriously. With that, he hit the table with his palm and took a deep breath.

"Comrades, the people of this Kingdom of Krasnopodov have declared a war upon us the Russians. With the power bestowed to me by the Russian Federation, I shall accept their declaration of war, and prepare our nation in this full undertaking. I hereby declare war on the Kingdom of Krasnopodov."

After that declaration of war by the governor general, well as usual there were no changes in their expressions. They just gave him a slight ecstatic expression. He then scanned his subjects and subordinates for any iffy and suspicious reaction, but there was none – and so he continued.

"Comrades, as Governor General of this settlement, I order everyone in this settlement to push all productivity, especially in the weapons perspective to maximum. Now, Dr. Yartsev, I remember once that I assigned you a month ago about the development of our weapons. Now, my question is how much progress have we made in the development of those weapons."

Dr. Yartsev – he was once a weapon scientist in a classified facility somewhere in Siberia. He was one of those scientists in Russia who are incharge of the development of weapons as well as their weaponization. His job now in Stranno Mir, is to make facilities to build weapons and ammunitions.

"Governor General, I assure you – the secret weapons that you were asking me to develop are now in near completion. My team and I have also finished building the new factories intended to mass produce ammunitions as well," he said.

"I see, well thank you very much! Those idiots would never what is coming for them. By the way, since we are going to fight against a people of lower technology and medieval tactics, Dr. Essin, what can you tells us about medieval strategies and how should we counter them."

Dr. Essin, he is a historian from earth who studies about medieval cultures all across the globe. He also has a vast knowledge about tactics of the medieval generals as well as their strategies.

"Do not worry Governor General! As far as I am concern, medieval armies usually, and most of time, attack their opponents head on and in a tight formation. Destroying their formations would be easy as baking a pie, using mortars and cannon that is."

"Tight, you mean shoulder to should distance, is that it?"

"Yes, general shoulder to shoulder. Regarding to their mobilization, judging from the size of their country, I think it would take six weeks to mobilize an army of 20,000 soldiers, let alone if they force march from their capital and into the border of the settlement, more or less it would be a week – giving us seven weeks to prepare, Governor General."

Seven weeks - That is ridiculous, by that time, who knows can we use this time against them! – is what the general have thought. He even has the power to finish the war right here and now. After all, he has three warheads in disposal – 800-kiloton warheads – nuclear weapons that have the power to flatten everything in the five-mile radius.

However, again – he have made a thought that if he used nuclear weapons, he would also risked killing thousands of available work force, which is a waste.

Wondering what rather weapons this people might have, Medvelev soon turned his eyes into one of the former chieftains of the annexed villages and towns and now commander of the indigenous population of Stranno Mir, Commander Yesipov.

"Commander Yesipov, I know you have some military knowledge. Can you tell me what kind of weapons you think could give us heavy damage?" the general asked.

"If it is heavy damage, the one you must look out for are the dragon riders. Those dragon riders are quite agile and can inflict damages into our troops. There are also the mages. Those magicians can use magic, which is capable of destroying armies especially if they are square class."

Once he heard the word dragon rider, he then remembered this settlement has one dragon in disposal.

Then there are the magicians, another potential threat.

However, one dragon might not be enough. After all, they are up against a country half a million square miles. That would mean they would have large resource when it comes to dragons. He might have three Mi-26s ready for action but that too won't be enough.

They have the quality, but not quantity and in order to have a chance to have supremacy in the skies, they need something big enough to repel away those dragons.

Then about magic, it may prove to be troublesome dealing with them so, he then thought it out that maybe he need a more long range kind of firepower, something far enough for them to be out of range for those nasty magicians.

"So then commander Yesipov, except for the dragons, what force in the Krasnopodovian army is powerful enough to inflict a large damage to our army?"

"Airships" commander Yesipov replied.

"Airships, what do you mean by airships?"

Once he heard airships, the first thing that came in to the general's mind was flying balloons; however, he is skeptical about this. He knows this people do not even have an idea what is hydrogen or helium in the first place anyway.

"Airships, well those flying ships are usually used for trade. However, sometime those ships are also used by the military to secure dominance in both the sky and the Earth." Yesipov replied.

Therefore, in order to clear out his misunderstanding, the general drew a certain ship, a ship that looks like a Galleon ship.

"Are you referring to this kind of ship?" he asked.

"Yes, those ships. There are used by the military usually. I even once witnessed it in action when I still lived in Krasnopodov, decades ago."

Looking at the sketch of the ship with great interest, he then imagined what if he installs one of these ships with a machine gun and an artillery... surely it would inflict a heavy damage against battlefield he encounters.

He then turned his head to his trusted old friend who was seating on his right. He is commander Klokov, the exploration and now infiltration head of the settlement.

"Well give them seven weeks to prepare and invade us. After all, I have already planted several agents in that city. Sure enough, there intelligence security is surely light. Hmm, Commander Klokov, what should we do now... you are one of the lieutenants from the military has vast expertise in espionage and traps... ohh! How about we steal one of those ships and reverse engineer them. Well teach them how to use an airforce."

"Steal an airship, well is far harder that it may sound, maybe we can hijack one in the air," he said.

"Hijack it, well not a bad idea... well Khukov, are you in for the task. I'll give this task to you and the Teplov squad. You can use a helicopter and your dragon in this mission... so are you in or not?" Medvelev asked.

"It seems that you will kill me anyway Governor General Medvelev if I refuse to your offer anyway... so I agree with it then," Khukov replied.

"Very well Commander Khukov, it's up to you then. I will authorize you to use that dragon pet of yours and the Mi-26 helicopter. I will also give you an additional ten men to complete this mission. That is all," said by the governor general of the settlement.

"Thank you, governor general!"

After that, the governor general turned his head left and right, looking at every man inside that meeting hall. Thinking that he have finally warned his subordinates, (by the way, the governor general only called all of them to confirm that they are at war with some country) he then thought of ending the meeting right now and then.

He still has some appointments after all. In addition to that, he also needs to go to a certain construction site in Volga Settlement. After all, this building will become the core of the land forces of Halkeginia.

"Okay, that is all I want to tell to everyone. Well then any questions?"

"Mr. Governor, I have a question! How are we going to come up with a solution with our lithium shortages? We need to make batteries if we are to build more vehicles here. We don't have oil after all."

It was Sergeant Gagarin, the resource manager of the entire settlement.

His concerns were the batteries. Batteries after all are the lifeblood of the vehicles they have in this world since they do not have oil here, yet!

The Russians a few months earlier have found a volcano just less than fifty miles from the base. Since from that time on, they have been mining this sulfur from the nearby volcano and then to mix it with charcoal and saltpeter in order to create gunpowder. Saltpeter by the way were also found in in nearby caves, unfortunately, they were not that much and has only less than ten tons of it.

In that same volcano, they have also found lithium deposits. However, like saltpeter, there are only trace amounts of it in the nearby geothermal wells, which according to estimations, there are only less than five tons of it. In addition to that, lithium does not exists in nature in its natural form because of its high reactivity with air, the only lithium they can mine only exists in compounds in which they need to build agents first in order to separate the other substances mixed in lithium.

Now back to the man who is now the current leader of the settlement, Governor General smiled at the man in front of him.

Well, for Governor General Medvelev, the answer is quite simple – "Sergeant Gagarin, the answer for your question is well... it's hard! Although that question of yours is quite tough to answer, let me tell you this – we need to expand further so that we can build faster with more manpower, more resources with a larger territory and more influence using a larger and advanced force."

Hearing that answer, Sergeant Gagarin soon placed his head down and picked up his notebook.

He was not satisfied with the answer from the Governor General, but at least he tried to answer his question.

Looking back to Sergeant Gagarin, whom he thought was left unsatisfied with his answer (in which he was right) soon made a thought about how to increase their lithium reserves. Gagarin was right – while they still do not have oil, they need to have batteries to run their machineries.

However, that is not a primary concern for him for now. Once Moscow would send another group of reinforcements, which in this time, he is expecting Moscow to send planes now since they have already finished building the airfields, after all. Maybe those reinforcements would give them the answer for their lithium dilemma.

"Well then, any other questions?" Medvelev asked.

After he asked that to his subordinates, no one even dared to raise their arms. After all, they are quite confident that their Governor General knows what he is doing. In addition to that, they have practically no idea what to ask for anyway, so no one asked.

"Very well then, now that there are no more questions, I declare that this emergency meeting is now adjourned," the Governor General said.

"I second the motion!" was Commander Khukov's response.

Then the meeting was over. Immediately after Commander Khukov's second the motion, everyone soon stood up and left the meeting hall, which is inside the Russian headquarters in Stranno Mir.

Now, the countdown for the heist of the year is on.

* * *

><p>Part 2: West Pacific Settlement, (United States) – November 23, 2014 USSNWT (January 12, 2012 Stranno Mir Local Time, April 9, 2015 ELT, November 23, 2014 CMNWT, September 13, 6078 Halkeginian Time)<p>

The American Settlement – located in the eastern seaboard of a large mainland mini continent in the place equivalent of the Philippines and Indonesian islands, is now one of the three areas in this brand new world the Americans called Alfhiem (the Nordic World of the Light Elves). With a size of five hundred men installed in this new world, and with America's current title as the most advanced country in the world, everything seems to move fast.

The first American airfield, the Isabel Airforce Base (in honor of the province of Isabella in the Philippines, a region on Earth, which holds almost perfect geographical resemblance of this place) is currently undergoing very fast construction. It has three runways and can hold 100 aircrafts and 200 helicopters in its area. The airfield will be completed in three months.

Just more than a month ago, the explorer division of the United States settlement began their intensive search for many resources. One of such resources is oil and iron. Well they found it.

In less than two hundred square miles of land around the base lies a large deposit of iron, nickel, copper, chromite, silver and gold. In addition to that, they have also found oil, although not much... only about less than 50 million barrels scattered around the two hundred square miles. However, for such a small and early settlement, even a quantity of 1 million barrels of oil is quite big already.

Seems like a paradise for a new settlement to live in, right?

No, and it is because, there is one problem.

Resource gathering at twenty miles away from the base is the safe blue zone.

Resource gathering at thirty miles distance from the base is the questionable green zone.

Resource gathering at forty miles distance from the base is the worrisome orange zone.

Finally, resource gathering at fifty miles distance from the base, where encounters always take place, deep within the mountains of the west, is the dangerous red zone.

Those encounters made resource gathering for the Americans tough.

Not everything seems normal in this place. Yes, there are humans in this far reaches of the all-new strange world. Yes, they look like humans. However, one can also argue that they are not humans because of one simple fact. Humans do not have bat-like wings and fly away in the sky.

In addition to that, numerous encounters and one violent incident (with no casualties acquired from both sides) have already been documented.

Thus, a committee was called in to investigate these strange creatures.

They are the paranormal team. Yes, a paranormal team, under the orders of Governor General John Giles, was established in order to learn more about them and today they are going to discuss about what are this creatures.

Today is the 23rd day of November - Sunday. Activities around the base have, like the others days, is active. A hundred man to the west were build an airfield. To the East, two teams were building one, a dock; and two, a shipyard. In addition to the fast construction, the rest of the able-bodied workers/soldiers were also building new infrastructure in their brand new settlement.

However, right in the middle of the settlement – at the center of the American government in this far away world, the American headquarters – another kind of gathering was taking place. This is a covert gathering conducted by only the paranormal team leader and highest-ranking officials of this settlement.

The topic of discussion – who or what are these things and what should they do to fight them and thus the meeting started.

"Good morning gentleman – the paranormal team! Kindly explain to me what these things are?" Governor General John Giles said. He soon reached his hands for the remote and turned on the projector, where it displayed pictures of winged "humans" whom the soldiers and explorers out for their mission has photographed using high definition cameras.

"Well, I can say only one thing to you, Governor General. They are not humans, or should I say they were once humans but became something else, that is if I am right about what are they," the leader of the paranormal team replied. He is George Davidson, a member of the military who once was once deployed by the US to the Philippines during the Muslim insurgence in the said country fifteen years ago. He became leader of the team because he happens to have knowledge about these creatures.

America after all was not expecting that such creatures could exist in this world.

"If they are not humans, then what are those things? We are trap in the 20 miles distance from our base. We cannot even go to the mountains and mine out those metallic resources our base currently requires us in the moment," the resource manager of the settlement complained. He is Henry Johnson, the man incharge of all the resources in the base.

"I know you are heavily concerned about this problem, however, I think that the only thing we can do is wait for reinforcements. As you can see, these creatures, if I am not mistaken are what I call ghouls or the Philippine Ghoul or better known as Aswangs in Filipino literature. Filipinos are after all superstitious so when I was still in the Philippines hunting for those insurgents, the natives always tell me about stories related to these creatures. As what I can see, all of the descriptions fit to what I know about them so far."

"Ghouls, you mean demons – those human eating creatures?" Sergeant Johnson said.

"Probably, yes - as far as I know, these creatures were once humans. However, because of their thirst for power or just by bad luck, these humans become ghouls. That is all I know." Sergeant Davidson answered.

"Is that so, then what the best way to drive these creatures off is?" Governor General Giles asked.

"The natives once said to me that the best ways to eliminate these creatures is through sharpened bamboo sticks or through bullets, feathers, machetes, and canes. Ginger can also do the job of getting rid of these creatures. That is all I know."

"Well, bullets, a limited amount of machetes and sharpened bamboo sticks are the only thing that we currently have. Gingers are still out of the question and canes, not available," another man said. He is Kevin Miller. This man is the one incharge for the overall accounting of all the weaponry of the base as well as machinery pieces of the settlement.

"Well, I have one suggestion Governor General - how about we expand through the coastline first before we go to the mountains? As far as I can see, the coastline alone is quite abundant of oil, and just from my research alone with the data gathered by our explorers, we can get at least less than twenty million barrels of oil just along the coastline alone. We can also get iron and other metals and nonmetals in coastline anyway." Dr. Thompson suggested.

"If we can't spread out inland, how about we spread parallel through the coast! That is a brilliant idea, Dr. Thompson. That way, we can expand our base and if possible get as many human populations from this world. I am completely sure about that, those humans, or at least a 95% human exists in this world. After all, I am the first man who reaches this world," Giles boastfully crossed his arms and smiled in front of his subordinates.

"Talking about humans and coastlines, Governor General Giles, I have found a dozen settlements and towns littered all across the coastline, most of them looked like fishing settlements. Maybe we should absorb them in and make them join us. They will be a good source of workforce. In addition to that, we can gather information from them about this planet, or at least about those "ghouls" or something like that," First Lieutenant Wright said.

"Settlements along the coastline – annexing them are indeed a good idea. However, I wonder if Washington would accept to this. Before I make my decision, First Lieutenant Wright, do you have any other settlements, if possible big countries or at least anything that is quite large – something that could be very useful for us?" the Governor General asked.

After that, the first lieutenant picked up a certain map inside his bag and brought it to the man in front of him. "Actually there are two of them. One of them lies just a hundred miles northwest of our position. It is more like a river base settlement. It's not that big though and according to my estimates, it may only contain less than a fifty thousand citizens, that is if they are humans," the first lieutenant said.

"Ok, well fifty thousand is enough. However, you just said that there are two of them, so what is the second country? How big is it?" the Governor General asked.

"About the second country... I not really sure if it is one country or just a multiple country... but I am sure that if this is all just one country, then I can surely say that this is one large country, spanning almost the entire place, the entire landmass in which is, and more or less, it could have a population of more or less like 20 million with a total area of about 1 to 5 million square miles as rough estimate."

"That is indeed a large territory. Thank you for informing me First Lieutenant Wright. Okay, now that we found out that this "ghoul infestation" in this territory is quite high, I conclude that we have to move in parallel of the coastline. That way, we can annex any settlements along the coastline. Once we have enough workforce, then that is the time we move in into the mountains and capture our first large settlement and seek out whether the infestation could really be a threat or could we use them," the Governor said.

Well, after Giles said the word use them, at least a few of his audience reacted, and one of them is Sergeant Davidson. "I do not think we can use them, one way, or another. For me they are a threat that must be eliminated. We cannot take chances, Governor General!" he said.

"As Governor General, I must look at all points first, unbiased. That is why; I must investigate these new creatures first. Maybe, they could prove to be more of use than previously thought. The violent encounter between them and us was anyway caused by us because of firing live rounds in the air. That firing of rounds may have frightened them." Giles said.

"Well then, but remember Governor General John Giles, these creatures are not like those regular creatures you might expect just like your dog. Let these words serve you as warning, Mr. Giles," Davidson said.

"Thank you for those words of wisdom, Sergeant Davidson, anyway, any more questions and complaints?"

Then no one even dared to raise their hands to question him.

"Then it is settled. We must do my plan first. Well then... dismissed!" and there the meeting was over.

Now, a new plan shall reveal itself... along with the future of this settlement.

* * *

><p>Part 3: Volga Settlement - January 12, 2012 Stranno Mir Local Time<p>

"Governor General Medvelev, we have detected some boogies moving along the western airspace of the outer edge of the settlement. It's not Russian!" the RADAR operator said.

"Good, keep tracking about those things. We need to know what kind of target we are facing here." The Governor General replied.

Just two days ago, just after that conference between high-ranking officials, the Governor General assigned that all RADAR must be deployed to maximum output. Even though using the RADAR could prove itself very costly for the entire settlement and its limited power, he still decides to continue the operations.

Now with the RADAR working at 1000 nautical miles sighting distance, all flying objects with a size of more than a meter and moves at a relative speed were all tracked be the army.

All of this activity is for one and sole purpose – to capture a ship.

Now back to the actual scene. Several large flying objects have been sighted flying near the self-proclaimed border of the Russian Settlement. No one really knows what it is since what their RADAR was displaying was nothing more but a two dimensional figure. The only one that has a built in three-dimensional RADAR imagery system was the weather balloons, which are currently out of stock.

Currently there are four people inside the RADAR control room. One is the RADAR operator himself along with the incharge of the day. Next, there is the Governor General of the Settlement supervising the entire operation himself. Finally, there is now the new commander of the Special Forces Division – The Teplov Squad – Commander Khukov.

While thinking about the tactic that he is going to use to ambush the unsuspecting ships, the Commander supported his chin with his right arm and rub it smoothly. Noticing about the slow but expected movement of the enemy, an idea soon came out in his mind.

"Governor General, I think this is what we have been looking for. From what I think about it, it is very slow. Dragons don't fly that slowly, and birds aren't that big either."

"What are talking about, Commander Khukov?"

"It's quite simple Governor General we have found the airships, and I think they are conducting a scouting mission inside our borders. Thinking that we don't see them yet, I think them confidently stalks into our border... they are really in to this war!"

"Well that's the Red Shock Division for you."

"Governor, I have a proposal for you. Looking at the RADAR, I can see that they are taking shifts. I think it's better if we know first the shape and dimensions of our target. This is perfect!"

Soon, the governor general began to wonder about what his comrade is talking about, however – a second later, he realized something.

"I have a plan, Commander Khukov. As far as I can see, the targets are only less than 10 kilometers away from us. Do we have any long range sighting equipment in the base or what is the highest structure available in the base that could enable us to see distant objects?"

Hearing the Governor General asked a question about what is the tallest structure in the entire settlement, the RADAR incharge soon raised his hand.

He is quite familiar with what is the tallest structure in the settlement and he is quite familiar about it.

It's the 100-meter radio tower.

"Governor General, there is one! The Radio Tower!"

"The Radio Tower, but it is only less than 100 meters... I see so that's what you mean!"

Commander Khukov soon grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and then began to solve trigonometric equations. Knowing from the RADAR that the ship was flying somewhere in an estimated altitude of 1700 meters and a distance of approximately 10560 meters.

"BINGO"

"What is it, Commander Khukov?"

"Yes, we can see it quite clearly. Judging by the weather today, we can catch a glimpse on it, using high powered cameras in the topmost mast of the tower facing 289 degrees West directed at only 6 degrees above the horizon."

"That is all what I want to hear, Commander Khukov!"

And so, the Governor General of the settlement grabbed a radio and placed it near his mouth. He then pressed the switch and made a happy expression.

"Radio Team, this is the Governor General, do you have a long range high definition camera in your base?"

"Governor General, this is Radio Team, we have a long range 11 kilometer high definition camera... orders sir!"

Radio Team, attached the camera into the top of the radio tower ASAP. Can you do it?"

"Give us thirty minutes, General."

After that the communication between the two stations: the governor general and the radio team halted. The Governor General, soon placed down the VHF radio handset back into it holder.

He then turned his head into one of his most trusted and one of the most brilliant persons in his settlement – Commander Khukov. Wondering why can the commander do something like, he then move slowly closer into the commander who is still planning the way of engagement into this battle.

"Commander Khukov, how did you know such technical know-how? Your pretty good in mathematics you know that comrade."

"Ohh, I see – Governor General – well, before I was assigned into this assignment, I was training myself to become an officer as well as to become a weapon's expert, a spy and at the same time an infiltrator. After all, I was one of the one hundred men on the Division that was recommended by the Minister of Defense to become a Red Bears."

"The Red Bear huh, I see so that is why you are very calm and looks like you have been well trained when you were dealing up with the dragon. Any don't worry comrade, I have enough authorization to know about the Red Bears – so don't slit my throat in my sleep okay."

"Yes Governor General."

Fifteen minutes have passed. While seeping a cup of coffee and watching the progress of the enemy, the governor general soon noticed something.

The target is moving in to the territory. Not anymore that its distance from the base is 10.5 km it's now 8.6 km. The target is now also deep within the Russian territory.

"Commander Khukov what can you say about it."

"Well those people aren't dumb I guess, but if they're dumb enough, I guess, they are trying to make an attack on the base. Permission to do the operation right now sir."

"No, I think it isn't time yet. It was you who said it that we need to know our enemy first. However, once that target reaches five kilometers from our base, I guess our artillery could knock those airships down."

"Okay governor general. I'll notify first the artillery squad in the south to be on alert and standby for orders."

"Very well then Commander Khukov, you may now leave but, be back here ASAP. Remember that your major priority right now is to observe your targets."

"Yes Governor General."

And so, Commander Khukov took his leave in order to contact the southern artillery division, leaving the Governor General inside the RADAR installation control room along with two personnel inside that room to deal and monitor the situation.

More than thirty minutes have passed already. Back in the RADAR installation in the settlement, the General himself was very anxious about what is going to takes place soon. Well, the target was just circling around the horizon. They haven't stop on their scouting objectives in the base.

Now located 178 degrees south of the RADAR installations, and more than 7 kilometers away from the base, the airships have bravely entered their territory. However, eventhough the target is coming closer and closer into the settlement; it seems that its main objective of that airship wasn't to make any engagements against the entire settlement.

If anyone would judge the course the target is going, one general could know right there and then the enemy's objective was to taunt their forces. Anyway, predicting through the next course this ship would take, it will make its closest approach at 6 kilometers east of the settlement.

So then, in the general's thoughts, this is nothing more but a show of military might.

But, for the enemy, this military maneuver was a strategic mistake.

A kilometer to the east of the RADAR installation lies the Radio Tower of the Russian Settlement. With a height of a hundred meters, plus the additional height added by the ground elevation from the sea level which is almost 130 meters, right about three-fourths the height of the structure, a high definition remote controlled and wired camera has been finally installed.

And so, the current officer of that time managing the radio towers soon picked up the handheld VHF radio from his waist and turned on his radio. Moments later, he soon pressed the pressel switch of his radio and...

"RADAR control, this is Radio Control, camera has been installed, orders please."

"Radio control, this the Governor General, turned the camera 156 degrees to the east and aim it on the target 12 degrees above the horizon."

"Governor General, this is Radio control, affirmative on that, 156 degrees to the east and 12 degrees above the horizon."

After confirming the coordinates give to him by the Governor General, he soon placed all those digits into his remote. Moments later, the camera then turned its axis right to the target. Soon, a very small peculiar dot emerges on the camera.

Then, the camera operator pressed the zoom switch of the camera to x20. Soon, three flying wooden structures, each with four sails and two mast emerged into the camera. Not satisfied about the gathered data, the operator soon increases the zoon to x30.

Satisfied at the resolution, while thinking that zooming in more into the target isn't any more necessary, the camera operator soon pressed a certain button on the controls of the camera.

"Governor General Sir, this is radio operator, we have now an image of the subject."

"Excellent."

And after that, nothing happened. The airships didn't came in to the five kilometer and so the artilleries remained silent.

Then the Governor General suspicions was right, the only thing those airships were doing were just to taunt and spread fear into the settlement. However, for him this is a victory. Finally, they know now what are they dealing with.

Countermeasures are necessary in this kind of operations after all.

* * *

><p>Part 4: Chinese Settlement - November 24, 2014 CMNWT (January 13, 2012 Stranno Mir Local Time, April 16, 2015 ELT, November 24, 2014 USSNWT, September 14, 6078 Halkeginian Time)<p>

While Russia is preparing for war and the Americans were trying to deal with their strange neighbors, the Chinese Settlement is facing quite a dilemma. Occupying territories fast (bulging to a size of more than 30,000 square kilometers in just a short amount of time) prove itself to be a problem.

Not far away from the Chinese settlement is a very large community of three different creatures. Not that far away from the settlement, further upriver is a community of humans. Well, they look like humans. This settlement stretches out from the river and into the north. The boundary of this "nation" is still unknown.

To the southwest of the settlement lies another community. However, this community is different from your regular "community." This community consisted of what seems to be humans or humanlike creatures. What separates them from humans is that these creatures are very, very tall. Well, the settlers call them forest giants, since they often bring with them tree trunks and are about fifteen to sixteen meters tall.

Finally to the south are creatures that looks like monkeys, but they're not monkeys. No one really knows what kind of creatures they are dealing with in the south, but these creatures seems to possess an intelligence much like the humans in the north. They can also walk in two feet and most likely bipedal. They are also witnessed by the weather balloons up in the sky to be building structures like what humans do. They are called by the settlers as the monkey man.

All of these creatures were all documented by the exploration groups. For the meantime, this is the biggest find for the Chinese settlers so far. But this too is a problem on itself for the Chinese settlers.

How are they going to deal with these natives – that is number one.

And what would happen if these creatures were territorial in nature – that is two.

Finally, what should do if they happened to be settling in one of the territories of these unidentified beings – that is question number three.

"What a long report you have here Dr. Lou Fang." Governor General Li Dang said to Sergeant Lou Fang. Governor General Li Dang is the leader of the settlement - and all of the 500 personnel along with it.

"Well, those are what I found from all the research and studies I have done – all according to the data compiled by the exploration units." Dr. Lou Fang replied. Dr. Lou Fang is a female historian, archaeologist, paleontologist, and expert in things regarding about identifying cultures. She also has some background about Chinese mythology.

"I see, well for question number one – THAT QUESTION I can't answer. We have no idea about the military capacity about those beings. I have a hint that those humans up in the north, if they are humans, maybe they may have something like magic. Those what you call forest giants, just looking at them, I think they are quite a formidable opponent and maybe they live out there in the thousands. Finally, we have those..."

Suddenly Dr. Lou Fang was interrupted by another man inside that meeting. He is Commander Shaoran Li. He is the head of the exploration division.

"Okay Miss Fang – it seems that you have compiled so much data and crunched it all to an understandable size. However, question one and two aren't really the problem here. The current problem we are facing today it question number three, whether this territory is already occupied or not."

"You do have a point Commander Li. We are not aware ourselves whether this territory is either occupied or not. If it's occupied, then that could a problem for us since we might face a large force in the process. And if it's unoccupied or free territory, then why no one is claiming it now."

"You have a point General Dang. We need to investigate this matter more in depth process."

Soon, a woman stood up a smiled in front of the table. She is Chief Scientist Wang. She then turned her eyes into the acting Commander-in-Chief of all the Chinese Forces in the settlement.

"How about this, we ask them and study more about them. If we can learn about their language maybe, just maybe, we can talk diplomacy with them. How about we do that Governor General?"

"I think we can do it, Chief Scientist Wang." Dr. Lou Fang immediately replied to the chief scientist.

"And why is that? Do you know how to speak with them?" the Chief Scientist asked.

"In fact we do, from what my explorers can see, mysteriously, they are speaking Chinese," the commander of the exploration division reacted.

"Is that so, and then let's do it."

"I would have said it already in my report if that is an easy thing to do." Dr. Fang said

"What makes it difficult by the way? What makes you say that diplomacy and smooth talking may not be that easy?" the Chief Scientist said.

"That's because, we have no idea about them. We have no idea about their customs, their beliefs, their cultures and most of all – their civilization." Dr. Fang replied.

After hearing the exchange between Dr. Fang and Dr. Wang, the Governor General, who was supporting his chin with his right hand and rubbing it with his fingers at the same time, he came up with a course action.

Well, this action could be risky after all. They don't know about their opponents. Not even a single strand of information.

The Russian data they have manage to intercept from the Russians on Earth is useless in this part of the world. The climate is different. The terrain is different. Finally, the natives are different.

And the course of action the Governor General has chosen was:

"That is why; I must say that we should learn more about them first. Dr. Fang has a point, being hasty could endanger the entire settlement. We must take it step by step."

Agreeing with Dr. Fang from the beginning of the talks, Commander Li automatically nods in approval.

"I agree with the Governor General." He said.

Seeing that the exploration unit commander has made an approval, everyone soon nods themselves in approval. After all, in the military ranks, the second most powerful man inside the settlement was the Commander of the Exploration Unit, holding under him fifty armed men, along with the weapon pieces and the armed helicopters.

The only man more powerful than him is the Governor General himself.

"Well then, I have no choice but to nod in agreement." And there even the chief scientist herself gave her authorization.

"Okay now that it is settled, for now, we must be attentive for now. As Governor General of the settlement, I order the exploration division to stop increasing our borders for a while. We must watch first this people and study then. No move shall done from our side for now, not until the airbase is finished and reliefs from Beijing would arrive," the Governor General declared.

"No problem at all, Governor General Dang!" Commander Li replied.

And so, the small conference is now over. Their entire topic or field of discussion was the dealing of the natives. That was all.

Between the Lines:

January 19, 2012 Stranno Mir Local Time, May 22, 2015 ELT, November 30, 2014 USSNWT/CMNWT, September 20, 6078 Halkeginian Time

11 kilometers away from the Russian Settlement – Teplov Squadron

Six days have passed since then. A lot of planning and logistical thinking has been conducted in the Russian side. Well that includes the preparation of a daring maneuver by the Russians.

This move is a special type of maneuver done by the Russian Special Forces, which was intended to capture or to disable a ship like for instance an aircraft carrier or a destroyer or a frigate (an American or Japanese or NATO ship for example) in case World War Three took place.

This is aerial paratroop directed into any target ship from the skies – using a stealth plane or a small glider – usually is a nighttime operation.

The first taunting maneuver by the other side was done on day zero – January 13, 2012, daytime.

Then the second one took place on day three – January 16, 2012, afternoon.

So the governor general of the settlement made a gamble – a proposal. He predicted that the next one would took place on January 19, sometime between 1300 hrs. to 2000 hrs.

However, many didn't even believe on him, except a select few – like Commander Khukov and Commander Klokov who felt the same way – that something big might happen soon.

Well, now the time is 2310H in the evening. The Governor General himself was sitting right on the officer-of-the-watch chair since noontime and hasn't even budged on that seat for hours. After all, for him – it was a gambit after all with his reputation and leadership on the line.

Right now, the Governor General was about to give up all hopes when suddenly...

"Eight large targets sighted in the RADAR – location 16 kilometers away, 238 degrees from the settlement!" yelled by the RADAR operator.

Suddenly, like dam that just burst out and released its water through the nearby stream, after hearing that enemy is present near the base, the energy of the man surged out of him. But it was short-lived.

"How many targets did you see again?"

"Eight Sir!"

Something isn't right here. Eight targets – there are eight targets and the time of the day is... was his thought. He then turned his eyes into the wall clock hanging right in front of him and the time was...

"Damn, its 2310 in the evening! This is not just, you're usual taunting... Operator, calculate and predict the future movement of the eight targets!"

"Sir, it's done! Sir, the enemy will reach the settlement in less than 28 minutes."

"28 minutes, I guess that is enough to mobilize the entire settlement. Good thing I'm well prepared this time. So finally, they're serious!"

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 2311 (T- 28 minutes)<strong>

Without wasting time, the Governor General grabbed the microphone of the Public Announcement System. He soon turned on the switch of the microphone - then caught a gasp of air, and closed his eyes.

"Attention all personnel and citizens of the settlement, this is the Governor General speaking, DEFCON 2 has been raised. On your stations, I repeat, on your stations! Teplov Squadron – proceed to plan D-2! This is not a drill! I repeat this is not a drill."

After that, the Governor General repeated his order two more times. Soon he placed down the microphone of the PA system and went back to his seat, showing an active expression in his face.

However, before he made it back to his seat, the special communicator that is only used between him, the RADAR control, Radio control and the Teplov Squadron made a flicker sound. Noticing immediately the VHF radio's crackle sound, he soon rushed into the handset and grabbed it with his right hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 2312H (T- 27 minutes)<strong>

"Plan D-2, affirmative Sir!" the voice on the radio replied. It was Commander Khukov.

"Confirmed!"

"Then, give me the specifics of this operation!"

"There are eight targets all in all! Your objective is to capture at least a minimum of two airships. The current distance of the enemy is currently 16 kilometers, approaching from 238 degrees in relation to the base. That is all!"

"Thank you Sir!" the Commander of the Teplov Squad placed down the handset back into its place. After that, his men soon positioned themselves properly into the wide helicopter.

A few seconds later, the Teplov Squad – a group made up of sixteen Red Shocks, locked on their safety harness and their securing gear into the helicopters sides. Moments later, the helicopter that was already airborne an hour ago finally made its move – flying straight to the opponents ranks.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 2316H (T- 23 minutes)<strong>

Four minutes have passed since then. The helicopter has failed to reach the intended altitude of 4000 meters. Right now, the helicopter was just travelling right in front of the eight airships at an altitude of 3100 meters (or 2300 meters above the airships).

After they reach point C, when the helicopter began to slow down its speed, the Commander of the Teplov Squad first gave a quick briefing. Two minutes later, once they reach the final point, the cargo bay door of the aircraft automatically opened.

Finally, after the door was opened, one by one, sixteen men including Commander Khukov, all of them, jumped off from the helicopter and skydive into the targets down below.

73 seconds after they made the jump, they then opened up their dark parachutes and began to slow down their speed once they reached the altitude of 1200 meters (500 meters above the ships).

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 2318H (T-21 minutes)<strong>

"Teplov Commander, this is Alpha Platoon Leader, I have now visuals to the target, landing in ten seconds!"

"Alpha Platoon, this is Teplov Commander, status confirmed Alpha 1."

"Teplov Commander, this is Bravo Platoon Leader, target on sight, starting operations!"

"Bravo Platoon, this is Teplov Commander, begin operations!"

And so the ten seconds countdown begins. With only a distance of less than 65 meters of altitude left between them and the ships, the squad members of the Teplov Squad began to lock and load their weapons while hanging in their parachutes.

So then...

Ten...

Nine...

Eight...

Seven...

Six...

One of the members of the Alpha Platoon finally made touchdown on one of the target ships, landing silently on the sail of one of the ships and slide down from it slowly.

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

Then, Bravo Platoon members, with only less than only four meters left of before they reach the ship, everyone of them – all eight members including Commander Khukov, untie their parachutes, and jumped into the deck of the ship.

However, there weren't so lucky. One of the guards patrolling the ship that night manages to notice and sound and immediately turned his eyes into the intruders.

Noticing that they have company, Bravo – 4 immediately pulled his pistol equipped with a silencer and immediately shot his opponent down silently and with great accuracy (gaining a headshot) killing the man immediately. After that, everyone soon hid the body of the dead enemy soldier in a corner of the ship.

And so the hijacking begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 2319H (T-20 minutes)<strong>

With only twenty minutes left before the enemy, reach the three-kilometer mark, Alpha Platoon, who have managed to land silently into Target Alpha, soon ran away into the darkness. Armed with night vision googles, less than fifteen seconds after they made touchdown, they have already killed four crewmembers of the ship.

Then they immediately raided the underdeck of the ship. Noticing that there are more than sixty to seventy men inside the underdeck, the Alpha Commander soon stopped and then Alpha two and Alpha three raised their hands and followed their commander. Noticing that the first three people in the front stopped, Alpha four to Alpha Eight soon followed them,

"Comrades, we have trouble!"

"Alpha Commander, this is Alpha 2... I see almost more than seventy people inside the room."

"Alpha Commander, permission to use the smoke and flash grenades!"

"Okay Alpha 3, permission granted. On my signal okay!"

"Affirmative, Alpha Commander!"

"Alpha Seven and Alpha Eight prepare your rifles! Alpha Five, launch one grenade! Use your googles to see into the smoke and fire on the enemy inside the ship."

"Roger that Alpha Commander!"

"Well, then GO!"

Then less than a second later, after hearing the signal, Alpha Three then threw two canister of grenades, one flash, and one smoke. As soon as the smoke of the grenade began to spread into the entrance, Alpha Five immediately entered the room and fired a grenade from his customized rifle with grenade launcher.

Then there was the explosion.

After the explosion, Alpha Six, Seven, and Eight soon stormed the room and shoot everyone on sight!

Moments later, the one-sided gun battle was finished. The enemy who only has swords as their main weapons all laid down in the floor dead, severely injured, or was numbed by the flash grenade and the grenade.

"Alpha Commander, all targets are down. What's our next move?"

"Alpha Three, Four and Seven, go and seized the controlling station of this vessel! Alpha Two, Five, stay with me, and finally, Alpha Six and Eight... seized the weather deck! Kill any hostiles if necessary."

"Roger that Alpha Commander!"

And so, three of Alpha Platoon left the scene and rushed into the bridge of the ship while two one them o the weather deck, leaving the other three in that room.

All the commotion inside the room soon caught the attention of the men who were operating the ship. After noticing such a big explosion, they then ran into the corridor and then into the staircase. Upon reaching the underdeck, which is only two floors away from the bridge, the captain was surprised at what he sees.

Most of his crew was defeated in mere seconds.

And then another series of gunshots was heard inside the room.

Hearing the sound of gunshot, the man who ran down into the underdeck of the ship soon noticed a cold metal on the back of his head.

It was the rifle of the Alpha Commander!

"We have now your ship! Surrender to us if you don't want to be like them!"

"Y-Y-Yes, if I must!"

Then a noise soon interrupted the very intense atmosphere inside the underdeck compartment. It was the sound of the Walkie Talkie radio.

Noticing that it was his Walkie Talkie, the Alpha Commander soon picked it up and listened to it.

"Alpha Commander, Bridge Compartment have been seized, four hostiles are killed, five of them surrendered, orders Sir!"

"Alpha Three, Four and Seven, secure your location. that is all!"

"Roger that commander!"

Then just after that conversation, when the commander was about to put the radio back to his pocket, another radio transmission interrupted him. He then picked it up again and listened to it again.

"Alpha Commander, we have seized control of the main sails and the weather deck, five hostiles killed and three of them surrendered, order sir!"

"Alpha Six and Seven, secure your location! That is all!"

"Roger that commander!"

And thus Target Alpha has been successfully captured within less than five minutes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 2320H (T- 19 minutes)<strong>

A minute later after Alpha Platoon began their operations on Target Alpha, the Bravo Platoon manage to land silently on target Bravo. However, Bravo platoon weren't that successful in their operation.

Just after Bravo Platoon made landing on the target, Bravo four soon entangled himself on enemy forces. Luckily, through sheer military training and difference between experience and arms, Bravo four managed to kill his target with less noise.

However, Bravo's luck didn't last long.

Ten more enemy forces came in to the scene.

"Enemies! We have intruders on board!" yelled by one of the soldiers.

Commander Khukov who was supervising the operations himself soon turned his head on the direction of the yell.

"This is Bravo Commander! I grant you permission to fire at will! That's an order!"

And with that, all seven soldiers under Bravo Commander, Commander Khukov soon locked and loaded their arms, inserted the silencers into their rifles and began to aim unto their opponents.

"Roger that Commander!" the seven soldiers replied in unison.

And so the one sided gunfight began. Bravo Two and Bravo Four began to advanced closer the ten men. After that, the ten men who just alerted the entire ship of the intrusion of the Russian forces into their ship threw themselves into the fight with nothing but their swords and their armor with them.

In response to this suicidal attack by the enemy, the eight-manned platoon all aimed their weapons in the enemy's vital parts.

Then a series of silent gunshots was heard in the area.

Moments later, all ten men were killed in action. The eight men soon heightened their alertness, knowing that their enemy has already known about their presence, they then press deeper into enemy territory, unaware of how many enemy men are their inside the ship.

Less than a minute later, Bravo six raised his hand and signaled his comrades to stop.

"Commander, I think I have found a way into the underdeck compartment."

"The underdeck compartment, I see! Judging by the design and size of the ship, I guess, the underdeck compartment is the place where the ships armament is located, so, let's seized the compartment then! Bravo four and Bravo three, prepare the explosives!"

"Aye sir!"

Immediately after that, Bravo three planted some portable plastic explosives into the door and place a timer into it with ten seconds worth of time.

After they planted the explosives, they then moved away from the entrance and kept themselves in a safe distance.

And then... Bang!

After the explosion, Bravo three automatically threw away two grenades. One was a smoke grenade and one was a flash grenade.

Moments later, everyone inside the compartment was either temporary blinded by the flash or stunned by the explosion. But whatever there state is, the smoke grenade impaired there vision.

"Charge!" yelled by the Bravo commander. Soon, eight man with night vision googles rushed into the compartment. Then they opened fire. Stunned and blinded, the enemy forces became sitting ducks for the platoon to shoot.

Then the battle was over!

The rest who have managed to survive the barrage of bullets surrendered and waved a white flag in front of them. The casualties totaled to almost forty men. The remaining ten, those who managed to survived, totaled to only eleven.

"Tell me, where is the Bridge, the command center of this ship!" Commander Khukov asked.

"Upstairs, two floors up!" said by the captured soldier.

"Bravo Two, Bravo Three Bravo Four, stay and defend this position. Bravo Five and Six, come with me, we will seized the bridge. Bravo Seven and Bravo Eight served as distraction in the weather deck and if possible capture the primary and secondary mast. That's all!"

"Roger that command!"

And so they left. Leading the charge into the bridge, Commander Khukov rushed into the hallways of the underdeck compartment. Soon they reach into the stairs and there they meet two more enemies. Without even thinking otherwise, the Commander shoots down the two enemy soldiers in their appendages. After his opponent was disabled, he then continued to storm up into the Bridge.

Two floors and a series of ladders later, finally, he made it. Bravo five then kicked the door, forcing it to open. There he encountered five armed enemy forces.

"Surrender the ship to us now, or we will kill you!"

"No, I will not surrender this ship to you even if it –!

Suddenly, the commander shoots the leg of what he thought was the captain of the vessel. With that, he then placed his head on the gun and his eyes on the scope of the gun, aiming carefully at his opponent's head.

"Surrender this ship to Russia, or this time I will really kill you. I shall place a bullet into your head!"

Soon two more enemies charged themselves into Khukov. Noticing the enemy resistance instantly, Bravo Five and Bravo Six shoots down the target on their limbs and arms, incapacitating and crippling them down.

"What kind of magic are you using their, strange one!"

And with that, Khukov soon turned his eyes into the bleeding captain.

"This isn't magic... this is what I call a gun! Now surrender to us!"

Khukov then approached into what he believes is the Captain. He aimed it on the Captain's head at point blank range.

Soon the radio noise began to interrupt the Commander. It was his Walkie Talkie. He then picked up his Walkie Talkie and brought it close to his ears.

"Commander Khukov, we have the weather deck and the masts secured now, orders Sire!"

"Secure the area. That's all!"

"Affirmative, Sir!"

After that he then placed back the Walkie Talkie back into his pocket and turned his eyes back again on the Captain.

"We have now captured your ship, now surrender to us. In exchange we will treat your wounds." He said.

"Well ten, I guess there is no way for us to fight you... Very well then I surrender!"

And there ends the capturing of Target Bravo. The highjacking of the ship all lasted seven minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 2327H (T- 12 minutes)<strong>

Immediately after Bravo Platoon captured their target, Commander Khukov then placed his radio equipment and placed it on a table in the bridge. He then turned the equipment on and switched the channel tuner to a certain frequency.

"This is Commander Khukov, Alpha Commander what is your status, over!"

"Commander Khukov, This is Alpha Commander, there are no casualties on our side. We have captured ten enemies in total. We have now secure Target Alpha!"

"Very well, wait for the signal!"

"Roger that Commander!"

After that certain short radio exchange, he then changed the channel to a certain frequency. This time, it's the main base radio, which is connected to the radio in the intercepting forces, just waiting inside the three-kilometer defense perimeter line.

"Governor General Medvelev, we have now captured the two targets. I repeat we have now captured all targets!"

"Good, Commander Khukov, prepare for phase two, ETA: 2335H!"

"Roger that Governor General Khukov!"

He then picked up his Walkie Talkie and soon placed it near his mouth.

After that, he then pressed the PTT switch of the handheld radio.

"Bravo Platoon, this is Bravo Commander, prepare the cannons and the RPGs. Aim it on the ship to our starboard. Wait for the signal!"

"Roger that Sir!"

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 2335H (T- 4 minutes)<strong>

With four minutes left, the atmosphere becomes intense. They can now see the settlement from here, however, the weapons these ship has still is out of range. However, the two-captured ship has their weapons all hot and ready.

Coordinating and stopping the impending strike by the enemy forces into the newly found city by the Russians, Commander Khukov has his eyes on the enemy formation and his ears and hands on the handheld radio. Soon, his most awaited call has come. It was from the two helicopters who were tailing down the ships all this time.

"Commander Khukov, this is from Teplov air support, all forces are ready, waiting for your signal, over!"

"Roger that, Began Phase Two in five seconds... on my count!"

"Affirmative, Commander!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

And then, four air-to-air missile began to scream wildly from the two electrical powered helicopters, which are tailing the eight ships from a distance of two kilometers. After firing the missiles, the two helicopters soon rushed to full-speed ahead, quickly catching up with entire flotilla.

A few seconds later, four consecutive and spontaneous explosions took place on the four airships flying behind them. Seeing the series of explosions, the commander of the operation soon grabbed his Walkie Talkie, which is already connected to all the radios of the Alpha and Bravo Platoons, and...

"Fire!"

Once the leader of the two squads task on the cannons and the RPGs of the two ships turned their heads into their comrades, then yelled...

"Fire!"

A few second later, a series of cannon fire and missile strike began to fill the area. Missile after missile, cannon after cannon, everyone in the Russian front began to give everything they got into the enemy.

But the Russians weren't finished yet.

A few hundred meters away, one very powerful presence began to dive in and joined the action.

Its presence was strong enough that in one wingbeat, the clouds cleared away revealing the two moons and a giant thing with a wing-like structure on its back.

On closer look, once the dragon reached a certain altitude, the dragon then revealed itself its magnificent armor made of high-grade steel made by the humans, along with smoke breath. It was the red-dragon, which was tamed by Commander Khukov himself a few months ago – it was Conlaude.

Soon it fires a column of flame into the ships align to the starboard side of Target Bravo. A few seconds later, the burning ship began to fall from the sky, along with two more on the back that were severely damaged by the missile barrage coming from the two helicopters from behind.

Fifteen seconds after the three ships fell from the sky, the dragon then began to circle in the two ships under Russian control. Moments later, the two helicopters began to hover in at close range into the ships.

With three more ships remaining in the sky (with two of them severely damaged) and another two under the control of the Russian Army, the crew of the enemy ships began to loss morale. But when they see the total as well as the difference between firepower, the crew of the remaining ships soon threw away their weapons and some from the other ships even rebelled against their captain.

Moments later, white flags were soon raised from the surviving ships, signaling defeat and surrender.

"CEASEFIRE! CEASEFIRE!" yelled by Commander Khukov. "The enemy has now surrendered into our cause!"

"Very well! Thank you very much, Commander Khukov."

The Governor General soon grabbed a phone from his seat, which is connected to all stations inside the base.

"Attention all men! This is the Governor General of the Settlement – the battle is over! I repeat the battle is over! The enemy battalion has now surrendered into our army."

With that announcement, everyone inside the settlement, along with the people who decided to merge and join the Russians, celebrated this victory.

After that, all artillery divisions, who were just waiting for the airships to reach the three-kilometer defense perimeter line soon placed down their guns and started to relaxed.

And there, the entire battle of the skies of Volga ended with a total victory for the Russians (and an addition of two new ships plus three more ships under repairs) and a disastrous defeat for the Krasnopodovians.

But, back in Earth, something big, something great – something that could influence the future of the two worlds is taking place...

* * *

><p>-End of Chapter-<p>

* * *

><p>Hello, it's me again, what's up? Feeling well, because me I'm not... but nevermind about me. I'm already fine, after spending a day in a hospital and spending a few thousand pesos on the making... but still I'm fine.<p>

Well, as far as I'm concern, I received many complaints about loopholes... yeah... I know! Sorry about that, I'm just not a good writer, that's all. I just write stories because I think its fun.

Now back to the main concern... oh yes the loopholes, as far as I am concern, I wish to know from my dear readers about all the loopholes and tell me about them. Just write them in the review section and that's all.

Now for one of my major mistakes, I see that turning Saito into some weird scientist and reforming the culture of Halkeginia upside down by adding the Industrial Revolution might have been a pretty bad idea. I should have let him concentrate into the magic side... I guess I should change some of the elements of the story soon by adding some elements later on.

By the way, in the near future, I'm going to post a map of all the races in Halkeginia. The worldbuilding arc has now begun.

By the way, Midgarson, unfortunately, all my knowledge about the FoZ story were all based on the anime, not the novel... well, I would maybe read that novel too in the future, and maybe I should read and stuff myself more of the novel information.

For ww1990ww, maybe I'm just too badly influenced with manga, yes, I read manga all the time, whether I'm at school or at dorm, eventhough gadgets are forbidden in my scholarship program. Don't worry more inventions from the other factions will come out soon... Anyway, more wonder weapons are going to appear in this story... in fact expect weapons like mobile suits, weather machines, satellite weapons, laser cannons, ion cannons, espers and many more are going to make their appearance in this story, I just made Japan the big leap forward, but who knows maybe someone is going to have a bigger leap.

For those who worry about a fascist Japan, don't worry, that's not going to happen. I'm not going to repeat the mistakes of World War Two, and that includes Germany.

For those who made their review, thank you very much for telling me all my faults and mistakes. I am very grateful for all your appreciations as well as your complains and critics. For the loopholes, I would be grateful if someone will tell me where I went wrong, what those are, and what are the best alternatives is for it.

One more thing, all events, experimental weaponry, techniques and strategies and names involved in this Fanfiction story are all fictional probably. Nothing in this storyline happened in real life. I do not own Familiar of Zero!

Last but not the least; I am sorry for the bad grammar. It irritates me all the time. Hope you understand. Do not forget to leave a review. Thank you very much!

Thank you for reading **When Two Worlds Collide**...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Truce of the Giants

* * *

><p>Part 1: The Kremlin, October 12, 2014 ELT<p>

It's been a whole week since the last total eclipse last took place. It's been also one whole week since the ever prying eyes of the Russian spy satellite web has caught a glimpse of two superpowers making yet another seen... one that is comparable to the Norwegian Sea incident last year.

But what is very compiling and very interesting stuff for that the Russian espionage and infiltration teams have discovered is that other sorts of "very important and very disturbing events" have been freely taking place all around the world.

By the way, the Ukrainian conflict it was that made all of these stuffs possible for Russia to move to this degree. Just after the conflict flared up to phenomenal levels a year ago, Russia from then on has decided to deploy three-quarters of its espionage infrastructure and resources to all major countries in the world. Ukraine, the Baltic States, Germany, France, Belgium, the United Kingdom, United States, China, Israel, Iran, and South Africa are the major targets.

However, something big happened just two days ago. It was from Brussels.

And this interregional conference was a highly top-secret meeting that was only for all major EU countries to attend.

And so it raised alarm bells to all high-ranking officials of the Russian central government, especially to President Vladimy Patin.

And so an emergency meeting of the Russian government then took place.

* * *

><p>(The Meeting Proper – October 12, 2014, 1330H)<p>

"President Patin, what shall we do then? If our intelligence was right, then the European Union might have already plans to finish the conflict in Ukraine!"

"Prime Minister, don't worry there. Don't worry my comrade... I know they can't do that for now. However, what's disturbing to me was why would they do something as secret as that?"

"I agree Mr. President... Mr. Prime Minister, the United States is major ally in the European Union, then why was the United States not invited in this kind of event!"

Everyone soon rubbed their chins, wondering what happened that night.

However, no one has any idea what was the Germans thinking.

"Wait, the Germans!" it was the Minister of Defense, raising his voice as if something came out of his mind.

"Germans, what about them?" the Prime Minister said.

"According to our spy team stationed in Brandenburg and Berlin, something big is taking place there, especially in Peenemunde." The Minister of Defense replied.

"Peenemunde, what is that?" the President asked.

"Peenemunde was once a top-secret research facility that was used by the Germans in World War 2. They say that the Soviets after World War 2, after they captured East Germany, it was said that the Soviets along with East Germans rebuilt the facility and made an underground facility. That facility there made vast contributions to our space program, until 1982, when the Soviets abandoned the facility. After that, no one knows what is taking place there."

It was the new head of SRV Mikael Sildovsky. The SRV is an agency in Russia that is incharged in foreign espionage and infiltration. This organization was the one that replaced the KGB after the fall of the Soviet Union.

"Why did no told me about this?"

"Mr. President, this is a highly classified information that only heads of states are allowed to know. I just learned this stuff too a week ago, after it was declassified a year ago."

"I see, by the way, what does this German facility has to do with that secret meeting in Brussels."

"It's only a guess, but I think, the Germans are plotting to take over Europe again, with the use of economy, politics, and technology."

"So, you are saying that the meeting that took place two days ago was about this, but I can't believe that fact. Germans, although they have indeed become a powerful force in Europe in terms of economics, the stigma that the Germans have done during the Second World War was still great! It will be hard for them to do that!"

"You're right Mr. President! Indeed, Germany would need a century or more to wait in order for the world to forget what they did. But, have considered this, Mr. President?"

Another man showed up into the scene. It was the Deputy Prime Minister of Russia, Deputy Prime Minister Oleryo Chersenverko.

"Is there anything that I should reconsider, Mr. Chersenverko?" the President asked.

"What if there is another force that is driving Europe, a very powerful force!"

"And what kind of powerful force is that, Deputy Prime Minister?"

"Faith!"

"Are you making me laugh, Deputy Prime Minister... Faith! What does the Vatican have to do with these?"

"It's just an educated guess, Mr. President."

"And why did that guess suddenly came out from your mind?"

"It's just that the Vatican, along with Rome, Berlin and Vienna seems to have something in mind. From what I can see in the morning news, the Vatican has been more active again, more active than what it should be. So too were Germany, Austria, and Italy."

"You may have a point, but I guess maybe you're just imagining it. Okay I think lets study more about this German stuff and the conference that was held in Brussels. Maybe, we can think of something to counter the European move."

"But Mr. President have you thought that maybe, just maybe, the Germans are investigating what is happening between Russia and the United States?"

This time the Minister of Defense took over the conversation.

"You mean the Norwegian Sea incident? Who is that so?"

"Yes, I mean, the incident happened not so far away from Germany. Probably, they might even have intercepted some of the information that was sent to us by the Volga Settlement!"

"That does make sense... Tell me, Minister of Defense, if I am Germany and you are France or Poland or Sweden or England, would you help me if some big mishap happened in the nearby sea?"

"I guess if I am one of those nations whom you have spoken about, perhaps, since an incident that could have almost started a world war happened near my backyard, then I might help someone who is going to investigate it."

"Then that might be the reason of the meeting."

"Well, Mr. President, I still consider that Germany might be planning to unite the European Union, not as an organization of individual countries but as a country with a centralized government. Afterall, the German Chancellor is a strong supporter of a one Europe campaign." The deputy Prime Minister said.

"You have the idea there but I guess the idea that was said by the Minister of Defense has more sense. But your idea might be true too, probably."

After that, the Minister of Foreign Affairs soon stood up and approach to the most powerful man in Russia. He then handed out two envelops into the President.

"Mr. President, before we talk about something, I have something for you."

"Something for me... ohh, two envelops, what do you have for me?"

Soon the President looked at the front of the envelope. He then discovered that this two letters have different stamps.

One bears the national symbol of the United States of America.

The other one has the Chinese national symbol.

"What are those letters, Mr. President?" the Minister of Defense asked.

"It looks like an invitation. And it even says that I should be the only one who should read it. What does those two idiots thinking right now?"

"Well, Mr. President, I can say that there's no more denying that China has no idea about Stranno Mir. We just witnessed a joint operation between those two countries. Now, from what I can see, there are now three countries."

Soon the President opened the letter. After that, he then silently read the letter.

And after reading the two letters, he then turned his eyes back to his subordinates.

"Comrades, I think the Americans and the Chinese wants to establish a treaty between the three of us. It came earlier than I expected."

"I think, Mr. President, they were just tired of all the pressuring their allies are giving them. Afterall, even the United States is given a series of sanctions by other countries due to instigating violence that could have started World War Three," the Prime Minister said.

"And where would that convention of yours will be held, Mr. President?" the Minister of Defense asked.

"In Guangzhou, China on November 1, 2014"

"But wait, why Guangzhou?" the Minister of Defense asked.

"Yes, why in Guangzhou? Is that President mad? Is he trying to tell the world about this secret?" the Prime Minister asked.

"Tell the secret – I'm sure that the Chinese President isn't that dumb. Why there, when the whole world is watching there; when an international conference will be held there? I don't really understand what that man thinks." The President replied.

"And that is why; I can say that I don't really understand what China is thinking." The director of SRV said.

"Well, whatever the reason behind it, one thing I am sure I can say is that – finally it has begun!" the President said,

* * *

><p>Part 2: Beijing, China, October 15 ELT<p>

Guangzhou City – a city in the southern portion of China, just a few hundred kilometers away from Hong Kong and is facing the South China Sea, one of the most highly disputed waters in the world, is a place where history is going to take place in two weeks-time.

This place is where the top 20 most powerful countries – the G-20 summit, which will start on October 29. Some of the attendees of this convention are Japan, Germany, France, and the United States, China, the Russian Federation and many more. However, this is not what the Chinese President Xing Jiangping came in to this city.

His real intention is the sealed building inside the convention center, buried deep under meters after meters of Earth.

Along him riding an elevator that leads to a certain room that was buried under a hundred meter worth of Earth, was his most trusted officials. One of them was Admiral Zhe Juang, the man incharge of the Yellow Sea Fleet and at the same time is the director of a top-secret Chinese colonization program.

"So President, what are you planning to do now... why did you revealed our plans into the Americans and the Russians? Wouldn't it be beneficial if had made it top-secret?"

"Admiral Juang, you're really naïve aren't you?"

The admiral soon scratched his head while looking at the man on his sixties with wonder. He always believed that hiding it from the Americans and the Russians should be a safer approach. Besides, if the information they have managed to acquire from the Russians were right, no one aside from the three countries have ever been to this world.

The simple evidence for that is the primitive medieval technology the natives have, which is hundreds of years outdated (and if the time difference is added into the equation, then simply speaking, they are thousands of years ahead from them).

Another is the absence of artificial radio waves. The presence of radio waves would suggest that humans in this world don't even have a decent form of long-range communication.

"What are you planning Mr. President?"

"What am I planning, let's see... I wanted to have no conflicts with America and Russia. That conflict in East China Sea and South China Sea is already enough. We only manage to get out of this ordeal without too much noise from the international community is that the United States right now is subject to numerous sanctions given to her by Russia."

"That Russian President is indeed very clever!"

"And very intelligent too, and in addition to that, that man is very ruthless when it comes to international politics. He even managed to convince me to vote against America in the UN Security Council!"

"And you vote against America right?"

"Yes, I did – and it's because I hate America and second if I vote against America in this international hearing, that president insured me that the natural gas agreement will be approved."

"I see!"

"Well, in any case, I don't want to become his opponent. I don't know what his doing in Europe but that man has a hold on many powerful men there."

Soon, the elevator door opened. After that, an elegant state of the art room immediately revealed itself to them. Inside the room, there was a giant round table, good for twelve representatives.

After that, the leader of the People's Republic of China immediately went to a certain portion on the room and looked at the details inside it.

Moments later, he soon went to his seat, the seat in which was assigned for the Chinese President when the meeting takes place.

"This room is rather spacious, Mr. President! Did you build this or did Mao Zedong do this?"

"No, no – it wasn't me who ordered the construction of this building. Neither does Mao Zedong. It was Deng Xiaoping who did this."

"Deng Xiaoping, why would he build such a conference hall like this?"

"I don't know what that guy was thinking during the time, like I care anyway. During his time, I was just, after all, a simple farmer who managed to climb up to this level with nothing but my mind, just like you!"

"Thank you Mr. President."

"Anyway, beneath us by the way is nuclear bunker which is connected to all major roads and important infrastructure of the city. It is also connected to a nuclear submarine development center not far away from here."

"Nuclear submarines, you're kidding me right?"

"Stealing blueprints is our masterpiece, right?"

"I can't argue with that!"

"Plus, have you heard of sunken submarines research program."

"No Mr. President."

"Well, since I know you are very good officer – then have you heard of K-129, K-219, K-278 and the USS Scorpion?"

"Well, those are sunken submarines Mr. President, right?"

"Yes, they are. And do you know that we have parts of those submarines, and even two Russian nuclear missiles here. We also have a sample of the engine of those submarines here. And don't ask me how did they did that, I have no idea either."

"I see, so... don't tell me, are we building a submarine hybrid of those two countries?"

"No, not two but instead, it's three countries. The truth is we are lacking tremendously on the nuclear submarine fleet, which is why we are desperate about this. So, we stole some of those stuffs from those people and built them down here. In desperation, I even secretly built my own missile and nuclear program."

"Wait, Mr. President, then why did you assigned this place as the meeting place for the conference about that new world when there is a top-secret project that could seriously harm our relationships with those two countries!"

"Relax there; don't worry yourself too much about it, Admiral Juang!"

"Say Mr. president, what are your real intentions behind this scheming!"

"My real intention, I just want to make a fool out of those two leaders, discussing something as important as this while something of much more importance to their national securities are lying down under their seats. In fact on the end of the conference, I was planning to conduct a test launch of a SLBM into the ionosphere from a nuclear submarine."

Soon the President turned his back and stared at the ceiling. After that, he then stood up from his chair and walked silently into the Admiral of Yellow Sea fleet.

"And in fact I have already broken many treaties like the Comprehensive Nuclear Test-Ban Treaty, the Non-Proliferation Treaty, and many more."

"Broken treaties, conduct a test launch, wait... how many submarines do we have now?"

"We have already seven in service, three more under construction and another five, which is still planned."

"That makes fifteen in all."

"Correct!"

"Wait a second, Mr. President, did you just said you are going to conduct a test launch on that day!"

"Yes and why?"

"You can do whatever you want Mr. President, you can even test launch your new submarine sometime in the near future, but whatever you do, don't you ever do that on the day of the conference. We don't want to fight nineteen fleets all at the same time, and China's navy wouldn't survive until then."

"I'm just joking Admiral Juang. Don't take it seriously. As if, I would something that reckless. Just remind me on that day not to laugh while we are discussing the matters about that new world, okay?"

"As you wish, Mr. President"

"And as of the terms on that meeting, for now, we shall accept all of their terms. After all, I want to establish a colony in their as peaceful as possible."

"But Mr. President, I shall advice you this that we should bring more weapons into our settlement. As what I've read from the Russian intelligence, I found out that not only humanoids exist there. Nonhumans also exist there like "dragons and monsters"."

"Don't worry Admiral Juang, I already have solution for that problem?"

"I see."

"Yes Mr. President!"

* * *

><p>Part 3 – Guangzhou, China – October 29, 2014 ELT<p>

And so the G-20 conference starts. Well, as expected, all members of the said group were all present. Argentina, Australia, Brazil, Canada, China, the EU, France, Germany, India, Indonesia, Italy, Japan, Mexico, Russia, Saudi Arabia, South Africa, South Korea, Turkey, the US and the UK – all of them soon made a dashing appearance in the halls of the building.

However, many protesters from all over the world, including China, made a stand outside the conference building. But, as expected to, no one head of state even dared to listen to their demands.

Afterall, for this people, the protection of their national interest (and personal desire for power) is the number one priority.

As soon as the doors were closed and all seats were finally occupied, the G-20 conference then began.

And as usual, debates after debate after debate flared up inside the room, each representative were voicing out their opinions in a "straightforward manner."

Inside that room, they were talking about how to boost up their economies, create opportunities, and influence the others using their overwhelming power and pride.

Almost half a day later, the first day of the one-week long conference was over.

But, for others it wasn't over yet. For others it's time to talk about the "other kind of business."

Inside a certain hall, two heads of state were walking rather quietly for the occasion. One was the Russian President Vladimy Patin, and the other one was the German Chancellor Gerald Hildebrand. Of course, as usual, the atmosphere around those two heads of state is very intense that no one would be surprised if a brawl between those two leaders would take place soon.

Moments later, the German Chancellor moved a little bit faster. He then intercepted the Russian President as the man walks along with him in the hallway. A few seconds later, the German Chancellor stopped on his tracks and turned his piercing eyes into the leader of the biggest nation in the world.

Upon noticing this rather weird action made by the German Chancellor, the Russian President soon respected the display of authority showed to him by the chancellor. However, seeing that strange glaring by the Chancellor to him, he soon responded with a show of authority into this man by giving back his glare back into the man, and this time with killing intent.

Well, for the other heads of state witnessing this event, this is certainly something very interesting. No one would be surprised if something happens here tonight. Afterall, Germany and Russia are old adversaries since World War 1 and now, Germany has been supporting Ukraine and is spearheading and backing up all the actions taken by the EU unto Ukraine, which further irritates the Russian leader its people even more.

"President Patin, can we talk for a while? I have something to ask to you?"

"What does the German Chancellor wants to know from me? Are you indirectly challenging me in a war? You know want, I really want to see Berlin burning from a T-80 you know?"

"No problem for me, as if you could do that anyway. I wonder how it feels to see the Kremlin on fire from the viewscope of Leopard. Do you know how it looks like, President Patin?"

"Do you want a war with me?"

"No, I don't. Have you forgotten how badly damage Germany is after World War 2? We have no match against Russia, for now. Anyway, I just want to know your opinion here?"

"And what is it, Chancellor Hildebrand!"

"I wonder why does everytime a close global encounter happens, somehow, it perfectly took place during a solar eclipse."

After hearing that, the Russian President was simply frozen on his feet. At first, he thought that Germany would only want to mess with him now, but now it's something else.

Germany is suspecting him... about his top-secret project.

"And I even precisely predicted when and where will be the next conflict would happen. And you know what, my guess was right... right in the middle of the East China Sea. Tell me, Mr. President, is there something on a solar eclipse that the major world powers would be interested in?"

Being exposed by the German chancellor, inside him, the Russian President who was a few moments ago, was responding to the Chancellor's glare with killing intent, now that was gone. Outside, he has managed to retain a poker face, but inside of him, he was panicking.

Who knows what will this man do?

"No, I don't. As are as I am concerned, on the last incident, Russia wasn't part on that fiasco. Instead, it was an American-Chinese conflict. If you want to know the details, you must ask the American President about this. Well, then would you please get out of my way?"

Almost in an instant, the German Chancellor gave way for the Russian President to pass. When the Russian President was about to pass him he then bowed his mockingly... as if insulting the Russian President in front of the other heads of states.

(You know what; you don't need to hide something because I already know everything about it? Well then, see you tomorrow, Mr. Vladimy Patin!)

Instantly, after hearing that statement from the German Chancellor, the Russian President stopped. Unable to hide his reaction anymore, probably because of the sheer surprise, shock and the overwhelming influence the Chancellor has on him, sweat immediately appeared on his forehead followed by the paling of his skin.

[(sigh) I knew it, you were hiding something, Patin... and this has something to do with an eclipse. This is quite interesting. I never knew that the merciless Patin is very bad at lying.]

After that, the encounter was over, with the German Chancellor walking away from the scene, leaving the stunned Russian President waking away too from the scene (and at the same away from him) wondering how much did the German Chancellor know about this top-secret project of his.

* * *

><p>Part 4: November 1, 2014 – after the conference<p>

Finally, the day where three individuals have finally come. It was already nighttime... and the G-20 convention for that day was over, however, the true convention for that day has just begun.

Buried at a depth of a hundred meters and is one of the most top-secret structures in the world, the Guangzhou Headquarters – home to the Chinese Convention Room (and is one of thousands of underground buildings scattered around China), was a place shrouded in secrecy. It was built during the end of 80s – a time where Cold War tensions, before the end of the Cold War, was at maximum.

And its purpose was to hold top-secret meetings between heads of state from other countries and military commanders when the Cold War becomes a World War. Any kinds of alliance during that time will be necessary – and those kinds of talks require secrecy.

It was also built to withstand a fifty-megaton bomb – the Tsar Bomba, is also built to be chemically and biologically safe. Under this facility too lies another facility – and it was one of the three Chinese nuclear submarine factories, the CL-5.

After almost thirty years after its construction, finally its purpose has finally been fulfilled. Today the Chinese President, the Russian President, and the American President will have its first talks regarding about the topic of colonization of Stranno Mir.

Inside the room, sitting down and looking at each other were three very powerful and knowledgeable men along with their companions. On one side, bearing the American flag behind them was President Robert Omaba, together with Bluebird Project Head, Director McWalden, Secretary of Defense, Mr. John Dwight and Chief Scientist of the Bluebird Project, Dr. Henry Davidson.

Sitting right beside him was the representatives of the Russian Federation. Representing the Russian side was of course the President of Russia, Vladimy Patin, accompanied by the Minister of Defense Andrei Monovich, the Chief Scientist of the program, Dr. Boris Zylensky and Dr. Sergei Dmitri.

Finally sitting in between the two heads of states of the two primary nuclear powers was the host of this certain convention, the President of China Xing Jiangping, along with his most trusted admiral and also the head of the Vermillion Project – Admiral Zhe Juang and the chief scientist of the Vermillion Project, Dr. Mie Lei.

And so the meeting began.

"This is quite an expensive expenditure of yours, Jiangping!"

It was the Russian President, Vladimy Patin. He said that phrase in English, which both shocked the two heads of state and their companions.

"I prefer you speak in Russian... It's more preferable for you to speak your own language than speaking English... It's kind of awkward you know," the American President said, who mockingly looked the Russian President.

"Here I hope this thing can help. Dr. Mei Lei, give these headsets to them. I don't know how to speak English and I only know small Russian afterall."

The mid 20s woman in a lab coat and eyeglasses soon handed eight headsets. After that, they then wear these headsets into their heads.

"As you know, this headset is connected to a computer "dedicated for translations only." The computer under this table can translate up to a hundred languages. This computer is separated to the rest of the computer systems inside this hall, thus, no one can intercept what have we talk about here,"

"Nice system you got here, where did you steal it... from Europe?" the American President said to the Chinese President in the headset.

"Oh please, we know how to build stuffs of our own, thank you very much Mr. Omaba," the Chinese President mockingly answered the American president backed.

After that, the American president soon turned his eyes into the Russian President, who was rubbing his chins and thinking about something.

"Say, Mr. Patin, what's with your awkward English anyway?"

"My English, it was to ensure you that I understand English, so if you're thinking about asking someone on something bad in front of me, I tell you there's no room for excuses."

After that, the American President quickly turned his head away from the pissed off Russian President, who was sitting beside him.

"How about we start this conference now everyone!"

"Fine by me!"

"Of course, I came here not to waste time of course."

And so the meeting began. Soon the lights were turned off and the projectors on. After that, the three representatives of China, Russia and US began to look seriously at each other. Well, it was only just a one-minute long staring contest.

But soon, one man breaks the ice. It was the American President.

"Before we discuss this, Mr. Jiangping and Mr. Patin, I would like to know how the two of you learned about this."

"Easy, it's because our scientist have managed to discover this!" the Russian President replied.

"Easy, and it's because we manage to observe a certain event years ago." The Chinese President replied.

"The two of you really knows how to synchronize with each other. I don't like it!" the American president said.

"I don't care if you don't like it. All I care is that the future of Russia shall be secured. Problems are fast approaching afterall!" the Russian President said, which gained a nod from the Chinese President.

"What problems are you talking about?" The American President said.

"Don't worry I'm not telling you about it anyway. It's a regional problem afterall. By the way, how's NATO doing today I feel that something unprecedented is happening inside your office, Mr. Omaba!" the Russian President said.

"Well... Well I'm not obligated about telling you anything. By the way, tell me the truth, did you use your agents to spy on us. Afterall, you know how to use intelligence, because afterall, you're a former KGB lieutenant. You've got an A+ from me because until today I've only found minor to non-existent trace of your spies working in America!" the American President said.

"I hope you make something new now Omaba. Remember this... that CIA and NSA of yours was only a counterbalance to the KGB."

"What do you mean by that... Patin!"

"Nothing... Nothing important!"

Seeing that the two leaders were about to go on a staring contest again, seeing who will be the one to blink first, the Chinese President soon scratched his head and wondered how did this meeting became a meeting place for childish leaders.

"I think being a nuclear superpower makes their leaders think like child. Anyway, stop it please. Let's go back to the subject. President Omaba, I think the thing about how we discovered it is not any more important, isn't that right, Mr. Patin?"

"Yes, that's right, Mr. Jiangping. And please don't call me childish. I'm far more adult in a way of thinking."

"I guess the saying about adults think like children is quite true."

"What did you say, Mr. Jiangping?"

"Nothing!"

Soon the Chinese President soon turned his eye unto the American President. He then gave him a gentle smile with a serious and sinister look.

"Nonetheless, I agree at Mr. Patin here about something. An officer of mine from the intelligence group once reported to me that a ten-year old girl had managed to crack some security measures of the Pentagon and had even managed to have a sneak peak on the movement of the Seventh Fleet and the Sixth Fleet via spy satellites."

"What did you say... Jiangping!"

"I was saying that we should start this meeting. I still have some work to do. After all China is a big country after all."

"Hey Jiangping answer me, what was that all about!"

"Did I say something?"

"About that ten year old who was hacking at spy satellites."

"A ten-year old who was hacking satellites... what is that? Is that edible?"

"Why you, don't you dare act dumb in front of me!"

"Well, Mr. Patin, let's start it then. Don't worry about Mr. Omaba! He will join us soon!"

"Tell me about her! What did she do and how did she do it?"

"Hey answer me!"

"Answer me!"

"ANSWER!"

"Jeez, you are really annoying Mr. Omaba. That was a joke okay! A JOKE!"

After that, Mr. Omaba soon calmed down. However, he was standing there frozen in site after that loud statement from the Chinese President.

But he was not frozen there because of fear. He was standing there frozen in anger. Why is this man saying jokes like that in front of him? That was insult to injury.

Meanwhile, while the President of the United States of America was thinking on how he should show them retribution, one man leaned his head close to the Chinese President. It was Zhe Juang, the admiral of the Eastern Fleet and head of the Vermillion Project.

"Mr. President, why did you tell that to him? It was top-secret information! What was that all about?"

"Hmm, that... I just want to see the reaction of the President of United States being toyed upon. And besides, I don't like him, and neither does that guy sitting right beside us."

"You mean the Russian President?"

"Yes!"

"By the way, what was that all about?"

"How many times do I have to answer you Admiral? And besides I don't think that he would believe on that."

"I hope you're not making a mistake here!"

"And why is that a mistake?"

"Have you heard of Sun Tzu?"

"Yes, I did hear about him."

"Then do you believe that we should not let our enemies know nor remind them of their mistake. In addition to that, we should let them continue on doing there mistake until they reach to a point where they can't go back and fix that mistake!"

"You worry too much! Of course, I do! But that's not important today! Anyway, I don't see any remedy, not even a golden miracle, for US to recover from this fall! US will fall like Imperial China! I only wonder though how will US fall!"

After that, Admiral Zhe Juang soon returned to normal position. He then relaxed himself and looked at everyone inside that room, wondering what does the enigmatic President beside him was thinking.

'Well, everyone, let's start the proper meeting right now. First we have to discuss about sharing the eclipse portal!" the Chinese President soon stood up while clearly showing his authority to the other states in front of him.

"I guess well, we should just settle our other problems next time. It's about time Jiangping!" the Russian president said.

"This is quite embarrassing to say but I agree with what the Russians are saying. Well then, let's start this meeting!" the American President said.

"Very well, as you can see, everytime an eclipse occurs, an unknown portal has always opened. Well, I guess, everyone inside this room knows about it and maybe even more than we do." The Chinese President soon turned his eyes on the Russian President after he said that.

"Well, I admit, we first went to that world on the summer of 2011, and then the second one on the summer of 2012 too. However, we only made two trips to that settlement. We haven't performed the third one on 2013 for fears things may go out of control. Instead of sending reinforcements, we only send them data and instructions. We found nothing of significance there except that it host life like here on Earth." The Russian President said.

"So that explains why you have deployed such a large air fleet just to protect an A-50. So you're gathering data there afterall. Say, are you hiding the other information from us?" The US President asked.

"Maybe, well, maybe not... I'm sorry Mr. Omaba, but I don't know what you're talking about." The Russian President responded.

"I see. Well, Mr. Patin, since you have been only gathering some intelligence from that planet for now through your colony down there, say, what kind of information have you found out this year?" the US President said.

"I'm sorry to tell you, Mr. Omaba, but this year, there were no intelligence and supply mission conducted this year. Our next planned would be on 2017." The Russian President said.

After hearing that, the Chinese President immediately turned his eye on the man beside him, the Russian President.

For him, something is off from what the man have said. No missions held that day from Russia – then what is a reconnaissance plane with Russian markings flying close to the eclipse just before it collapse.

He soon turned his head down and starred at a picture taken by another reconnaissance plane studying the eclipse from afar.

"Only 2013? Are you sure about that, Mr. Patin?" the Chinese President said.

"Yes, I'm sure! Only 2013 and no 2014. The eclipse is just too far away from Russia." The Russian president replied.

"But I have photographic evidence about such an expedition of the plane itself. Say, how about we talk opening and easing up information sharing. If we do this, we could hasten the development of our colonies there." The Chinese President said.

"I partially agree on the Chinese President's statement. However, we didn't conducted anything on that day. No intelligence gathering and no supply too." The Russian President said.

"Then if it wasn't yours, then who?" President Omaba soon turned his eyes on the Chinese President.

"Well, don't look at me. I have no idea about that. My intelligence agency only caught a picture and that was all." The Chinese President responded.

"Hey let me see!" the American President asked.

After that, the Chinese President soon handed out two copies of that picture to the American and the Russian President. Soon, the Russian Minister of Defense stood up after seeing the photo.

"As far as I know, the Russian Air Force doesn't have an aircraft like this. It is an NATO aircraft." He said.

"Yes, as what the Russian Minister of Defense have said, that aircraft doesn't belong to Russia - nor China, and thus I can conclude that this aircraft is American of origin, but from what I saw from the Mr. Omaba's reaction, I guess this plane is not American either, so any possible candidates?" Admiral Zhe Juang said.

"Tell me Secretary of Defense, what kind of aircraft is this?" the President of the United States asked.

"I believe it's a Grumman E-2C. With the range of the E-2C, I guess it could only be Japan and South Korea who did it. Australia has an E-2C too, but they're just too far away to launch a mission like this so it's out of the question."

"Is that so, now the candidates of those who know this world has been expanded to six?" The Russian President said.

"Six, okay, first – there is the US, us the Chinese and the Russians – and then we have South Korea and Japan as the possible candidates, then who is the sixth one?" Admiral Juang asked.

"I think the sixth one is Germany. I think they know something about this. It's just a hunch though." The Russian President said.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter how much they know about this secret, but what matters is that we need to make an agreement about how should we deal with the sharing of the eclipse portal." The Chinese President said.

"Then, how about this – how about we share the portal into the three of us – fair and square." The US President said.

"I see, well, I found out that the joint Chinese and American operations in the middle of the East China Sea were quite effective - I guess how about we do something like that again, in this coming May 25, 2015." The Russian President said.

"I would agree to that – but I hope you wouldn't use a strategy like that! If you do that again, then it would be war for you, Mr. Patin." The American President warned the Russian man in beside him.

"Yes, don't worry, it won't happen again."

"Then that's it, now that the talks about how we share the portal is complete, the next topic in this conference of ours is to make a standardized names, time and everything that we would use to refer into this planet." The Chinese President proposed.

"The name of the planet – for us Americans we call the planet Alfhiem." The US President said.

"For us Chinese, well, I haven't thought out of a decent name yet." The Chinese President said.

"Well, I call the planet Stranno Mir." The Russian President said.

"Why Stranno Mir, why did you use such a strange name for that world?" the US President asked.

"And how about you, why would you use the word Alfhiem. What is this some Nordic mythology? And why associate that world with elves anyway?" the Russian President complained.

"I see, so you yourself have quite some knowledge about Nordic Mythology. Well, I guess –"the American President was immediately interrupted when the Russian President raised his hand.

"Don't worry; I somehow know a little about how you came up with that name. Don't worry; I won't spill the beans out of the can." The Russian President looked at the American President with a very serious look, which caused some confusion on the man sitting right next to the two of them.

"I somehow have now idea about many things since I'm not a conspiracist myself, but anyway, I do agree that the American name for that planet is quite nice for this new world. I vote for it!" The Chinese President said. Immediately the debate between the two men was soon stopped. They then immediately looked at each other with awe at what the Chinese President said.

"Have you eaten something bad today Mr. Jiangping?" the Russian and the American President asked in unison to the Chinese President.

"What, did I say something?" the Chinese President wondered.

"Nope, not that – since when did you volunteered to vote stuff like this." The Russian President asked.

"Ah, I see, that's just for today, that's all." The Chinese President said.

"Anyway, since China has finally said it, I guess, you have no choice Mr. Patin but follow the rules and agreements of all parties here." The US President smirked.

"Arrggghh, fine do as you wish, but will still going to use Stranno Mir -," the Russian President was interrupted by one hand raising from one side of the table. It was the Chinese President.

"I also vote out that we should use the Russian Standard Time on that planet. I give them the authority to choice the time in Stranno Mir. Afterall, it's a fact that the Russians are the first who reached that world." The Chinese President said.

"I see, so you're quite reasonable here, Mr. Jiangping. I agree with that proposal. But I'll still use the Stranno Mir name in the national table. However, in the international table, we can call this world Alfhiem." The Russian President said.

"Next, Mr. Patin, before I totally agree with the terms and condition of this conference, Russia must first share information to all members of this conference. That agreement also goes to me the President of the United States, and the Chinese President." The US President said.

"I see that the proposal is not asking too much, so I agree with it then. Well then, after this summit, I shall send the information we have gathered from Stranno Mir. But in exchange, I'm not obliged to tell you everything we know. We would only like to share only a few of it. This rule also goes to all signatories of this treaty!" the Russian President.

"I agree with the preposition, Mr. Patin." The Chinese President said.

"Well, I am impressed to you Mr. Patin. You're quite the reasonable man afterall, but don't forget, you still owe me much. Now lift out that goddamn sanction you have placed to me in the UN!"

"Don't worry, I promise to lift it out next year. My problem though is that the world is starting to suspect about our activities." The Russian President said.

"You mean Germany?" the US President said.

Soon the two leaders began to stare to the ceiling for who knows why. With that, even the Chinese President began to think unto himself at the disturbance they are doing in the world. Even the neighboring Vietnam and India are hot on the Chinese President's tail after the October 1 incident.

"Well, as far as the FSB and the SRV is concerned, multiple cases of aircraft disappearance have been taking place all over the world, mostly on military craft. Most of the cases involve solar eclipses. Now, as major incident between the major world powers began to take place every solar eclipses, our deeds may soon sparked into an international investigation."

"Mr. Patin, are you telling me that the European Union is planning on something?"

"Well, how about you asked the Prime Minister of UK, probably he knows something about it."

"Well, as far as I am concern I have no idea about what is the Prime Minister planning. The only thing I do know is that a secret conference between the major European powers did take place in Brussels."

"So your well informed then, now how much do you know about that conference?"

"Except that a secret conference happened, well, yes – but the topic - that I don't know."

"So where left on the blind spot afterall. Anyway, do you have some information about the Germans? The German Chancellor is acting strange – his way too suspicious to be left under the radar."

"I did notice that one. The German policies are very strict when it comes to the unity of Europe. Its looks like his trying to unite Europe or something."

"Exactly, that's what I thought. Maybe we should act more secretive from now on. We must organize and perform our expeditions covertly. The three of us afterall holds more than half of the power of the United Nations, and our combined intelligence capabilities is far superior than all of the other countries combined. What do you say, Mr. Omaba and Mr. Jiangping!"

"I certainly agree with you, Mr. Patin!"

"As President of the People's Republic of China, I certainly approve it!"

"Finally, about territorial ownership, what shall we do about that?" the American President soon stood up and faced his co-heads of states in that round table.

"Well, as of now, Russia doesn't have a complete map yet of this world due to technical limitations of our equipments. We do expect to get a full map of this world by 2020." The Russian President said.

As soon as the Russian President finished his statement, the Chinese president immediately picked up a piece of paper inside his desk. He then flipped it and showed its printed front into the two heads of state.

"Mr. Patin, Mr. Omaba – before we can continue this discussion, I would like the two of you to pick up a set of paper hidden inside the drawers of your tables."

That was the Chinese President. The moment the Chinese President finished his request, the two heads of state soon turned their head down and then discovered a drawer. The two of them soon pulled the drawer out, exposing two pieces of paper.

"I know, it doesn't look like what a law should like, but all the things written in that piece of paper will be our unified agreement and terms and conditions regarding about territorial control of this planet."

"Are you serious about this Mr. Jiangping?" the Russian President asked.

"Of course I'm serious. For the sea rules, we shall follow the rules stated in the UN Convention of the Law of the Seas. Not only that, all conventional territorial rules in the constitutional level shall also be applied and thus giving any nations in control of the territory control over the sea inside their territory and that includes the seabed and everything on it."

"You know what Mr. Jiangping; this rule of yours is quite contradictory to the current doings of China. This is funny, but don't worry I agree onto that rule." The American President said.

"Very good, Mr. Omaba, now the air, any nation in control of a colony shall have total control over the airspace of the territory, whether it is on land and on sea."

"Again, Mr. Jiangping – you're one funny guy. You just declared an Air Defense Identification Zone is the East China Sea on the Japanese side of the UNCLOS and now you do this."

"Finally any land is considered to be part of a colony as long as that certain land is 12 nautical miles away from any facilities constructed by us – the humans of Earth. This facility could be a town, a village, a city, a fort, or a base. Then that facility should have a proper supply line, excellent infrastructure, a decent power supply, adequate communication, and sufficient amount of men."

"Wait... Wait a minute there old friend. I don't agree to this!" The Russian President protested.

"Then what do you wish to add into this rule?" the Chinese President asked.

"First, there must be a limiting distance between towns and villages. These rural centers should be limited to a distance let's say to only 30 nautical miles, or something like that! Second, twelve nautical miles is too short, make it 24! Third, a certain fortress or base must be manned by a minimum of 50 men and the distance from a base to any population centers should be limited only to let's say 50 nautical miles, maybe even 60." The Russian President said.

"I agree with all the territorial terms of the land suggested with the Russian Federation. In addition to that, I suggest that illegal intrusion to territories under the three of us shall be regarded as an act of war and must be treated as an enemy of the state. Nations controlling colonies in those extraterrestrial worlds shall have like here on Earth follow the constitutions created by each nations." The American President added.

"Well, I guess I don't have a choice but to agree to this. But before I agree, I must settle out the land ownership and colonialization powers of states. Population centers must be 30 nautical miles away in relation with each other. Then, the territorial line of a state must be 24 nautical miles away from a nearest population center or military base. Manning must be a minimum of 50 and the distance from a military base must be 50 nautical miles away from the nearest population center. Illegal intrusions shall be considered as an act of war and nations have the right to use its constitutional and national laws on a colony. Any questions?" the Chinese President asked.

"I have!" Several hands from all representatives soon raised their hands. They were the scientific participants of each country.

"Mr. Presidents, a nautical mile is a unit of measurement dependent of a certain planet's geometrical properties. The nautical mile we use here on Earth is 1852 meters, but in this world, if we use this concept, then a nautical mile in that planet is 2092 meters, which is more than 240 meters." Dr. Mei Lie, the Chinese scientist on the project, said.

"But if we use the conventional conversion units, we would end up with 24, 408 nautical miles as a maximum spherical distance of this planet. This is a problem, because that world, according to the Russian and American data is 13% bigger than ours." Dr. Jackson, the American scientist of the project, said.

"Ah, is that so, well then...?" said the Russian President said. But like the others, he has no idea what to do about that minor problem.

"Well, I have an idea, how about from now on, using this agreement, the nautical mile shall be interpreted as two different things in this rule. When talking about distance stated in all rules, the equivalent and constant value of the nautical mile should be equal to 1852 meters. This would be known as the standard nautical mile." Dr. Zylensky said.

"That's a brilliant idea. I approve to that!" the Russian President said.

"But, you said there would two ideas and definition of the nautical mile. What's the other one?" the Chinese President asked.

"The second would be the nautical mile dependent of the geometry of the planet. It shall only be used in navigation and aviation though!"

"I see." The Russian President answered.

"Well, I agree to that idea. It was an excellent idea afterall." The American President said.

"Okay, now that we have come to a conclusion, any questions?" the Chinese President asked.

After the Chinese President said that, no one else inside that room answered nor raised their arms.

Soon the Chinese President stood up and looked at the two very powerful individuals in front of him. He then took a deep breath and looked at the two of them in the eye.

"And thus I declare this meeting as the first convention for the Extraterrestrial Colonial Treaty amended under the powers of the People's Republic of China, the United States of America, and the Russian Federation. Now I asked all states to sign the new treaty!" soon the Admiral of the East China Sea Fleet handed out three pens into the three heads of states who are finalizing the newly created law.

After that, the three of them moved in closer to each other. First, there was hesitation between the signatories of this treaty, but after a few minutes of starring at each other, they then signed the document.

Soon, the Minister of Defense of the Russian Federation as well as the Secretary of Defense of the United States gathered the documents from their respective heads of state. The Admiral of the East China Sea Fleet soon followed the two men and collected the signed treaty.

He then moved into the middle of the other "incharge" of defense.

"As of November 1, 2014 – I, along the American Secretary of Defense and the Russian Minister of Defense, properly declared that the Extraterrestrial Colonial Treaty - as the first treaty signed in the first Guangzhou Agreement - has finally been amended and shall be put into force on this very day, November 1, 2014! Signatories and members of this treaty are the People's Republic of China, the Russian Federation, and the United States of America." Admiral Zhe Juang said.

Finally, the first treaty regarding about the brand new world – Alfhiem – has been put to place. The first top-secret conference by the three powers in Guangzhou is over.

Finally, the law that will determine how this new world would be divided, by the humans of Earth, was born.

* * *

><p>Part 5: The Russian Side - May 25, 2014<p>

(A few months later)

After the Extraterrestrial Colonial Treaty has been amended on November 1, 2014, under the nose of the other seventeen heads of states and the prying eyes of the media, the three major powers has begun one of its biggest projects so far in the history of the colonialization of the new world Alfhiem.

Just a few days ago, four Antonov An-124-100 transport planes and two Ilyushin Il-76 tanker planes from a secret airforce base from somewhere in Siberia came has arrived in Vladivostok International Airport. Business goes as usual there but the truth is behind closed doors, almost a thousand military personnel under the Red Shock were there.

For the airbase personnel on the ground, no one really knows what it is doing there.

But actually, inside those planes where a piece of a new rocket propulsion system, used for launching satellites. Another one was loaded with ammunitions for the already existing weapons in their settlement and a BMP – 1 infantry-fighting vehicle. The third plane was also loaded with two electric powered 500-mile range Mikoyan Skat and 150 missiles for the plane. The final plane was loaded with 100 men and supply cargoes for the settlement.

In total, inside the two Ilyushin Il -76 were 200 hundred tons of fuels.

Then during the dawn of May 25, 2014 – the six planes departed the airforce base at exactly 0530H GMT +9. Its destination is somewhere inside the seas under Japanese jurisdiction, just 224 nautical miles from the Korean baseline and 202 nautical miles from the Japanese coastline. This region is a volatile region and is highly disputed by China, South Korea, and Japan.

Supervising the entire operation was Director Karovy Sivylovsky – the man who five years ago had conducted espionage missions on the East China Sea and had accidentally witnessed the entire phenomena.

He was appointed as head of this project by the Russian government since the Guangzhou convention and the Extraterrestrial Colonial Treaty had required member government to appoint "directors" on their respective projects. China has Admiral Zhe Juang. America has General James McWalden. Russia, however, has none, and this operation has fallen directly under the Russian President.

"Mr. President – this is Dir. Sivylovsky. All planes have taken off."

"Excellent – from now on Dir. Sivylovsky – keenly watched the entire operation."

"Yes, Mr. President! However, are you really sure about this?"

"Sure about what, Dir. Sivylovsky?"

"This maritime region could ignite problems between us and the South Korean and Japanese governments?"

"Don't worry about that much, I had that already covered."

"I hope so, Mr. President, because we might ignite problems in the future."

* * *

><p>Part 6 – The American Side – May 25, 2015<p>

Going back four days ago, May 21, and somewhere in San Diego – under the cover of night – five planes successfully landed on the military airbase. There was no big commotion the in the entire city – for it was afterall midnight, and anyway, who would bother about planes coming in to the nearby airbase.

But these planes were no ordinary planes.

It has six turbofan engines, four in the wings and two in the tail. Its tail stabilizer is 50% longer. This plane in terms of size is 15 meters longer than the C-17 Globemaster and a wingspan 5 meters longer. Its maximum range is 3000 nautical miles or 5500 kilometers at a cruising speed of 450 knots or Mach 0.74. It can also carry 120 tons of cargo, or 150 troops, or an Abrams tank and an artillery.

But what makes this plane unique is its engine design. The engine support of the plane has a design similar to the V-22 Osprey. It can change the orientation of its engine much like a Harrier, which gives this plane the ability to fly horizontally or vertically. In other words, this plane is a VTOL plane.

The name of this plane is Boeing CLV – 1. In total, there are fifteen planes of this class in the US airforce, under the top-secret multibillion contract between Boeing and the US airforce – the Operation Eaglespears (the program about advancing the US airforce further, with ten planes – all far superior than any other planes in the world).

But what's inside this plane is what makes this operation highly sensitive. One hundred Storm Troops, four Humvees, an M-1 tank, one FMTV truck, and two artillery/anti-aircraft weapons. 20 tons of small firearms and rocket weapons, 100 tons of fuel and 30 tons of ammunition were also brought along with them – all of them are occupying 4 out of five planes.

The fifth plane, however, is carrying supplies, precious cargo, and radioactive materials (50 kilograms of uranium). There were also components for a 40mm refracting telescope, and a radio transmitter and receiver components.

Supervising the entire operation was General McWalden. Along his, on his right, was Lieutenant Freddie Sanchez, an American with Hispanic origins. He is incharge of the logistics of the operation. On his left was Lieutenant George Hill, an Afro-American. He is incharge in the management and planning of the operation.

It was midnight, but these three men here are busy. Afterall, this plane is going to depart to Kunsan Air Base in South Korea after a refueling and pickup operation here in San Diego.

"General, I wonder but why do need to send this much weapons to our colony?" It was Lieutenant Hill. The general who was walking among them soon turned his eyes into the curious lieutenant.

"Do you Lieutenant Hill that we Americans have been, like the space race, have been, again outwitted by the Russians?"

"Yes, and as a matter of fact the Russians have already sent two missions before and today will be there third time. They have also managed to build a settlement there four years ago and have been ahead of us since then. However, on our side, what we lack is time though – but how does that relate to my question General?"

"I think I know what the General has meant by that!" It was Lieutenant Sanchez. "I think what the general wants to say is that the Russians know more than us."

"Exactly, Lieutenant Sanchez. And according to this Russians, this world seems to be teeming with extraterrestrial life and some of them are said to have the ability to threaten the integrity of a settlement."

After hearing that, Lieutenant Hill nods his head in agreement.

"I'm aware that these facts are highly classified, even for us who know bits of this intelligence!"

"Well since I trust the two of you, I'm going to share some pieces of the information soon, but for now, the only thing I can tell you is that the US and the Russians are aiming to build a colony. It seems that we have accidentally entered a colonization race."

Soon the General's earpiece began to shine dimly with greenlight with a little vibrating sound. Immediately the General touched a small button in the mouthpiece, activating the headset.

Moments later, a voice came out from the earpiece. It was the Commander in Chief of the United States of America.

"General, is everything ready?"

"Mr. President, all refueling and pick up operations are all clear. We are ready to start the operation. Orders, Mr. President!"

"General began the operations. Start operation Bluebird!"

"With pleasure Mr. President!"

After that brief communication between the General and the President, the General immediately turned his eyes on the six planes in the tarmac with their engines on (the sixth plane was a military plane similar to airforce one and shall be occupied by the commander on scene and the operational team). The two lieutenants immediately followed him.

Fifty minutes later, the six planes soon flew away from San Diego and their destination, Kunsan airbase.

Four days later, the six planes where back on the skies again, but this time from Kunsan airbase. After receiving the orders from the Commander in Chief, the on scene commander soon gave the five planes the greenlight. Immediately on that misty early morning in the Korean skies, Operation Bluebird soon takes flight into the sky – with the same location of the Russian planes.

* * *

><p>Part 7 – The Chinese side – May 25, 2015<p>

The Chinese, after signing the Extraterrestrial Colonial Treaty and the Guangzhou agreement, the China soon realized they have managed to put themselves on a very disadvantageous situation. Russia has the time advantage. America has the technological advantage.

But China too, eventhough they are on the disadvantageous side, has the work force, the resource and the wealth. With China's super economy, a billion and a half men, women, and child, a very strict policy, and a massive territorial size, immediately, the Chinese President, on January 1, 2015 (a law that is to be known by its neighbors as the red new year's law) signed one of the biggest projects in Chinese military history, the expansion of the Chinese military budget from more than a hundred billion to 250 billion and increasing the Chinese army by 500,000 strong and another million in reserves. In addition to that, he signed a law that recognizes the existence of "black budgets" with an intended budget of 120 billion, annually.

Although in total, it just only half of the budget by what the Americans are currently using today, that was a significant increase in budgets. That increase in budget does seriously hurts the Chinese economy, and its diplomatic relations, for the Chinese President, it was worth it.

With 120 billion dedicated for the "black project," the Admiral of the East Fleet, Admiral Zhe Juang immediately took advantage on that and immediately builds a giant aerial armada. Realizing that using helicopters was a waste of money, he ordered the mass production of the Shaanxi Y-8.

But even a hundred Y-8s are still useless in the Vermillion Army. By this time, the airbase is still under construction in the colony. The base needs more time for now. But time wasn't on the admiral's side.

By late January, the admiral soon rounded up all Chinese aviation experts from all over the country. He wants a plane that doesn't need an airbase. Many ideas came out like a VTOL and a SVTOL design – but again – time is not on their side. They need at least one or two years to come up with a prototype and one more year to produce ten.

But one idea was soon introduced in that meeting. One designer has proposed of an idea – a plane that could be at the same time becomes a ship. Well, it was a common knowledge for the Admiral that the settlement should be located near the sea – so a plane that could run on water is the best idea, since it requires on airbases to operate.

And so the Admiral recruited all the engineers that made the plan. Four of them who proposed the VTOL and SVTOL design was then recruited and sent to Hubei province in China. Afterall, a plane that doesn't needs a runway could one day prove itself valuable in the military. The other man, the one who suggested a seaplane design, was ordered by the Admiral to come with him and develop that design of his. His name was Engr. Huan Li, an aviation engineer in Shanghai.

Believing that this could be his solution, he then gave Engr. Li the resources. He gave him a facility, the resources, and two Shaanxi Y-8s to build and convert into a new prototype.

Finally, after a month of intense work, by early March, a prototype of the plane was complete. Compared to the Y-8, the fuselage was extended by almost 60% and its width by 15%. Its height, to prevent the plane's engines, was turned into more an egg shape. Its wingspan too was modified and was extended to carry four turbofan engines. Then two sets of engines fitted in a stabilizer where also added on the plane just below the wing section to act as a propeller to run the ship through water.

Although the planes aerodynamic property was sacrificed to enable the plane to run in water, it can still fly with a ceiling altitude of 5000 meters. Altogether the planes overall design is not a ship – but more of a hydrofoil. Like a hydrofoil, the plane only touches the sea surface and generates little thrust on the water while the speed of the enables the plane to move the plane forward, providing more thrust and reducing the effects of the gravity.

This is the Zhejiang T-1. It has a loading capacity of 75 tons. On air, it has a range of 900 nautical miles and on water – it has the capability to reach a distance of 1500 nautical miles. It has a maximum cruising speed on air of Mach 0.6 or 690 knots while on water, it has a top speed of 60 knots.

And this is Admiral Juang wants. He was so impressed with the capabilities of the plane that immediately ordered the conversion of twenty Shaanxi Y-8 into a Zhejiang T-1 and at least five of them should be finished by May 15. In addition to that, he ordered Engr. Li to produce two more prototypes of a plane similar to the Zhejiang T-1, the T-2, and the T-3, with the T-2 as an improved design of the T-1 and the T-3 for ASW, naval interdiction and aerial combat. Right now, this design is still top-secret.

On May 8, the General's order of five Zhejiang T-1 was complete. Without wasting time, he then ordered the relocation of the five planes to Kaifeng Airbase in Jinan Military Region. There it was then loaded with new weapons supply, artillery, small firearms, an anti-aircraft gun, and a tank along with its ammunition. They also loaded one of the planes with only fuel, since the nuclear reactors there won't be able to run those diesel engines of the vehicles on the colony. Then one more aircraft was also loaded with a lot of lithium along with nuclear fuel and provisions. Finally, a hundred personnel where assigned to add the number of men in the colony.

Finally the day has come. It was 8 AM GMT +8, only three hours left before the solar eclipse, in Kaifeng Military Airbase. The planes were ready for flight. Along the tarmac was a Chinese VIP transport.

And inside that plane was the Chinese Commander in Chief, President Xing Jiangping, along with his most trusted subordinate and at the same time is the Admiral of the Eastern Fleet, Admiral Zhe Juang.

Soon a man went up the plane while carrying a piece of document. He was one of the lieutenants' incharge of mobilization of the entire operation. His name is Lieutenant Shing Wei.

"Admiral Juang, everything is ready!"

"Have you fitted the extra fuel tanks on the plane?"

"Yes Admiral. Now, the plane's flight range has been added by another 700 nautical miles."

"How about the propeller engines, is there enough fuel for those planes to reach the settlement through sea?"

"Yes Admiral!"

"Very good, tell all pilots to start all engines. The mission shall start now!"

"Yes Admiral!"

And after that, the lieutenant immediately leaves his two superiors inside that room. After that, the President of the People's Republic of China turned his eyes on the very active and excellent admiral of his. He was just simply amazed at the ingenuity of his Admiral.

"I was right about choosing you as the Admiral of the Eastern Fleet. You have managed to hold our territorial claims in the Daioyu islands, increased the overall security of the East China Sea and even managed to keep the project on the right track!"

"Thank you very much Mr. Jiangping. But I owe you all of this achievement to you Mr. President. Without your supervision, this operation may not have been possible."

"But still, I'm impressed, you managed to build a new kind of plane, and this time, you have managed to build a plane that could fly and at the same time has the ability to fly through water."

"No, it was the power of the Chinese people that have brought me to do all of this Mr. President."

"Yeah, I'm sure it is."

"But why are you adding more fuel tanks on your plane? I thought that plane could fly at very long distances?"

"No they're not, Mr. President. They can only fly for a distance of 900 nautical miles, and aside from that, I don't know how far those planes will be from the colony once they enter it though the wormhole."

"I see so you have thought it out that much."

"Anyway Mr. President, I ask your permission to start the Vermillion Birds!"

"Permission granted."

"Thank you, Mr. President!"

And so the Vermillion Birds began to take off from Kaifeng Airbase - and their destination – the same with the Russians and the Americans, 464 nautical miles away on the ENE. But it's also a highly disputed maritime region, so below them, the entire Liaoning Taskforce along with several heavy cruisers was also mobilize in order to protect its commander-in-chief and the planes that are flying in the sky.

And now, all the players are set!

* * *

><p>Part 7: Somewhere in the East China Sea, south of the Tsushima Strait – May 25, 2014 Earth Local Time, January 20, 2012 Alfhiem Local Time.<p>

With a now unified time, the Russians changed their Stranno Mir time system and at the same time have adopted the new Alfhiem Local Time. Following the Guangzhou agreement, the other colonial powers, such as China and the United States, also removed their own time systems and adopted the Alfhiem time system.

And so the date is May 25, 2014 Earth Local Time and January 20, 2012 in Alfhiem, the agreed name of the new planet. Right now, sixteen planes from three different countries (6 from Russia, 5 from China and 5 from the US) have assembled themselves in the skies of the East China Sea. It was 1130H, and only a few minutes away before total eclipse.

And then, ten minutes later, finally there was the total solar eclipse. Seeing that green orb in the sky, all planes then flew at full throttle to the green orb. First to enter was the Russians with there ever massive planes. A few seconds later, the Chinese planes immediately followed its Russian counterparts into the eclipse with their egg shaped and large winged planes. Finally, there were the Americans with their ever technologically advanced plane design.

All of that takes place in less than forty five seconds. Then after four minutes, the total solar eclipse was over, and the spectating planes and ships began to return to port.

* * *

><p>Between the Lines: After the transit – May 25, 2014<p>

Finally, the mission was over. As agreed the Chinese President must conduct a conversation between the three powers, US, China and Russia after the transit takes place.

And the purpose of those talks is to make sure everything went as planned.

And the venue of the talks – on the VIP plane of the Chinese boarded by the Chinese President, the same one he used on the observation of the entire operation in the East China Sea.

"President Jiangping, have you conducted the mission thoroughly?"

"Yes, President Patin. Everything was as planned."

"Well, then President Jiangping, I'm impressed for China has very powerful technology on your disposal. Hacking through defense satellites and giving them false information. I guess I should be careful with the Chinese army then – and oh, by the way, are you using this technique to misinform us about Chinese operations in the world?" President Omaba said.

"What are you talking about? I'm only using that technology to do "certain things." That's all!" The Chinese President smirked.

"By the way, Mr. Patin, you're quite a very amazing man." The Chinese President looked on the other monitor inside the plane with the Russian President on the line.

"And why is that, Mr. Jiangping?" the Russian President asked.

"Actually you have managed to snuck in a Russian Vessel camouflaged as a tanker vessel and used it to block, alter and even manipulate RADAR signals to suit your needs." The American President said.

"Suit my needs huh, I wonder about that... But how about you Mr. Omaba, I guess I have to say this. I'm impressed on how efficient the CIA worked this time. Actually you have managed to screen out all of our activities through misleading and misinformation of the national governments all over the world." The Russian President said.

"Well, the bottom-line is no one learns our secret then. Well, I guess, it's an excellent idea afterall to work together. Guess I might need your cooperation again on the next operation in July 15, 2017." The Chinese President said.

"I'll expect that the Mr. Jiangping! But I guess we need to do that on September 12, 2019. 2017 is very dangerous. The total solar eclipse will takes place during that time near the European Union. It's just too risky for Russia to work then." The Russian President said.

"Well then, I guess, will be cooperating again on 2019. Okay, see you then Mr. Patin, Mr. Jiangping!" Moments later, the American President left the line, leaving the two President doing their conversation.

"I guess I'll leave you too then, Mr. Patin. I have to return to Beijing now. See you then Mr. Patin!" the Chinese President said.

And after that, the conversation between the three powers was ended.

However, the three powers of the Guangzhou Agreement have never realized one simple mistake.

They underestimated the power of the world.

* * *

><p>-End of Chapter-<p>

* * *

><p>There you people. This is the latest chapter so I'm very sorry for the late update, so many work. We have our Christmas Party then we have our preparation for our next year's job. By the way, my profession is seafaring – and right now I'm still a deck cadet (apprentice if you want) so today I'm very busy on working preparing my papers and documents.<p>

By the way Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone around the world – and this is I again, you're OtakuPrince!

By the way, again – this is my new chapter – so for all my readers – thank you very much for reading my story. I know my story is quite crappy, and for those hardcore fans of Zero no Tsukaima, I know this is some kind of blasphemous works – since the end of this story since "our" beloved characters of the story will be facing our species soon.

Well, after reading some bits of the novel, I realized that it's already too late for me to do that, so that's why my story will start on the great dragon scene. But don't worry FoZ fans, I'm going to inject in some parts of the novel very soon.

Okay for review response time – Stormhands One, well you have the idea there. I like it, dragging the entire MENA region into the colonial race. That's a brilliant idea. You know what; I will recreate the Arabian Federation or something like that in the future. I LIKE YOUR IDEA DUDE!

AznMagicman, actually turning Saito into an idealist rather than the inventor is actually an excellent idea. That's it. Instead of him inventing (well he already invented the train locomotive in this story) from here on, I will turn Saito into more of an inspiration, for the scholars of Halkeginia. Hehehe! I have an idea that would surely divide Halkeginia into bits and pieces (evil laugh).

Rear Mirrors, oh yes this story will have a lot of Weapons of Mass Destruction or WMDs. I'm even planning to detonate a nuke on one of the cities of Halkeginia in the future. Yes, I'm going to add a lot more into the mix.

ArchAngel117, don't worry; I have a lot about Philippine Ghouls or aswangs. I'm a Filipino too, living in the very hot city of Cebu... I was wondering either why did I do that, but anyway – the Americans would not be that far now from the center of the fantasy Eurasian landmass now, would they not?

DaLintyMan, wow you have many comments here. Okay let's start from one. Yes, there is time difference between Alfhiem and Earth by multiples of six, however, the time the two planes entered Alfhiem was very small, so just simply neglect it. 2. Yes, eclipses are rare, but I have no choice, I need the colonies to grow fast, and that's only possible by doing the improbable.

Okay to four, well they can go to war, but I believe if America and Russia do something like that, that kind of action would not result to war. In fact, I have history on my side to say I'm right. The best example about that is the Cuban Missile Crisis in the 60s, where the Russian – American standoff was far more dangerous than this one.

For number 5, well, wars and expansionism are somehow radical in the point of view in this story, but on the Russian, no – even the American and Chinese and on everyone's perspective, laws of Earth applies only on Earth and laws on the universe only applies on the universe. But in this case, aggression here is tolerated and it's because laws are not even implemented yet – except for the Extraterrestrial Colonial Treaty and the Guangzhou Agreements. Well, a classic example of that is the colonialization of the New World. The royalties doesn't even bother on convicting there soldiers eventhough there soldiers have raped, harassed and even massacred locals.

Then to number 6, well, it may not happen soon, and actually, you are right, being a protectorate doesn't make you a national of that country. But, eventually, I will integrate these small villages into the Russian colonies, and I'll make then nationals too, by complete annexation and turning them into a province, or for Russia – an oblast, and maybe even a member state of the federal government, since Russia is afterall a federation type of government.

For the last review, okay, about Russians harassing local leaders, why would they anyway? It's because, well, this just not applies to Russians but to all of us, well I think it's what I call taunting. For the case of that other state in which only war is the only option to conquer something that big, the Russians were taunting and challenging their enemy to make the first move. Well, that's how I look at it. I also want to show this world what it means to be at war with the "plebian looking people" or humanity of Earth!

Okay so much for that, for those who made their review, thank you very much for telling me all my faults and mistakes. I am very grateful for all your appreciations as well as your complains and critics. For the loopholes, I would be grateful if someone will tell me where I went wrong, what those are, and what are the best alternatives is for it.

Also I have updated Chapter 10 - Eureka and divided it into two parts. Now there are two Eureka chapters here - one is Part 1 which is Chapter 10 and Part 2 which is Chapter 11. Chapter 11 Heist of the Year is now Chapter 12 making this chapter Chapter 13.

One more thing, all events, experimental weaponry, techniques and strategies and names involved in this Fanfiction story are all fictional probably. Nothing in this storyline happened in real life. I do not own Familiar of Zero!

Last but not the least; I am sorry for the bad grammar. It irritates me all the time. Hope you understand. Do not forget to leave a review. Thank you very much!

Thank you for reading **When Two Worlds Collide**...


End file.
